A Love Not Forgotten: Modern Day Tokyo Edition
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: It has been ten years since Amy Mizuno had spent Christmas at the Crossroads Orphanage with Keiichi and his friends, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. Queen Beryl's Plan Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon is a copyright of Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Author's Note: This story is the sequel to A Christmas Of Love, so read A Christmas Of Love **_**before**_** you read this.**

**Queen Beryl's Plan Part 1**

**Deep inside Queen Beryl's base at the North Pole ten years later, Queen Beryl was trying to reawaken Queen Metallia.**

**"You need minions." Queen Metallia told Queen Beryl.**

**"I know that." Queen Beryl said to Queen Metallia.**

**"And you also need minions." Queen Metallia said to Queen Beryl.**

**"I know that too." Queen Beryl said to Queen Metallia.**

**"DON'T LET ME DOWN BERYL!" Queen Metallia ordered furiously.**

**"I won't let you down." Queen Beryl said to Queen Metallia.**

**That night in Tokyo Japan, 16-year-old Keiichi Stanton was practicing for his piano recital when he had a memory of his Christmas with Amy Mizuno.**

**Within Keiichi's memory, it was Christmas time at the Crossroads Orphanage when Raye Hino & Mina Aino realized something.**

**"Well believe it Mina," Raye said. "we were there at that time."**

**"But that does not **_**necessarily**_** mean that I **_**wish**_** to relive the pain & suffering from my past!" Amy said in protest.**

**"But we all know how painful it was for you to lose Zoisite to Sammy's hand after he had revealed himself to be ugly Dark Plasman..." Raye began.**

**"Shut up," Amy shouted at Raye in pain. "I do not **_**really**_** wish to **_**relive**_** the terror of my past!"**

**"I know you cannot take this pain," Keiichi said to Amy. "I cannot take it either."**

**"What should we do?" Amy asked Keiichi worriedly.**

**"Don't listen to them Amy." Keiichi recommended.**

**"Thanks Keiichi," Amy said. "you're the best."**

**"Remember Amy & Keiichi," Mina called. "you can run from destiny... but you cannot hide from it!"**

**"Try hard not to listen to Raye & Mina." Keiichi advised Amy in a whisper.**

**But it was so hard for Amy to not listen to Mina & Raye for just at that moment, Amy & Keiichi had their same nagging memory once more.**

**Within Keiichi & Amy's memory, it was one thousand years into the past during another time as well as in another place... the surface of a frozen pond upon the earth's moon.**

**A 14-year-old girl was sitting on a bench watching all of her friends ice skating in pairs. **

**A 16-year-old lord was watching the blue haired Princess of Mercury as another lord who was 26-years-old had noticed the 16-year-old behind the tree.**

**"Escuse me Mina." the 26-year-old boy said to the Princess of Venus.**

**"Where are you going Malachite?" Princess Mina asked her skating partner who was half Venusian half Earthling.**

**"To play matchmaker with Amy & Zoisite." Malachite answered Mina.**

**The 14-year-old Princess Amy of Mercury didn't even have her ice skates on as the 26-year-old Lord Malachite pushed the 16-year-old member of Prince Darien's guard toward her.**

**The 16-year old lord who was in fact named Zoisite shyly sat down next to the Mercurian Princess, "Don't you want to skate with me your majesty?" he asked Princess Amy.**

**"No I don't like to," Princess Amy admitted. "both ballroom dancing as well as ice skating make me feel kinda awkward."**

**"Well that makes two of us I don't like it either," Lord Zoisite said gently as he put his left hand upon Amy's right hand romantically. "I feel ridiculous."**

**"Zoisite." Jedite teased.**

**"Huh?" Zoisite asked.**

**"You're ridiculous even when you're not doing anything." Jedite said to Zoisite teasing the youngest lord once more.**

**Lord Malachite smiled knowing that he did a good job.**

**A few months after they met at the pond, Princess Amy of Mercury & Lord Zoisite who was half Mercurian & half Earthling met once again in the Moon Queen's royal ballroom.**

**Suddenly, Queen Beryl attacked the Moon ready & willing to kill **_**anybody**_** as well as **_**everybody**_** that was in her way.**

**Princess Amy had given her heart shaped musical locket to Lord Zoisite so that he would **_**never**_** forget the special romantic bond they shared.**

**"Where are you going?" Lord Zoisite asked Princess Amy.**

**"To teach Queen Beryl a lesson!" Princess Amy answered Lord Zoisite.**

**Sailors Jupiter, Moon, & Venus, and Princess Raye of Mars as well as Prince Darien of Earth and Lords Malachite, Neflite of Earth & Jupiter (his father was Jupiterian & his mother was from Earth), Malachite's mother was from Venus & his father was from Earth, Zoisite's mother was from Earth & his father was from Mercury, & Lord Jedite's father was from Mars & his mother was from Earth, the five boys could also not believe what they were seeing.**

**"No Amy," Sailor Moon called. "you simply **_**cannot**_** risk your life for **_**my**_** world!"**

**"Let it go Sailor Moon," Sailor Venus said. "this is the Mercury Princess's destiny."**

**Princess Amy then tried to use her Mercury sword to defeat Queen Beryl, the gentle Mercurian Princess ended up getting her soldier's powers by closing the portal to the Negaverse not just trapping Queen Beryl but also trapping herself.**

**"Amy no," Sailor Jupiter shouted out in pain & agony. "come back to us! Come back to us Amy!"**

**"It will do no good screaming like that Sailor Jupiter," Jedite said coldly. "Amy is one of the dearly departed now."**

**"Jedite!" Princess Raye scolded through tortured sobs.**

**Princess Raye and Sailors Moon, Venus, & Jupiter were continuing to sob over the death of Princess Amy or as they had now known her Sailor Mercury.**

**That very same evening, Princesses Serena, Lita, Raye, & Mina were still sobbing over the loss of their Mercurian ally.**

**"Amy would have made a great sailor scout!" Princess Mina sobbed.**

**"She was very brave & selfless," Princess Serena wept. "she gave her own life to save the Moon Kingdom!"**

**"Nope I can't do this," Lord Zoisite said. "it's not right!"**

**"Come on Zoisite! Hang in there," Neflite said forcefully. "keep going girls."**

**"Her eyes... there was so much hope in her eyes!" Princess Raye wept.**

**"Yeah... and do you remember the times when she'd try to be funny?" Princess Lita asked.**

**"I wish I'd laughed more!" Princess Mina sobbed.**

**"Me too." Princess Serena wept.**

**"Stop it," Zoisite shouted. "Amy is not gone!"**

**"Zoisite," Jedite said insensitively. "Princess Amy has gone to meet her maker and that's all there is to it!"**

**"The gate's closed forever Zoisite," Princess Lita said. "there's no way..."**

**"NO YOU'RE WRONG," Lord Zoisite yelled furiously also feeling hurt. "ALL OF YOU!"**

**"Zoisite!" Neflite called.**

**"NO! LET GO OF ME!" Zoisite screamed in pain & agony running off.**

**"I'll go talk to him." Neflite sighed.**

**"We're going to miss you Amy." Princess Raye wept.**

**"We're going to miss you like crazy!" Princess Serena sobbed.**

**When Lord Neflite caught up to Lord Zoisite, he saw his ailing friend holding the holy blade to his chest.**

**"No Zoisite," the frightened Lord Neflite called out. "what are you doing!"**

**"I WANT TO JOIN AMY IN THE AFTERLIFE NEFLITE!" Lord Zoisite sobbed bitterly.**

**Queen Serenity came into the prayer room to find Zoisite with the blade of the ancient sword pointed at his heart.**

**"I know you wish to be with Amy," Queen Serenity said. "but committing suicide is not the best solution for going about this."**

**"What must I do?" Lord Zoisite asked Queen Serenity.**

**"You must make an everlasting promise," Queen Serenity explained to Zoisite. "but not just **_**any**_** oath but the promise of true love's protection."**

**Lord Zoisite put the holy blade down then closed his green eyes.**

**"Amy my love... I offer you this gift of protection," Lord Zoisite promised. "no matter what time period we are in... our romance shall be preserved."**

**"That's the spirit Lord Zoisite!" Queen Serenity exclaimed.**

**"And Neflite... this I promise you... with both you & Princess Lita of Jupiter by my side," Lord Zoisite said. "we shall go into enemy territory and rescue my Princess Amy of Mercury!"**

**"You can always **_**always**_** count on Princess Jupiter & me!" Lord Neflite said to Lord Zoisite.**

**And soon enough, Princess Lita of Jupiter, Lord Neflite of Earth & Jupiter, & Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury were off to the Negaverse to find as well as come to Princess Mercury's rescue.**

**It wasn't long after the threesome had brought Princess Amy of Mercury back home to the Moon Kingdom that there was to be **_**another**_** ball, this ball was to celebrate the return of the innocent Mercury Princess.**

**Princess Amy & Lord Zoisite were as usual, sitting on the sidelines talking about what they knew about the most technology & inventing.**

**That is, until a young 9-year-old prince from the Kingdom of the Sun named Sammy had walked up to Princess Amy & politely gave her a graceful bow.**

**"May I have this dance my beautiful Angel of Mercury?" Prince Sammy asked Princess Amy.**

**"Actually Sammy... to be perfectly honest... I don't want to dance because I just don't like ballroom dancing." Princess Amy confessed.**

**"But..." Prince Sammy began.**

**"YOU HEARD THE LADY! SHE **_**DOESN'T**_** WANT TO DANCE," Lord Zoisite said to Prince Sammy coming to Princess Amy's defense like a true blue friend. "**_**ESPECIALLY**_** NOT WITH A **_**STUFFED SHIRT**_** LIKE YOU!"**

**"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A **_**LOSER**_**," Prince Sammy yelled furiously at Lord Zoisite. "IF YOU KNEW **_**ANYTHING**_** ABOUT MERCURIAN LAW... THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT A ROMANCE BETWEEN A ROYAL & SOMEONE OF A LESSER CLASS... IS **_**FORBIDDEN**_**!"**

**Lord Zoisite looked as though somebody had taken the holy blade and stabbed him right through the heart with it.**

**"Does that **_**really**_** mean that..." Lord Zoisite began.**

**"That's right Thief," Prince Sammy said to Lord Zoisite coolly. "Amy & I are **_**betrothed**_**! You **_**never**_** even had a chance with her to begin with!"**

**Lord Zoisite could feel tears welling up in his eyes.**

**"Amy... no... why **_**hadn't**_** you **_**told**_** me!" Zoisite sobbed bitterly.**

**"Zoisite... I," Princess Amy said. "I wanted to tell you..."**

**"Come on Baby... let's leave this foolish lord!" Prince Sammy said to Amy.**

**Princess Amy then looked back at Lord Zoisite with a teardrop rolling down her right cheek.**

**"Good bye my Zoisite... I will **_**always**_** love you." Princess Amy sobbed as Prince Sammy led her to the dance floor of the ballroom.**

_**No my Princess of the noble planet Mercury,**_** Lord Zoisite thought rubbing his itchy green eyes as if he had not gotten any sleep in the passed week. **_**he cannot do this to us! Not right now! Not ever!**_

**Lord Zoisite then stood up from his chair courageously.**

**Lord Neflite came dancing by with Princess Lita of Jupiter & Prince Darien came dancing by with Princess Serena of the Moon.**

**Prince Darien saw why his youngest lord had risen from his seat, it appeared that the Mercury Princess had fallen after Prince Sammy had twirled her and she was now crying because Prince Sammy would not **_**even**_** help the fallen Mercurian up.**

**"Sit back down," Prince Darien told his youngest lord kindly. "you need to conserve your energy!"**

**"But my prince..." Zoisite began.**

**"Not another word Zoisite," Prince Darien said gently. "I shall handle this for you."**

**"Thank you Darien." Lord Zoisite said.**

**Prince Darien helped the crying Princess Amy to her feet then he turned to face Prince Sammy.**

**"Come here you (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep)," Prince Darien said to the Prince of the Sun. "**_**nobody**_** messes with **_**my**_** friends like that!"**

**"I was only dancing with the girl I love." Prince Sammy protested to Prince Darien.**

**"The Princess of Mercury doesn't **_**even**_** love you," Prince Darien said. "because you are nothing more than a (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) jerk to her!"**

**"Darien," Luna scolded the Prince of Earth. "you should **_**never**_** use language like **_**that**_** around **_**any**_** of the princesses!"**

**"So sorry Luna," Prince Darien said. "but the jerk face was **_**asking**_** for it!"**

**Lord Zoisite could not keep his green eyes open for much longer so he had fallen fast asleep while waiting for Prince Darien to return with Princess Amy.**

**When Lord Neflite saw this while dancing by with Princess Lita he began growing irritable with the youngest lord, "Mercurians." he groaned irritably.**

**Lord Zoisite had even slept through the sound of the trumpets signaling the return of 17-year-old Princesses Amara of Uranus & Michelle of Neptune, 19-year-old Princess Trista of Pluto, & 13-year-old Princess Hotaru of Saturn from the planet of Kinmoku.**

**The Outer Solar System Princesses were closely followed by three princes & one princess who all lived on Kinmoku.**

**The three 16-year-old Kinmoku Princes, Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki their names separated themselves from their princess as they walked over to the sleeping general of the Earth Prince Darien.**

**"Oh my," Prince Seiya said cockily. "this one looks as if he was placed within a **_**bad**_** trance!"**

**"What do you expect," Prince Yaten said coldly. "he is Mercurian!"**

**"Seiya," Prince Taiki scolded. "Yaten!"**

**"Super sorry Taiki." Princes Seiya & Yaten sighed running off to join 18-year-old Princess Kakyuu on the dance floor.**

**"Good! I shall join you shortly," Prince Taiki said to his two comrades then he turned back to Lord Zoisite. "rest easy now." he whispered to the silently dreaming lord.**

**Prince Taiki went off to join his friends so they could play a song for everyone to dance to.**

**Lord Zoisite then awoke to the sound of clapping & cheering as the musical group, the Three Starlights had begun to sing.**

**"Our song is called '**_**Chasin' After You**_**'!" Prince Seiya said.**

**"It's in Japanese!" Prince Yaten said.**

**"So after we sing in Japanese," Prince Taiki exclaimed. "we shall sing again in English!"**

**The band then cleared their throats & began to sing as the the single people sat on the sidelines to watch the dancing couples.**

**The Three Starlights: **_**Chasin' after you oimotomete**_**;**

_**Ano fureiguransu anata wo**_**;**

_**Dare mo ubae yashinai sa**_**;**

_**Kaguwa shiki hoshi wo**_**;**

_**Memorii wa biryuushi sa**_**;**

_**Deeply in my heart shimi tsuita mama**_**;**

_**Taema naku kakitateru**_**;**

_**Kono kokoro crazy me**_**;**

_**Yozora wo suberu ryuusei no**_**;**

_**Imawa no kirameki ni kake**_**;**

_**Anata ni tadori tsukeru koto**_**;**

_**Hitasura chikau yo**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for your love**_**;**

_**Chasin' after you mugen koete**_**;**

_**Ano fureiguransu sagashi ni**_**;**

_**Doko ni hisonde mo kaori wa**_**;**

_**Kakushi kirenai sa**_**;**

_**Kono ude ni dakishimeru**_**;**

_**Hold you in my arms tada sono koto wo**_**;**

_**Egaki tsutsu negai tsutsu**_**;**

_**Miageru yo starry night**_**;**

_**Anata wa boku no yobikake ni**_**;**

_**Can't you answer sube wo motanai**_**;**

_**Sono mama matte ite hoshii**_**;**

_**Kanarazu aeru yo**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for your love**_**! **

**Prince Sammy had Princess Amy handcuffed to him so she would not **_**try**_** to escape from their dance while the band sang their song again but in English.**

**The Three Starlights: **_**Chasin' after you pursuing**_**;**

_**That fragrance of yours**_**;**

_**No one can steal it**_**;**

_**That fragrant star**_**;**

_**Memories are extremely short**_**...**

_**Deeply in my heart**_**;**

_**It's like a stain**_**;**

_**Constantly stirred up**_**;**

_**My heart crazy me**_**!**

_**Shooting stars glide out of the night sky**_**;**

_**Until the last one glitters out of sight**_**;**

_**I will continue my search for you**_**;**

_**This I promise earnestly**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for your love**_**;**

_**Chasin' after you over infinity**_**;**

_**That fragrance**_**;**

_**To search for it**_**;**

_**No matter where it's hidden that fragrance can't be shrouded**_**;**

_**With these arms I'll embrace you**_**;**

_**Hold you in my arms that is all**_**;**

_**Although I imagine it although I wish for it**_**;**

_**Look up at the starry night**_**;**

_**To you I send out my call**_**;**

_**Can't you answer**_**;**

_**I don't have a way**_**;**

_**Wait for me like now**_**;**

_**We will meet for sure**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for your love**_**!**

**The Three Starlights got off the stage as Princess Amara stepped up in order to sing.**

**"I will sing a song titled '**_**See Me Boku-tachi no Jidai**_**' or '**_**See Me It's Our Era**_**' in its English title," Princess Amara said. "and like the Three Starlights before me... I too shall sing first in Japanese then translate into English!"**

**Princess Amara felt no fear as she cleared her throat & began to sing strongly & courageously.**

**Princess Amara: **_**Kobore ochisou na hodo ni**_**;**

_**Jukushiteru kokoro wo**_**;**

_**Otagai kakushiteru no wa**_**;**

_**Koko ira de yameyou**_**;**

_**Suki sa to hitokoto ieba**_**;**

_**Mune ga toki wo kizami**_**;**

_**Yoake ga tobira hiraite**_**;**

_**Umi kaze wo maneku**_**;**

_**See me**_**, **_**haato biito ga**_**;**

_**Hear me**_**, **_**shigunaru daseba**_**;**

_**Touch me**_**, **_**shinsen na pawaa**_**;**

_**Michite kuru yo**_**;**

_**Minogasanai akiramenai**_**;**

_**Yume ni todoku made wa**_**;**

_**So**_**, **_**mou sugu soko ni**_**;**

_**Boku-tachi no jidai**_**;**

_**Kinou janai ashita janai**_**;**

_**Ima kono shunkan sa**_**;**

_**Yes**_**, **_**kanashimi mo**_**;**

_**Shiawase no ichibu dakara**_**. **

**While the intermission was on so Princess Amara could get a drink of water from the purest spring on the moon, Princess Amy tried to escape from Prince Sammy's clutches when she badly broke the skin on her left wrist which was the one cuffed to Prince Sammy's right wrist.**

**Lord Zoisite looked just as heartbroken now looking at Princess Amy handcuffed to Prince Sammy as he felt on the day Princess Amy had first earned her sailor scout powers.**

**Lord Zoisite saw the Sun Prince pulling the Princess of Mercury closer to him as he kissed her passionately.**

**"ALL RIGHT," Lord Zoisite yelled furiously. "NOW THAT **_**TEARS**_** IT!"**

**Princess Amara came back from getting her drink.**

**Princess Amara cleared her throat then she had begun to sing her song in English.**

**Princess Amara: **_**Our hearts which are maturing so much**_**;**

_**That they seem to fall**_**;**

_**Hiding it from each other**_**;**

_**Let's stop that from now on**_**;**

_**When saying this single word I love you**_**;**

_**My heart engraves the instant**_**;**

_**Dawn opens the door**_**;**

_**And invites the sea breeze**_**;**

_**See me**_**, **_**my heart beats**_**;**

_**Hear me**_**, **_**if you send a signal**_**;**

_**Touch me**_**, **_**fresh power would fill me**_**;**

_**I won't overlook it**_**,**_** I won't give up**_**;**

_**Until we reach our dream**_**;**

_**So our era will be there very soon**_**;**

_**Everyone together**_**;**

_**Not yesterday not tomorrow**_**;**

_**But right this instant**_**;**

_**Yes**_**,**_** because even sadness is a part of happiness**_**.**

**Princess Amara bowed as Prince Taiki came over and saw the Mercurian Princess's left wrist.**

**Prince Taiki then unlocked Princess Amy from her restraint then he touched the wound upon the Mercury Princess's left wrist.**

**"There you go," Prince Taiki told Princess Amy gently. "good as new."**

**"Thank you." Princess Amy told Prince Taiki softly & shyly.**

**"Don't mention it." Prince Taiki said gently once again.**

**"Ask her," Princess Kakyuu urged Prince Taiki. "ask her now!"**

**"Would you like to sing a song with me?" Prince Taiki asked Princess Amy.**

**"Actually," the innocent Princess of Mercury answered Prince Taiki. "I **_**cannot**_** sing."**

**"You never know if you don't try... my beautiful mystery!" Prince Taiki whispered softly to Princess Amy.**

**Prince Taiki led Princess Amy up the steps onto the stage as the entranced Lord Zoisite watched the girl he had fallen so madly in love with clear her throat & try her hardest in order to sing with Prince Taiki.**

**"Go ahead Amy," Princess Serena called. "don't be shy! You can do it!"**

**Princess Amy then cleared her throat & began to sing.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Nani wo shitete mo mune no oku wa**_**;**

_**Anata no koto bakari I miss you**_**;**

_**Amaeteta dake no ano koro yori mo**_**;**

_**Zutto fukai ai ga sodatteru no yo**_**. **

**Now Prince Taiki & Princess Amy sang together.**

**Princess Amy & Prince Taiki:**_** Kokoro no naka de inoru dake de**_**;**

_**Tsutaeru sube ga nai nante**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Ai ga sabishisa wo tsukuru koto**_**;**

_**Shiranakucha otona ni narenai no**_**;**

_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**. **

**Prince Taiki: **_**Kimi no aisuru hito no**_**;**

_**Kawari ni wa narenai keredo**_**;**

_**Itsudemo soba ni ite kimi wo mamoru yo**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Ai ga kurushisa wo tsukuru koto**_**.**

**Prince Taiki: **_**Shiru koto de suki da to wakaru no ka**_**;**

_**Now I feel alone close to you**_**. **

**Princess Amy: **_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**.**

**Prince Taiki: **_**Now I feel alone close to you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**.**

**Everyone began clapping & cheering but no one could either clap or cheer louder for Princess Amy than Lord Zoisite.**

**"Do you hear that Princess," Prince Taiki whispered. "they love you!"**

**"Correction Taiki," Princess Amy said. "they love **_**us**_**."**

**Prince Sammy tried to cuff Princess Amy to him once more just before she & Prince Taiki sang their song in English but Lords Neflite & Zoisite stopped him.**

**Prince Taiki & Princess Amy cleared their throats and they began singing once more.**

**Princess Amy: **_**No matter what I do inside my heart**_**;**

_**I can't think about anything but you I miss you**_**;**

_**More than just those naive days**_**;**

_**Our deep love is continuing to grow**_**.**

**Prince Taiki & Princess Amy sang together once again.**

**Princess Amy & Prince Taiki: **_**In my heart all I can do is pray**_**;**

_**Since there's no way for me to reach you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**There are times when love causes loneliness**_**;**

_**You can't be an adult without knowing this**_**;**

_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**. **

**Prince Taiki: **_**The person that you love**_**;**

_**I know I can't replace that person but**_**;**

_**I will always be by your side**_**;**

_**I will protect you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**There are times when love causes pain**_**.**

**Prince Taiki: **_**Knowing that do you understand how I love you**_**;**

_**Now I feel alone close to you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**.**

**Prince Taiki: **_**Now I feel alone close to you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**.**

**Prince Sammy grabbed Princess Amy firmly by the hand, "THIS SHALL BE THE **_**LAST**_** STUNT YOU SHALL **_**EVER**_** PULL AMY!" he told her furiously.**

**"Let me go Sammy," Princess Amy begged. "for it is **_**not**_** you that I love!"**

**"WHAT! WHAT DID YOU SAY JUST NOW?" Prince Sammy bellowed at Princess Amy handcuffing her left wrist again.**

**"YOU HEARD THE PRINCESS... JERK," Prince Darien said courageously. "SHE IS **_**NOT**_** IN LOVE WITH **_**YOU**_**!"**

**"That's right," Princess Raye said to Prince Sammy. "Princess Amy is in love with Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury!"**

**"And we shall do **_**everything**_** within our power to preserve as well as protect their romance!" Princess Mina shouted at Prince Sammy.**

**Now Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury was itching to battle it out for Princess Amy's hand with Prince Sammy of the Sun.**

**"HEY JERK FACE! YOU WANT TO GO A FEW ROUNDS," Lord Zoisite yelled furiously at Prince Sammy. "BECAUSE IT IS NOW GO TIME!"**

**"Take it outside **_**please**_** boys," Queen Serenity said to both Lord Zoisite & Prince Sammy. "for I shall **_**not**_** have fighting in my palace!"**

**"Of course Queen Serenity." Lord Zoisite said politely.**

**"Do not start the battle without the rest of us!" Lord Jedite said to Lord Zoisite.**

**All the Princesses of the Milkyway Galaxy except for Princess Raye of Mars had transformed into their sailor scout forms in order to battle the enemy of whom Prince Sammy of the Sun was now becoming.**

**"Why have you done it Amy... why have you closed the portal to the Negaverse?" Prince Sammy asked.**

**"Because... I wanted the universe to be safe!" Sailor Mercury admitted.**

**"That," Lord Neflite said. "and she wanted to get away from you and this arranged marriage business!"**

**Suddenly, Prince Sammy's blue eyes began to get a very wicked look to them.**

**"DIE A HERO'S DEATH SAILOR MERCURY!" Prince Sammy said in the wicked voice which was now recognized by Sailor Uranus.**

**"That voice! Oh no," Sailor Uranus exclaimed. "it can't be! Not him... not now!"**

**"What is it Uranus?" Sailor Star Maker asked.**

**"Dark Plasman has now taken possession of the jealous Prince of the Sun!" Sailor Uranus answered Sailor Star Maker.**

**"THAT'S RIGHT," Dark Plasman said now pulling out his blade. "AND NOW IT IS TIME FOR YOUR PRECIOUS PRINCESS AMY OR SAILOR MERCURY TO DIE AT MY OWN HAND!"**

**Lord Zoisite jumped in front of his beloved Sailor Mercury in order to protect her from wicked Dark Plasman, "No! Take my life instead!" he shouted.**

**Sailor Mercury watched on as Dark Plasman drove his sharp rapier through the heart of Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury.**

**"Lord Zoisite!" Sailor Mercury shouted.**

**"See... you... in... the... future... you... shall... **_**always**_**... have... my... loyalty..." Lord Zoisite told Sailor Mercury breathlessly.**

**And with those final words from her lover tears began to well up within Sailor Mercury's blue eyes.**

**"No!" Sailor Mercury shouted beginning to sob bitterly.**

**Princess Raye began remembering her training with the lone warrior, Yuuichirou on Deimos, the Moon of Terror.**

**Princess Raye then remembered what Yuuichirou** **told her.**

**"Everything in the universe has its own essence... and that includes planetary warriors," Princess Raye remembered Yuuchirou telling her. "you will use your force of will to unlock your sailor scout powers when the time is right."**

**Suddenly a red transformation pen had appeared in front of Princess Raye bringing her out of her memory & she picked it up, "Mars Power!" she called out thanks to the pure force of will she was now feeling.**

**Amy & Keiichi had come out of their memory at long last.**

**"That shall not happen to us again," Amy asked feeling shivers of terror run down her spine. "shall it Keiichi?"**

**"No Amy it shan't," Keiichi said holding both of Amy's hands in his own. "for I promise to **_**never**_** let you go."**

**"Oh Keiichi," Amy said. "I cannot hide my true feelings for you any longer... for I love you my Keiichi!"**

**"And I love you too my Amy Mizuno... my Sailor Mercury... my Mercury Princess," Keiichi said romantically. "and that is why I shall not **_**even **_**let wicked Queen Beryl harm you as long as I am alive!"**

**And at that moment, Amy Mizuno & Keiichi Stanton shared their very first romantic kiss upon the lips.**

**19-year-old Katsuji Stanton came down the stairs from his bedroom in the Stanton family's gigantic mansion to find Keiichi **_**still**_** hard at work practicing for his piano recital.**

**"Keiichi!" Katsuji shouted.**

**Keiichi was now startled, "Aaaaahhhhhhhh!" he screamed.**

**Keiichi then slammed his hands hard on the keys of the grand piano in the living room.**

**"**_**Ima dewa ne jikan desu**_**," Katsuji said to Keiichi. "now it's time to sleep."**

**"But I'm not tired." Keiichi yawned.**

**"Oh yes you are." Katsuji said to Keiichi.**

**"No I'm not." Keiichi yawned.**

**Back at the North Pole, Queen Beryl saw the very first one of whom she was going to bring to her side.**

**"There he is," Queen Beryl said. "there's Jedite... my first general."**

**Queen Beryl saw Masaya Stanton in bed, she could even hear his loud snoring.**


	2. Queen Beryl's Plan Part 2

**Queen Beryl's Plan Part 2**

**Over at the Mizuno residence, Amy Mizuno was pulling an all-nighter studying.**

**Beside Amy's computer, there was a framed photograph of herself at the age of 4-years-old and Keiichi Stanton at the age of 6-years-old.**

**Amy then looked at the framed photograph closely.**

**"Aww, Keiichi." Amy sighed.**

**Serena, Raye, Lita, Mina, Luna, and Artemis were also all in Amy's bedroom.**

**Like Amy, Lita & Raye were also doing their homework while Serena & Mina were playing videogames.**

**Both Lita & Amy were pulling double duty, not just doing their own homework, but also doing Mina & Serena's homework.**

**"What's on your mind, Amy?" Lita asked closing up her calculous textbook as well as finishing her calculous homework.**

**"Keiichi." Amy answered Lita.**

**"Keiichi?" Raye asked Amy.**

**"You mean one of the Stanton boys who used to live in the Crossroads Orphanage with Lita, Darien, and Tami Takai?" Mina asked Amy.**

**"That's right," Amy answered Mina & Raye. "I can't stop thinking about him."**

**Back at the North Pole, Queen Metallia had detected **_**another**_** evil force heading twoward Queen Beryl.**

**"What is it, Dark Plasman?" Queen Beryl asked.**

**"I need more energy." Dark Plasman answerd Queen Beryl.**

**"Check your crystal ball." Queen Metallia advised Queen Beryl.**

**Queen Beryl then looked into her crystal ball.**

**Queen Beryl then saw a 9-year-old boy named Sammy Tsukino fast asleep in his bed.**

**"Is this the boy whose body you need to take over?" Queen Metallia asked Dark Plasman.**

**"Yes it is!" Dark Plasman answered Queen Beryl.**

**"Possess him," Queen Beryl said to Dark Plasman. "Sammy's jealousy will be his downfall."**

**"It will be done." Dark Plasman said to Queen Beryl.**

**Dark Plasman then went to Serena's house in order to possess Sammy Tsukino the way he had possessed Prince Sammy of the Sun Kingdom during the Silver Millennium.**

_**Now that Dark Plasman is busy**_**, Queen Beryl thought. **_**I can gather my new minions**_**.**

**Over at the home of Amara Tenoh, Trista Meioh, Hotaru Tomoe, and Michelle Kaioh, Amara, Trista, Hotaru, and Michelle were all getting ready to hit the hay when they suddenly had the very same memory of their sacrifices from the Silver Millennium.**

**Within Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru's memory, it was on the morning of January 27th during the Silver Millennium upon the planet Uranus, a young queen as well as a female pirate named Loof Merrow was about to give birth to her first child with her husband, King Stephano of Uranus by her side.**

**"Oh Loof Merrow Honey," King Stephano said gently. "I can't wait to see my son... I want to see my baby boy Alexander **_**right now**_**!"**

**"What if we have a daughter... a baby girl named Amara?" Queen Loof Merrow asked her husband.**

**"IF WE HAVE A DAUGHTER," King Stephano yelled furiously at Queen Loof Merrow. "MY HOPES FOR AN HEIR TO THE THRONE OF URANUS WOULD BE **_**CRUSHED**_**!"**

**"But Amara would make an **_**excellent**_** heir to the Uranian throne! And for certain she would make an **_**excellent**_** Sailor Scout of Uranus!" Queen Loof Merrow protested to King Stephano.**

**"WE WILL **_**NOT**_** BE HAVING A DAUGHTER!" King Stephano bellowed furiously at his queen.**

**A few hours later, the royal doctors had delivered the heir to the throne of Uranus.**

**"Congratulations Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano," the royal doctor exclaimed. "you are **_**now**_** the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!"**

**"NO!" King Stephano shouted in pain & agony making the infant Princess Amara cry.**

**"Hush now Amara," Queen Loof Merrow cooed to her newborn daughter who inherited her father's blonde hair & dark green eyes. "Father didn't mean anything by what he had just now said."**

**Upon the Earth's moon upon the frozen pond, 17-year-old Princess Amara was snapped out out of her thoughts by her best friend, Princess Michelle of Neptune.**

**"What's the matter Amara?" Princess Michelle asked her long time best friend.**

**"Someone I can **_**barely**_** remember." Princess Amara answered Princess Michelle sadly as her lover, Prince Seiya of Kinmoku skated up to Princesses Amara & Michelle.**

**"Was it your mother that you were thinking about?" Prince Seiya asked Princess Amara.**

**"I remember my mother singing to me... my father wouldn't tell me the secret of my mother," Princess Amara said. "but I do know the lyrics to the **_**only**_** song she sang to me."**

**"How does your mother's song go?" Prince Seiya asked.**

**Princess Amara cleared her throat & began to sing the only song that she had learned from her mother.**

**Princess Amara: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**"That was a beautiful song Amara." Princess Michelle wept bitterly.**

**"Can you sing in it in English?" someone asked Princess Amara.**

**"I will Hotaru," Princess Amara said to the Princess of Saturn who had come over to join Prince Seiya and Princesses Amara & Michelle. "but when the time is right and **_**only**_** when the time is right!"**

**"Oh man!" Hotaru groaned.**

**Princesses Trista of Pluto & Kakyuu of Kinmoku and Princes Sammy of the Sun, Yaten of Kinmoku, & Taiki of Kinmoku came over to their comrades.**

**"Queen Serenity requires our presence in the council room." Princess Trista said.**

**Princess Trista & the others raced off to Queen Serenity's council room.**

**When they went into the council room, Queen Serenity had an announcement to make.**

**"Boys & girls," Queen Serenity said. "just like Princess Kakyuu and Princes, Darien, Sammy, Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki... and Lords Malachite, Zoisite, Neflite, & Jedite, the time has now come for you to earn your warrior powers!"**

**"It will be quite a challenging exam." Luna & Artemis said.**

**"Oh great," Princesses Serena of the Moon & Mina of Venus groaned in unison. "an exam!"**

**"Don't be so nervous Serena." Prince Darien said comforting to his one and only true love.**

**"What are you talking about Darien?" Princess Serena asked feeling **_**tremendously**_** confused.**

**"The exam is not as difficult as Luna & Artemis make it out to be." Prince Darien told Princess Serena lovingly.**

**"What do you mean?" Princess Serena asked Prince Darien **_**still**_** feeling baffled.**

**"Just listen to what your mother has to say about the exam." Prince Darien whispered to Princess Serena.**

**"There is no need to prepare for this test by reading books," Queen Serenity said to those who had not taken the test yet. "all you would have to do would be rescue someone from your own home planet... resulting in a **_**courageous**_** sacrifice."**

**"See how easy the test is?" Prince Darien asked Princess Serena.**

**"So all I have to do is rescue someone from the moon," Princess Serena asked Prince Darien. "that **_**is**_** easy!"**

**"I told you Serena." Prince Darien laughed joyfully.**

**After the announcement, the younger royals & nobles went out to Queen Serenity's sunny front courtyard, Princess Amy was sitting on a bench reading a beautiful poem while Princess Hotaru watched from behind a tree.**

**Princess Hotaru then ran back to Prince Sammy.**

**"Sammy," Princess Hotaru said to her beloved prince. "I have someone that I would like you to meet."**

**"Really Hotaru Darling," Prince Sammy asked. "who?"**

**Princess Hotaru then grabbed Prince Sammy by the hand.**

**Princess Hotaru & Prince Sammy both looked at Princess Amy who set her book down.**

**"Hello... just who are you?" Princess Amy asked Prince Sammy.**

**"My name is... my name is..." the Prince of the Sun stammered nervously to Princess Amy of Mercury.**

**"Amy... this is Prince Sammy of the Sun also known as Sun Knight." Princess Hotaru said.**

**"Hello." Princess Amy said graciously.**

**"Hello." Prince Sammy said shyly.**

**"I sure hope a friendship will be blossoming soon." Princess Hotaru said.**

**Princess Hotaru then left the 14-year-old Princess Amy of Mercury alone with the young 9-year-old Prince Sammy of the Sun Kingdom.**

**"You look like someone familiar to me." Prince Sammy said to Princess Amy softly.**

**"I don't know why," Princess Amy said to Prince Sammy quite shyly. "because I have **_**never**_** seen you before."**

**Suddenly Prince Sammy of the Sun had heard a malevolent voice which he felt was coming from directly **_**behind**_** Princess Amy, "Would you please excuse me for a moment your highness?" he asked the **_**extremely**_** timid Princess of Mercury feeling terrified of how she would react.**

**"Uh... sure." Princess Amy said to Prince Sammy.**

**Prince Sammy of the Sun Kingdom then ran from the bench where Princess Amy still sat.**

**Prince Sammy hid in a wardrobe in one of the many many many bedrooms in the Moon palace.**

**"What is it my master?" Prince Sammy asked the voice he had heard when talking to Princess Amy of Mercury.**

**"Sammy," the voice asked the young Solarian Prince. "do you even know who Princess Amy of Mercury **_**actually**_** is?"**

**"Uh... cannot say I do." Prince Sammy told the mysterious voice.**

**"Princess Amy of Mercury is in fact the last Mercurian not to mention your betrothed." the voice told Prince Sammy.**

**"I... I... I am **_**betrothed**_** to the **_**last**_** Mercurian?" Prince Sammy stammered nervously.**

**"That's right," the malevolent voice told Prince Sammy. "and with my assistance... you will have your betrothed back!"**

**Suddenly, Prince Sammy heard footsteps coming into the bedroom in which held the wardrobe he was hiding in.**

**"Someone's coming," Prince Sammy told his master. "I have to go!"**

**Princess Amara entered her bedroom and opened her wardrobe so she could grab her banquet outfit because the heads of the Silver Alliance Council were coming over to the Moon Palace for dinner that very night.**

**"WHAT ARE **_**YOU**_** DOING IN **_**MY**_** BEDCHAMBER YOU LITTLE **_**SPY**_**?" Princess Amara bellowed at Prince Sammy furiously.**

**"Nothing." Prince Sammy said to Princess Amara of Uranus also lying to her face.**

**"Good," Princess Amara said to Prince Sammy sternly. "my father is on his way and I'm **_**freaking out**_** enough as it is over his visit!"**

**Over in the dining room, Princess Amy was still studying while a boy with golden blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail was getting sleepier & sleepier as he continued to write his secret poem about a certain blue haired blue eyed princess from the planet Mercury.**

**"Wake up Rip Van Zoisite!" Lord Jedite said.**

**Lord Zoisite opened his green eyes quickly.**

**King Stephano was talking to Prince Seiya about Princess Amara as Princess Amara shyly watched Prince Seiya from a lonely distance when he heard Princess Amara singing her song which he felt was meant for him.**

**Princess Amara: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_**Up until now**_**;**

_**The ocean's surging waves**_**;**

_**And storms**_**;**

_**I've overcome them**_**;**

_**All on my own**_**;**

_**I have my companions but**_**;**

_**The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_**Me alone;**_

**"That is our song... the song of my sweet princess," Prince Seiya sighed romantically. "no... it is the song of my sweet sweet Amara!"**

**Princess Amara: **_**For just a moment**_**;**

_**During the battle**_**;**

_**He touched me**_**;**

_**That was all**_**;**

_**I can't forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_**On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_**Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_**The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_**Is now pain**_**;**

_**For the first time**_**;**

_**I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_**My heart already**_**;**

_**Belongs just to that person**_**.**

**Back in the Negaverse, Queen Beryl was looking through her crystal ball at the girl who would **_**never**_** please her father.**

**"Loof Merrow of Uranus, Selkie & Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, and Serpen of Saturn... come forth!" Queen Beryl commanded.**

**Selkie & Kraken, Kern, and Serpen came up to Queen Beryl, "Yes Queen Beryl." they said with a salute of their right hands.**

**"WHERE IS LOOF MERROW OF URANUS?" Queen Beryl yelled furiously at Selkie & Kraken, Kern, and Serpen.**

**"As usual," Kraken said to Queen Beryl. "she is in her bedroom."**

**"Daydreaming about her long lost daughter no doubt!" Kern said sarcastically to Queen Beryl.**

**"That same daughter who I now see within my crystal ball?" Queen Beryl asked Kern & her other brainwashed minions.**

**Selkie & Kraken, Kern, and Serpen all looked into Queen Beryl's crystal ball at Princess Amara of Uranus with Prince Seiya.**

**"Looks to me like she's the very same baby that Loof Merrow had!" Kern answered Queen Beryl.**

**Inside Loof Merrow's bedroom in Queen Beryl's palace, Loof Merrow was looking at a baby photo of Princess Amara the very same daughter she had had all those seventeen years ago and she had begun to sing the song that she had taught to Princess Amara all those lonely years ago.**

**Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**"Oh my dearest little Amara." Loof Merrow said to the baby picture within her hand.**

**Serpen came into Loof Merrow's bedroom without even knocking upon her door.**

**"Queen Beryl wants to see us right away." Serpen told Loof Merrow tenderly.**

**"What does she want **_**this time**_**?" Loof Merrow asked Serpen with an irritable groan in her voice.**

**Queen Beryl told Loof Merrow, Serpen, Kraken, Selkie, and Kern to create a bewitching demon.**

**"Yes my queen." Loof Merrow, Serpen, Kraken, Selkie, and Kern all said.**

**Loof Merrow, Serpen, Kraken, Selkie, and Kern all got to work on creating their bewitching demons.**

**Back at the royal banquet at Queen Serenity's palace, Queen Serenity found Prince Yaten talking to Princess Michelle.**

**"Girls run," Queen Serenity called out. "we are being attacked by a bewitching demon!"**

**Princesses Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina all ran for safety however Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru decided to stand & fight alongside Tuxedo Mask, Lords Jedite, Neflite, Zoisite, & Malachite, and Sailors Star Fighter, Star Healer, Star Maker, & Kakyuu.**

**"Star Serious Laser!" Sailor Star Fighter called out.**

**"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Sailor Star Healer shouted.**

**"Star Gentle Creator!" Sailor Star Maker called.**

**Now it was Sailor Kakyuu's turn to attack the bewitching demon.**

**"Kinmoku Fusion Tempest!" Sailor Kakyuu called out.**

**Oh but Sailors Star Fighter, Star Healer, Star Maker, & Kakyuu's attacks didn't **_**even**_** faze the bewitching demon.**

**"Oh no," Sailors Star Fighter, Star Healer, Star Maker, & Kakyuu called out. "our attacks didn't work!"**

**The bewitching demon was about to attack King Stephano of Uranus, Sao of Neptune, Princess Michelle's grandmother and mother of King Kraken, Queen Rhea of Saturn, Princess Hotaru's mother, and Queen Charon of Pluto, Princess Trista's mother.**

**When Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru all saw this... they decided to spring into action.**

**"No! Take us in our families' places!" Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru all called out jumping in front of the members of their families who were **_**still**_** around to take care of them.**

**Suddenly, four lip rods had appeared before each the Princess of Uranus, the Princess of Neptune, the Princess of Pluto, & the Princess of Saturn.**

**"Wow Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru," Princess Amy observed. "your sacrifices for your family members who are the Heads of the Silver Alliance Council have earned you all your sailor scout powers!"**

**Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru all raised their lip rods into the air.**

**"Uranus Planet Power!" Princess Amara called out.**

**"Neptune Planet Power!" Princess Michelle called.**

**"Pluto Planet Power!" Princess Trista called.**

**"Saturn Planet Power!" Princess Hotaru shouted to the sky.**

**Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Trista came out of their memory just as there came a knock upon the door.**

**"Bazinga! Who's at the door?" Hotaru asked.**

**The impatient knocking on the front door continued.**

**"You two shouldn't have let Hotaru watch The Big Bang Theory," Trista told Amara & Michelle sternly. "now she's a big bang theorist!"**

**"A big bang theorist?" Michelle asked now unsure of what Trista meant.**

**"A fan who is really **_**really**_** obsessed with the television show, The Big Bang Theory." Amara told Michelle as the **_**annoying**_** knocking on the door continued.**


	3. Queen Beryl's Plan Part 3

**Queen Beryl's Plan Part 3 **

**"Amara," Trista hissed. "open the dang door!"**

**"I'm on it." Amara whispered back to Trista.**

**Amara then walked cautiously to the front door.**

**Amara then opened the front door.**

**Tuxedo Mask and Sailors Star Fighter, Star Healer, & Star Maker stood outside in the cool autumn night air.**

**"Tuxedo Mask?" Amara asked.**

**"Did you four have the memory of your sacrifice during the Silver Millennium?" Tuxedo Mask asked Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru.**

**"You know it." Amara said to Tuxedo Mask.**

**"Why do you even ask?" Michelle asked Tuxedo Mask.**

**"Look in your hands." Sailor Star Fighter said to Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Trista.**

**Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Trista were amazed to each find a lip rod in their hands.**

**"What should we do with these?" Trista asked Tuxedo Mask.**

**"What are you blind?" Sailor Star Healer asked Trista.**

**"No." Trista Meioh said to Sailor Star Healer.**

**"Sailor Star Healer!" Tuxedo Mask scolded**

**"What?" Sailor Star Healer asked Tuxedo Mask.**

**"You should really apologize to Trista at once!" Tuxedo Mask scolded Sailor Star Healer.**

**"But still," Trista asked Tuxedo Mask seriously. "what are you saying?"**

**"Tuxedo Mask is saying that we need to use these things to transform with," Amara said to Trista. "now follow my lead! Uranus Planet Power!"**

**"Neptune Planet Power!" Michelle called out.**

**"Pluto Planet Power!" Triata called.**

**"Saturn Planet Power!" Hotaru called out.**

**Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Trista all transformed into their sailor scout forms.**

**"What's the plan?" Sailor Saturn asked Tuxedo Mask.**

**"Masaya Stanton is suffering from severe somnambulism," Tuxedo Mask said to Sailor Saturn. "he needs to be rescued!"**

**"But Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Uranus protested. "you should **_**not**_** arouse a sleepwalker!"**

**"Uranus, in case you haven't forgotten," Tuxedo Mask reminded. "Masaya is in deep trouble! I must help him!"**

**"Alright," Sailor Neptune said. "let's get going!"**

**Tuxedo Mask and Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, Star Fighter, Star Healer, & Star Maker then ran off in the direction that Masaya Stanton had taken.**

**Back at the Mizuno residence, Amy, Serena, Mina, Raye, & Lita all heard a crash coming from outside Amy's bedroom window.**

**"What was that?" Amy asked nervously.**

**"It came from outside!" Raye exclaimed.**

**Lita then ran over to Amy's bedroom window, "Look!" she called out.**

**They all saw Masaya Stanton standing on a branch of the old oak tree that was in the Mizuno family's backyard.**

**"It is Masaya Stanton!" Serena exclaimed.**

**Amy, Lita, Serena, Raye, & Mina all saw Tuxedo Mask and Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, Star Fighter, Star Healer, & Star Maker running up to the old oak tree.**

**"Masaya my friend," Tuxedo Mask called. "come down from that tree at once!"**

**"**_**Masaya**_**! **_**Fun**_**! **_**Namae wa Jedaito desu**_**," the blonde short haired green eyed boy said to Tuxedo Mask. "Masaya! Hmph! The name is Jedite!"**

**"Jedite?" Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, Star Fighter, Star Healer, & Star Maker and Tuxedo Mask asked in unison.**

**Back at the Stanton family's mansion, thunder began to clap also arousing Kazuyuki Stanton from his peaceful siesta.**

**"Oh no! Masaya!" Kazuyuki shouted.**

**Thunder clapped once more as Kazuyuki Stanton raced straight to Katsuji's bedroom.**

**Katsuji Stanton was dreaming of Lita Kino when Kazuyuki entered his bedroom unannounced.**

**26-year-old Kazuyuki began shaking 19-year-old Katsuji in order to wake him up.**

**The 19-year-old long curly (wavy) brunette blue eyed boy opened his eyes.**

**"Hey now Kazuyuki," Katsuji exclaimed. "quit shaking me!"**

**"There's no time to explain Katsuji," Kazuyuki said to the second oldest boy in his family. "we have got to awaken Keiichi!"**

**"Awaken Keiichi," Katsuji asked Kazuyuki now surprised. "are you certain that that is a very good idea?"**

**"I'm not **_**just**_** certain," Kazuyuki answered Katsuji. "I'm **_**quadruple**_** certain."**

**"Okay Bro you win," Katsuji said to Kazuyuki with a sigh in his voice. "let's go wake Keiichi."**

**Kazuyuki & Katsuji Stanton just then raced off to their youngest brother's bedroom.**

**Back at the Mizuno residence, Jedite continued to taunt Tuxedo Mask and Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, Star Fighter, Star Healer, & Star Maker.**

**"Do you **_**really**_** think you can beat me?" Jedite asked Tuxedo Mask and Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, Star Fighter, Star Healer, & Star Maker now leaping down from the tree branch he was stanting on.**

**"Uranus World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus called out attacking Jedite.**

**But sneaky Jedite dodged Sailor Uranus's attack and fired back with an attack of his own.**

**"You had better relinquish your energy to me right now, Sailor Uranus!" Jedite ordered.**

**"You had better be kidding me," Sailor Uranus said to Jedite. "for I know your weakness!"**

**"What are you talking about?" Jedite asked Sailor Uranus defiantly.**

**Sailor Uranus then tossed a sardine & cream cheese cracker sandwich over to Jedite.**

**Jedite then caught the sardine & cream cheese cracker sandwich and devoured it.**

**"Jedite is distracted now," Sailor Uranus said. "go now Sailor Neptune!"**

**"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune called out.**

**Jedite then dodged Sailor Neptune's attack.**

**"You missed me!" Jedite taunted Sailor Neptune.**

**"Where are you Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Mask asked.**

**Back at the Stanton family's stately mansion, Katsuji & Kazuyuki knocked upon Keiichi's bedroom door.**

**"Open up Keiichi!" Kazuyuki called out impatiently.**

**Keiichi Stanton's green eyes **_**immediately**_** shot open, his long & flowing blonde hair was messed up.**

**"What's going on?" Keiichi groaned now rubbing his eyes sleepily.**

**"Keiichi! Open this door! This is important!" Kazuyuki shouted once again.**

**Keiichi then opened his bedroom door, "What's going on?" Keiichi asked Kazuyuki sleepily.**

**"Masaya has bolted, Keiichi!" Katsuji exclaimed.**

**"What?" Keiichi asked Katsuji worriedly.**

**Back at Amy's house, Luna made a gold locket with a crescent moon upon it appear upon Amy's bed.**

**"Serena, Tuxedo Mask needs your help! Now take this locket," Luna said. "and remember your sacrifice during the Silver Millennium."**

**Serena then took the gold locket with a crescent moon upon it and began to remember her sacrifice for her mother, Queen Serenity during the Silver Millennium.**

**Within Serena's memory, it was during the Silver Millennium, 14-year-old Princess Amy was sitting on a bench watching all of her friends ice skating in pairs. **

**Lord Zoisite was watching the blue haired Princess of Mercury Lord Malachite had noticed Lord Zoisite behind the tree. **

**"Escuse me Mina." Lord Malachite said to the Princess of Venus.**

**"Where are you going Malachite?" Princess Mina asked her skating partner who was half Venusian half Earthling.**

**"To play matchmaker with Amy & Zoisite." Malachite answered Mina.**

**Princess Amy of Mercury didn't even have her ice skates on as Lord Malachite pushed the 16-year-old member of Prince Darien's guard toward her.**

**Lord Zoisite shyly sat down next to the Mercurian Princess, "Don't you want to skate with me your majesty?" he asked Princess Amy.**

**"No I don't like to," Princess Amy admitted. "both ballroom dancing as well as ice skating make me feel kinda awkward."**

**"Well that makes two of us I don't like it either," Lord Zoisite said gently as he put his left hand upon Amy's right hand romantically. "I feel ridiculous."**

**"Zoisite." Jedite teased.**

**"Huh?" Zoisite asked.**

**"You're ridiculous even when you're not doing anything." Jedite said to Zoisite teasing the youngest lord once more.**

**Lord Malachite smiled knowing that he did a good job.**

**18-year-old Prince Darien & 14-year-old Princess Serena and 18-year-old Prince Seiya & 17-year-old Princess Amara skated on by Princess Amy & Lord Zoisite's location.**

**"That's enough!" Prince Darien scolded Lord Jedite.**

**"So sorry Darien." Lord Jedite said.**

**"Well Jedite," Prince Darien scolded. "you **_**should**_** be sorry."**

**In the Dark Kingdom in the Negaverse, Queen Beryl called her remaining brainwashed minions into her throne room.**

**"Selkie," Queen Beryl said. "what is your plan?"**

**"My plan is... to use a bewitching demon to attack the Moon Kingdom." Selkie answered Queen Beryl.**

**"Make it so." Queen Beryl commanded Selkie.**

**So Selkie got to work right away on her bewitching demon.**

**Back on the moon, Queen Loof Merrow & Princess Amara were packing their suitcases for their long trip back to Miranda Castle in other words, the Palace of Uranus.**

**Princess Amy, Lord Zoisite, and Princes Seiya & Sammy were heading straight for the Uranian guest wing to say their fairwells to Princess Amara & Queen Loof Merrow.**

**Prince Sammy had put his left foot out and he tripped Lord Zoisite.**

**"Hey Sammy! That was **_**not**_** nice!" Princess Amy scolded.**

**Lord Zoisite had begun crying tears like rain.**

**"That hurt!" Lord Zoisite sobbed bitterly.**

**Prince Seiya then helped Lord Zoisite back to his feet.**

**Back with Princess Serena, she & Prince Darien were in the library trying to figure out how Princess Serena could earn her sailor scout powers.**

**Back in a nearby linen closet, Prince Sammy was beginning to talk to Dark Plasman.**

**"How do I get to Amy?" Prince Sammy asked Dark Plasman impatiently.**

**"I will give you the necessary power that you need so that Amy will love you and so that you may get rid of that Lord Zoisite." Dark Plasman answered Prince Sammy.**

**"Genius!" Prince Sammy said to Dark Plasman.**

**Back in the Dark Kingdom in the Negaverse, Kraken came into the bedroom that he shared with his wife.**

**"So," Kraken asked Selkie. "how goes making the bewitching demon for our mission?"**

**The bewitching demon then burst forth.**

**"Pianolanda," the bewitching demon said to Kraken & Selkie. "at your service."**

**"Excellent!" Selkie laughed.**

**Back in the Moon Kingdom that very night, Queen Serenity was getting things ready for the royal ball for that evening.**

**That is, until Lord Zoisite & Princess Amy entered the queen's bedchamber both looking quite frantic.**

**"Amy, Zoisite," Queen Serenity asked. "what's the matter?"**

**"A bewitching demon is attacking the palace!" Princess Amy answered Queen Serenity feeling totally terrified.**

**"Impossible!" Queen Serenity exclaimed.**

**"But it is true Majesty," Lord Zoisite protested. "I saw it appear with the brainwashed Queen of Neptune right before my own green eyes!"**

**"What should we do your highness," Princess Amy asked in a panic. "oh what should we do?"**

**"We are going to stand and fight!" Queen Serenity answered Princess Amy.**

**"I'm game!" Lord Zoisite said to Queen Serenity saluting his right hand.**

**"Me too!" Princess Amy agreed.**

**"Now hold it Cupcake," Lord Zoisite said to Princess Amy sternly. "I don't want you fighting."**

**"But Zoisite..." Princess Amy began.**

**"Zoisite is right I'm afraid," Queen Serenity said to Princess Amy. "you don't **_**even**_** have your sailor scout powers yet... so you will have to stay here with the other remaining royalty who don't have their planetary warrior powers."**

**"But my queen..." Princess Amy protested.**

**"No buts about it Amy," Lord Zoisite said kindly but sternly. "this is for your own safety and protection."**

**"I... understand." Princess Amy said to Lord Zoisite hanging her head low in total shame.**

**A little while later, the five princesses were watching the **_**horrific**_** battle from the bedchamber window of Princess Serena.**

**Lord Zoisite fired off an attack of sakura blossoms but Pianolanda knocked him down with her **_**horrendous**_** piano music.**

**"Zoisite!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed running over to his colleague.**

**"I am all right, my prince." Lord Zoisite said getting up off the ground.**

**The bewitching demon was coming straight for Queen Serenity.**

**"Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune called out.**

**Unknown to everyone battling, Princess Serena had sneaked onto the battlefield.**

**Princess Serena then got in front of her mother's path, but the bewitching demon knocked the Princess of the Moon unconscious.**

**"Serena! No! My baby!" Queen Serenity shouted out clutching onto her only daughter.**

**One of Queen Serenity's teardrops had begun to land upon the lid of Princess Serena's right eye.**

**Princess Serena opened her blue eyes to **_**finally**_** see a round gold transformation locket with a gold crescent moon upon it.**

**Princess Serena picked the locket up and placed it around her neck, "Moon Prism Power!" she called out.**

**Sailors Neptune, Pluto, & Saturn could **_**hardly**_** believe their eyes as Princess Serena finished her transformation into Sailor Moon.**

**"Wow Serena," Sailor Saturn exclaimed. "you are totally **_**amazing**_**!"**

**"What are you talking about?" Sailor Moon asked Sailor Saturn.**

**"Your sacrifice for your mother has earned you your sailor scout powers!" Sailor Neptune answered Sailor Moon.**

**"I... am a sailor scout now?" Sailor Moon asked.**

**"That's right Serena," Prince Darien stated. "you are Sailor Moon."**

**"Sailor Moon?" Sailor Moon asked.**

**Serena then came out of her memory and placed the gold locket around her neck, "Moon Prism Power!" she called out.**

**Serena Tsukino then transformed herself to become Sailor Moon.**


	4. I Am Sailor Moon

** I Am Sailor Moon**

** "You did it Sailor Moon! You did it!" Luna said.**

** "Sailor Moon," Sailor Neptune called out. "help us please!"**

** "I'm on my way!" Sailor Moon called out to Sailor Neptune.**

** Back at the Stanton family's mansion, Keiichi Stanton was trying to get the sleep sand out of his eyes.**

** "**_**Ā utsu**_**,****" Keiichi said feeling discouraged. "oh shoot!"**

** "What's the matter?" Kazuyuki asked Keiichi.**

** "**_**Boku wa mada boku no me ni nemurimashita**_**," Keiichi answered Kazuyuki. "I still have sleep in my eyes!"**

** "Well just rub it out of your eyes Keiichi," Katsuji answered hurriedly. "we've got to bring Masaya home!"**

** Back in the Mizuno family's backyard, Sailor Moon was about to do some damage control on Jedite.**

** "Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon shouted giving her tiara a good hard toss.**

** Jedite was about to attack again when he heard a malevolent voice calling out his name.**

** "Jedite! Return to me at once!" the voice commanded, it was Queen Beryl.**

** "Yes Queen Beryl," Jedite said then he turned to Tuxedo Mask and Sailors Moon, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, Star Fighter, Star Healer, & Star Maker and added. "you will all rue this day!"**

** Jedite then vanished to go back to the D Point base which was near the North Pole.**

** Kazuyuki, Katsuji, & Keiichi Stanton ran straight into the Mizuno family's backyard all out of breath.**

** "Where is Masaya?" Kazuyuki asked Sailor Uranus.**

** "I think you mean **_**Jedite**_**." Sailor Uranus corrected Kazuyuki.**

** "Jedite?" Kazuyuki, Katsuji, and Keiichi all asked Sailor Uranus.**

** "That's right," Tuxedo Mask said. "somebody has kidnapped Masaya and brainwashed him."**

** "But who would wish to do that?" Sailor Moon asked Tuxedo Mask.**

** "I don't know Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask answered. "I just don't know."**

** The next morning, Serena came downstairs to find Sammy eating his rice porridge so as to warm him up on that cool autumn morning.**

** "Good morning Serena," Sammy said. "after school lets out this afternoon, I'll have a study date with the lovely Amy Mizuno."**


	5. Memories And A Black Eye

**M****emories And A Black Eye**

**"Amy? But Sammy..." Serena began.**

**Sammy then stood up from his seat at the kitchen table, "BUT WHAT SERENA?" he asked his sister furiously.**

**"Amy doesn't **_**even**_** like you!" Serena said to Sammy.**

**Now Sammy was so ticked off with his older sister.**

**"WHAT DID YOU JUST NOW SAY TO ME?" Sammy asked Serena furiously.**

**"Amy doesn't **_**even**_** like you!" Serena said to Sammy again.**

**"OH THAT'S IT!" Sammy yelled furiously at Serena.**

**Sammy Tsukino then gave Serena Tsukino a black eye.**

**After school let out that day, Serena went to the Cherry Hill Temple where Raye Hino lived with her grandfather.**

**Raye, Lita, & Mina were inside Raye's bedroom studying with Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru.**

**But Hotaru was the **_**only one**_** who noticed Serena's eye.**

**"Oh my god! Serena," Hotaru exclaimed. "look at your right eye! How'd you get that shiner?"**

**"**_**Sammy**_** gave me this black eye!" Serena sobbed bitterly.**

**Everyone around Serena gasped looking at her black eye, even Amara Tenoh, that is, until Amara Tenoh had another memory of her past during the Silver Millennium.**

**Within Amara's memory, the Princesses of the Outer Solar System transformed into their sailor scout forms ready, willing, and able to battle the bewitching demon.**

_**Now it truly begins**_**, Prince Sammy thought. **_**but I simply cannot leave my precious Sailor Saturn to battle the bewitching demon alone**_**!**

**Now Prince Sammy transformed into Sun Knight and prepared to defend his beloved Princess Hotaru a.k.a. Sailor Saturn. **

**"My Sun Knight," Sailor Saturn shouted out. "my love!"**

**"I will always love..." Sun Knight began to tell Sailor Saturn but he was **_**so rudely**_** interrupted by the voice of his master.**

**"Prince Sammy," the voice asked. "aren't you forgetting about someone?"**

**"I don't think I am forgetting about anyone Master," Sun Knight said telepathically. "am I?"**

**"YOU **_**KNOW VERY WELL**_** THAT YOU ARE FORGETTING ABOUT THE ONE THAT YOU ARE **_**SUPPOSED**_** TO BE WITH... **_**FOREVER**_**!" the voice bellowed at Sun Knight.**

**"I don't know who the heck you are talking about!" Sun Knight protested to his master.**

**"I AM TALKING ABOUT YOUR BETROTHED!" the voice bellowed at Sun Knight furiously.**

**"Who is my betrothed anyway Master?" Sun Knight asked curiously.**

**"YOU IDIOT," the malevolent voice yelled furiously at Sun Knight. "YOU ARE BETROTHED TO PRINCESS AMY OF MERCURY! NEED I REMIND YOU OF THAT!"**

**"But I am not **_**even**_** in love with the..." Sun Knight began.**

**"I can help you remember," the mysterious malevolent voice told Sun Knight. "all you will have to do will be... relinquish all of your jealousy to me!"**

**"I DON'T HAVE **_**ANY**_** TIME FOR THIS," Sun Knight bellowed to the the mysterious malevolent voice furiously. "FOR YOU SEE... I HAVE A BIG BATTLE TO HELP WIN!"**

**Sun Knight then ended the conversation with his master.**

**"Uranus World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus shouted.**

**"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune shouted courageously.**

**"Pluto Deadly Scream!" Sailor Pluto called out courageously.**

**"Silence Glaive Surprise!" Sailor Saturn called out.**

**Sun Knight withdrew his golden staff and attacked the bewitching demon.**

**"Sun Knight," Sailor Uranus asked. "are you all right?"**

**"I should be... Sailor Uranus," Sun Knight answered breathlessly. "I should be..."**

**Queen Serenity stepped up so she could destroy the bewitching demon.**

**"Cosmic Moon Power!" Queen Serenity called out aiming her attack straight at the bewitching demon.**

**A few weeks later, Princess Amara was **_**already**_** in her pajamas and she was putting her sleeping cap on when she heard a loud knock upon her bedroom door, "Come in!" she called.**

**Prince Seiya entered Princess Amara's bedroom wearing his traveling clothes complete with cloak.**

**"Hello Amara Darling," Prince Seiya said gently. "or... should I say... good bye."**

**"Good bye... why my dearest Seiya," Princess Amara asked. "what do you mean?"**

**"Princess Kakyuu, Taiki, Yaten, and I are all going back to Kinmoku." Prince Seiya said seriously to Princess Amara.**

**"**_**All**_** of you are returning home to Kinmoku Seiya," Princess Amara asked in shock. "but **_**when**_**?"**

**"We are leaving for home... tonight." Prince Seiya answered Princess Amara seriously.**

**Princess Amara was now looking & feeling hurt by her boyfriend's words.**

**"But... but... but... why my Seiya?" Princess Amara stammered.**

**Prince Seiya could now see teardrops forming within Princess Amara's green eyes.**

**Prince Seiya then brushed his girlfriend's tears from her cheeks.**

**"Oh no no no Amara! Please **_**don't**_** start crying over me," Prince Seiya said gently. "I've got an idea! Why don't you sing our special song for me before I leave!"**

**Princess Amara simply cleared her throat and she began to sing to her prince.**

**Princess Amara: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**After Princess Amara sang her song for Prince Seiya, Princess Kakyuu came up to Princess Amara's bedchamber with Princes Yaten & Taiki and their sobbing girlfriends, Princesses Michelle & Trista.**

**"Don't leave me my Yaten!" Princess Michelle said to her boyfriend **_**still**_** sobbing.**

**"I hate to be so heartless here Michelle," Prince Yaten said. "but it's time for us to go back home."**

**"NO," Princess Michelle yelled out sobbing now in **_**furious**_** pain & agony. "YATEN!"**

**"No more tears now Trista Honey," Prince Taiki said gently. "for we shall be seeing each other again."**

**"I know Taiki," Trista wept bitterly. "and thank you."**

**"Are we ready to go?" Princess Kakyuu asked Princes Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki.**

**"Yes we are Majesty." Princes Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki said somberly.**

**Before long, Princess Kakyuu and Princes Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki had left the Moon Kingdom to go back to their Kingdom of Kinmoku.**

**After Princess Kakyuu and Princes Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki had left the Moon Kingdom to go back to their Kingdom of Kinmoku, Princess Hotaru & Prince Sammy came right up to Princess Amara's **_**still**_** opened bedroom door.**

**"Are the three of you ready to go to the sleepover in Mina's bedroom?" Princess Hotaru asked the grieving Princesses Amara, Michelle, & Trista.**

**"This slumber party will be totally awesome!" Prince Sammy said to Princesses Amara, Michelle, & Trista.**

**"I am **_**certainly**_** ready for some fun!" Princess Michelle said to Prince Sammy.**

**"As am I!" Princess Trista answered Prince Sammy excitedly.**

**Prince Sammy noticed Princess Amara putting something in a bottle within her cosmetic bag.**

**"Hey what was that bottle that you put in your bag?" Prince Sammy asked Princess Amara.**

**"Just a little something that will help me sleep." Princess Amara answered Prince Sammy.**

**"What exactly **_**did**_** you put into your bag anyway Amara?" Prince Sammy asked his Uranian friend again.**

**"Just a little something that will help me sleep," Princess Amara answered Prince Sammy irritable with her Solarian friend now. "can we **_**simply**_** just **_**leave**_** it at that!"**

**Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru along with Prince Sammy went running off to the slumber party in Princess Mina's bedchamber.**

**Inside Princess Mina of Venus's bedroom, Princess Serena & the others were having a very good time talking & carrying on but the good times were just about to **_**really**_** heat up.**

**For just at that moment Prince Sammy and Princesses Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, & Amara had arrived at the slumber party.**

**Prince Darien and Lords Malachite, Neflite, Jedite, & Zoisite had brought over some treats from Earth, peanut butter chocolate graham cracker sandwitches, marshmallow chocolate graham cracker sandwiches, peanut butter graham cracker sandwiches, marshmallow graham cracker sandwiches, dark chocolate smores, milk chocolate smores, and just for Lord Jedite & Princess Raye, peanut butter & marshmallow graham cracker sandwiches as well as peanut butter & marshmallow chocolate graham cracker sandwiches.**

**Seeing Lord Jedite with a peanut butter & marshmallow graham cracker sandwich held within his right hand, Princess Amara suddenly felt the need to vomit.**

**"Mina?" Princess Amara asked her Venusian friend.**

**"Yes Amara," Princess Mina answered. "what is it?"**

**"May I use your bathroom please?" Princess Amara asked Princess Mina.**

**"Of course you may use my bathroom Amara," Princess Mina answered. "why are you asking out of curiosity?"**

**"Well," Princess Amara answered Princess Mina hesitantly. "let's just say that Jedite is being his same ignorant self meaning..."**

**"Is Jedite grossing you out with his eating habits again Amara Sweetie?" Lord Neflite asked the Princess of Uranus with kindness.**

**"You got it Neflite." Princess Amara answered holding her hurl back.**

**Seeing this, Lord Neflite held out his green sports bottle which was filled with mountain spring water.**

**But Lord Zoisite beat Lord Neflite **_**directly**_** to the punch by offering his thermos with a blue lid upon it filled with chocolate milk to Princess Amara, "Here Amara... drink this." he said gently.**

**"Thank you Lord Zoisite." Princess Amara said taking one of the small cups from Lord Zoisite and taking a good long drink from it.**

**After she had had her beverage, Princess Amara had begun having a memory.**

**Deep within her memory, it was only moments ago as Princess Amara was **_**already**_** in her pajamas and she was putting her sleeping cap on when she heard a loud knock upon her bedroom door, "Come in!" she called out.**

**Prince Seiya entered Princess Amara's bedroom wearing his traveling clothes complete with cloak.**

**"Hello Amara Darling," Prince Seiya said gently. "or... should I say... good bye."**

**"Good bye... why my dearest Seiya," Princess Amara asked. "what do you mean?"**

**"Princess Kakyuu, Taiki, Yaten, and I are all going back to Kinmoku." Prince Seiya said seriously to Princess Amara.**

**"**_**All**_** of you are returning home to Kinmoku Seiya," Princess Amara asked in shock. "but **_**when**_**?"**

**"We are leaving for home... tonight." Prince Seiya answered Princess Amara seriously.**

**Princess Amara was now looking & feeling hurt by her boyfriend's words.**

**"But... but... but... why my Seiya?" Princess Amara stammered.**

**Prince Seiya could now see teardrops forming within Princess Amara's green eyes.**

**Prince Seiya then brushed his girlfriend's tears from her cheeks.**

**"Oh no no no Amara! Please **_**don't**_** start crying over me," Prince Seiya said gently. "I've got an idea! Why don't you sing our special song for me before I leave!"**

**Princess Amara simply cleared her throat and she began to sing to her prince.**

**Princess Amara: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**After Princess Amara sang her song for Prince Seiya, Princess Kakyuu came up to Princess Amara's bedchamber with Princes Yaten & Taiki and their sobbing girlfriends, Princesses Michelle & Trista.**

**"Don't leave me my Yaten!" Princess Michelle said to her boyfriend **_**still**_** sobbing.**

**"I hate to be so heartless here Michelle," Prince Yaten said. "but it's time for us to go back home."**

**"NO," Princess Michelle yelled out sobbing now in **_**furious**_** pain & agony. "YATEN!"**

**"No more tears now Trista Honey," Prince Taiki said gently. "for we shall be seeing each other again."**

**"I know Taiki," Trista wept bitterly. "and thank you."**

**"Are we ready to go?" Princess Kakyuu asked Princes Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki.**

**"Yes we are Majesty." Princes Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki said somberly.**

**Before long, Princess Kakyuu and Princes Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki had left the Moon Kingdom to go back to their Kingdom of Kinmoku.**

**After Princess Kakyuu and Princes Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki had left the Moon Kingdom to go back to their Kingdom of Kinmoku, Princess Hotaru & Prince Sammy came right up to Princess Amara's **_**still**_** opened bedroom door.**

**"Are the three of you ready to go to the sleepover in Mina's bedroom?" Princess Hotaru asked the grieving Princesses Amara, Michelle, & Trista.**

**"This slumber party will be totally awesome!" Prince Sammy said to Princesses Amara, Michelle, & Trista.**

**"I am **_**certainly**_** ready for some fun!" Princess Michelle said to Prince Sammy.**

**"As am I!" Princess Trista answered Prince Sammy excitedly.**

**Prince Sammy noticed Princess Amara putting something in a bottle within her cosmetic bag.**

**"Hey what was that bottle that you put in your bag?" Prince Sammy asked Princess Amara.**

**"Just a little something that will help me sleep." Princess Amara answered Prince Sammy.**

**"What exactly **_**did**_** you put into your bag anyway Amara?" Prince Sammy asked his Uranian friend again.**

**"Just a little something that will help me sleep," Princess Amara answered Prince Sammy irritable with her Solarian friend now. "can we **_**simply**_** just **_**leave**_** it at that!"**

**Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru along with Prince Sammy went running off to the slumber party in Princess Mina's bedchamber.**

**Princess Amara began thinking of Prince Seiya and began to sing the English version of their special song, **_**Just Love Wasurerarenai**_** just for her boyfriend's memory.**

**Princess Amara: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_**Up until now**_**;**

_**The ocean's surging waves**_**;**

_**And storms**_**;**

_**I've overcome them**_**;**

_**All on my own**_**;**

_**I have my companions but**_**;**

_**The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_**Me alone;**_

_**For just a moment**_**;**

_**During the battle**_**;**

_**He touched me**_**;**

_**That was all**_**;**

_**I can't forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_**On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_**Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_**The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_**Is now pain**_**;**

_**For the first time**_**;**

_**I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_**My heart already**_**;**

_**Belongs just to that person**_**.**

**Now Princess Amara felt as though she had to hide because she did **_**not**_** want **_**anyone**_** to see her crying **_**especially**_** not Princess Raye & Lord Jedite because she now felt embarrassed for crying.**

**Amara Tenoh then came out of her memory.**

**Back at Queen Beryl's base, Queen Beryl was beginning to reprimand Jedite.**

**"YOU HAVE FAILED ME JEDITE," Queen Beryl yelled furiously. "YOU LOST THE BATTLE WITH TUXEDO MASK & THE SAILOR SCOUTS!"**

**"I won't fail you again, I can promise you that much." Jedite said to Queen Beryl.**

**"YOU HAD BETTER **_**NOT**_** FAIL ME OR ELSE!" Queen Beryl threatened Jedite.**

**"Yes... yes my queen." Jedite said.**

**At the Tsukino residence, Sammy entered the living room with a plate of finger sandwiches for both Amy & himself to snack on.**

**"Here Amy, I made some finger sandwiches for both of us." Sammy said.**

**"What do you think you are attempting to pull on me?" Amy asked Sammy Tsukino now feeling shocked by his words.**

**"Sammy," a mysterious & very malevolent voice said. "Sammy."**


	6. Capture Of Katsuji! Lita's Memory Part 1

** Capture Of Katsuji! Lita's Memory Part 1**

** "Sammy? What's going on?" Amy asked out of fright.**

** "This is no longer **_**your**_** concern **_**Last Mercurian**_**!" Sammy said to Amy with the use of the mysterious & malevolent stranger's voice.**

** "Last Mercurian?" Amy asked Sammy.**

** "What's going on?" Sammy asked out of extreme fright.**

** "You mean you do not remember your past during the Silver Millennium?" the mysterious & malevolent stranger asked Sammy.**

** "I don't recall such a time!" Luna heard Sammy saying to the mysterious & malevolent stranger while coming down the steps.**

_**Oh dear**_**, Luna thought. **_**I had better contact Tami Takai**_**! **_**After all**_**... **_**she is the reincarnation of Queen Serenity**_**!**

** Luna then raced off to Serena's bedroom to fetch Artemis.**

** Artemis was startled awake by Luna slamming Serena's bedroom door.**

** "What's going on Luna?" Artemis asked groggily.**

** "No time to explain," Luna told Artemis. "we must go to the Crossroads Orphanage!"**

** "The Crossroads Orphanage?" Artemis asked Luna.**

** "That is right," Luna told Artemis seriously. "we need to talk to her majesty... we need to talk to Queen Serenity."**

** "Should we **_**still**_** tell the other girls that Amy is in the **_**gravest**_** of danger?" Artemis asked Luna.**

** "I'm not so sure," Luna said to Artemis. "I don't think those girls know about their hostory yet."**

** Luna & Artemis then raced off to the Crossroads Orphanage to talk to Tami Takai a.k.a, Queen Serenity.**

** Back at Queen Beryl's base, Jedite was preparing one of his bewitching demons for his next battle.**

** "**_**Jedaito**_**! **_**Doko ni iru no**_**? **_**Watashi wa anata o sh**__**ōkan suru toki ni watashi ni kite**_**,****" Queen Beryl called out. "Jedite! Where are you? Come to me when I summon you!"**

** Jedite then ran straight to Queen Beryl's throne room.**

** "**_**Hai**_**... **_**boku no jo**__**ō**_**,****" Jedite asked Queen Beryl. "yes... my queen?"**

** "I now know your next mission." Queen Beryl said to Jedite.**

** "What is my next mission?" Jedite asked Queen Beryl.**

** "Your next mission," Queen Beryl said to Jedite. "will be... to capture Katsuji Stanton with your bewitching demon to revive Neflite and bring Neflite straight to our side."**

** "Yes... of course my queen." Jedite said to Queen Beryl.**

** Back in Tokyo, Luna & Artemis saw Tami Takai reading to the small children in her care in the orphange's living room.**

** "Miss Takai," a 6-year-old girl asked. "why are there two kitty cats here?"**

** Tami Takai then put the book she was reading to the boys & girls in her care down upon the coffee table.**

** "Children," Tami Takai said gently. "please go to your bedrooms."**

** "Oh no!" the girls & boys in Tami Takai's care groaned in unison.**

** The girls & boys in Tami Takai's care just then walked up the stairs dejectedly.**

** "Is the coast clear?" Artemis asked Tami Takai in a whisper.**

** "Yes," Luna asked Tami Takai in agreement with Artemis. "is the coast clear?"**


	7. Capture Of Katsuji! Lita's Memory Part 2

** Capture Of Katsuji! Lita's Memory Part 2**

** "Yes Luna & Artemis," Tami Takai said gently. "the coast is clear."**

** "Good," Luna said to Tami. "because Artemis & I **_**desperately**_** must talk to Queen Serenity."**

** Tami Takai then closed her eyes and transformed into Queen Serenity.**

** "Queen Serenity," Artemis said. "Queen Beryl has been revived and she's reviving the four generals as well as bringing them to her side."**

** "This is **_**not**_** too good!" Queen Serenity exclaimed.**

** "And Amy is in the deepest of dangers!" Luna told Queen Serenity.**

** "Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?" Queen Serenity asked Luna.**

** "No I'm not," Luna said to Queen Serenity. "but I do **_**think**_** Dark Plasman is up to his same old tricks again."**

** "So," Artemis asked Queen Serenity. "what do the girls have to do in order to defeat the Dark Kingdom & Dark Plasman?"**

** "The girls all must remember their Silver Millennium sacrifices." Queen Serenity said to Artemis.**

** That night, Katsuji Stanton met Lita Kino at the gym at the Crossroads Community Center.**

** Lita was working out on the stationary bicycle while Katsuji was working out his triceps by lifting the barbells on the weight machine.**

** "So Lita," Katsuji asked. "would you like to be my date to Keiichi's piano recital?"**

** "Oh Katsuji," Lita exclaimed. "I would **_**love**_** to be your date to Keiichi's piano recital!"**

** "Glad to hear it!" a voice said to both Katsuji & Lita.**

** "Jedite!" Lita exclaimed.**

** "Don't worry Lita," Katsuji said. "I'll protect you! That's a promise!"**

** "Morga," Jedite called out. "come forth!"**

** Morga then appeared right next to Jedite.**

** "What do you want me to do Master?" Morga asked Jedite.**

** "I want you to steal that Lita girl's energy!" Jedite commanded Morga.**

** "With pleasure!" Morga said to Jedite.**

** Morga then attacked Lita & Katsuji.**

** Lita was suddenly feeling drained of all her energy.**

** But Katsuji just opened his light blue eyes and he threw the heaviest barbell at the green eyed Lita.**

** "**_**Katsuji**_**... **_**naze**_**," Lita asked now feeling drained. "Katsuji... why?"**


	8. Capture Of Katsuji! Lita's Memory Part 3

** Capture Of Katsuji! Lita's Memory Part 3**

** "Katsuji! I don't think so Darling," Katsuji said to Lita. "I'm Neflite!"**

** "Neflite?" Lita asked.**

** "You heard me," Luna & Artemis heard Katsuji saying to Lita. "my name is Neflite!"**

** Artrmis then saw Lita losing her consciousness.**

** "Lita," Artemis called out. "remember your past during the Silver Millennium!"**

** "My past during the Silver Millennium?" Lita asked Artemis woozily.**

** "That's right Lita," Luna said gently. "please remember your sacrifice during the Silver Millennium."**

** Lita then passed out.**

** Within Lita's memory of the Silver Millennium, ****Princess Lita & Lord Neflite had cleared their throats and begun to sing Princess Amara's song in English softly so as to not arouse her in any way.**

** Princess Lita: **_**This silent forest has been sealed**_**;**

_** Away in snow**_**;**

_** Even though the flowers**_**;**

_** On the hawthorn are starting to stir**_**;**

_** The ice has covered my heart**_**;**

_** Will a day of light ever come**_**;**

_** The loneliness of this blood**_**;**

_** Like now**_**;**

_** Is cold**_**;**

_** If I saw my love**_**;**

_** I'd be hot and red**_**;**

_** Overflowing the way**_**;**

_** It should be**_**;**

** Lord Neflite picked up where Princess Lita left off.**

** Lord Neflite: **_**To cut up life aa**_**;**

_** The sound of the heart**_**;**

_** Of everyone**_**;**

_** I hear it through my lips**_**;**

_** The seal that freezes my blood**_**;**

_** If I freed it**_**;**

_** Into the sky**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**d find freedom**_**;**

_** Hot and high**_**;**

_** I want to try to fly**_**;**

_** I hide my tears aa**_**;**

_** Shadows cover my face**_**;**

_** To be enveloped in warmth**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m still waiting for it**_**.**

** "Seiya! Seiya!" Princess Amara called out in her sleep, she was **_**totally**_** afraid.**

** "Don't be afraid Amara Darling," Prince Seiya said gently. "I am right here."**

** "Are we almost there Darien... are we almost to my home planet?" Princess Lita asked.**

** "We should be arriving on Jupiter any moment now Lita." Prince Darien answered courageously.**

** "It's a good thing too Darien," Princess Lita said. "because I really miss my mother and father."**

** By the time Prince Darien had landed the ship onto the planet Jupiter, a sound like a bomb exploding was heard causing Princess Amara to **_**instantly**_** jerk awake.**

** "Oh no! This **_**cannot**_** be!" Princess Amara exclaimed.**

** "What is it Amara?" Prince Darien asked.**

** "We're being stopped by a **_**bunch**_** of bewitching demons!" Princess Amara answered Prince Darien frantically.**

** Princess Lita just then looked out the same window that Princess Amara had looked out of only moments earlier, "Oh my gosh!" she called out frantically.**

**"What is it Lita?" Princes Darien & Taiki asked feeling concerned for their friend.**

** "I recognize the person of whom that bewitching demon is attacking," Princess Lita answered both Princes Taiki & Darien. "it is Shinozaki! It is my servant and my best friend!"**

** "You know what you must do right now," Prince Taiki asked. "don't you Lita?"**

** "I must do the right thing," Princess Lita answered Prince Taiki. "I **_**must**_** rescue my childhood best friend! I **_**must**_** rescue Shinozaki!"**

** Prince Darien looked out the window, "Everyone who has their warrior powers but Amara transform and follow me!" he called.**

** "But what are we going to do?" Princess Serena asked Prince Darien.**

** "We are simply going to fight off these bewitching demons," Prince Darien answered Princess Serena. "just long enough for Lita to rescue Shinozaki and release the sleeping warrior within her!"**

**"But what about the rest of us?" Princess Amara asked Prince Darien feeling concerned.**

**"Amara... for your own safety & protection," Prince Yaten said sternly. "you will stay in the Palace of Jupiter with Amy, Raye, & Mina while you recover from your fever!"**

**"WHY ARE YOU **_**ALWAYS**_** BEING SO **_**UNKIND**_** TOWARD ME YATEN?" Princess Amara yelled furiously.**

**"I'M **_**NOT**_** BEING **_**UNKIND**_** TOWARD YOU AMARA," Prince Yaten yelled just as furiously as Princess Amara had yelled at him. "I'M BEING **_**PROTECTIVE**_**! THERE'S A DIFFERENCE!"**

**"Okay Yaten," Princess Amara sighed knowing that she had been defeated by Prince Yaten who was the lover of Princess Michelle of Neptune. "you win... like always."**

**"It's not fair," Prince Seiya sighed sadly. "**_**I**_** shall stay in Lita's palace with Amara, Amy, Raye, and Mina."**

**After Prince Seiya and Princesses Amara, Amy, Raye, & Mina were all safe and sound inside the Jupiter palace, Tuxedo Mask and the others went off to battle the bewitching demon army.**

**"Pluto Deadly Scream!" Sailor Pluto called out.**

**Sailor Pluto simply attacked a group of bewitching demons.**

**But the more bewitching demons Sailor Pluto had attacked the more the bewitching demons had returned stronger and even more violent than ever before.**

**"What are we going to do?" Sailor Neptune asked now feeling frightened.**

**"These things aren't too friendly," Sailor Moon observed. "we are in **_**desperate**_** need of some assistance over here!"**

**"Our only hope," Sailor Saturn said. "would be for a new ally to show up."**

**"We need a **_**miracle**_** here!" Lord Zoisite called out, his sakura blossom petals were now failing him.**

** "Zoisite! Don't worry my friend! I have got your back!" Lord Neflite called out. **

** Lord Neflite stepped in front of Lord Zoisite in order to protect him.**

** "Submarine Reflection!" Sailor Neptune called out.**

** Sailor Neptune then attacked the bewitching demons but the bewitching demons kept reappearing.**

** "Stand back Sailor Neptune," Tuxedo Mask shouted. "Tuxedo The Smoking Bomber!"**

** Tuxedo Mask then attacked some bewitching demons but they didn't stay down for too long.**

** Back with Shinozaki, Princess Lita had arrived on the scene so she could save him.**

** "**_**Himegimi**_**! **_**Koko kara deteike**_**," Shinozaki called out. "Princess! Get out of here!"**

** "No Shinozaki," Princess Lita said courageously. "I will **_**never**_** leave your side!"**

** "Go now Princess," Shinozaki said. "save yourself!"**

** "NO SHINOZAKI," Princess Lita said courageously once more. "I WILL **_**NEVER**_** LEAVE YOUR SIDE!"**

** Suddenly, Shinozaki saw a green transformation pen appear within Princess Lita's right hand.**

** "Wow Princess," Shinozaki exclaimed. "you have obtained your sailor scout powers!"**

** "I guess that must mean... that I alone can defeat these bewitching demons!" Princess Lita said to Shinozaki.**

** "That... is... **_**definitely**_**... what... it... means," Shinozaki said to Princess Lita in a wounded & breathless whisper. "now... do... what... you... have... to... do..."**

** Shinozaki just couldn't finish his sentence.**

** "No Shinozaki! I won't just let you die! Not right now," Princess Lita said grabbing the green transformation pen and raising it high in the air. "Jupiter Power!"**

**"Who's there?" the bewitching demon asked.**

** "It's Lita!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed.**

** "You wanted trouble! Well you asked for trouble," the female figure shouted. "that's me! My name is trouble! I am Sailor Jupiter!"**

** "Lita has achieved her sailor scout powers!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.**

** "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Sailor Jupiter called out.**

** Sailor Jupiter's attack just weakened the bewitching demon army.**

** "Sailor Moon," Sailor Star Healer called. "you are up!"**

** Sailor Moon took her tiara off and prepared to give it a good hard toss.**

** "Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon called out giving her tiara a good hard throw.**

** The bewitching demons were now in the pathway of Sailor Moon's tiara.**

** After the bewitching demons were defeated, someone had emerged from the shadows.**

** "**_**Osorenaide kudasai**_**!**_** Boku wa heiwa ni kuru**_**," the figure said holding up his hands. "don't be afraid! I come in peace!"**

** "Daddy?" Sailor Neptune asked.**

** The man **_**was**_** in fact King Kraken of Neptune.**

** "Uncle Kraken?" Sailor Uranus asked.**

** The Royal Families of the Milkyway Galaxy were **_**really**_** close, they were **_**so**_** close in fact that the princes & princesses sometimes called the mothers & fathers of their friends "Aunt" & "Uncle" even though they were **_**not**_** even related at all.**

** "I need to go straight to the Moon palace because I wish to be healed by Queen Serenity." King Kraken said.**

** King Kraken then passed out onto the ground.**

** "Daddy!" Sailor Neptune called out.**

** "Don't worry Sailor Neptune," Sailor Jupiter said. "I will do the honors for you!"**

** "What are you saying?" Sailor Neptune asked Sailor Jupiter.**

** "I think she is offering to heal your father for you," Sailor Uranus answered Sailor Neptune. "right Sailor Jupiter?"**

** "Right Sailor Uranus," Sailor Jupiter said. "Jupiter Crystal Healing Activation!"**

** Sailor Jupiter then healed the King of Neptune for Sailor Neptune who was now grateful to have her father back at long last.**

** Lita just then came out of her memory to find a green pen held within her hand.**

** "Lita," Luna called out. "it's time!"**

** "Time? Time for what?" Lita asked Luna out of terror.**

** "TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" Jedite & Neflite said to Lita furiously.**

** "I don't think so," Artemis said. "Lita! Use that pen to transform."**

** "Transform?" Lita asked Artemis.**

** "That's right," Luna said to Lita just before Artemis could even get the chance to speak. "now shout out 'Jupiter Power.'"**


	9. Sailor Jupiter's Arrival Neflite Escapes

** Sailor Jupiter's Arrival Neflite Escapes**

** Tuxedo Mask and Sailors Moon, Uranus, Pluto, Neptune, & Saturn arrived at the gym.**

** "Run Lita," Tuxedo Mask called out tossing a red rose in order to distract Jedite & Neflite. "run! Run!"**

** "I shall **_**not**_** run!" Lita said to Tuxedo Mask defiantly.**

** "You really **_**must**_** run!" Sailor Moon shouted at Lita as a warning.**

** "I shall **_**not**_** run! I shall stand and fight," Lita said to Sailor Moon defiantly. "Jupiter Power!"**

** "Oh no!" Jedite said.**

** "She transformed," Neflite said to Jedite. "we had better retreat!"**

** Jedite & Neflite then retreated back to Queen Beryl's base.**

** Morga then continued to drain poor Sailor Jupiter of her energy.**

** "Hey! You let me go right now!" Sailor Jupiter shouted at Morga.**

** At the Stanton residence, Keiichi Stanton continued to practice for his piano recital when he began to have a very bizarre memory of his past life during the Silver Millennium.**

** Within Keiichi's memory of the Silver Millennium, ****one fine summer morning upon the Moon Kingdom, Lord Neflite was walking through the gentle Moon Queen's sunny front courtyard when something black caught his eye.**

_** That's funny,**_** Lord Neflite thought. **_**I have never seen black rose petals before... I wonder where they lead.**_

** Lord Neflite followed the black rose petals to a big tree with pink cherry blossoms upon it.**

** The long wavy haired brunette lord took a glance under the tree, and there he found a colleague of his unmoving.**

_** Zoisite...**_** Lord Neflite thought.**

** Lord Zoisite it appeared was asleep in a position of which Lord Neflite wouldn't have found **_**too**_** comfortable for **_**anybody**_** to be sleeping in.**

** Lord Zoisite had fallen asleep kneeling in hero pose.**

** "Mercurians." someone heard Lord Neflite groan with intolerance.**

** Half Martian half Earthling Lord Jedite ran up to his half Jupiterian half Earthling friend.**

** "Aw how sweet," Lord Jedite mocked. "Neflite! Look who it is wrapped in the arms of Morpheus! It is our good friend Zoisite."**

** "Jedite! That's enough! Now will you help me lift Zoisite **_**please**_**?" Neflite snapped in a whisper.**

** "Amy... my Goddess of Mercury! Where can you be?" Lord Zoisite asked in his sleep.**

** "What do you make of it?" Jedite asked Neflite.**

** "Zoisite is dreaming of Princess Amy! He would do absolutely **_**anything**_** to be near his Angel of Wisdom & Technology!" Lord Neflite observed.**

** "But isn't love between classes **_**forbidden**_** on the planet Mercury?" Lord Jedite asked Lord Neflite.**

** "Sadly... yes Jedite... it is." Lord Neflite sighed gravely.**

** Since Lord Neflite was half Jupiterian, he was able to carry Zoisite upon his back unlike either Prince Darien or Lords Malachite & Jedite.**

** The reason for this was simple, both full blood Jupiterians like Princess Lita as well as Earthlings of Jupiterian descent of both male & female gender had herculean strength in their bodies because they excerised a lot as well as cared a lot about physical fitness.**

** Lord Neflite carried his conked out comrade through the corridors of the Moon palace when he suddenly bumped someone in the back.**

_** Oops.**_** Lord Neflite thought now realizing who he had just now bumped into.**

** Lord Neflite had bumped into Prince Darien accidentally.**

** "Watch your back!" Prince Darien called out to Lord Neflite.**

** "So sorry my prince!" Lord Neflite called back to Prince Darien.**

** "What's going on anyway?" Prince Darien called running to catch up with Lords Neflite & Jedite.**

** "We have to show Queen Serenity what has happened to Zoisite!" Lord Jedite said to Prince Darien.**

** "Wait up," Prince Darien asked. "what **_**has**_** happened to Zoisite?"**

** "I do not know my prince," Lord Neflite answered Prince Darien frantically. "I had simply just found him this way when I was out taking a walk in the front courtyard!"**

**"Amy," Lord Zoisite said in his sleep. "my Amy!"**

** "Zoisite's somniloquy is at its **_**highest**_** level!" Lord Jedite said in a true blue panic.**

** "Take it easy Jedite," Lord Neflite said. "we will get to Queen Serenity shortly!"**

** The three boys then ran into Lord Malachite who was cleaning a dusty old suit of armor.**

** "What goes on here?" Lord Malachite asked Prince Darien as well as Lords Neflite & Jedite worriedly.**

** "We are on our way to see Queen Serenity." Lord Neflite answered Lord Malachite.**

** "Is this about Amy & Zoisite?" Lord Malachite asked.**

** "You should know by now it is!" Prince Darien told Lord Malachite.**

** "Well why didn't you tell me so in the first place," Lord Malachite told his comrades. "I shall indeed take you to see the queen!"**

** "Thank you Malachite!" Lord Neflite said lifting his slumberous comrade up to his shoulders.**

** Malachite then took his fellow comrades into Queen Serenity's throne room.**

** "Forgive me Majesty of the Moon," Lord Malachite said to Queen Serenity. "but we have come to see you on behalf of an **_**entirely**_** urgent matter."**

** "What may I ask could this entirely urgent matter be?" Queen Serenity asked Lord Malachite.**

** Lord Jedite struggled to take the sleeping 16-year-old lord with the ponytail in his blonde hair off of Lord Neflite's back.**

** Prince Darien then laid Lord Zoisite on the sofa in Queen Serenity's throne room.**

** Queen Serenity then took a look into Lord Zoisite's shirt pocket and could **_**not**_** believe what she was now seeing.**

**"Oh my!" Queen Serenity exclaimed.**

** "My queen... what's wrong?" Prince Darien asked.**

** "Zoisite it appears... has been tricked into picking the most **_**poisonous**_** of roses by Prince Sammy of the Sun Kingdom, it is known as the Dark Rose of Endless Sleep!" Queen Serenity exclaimed.**

** "I SHOULD HAVE **_**KNOWN**_** THAT THAT **_**KID**_** WAS BEHIND THIS!" Prince Darien yelled out furiously.**

** "But Queen Serenity?" Lord Jedite asked.**

** "Yes Jedite," Queen Serenity answered. "what is it?"**

** "Where are the girls anyway?" Lord Jedite asked Queen Serenity.**

** "Since Princesses Trista of Pluto, Amara of Uranus, Michelle of Neptune, Hotaru of Saturn, Mina of Venus, Lita of Jupiter, as well as my own daughter, Serena have all achieved sailor scout status by rescuing people they care about from their own worlds," Queen Serenity answered Lord Jedite. "they have all agreed to accompany Princess Amy of Mercury in her quest to find the Harp of the Mercury Princess... however Princesses Raye of Mars & Lita of Jupiter are still here... Princess Lita chose to stay behind though."**

** "So I see." Lord Jedite said to Queen Serenity.**

** Suddenly, Princess Lita came into Queen Serenity's throne room from the royal technology room feeling **_**extremely**_** upset.**

** "Lita Dear," Queen Serenity asked. "what's the matter?"**

** "Serena just contacted me... she'd told me that their mission was a success... but they had lost their way back to the Milkyway Galaxy from the Negaverse!" Princess Lita answered.**

** "Oh dear! Not my Amy!" Lord Zoisite called out in his sleep once again.**

** "Take it easy Zoi!" Prince Darien told his somniloquous colleague.**

** "Amy! My dearest treasure," Zoisite called out in his sleep. "come back to me! Come back to me! Oh **_**please**_** do come back to me!" **

** "What must be done?" Princess Lita asked Queen Serenity.**

** "The only thing that can be done." Queen Serenity answered Princess Lita.**

** "What might that be?" Lord Malachite asked Queen Serenity.**

** "Lord Neflite must undertake the important task of rescuing Sailors Moon, Venus, Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, & Saturn... as well as our dearest Princess Amy." Queen Serenity told Lord Malachite seriously.**

** Lord Neflite stepped forward & bowed before Queen Serenity.**

** "I shall bring them all back safely," Lord Neflite promised Queen Serenity. "you have my solemn oath as a Lord of Earth & Jupiter and protector of Prince Darien!"**

**"Wait Neflite," Princess Lita said. "be sure to take this with you."**

** Lord Neflite looked at what his own beloved had just now given to him.**

** "Your favorite scarf," Lord Neflite asked. "but Lita my darling... **_**why**_** would you give **_**this**_** to **_**me**_**?"**

** "I am giving my scarf to you," Princess Lita explained. "to ensure your safe return to me... my Neflite."**

** "I will come back." Lord Neflite said tenderly to Princess Lita.**

** Meanwhile in the Negaverse, Princess Amy couldn't hold her own against the bewitching demon that they were fighting.**

** "It's too bad I'm the last Mercurian." Princess Amy sighed sadly.**

** "What are you talking about Amy! There are other full blood Mercurians out there," Sailor Venus stated. "don't worry... you'll obtain your sailor scout powers someday."**

** "Well I sure hope I can obtain my powers soon," Princess Amy sighed sadly. "for I wish to marry my lord... my Zoisite... rather than Prince Sammy of the Sun."**

** Back at the Moon palace, Lord Neflite already had Princess Lita's scarf around his neck.**

** "Wait a minute Neflite! You can't leave us with that lazy lyrist," Lord Jedite complained. "you can't leave us with Zonked out Zoisite!"**

** "Jedite," Lord Malachite scolded as Prince Darien covered Zoisite with a soft down blanket. "let Neflite do what he has to do!"**

** "All right." Lord Jedite sighed.**

** Lord Neflite took to the sky in **_**all**_** hopes of rescuing Amy & the others.**

** "Amy... Amy... please hurry & save me... don't let that **_**cheating**_** betrothed of yours win!" Lord Zoisite called out due to his somniloquy.**

** "Poor Zoisite," someone sighed from the throne room doorway. "how long has he been dreaming about Amy anyway?"**

** Princess Raye came into the throne room at long last.**

** "Who knows Raye," Prince Darien sighed feeling like all hope was lost. "just... who **_**really**_** knows?"**

**It had been hours since Lord Neflite had left to go out on his mission.**

** "Will that useless Lord of Sleep **_**ever**_** snap out of his trance?" Lord Jedite asked irritably.**

** "Jedite!" Princess Lita scolded.**

** "You moron," Prince Darien scolded. "show some compassion Jedite!"**

** "My beautiful Mercury... where can you be?" Lord Zoisite called out in his sleep.**

** "Mercury?" Lord Malachite asked.**

** "Zoisite must mean **_**Sailor Mercury**_**!" Princess Raye observed.**

** "But Amy hasn't **_**even**_** awakened as a sailor scout." Prince Darien observed.**

** "That's right," Lord Malachite said. "boy are we knee deep in a serious mystery!"**

** "Well Lita... what do you think," Princess Raye asked. "Lita?"**

** But Princess Lita did not even hear her Martian comrade for she was staring out the throne room window thinking about Lord Neflite.**

_** Oh my Neflite,**_** Princess Lita thought. **_**please be safe.**_

** Lord Neflite had found his way into the Negaverse.**

** Back with Sailor Moon & the others, the bewitching demon was about ready for another attack.**

** "Thunderclap!" the bewitching demon shouted.**

** "I don't think so," Sailor Uranus began. "World..."**

** "Starlight Attack!" someone familiar called out firing multiple beams of energy at the bewitching demon thus destroying it.**

** "Neflite!" Sailors Moon, Venus, Saturn, Uranus, Pluto, & Neptune and Princess Amy all called out.**

** "Are you lovely ladies going back to the Milkyway Galaxy?" Lord Neflite asked the seven girls.**

** "Yes we are." Sailor Uranus answered Lord Neflite honestly.**

** "Then come with me," Lord Neflite said. "I'll give you all a ride!"**

** The seven girls entered Lord Neflite's aircraft as Princess Amy carried the Harp of the Mercury Princess on board with her.**

** Back at the Moon palace, Queen Serenity entered her throne room.**

** "Darien," Queen Serenity said. "please go take Zoisite to the Mercurian sleeping wing of the palace."**

** "Yes Queen Serenity." Prince Darien said.**

** Prince Darien was about to carry Lord Zoisite off to the Mercurian sleeping wing of the Moon palace when a voice suddenly called out to him.**

** "Hold it right there Prince Darien!" someone called out.**

** The Earth Prince **_**still**_** held the sleeping Lord Zoisite upon his back as he looked up at who had spoken to him.**

** "Amy! Neflite **_**was**_** true to his word! He **_**did**_** bring you back safely!" Prince Darien exclaimed.**

** "Yes and please set my sleeping lord down gently," Princess Amy told Prince Darien kindly. "for now... I will reawaken him."**

** "How will you do that?" Lord Jedite asked. **

** Lord Neflite thumped Lord Jedite in the back of his head because of his ignorance.**

** "I plan on playing my harp for him." Princess Amy simply answered Lord Jedite.**

** Lord Jedite just laughed in the face of Princess Amy who didn't think it was too kind to show her furious side around her friends.**

**But Princess Amara wasn't afraid of giving Lord Jedite the message.**

** "NOW YOU LISTEN HERE," Princess Amara yelled furiously at Lord Jedite. "WHAT AMY IS DOING FOR ZOISITE... SHE IS DOING OUT OF **_**LOVE**_**!"**

** Princess Amy began playing her harp, the hopeful but calming tune she played had the ability to not **_**just**_** make Lord Zoisite open his green eyes but it had a special secret ability.**

** The special secret ability of Princess Amy's harp was that it made everyone forget their feelings of anger and it worked with her heart so she could make others feel emotions besides anger and those associated with anger so Princess Amy could unlock the hearts of others not just with her own heart... but also with this particular melody she played on her harp.**

** The harp's magical music made both Princess Amara & Lord Jedite feel unafraid to cry and even unafraid to show forgiveness as the two of them embraced.**

** Princess Amy continued playing the mysterious melody until at last, Lord Zoisite **_**finally**_** opened his green eyes.**

** "Amy..." Lord Zoisite said huffing breathlessly.**

** "Take it easy Zoisite," Princess Amy said gently. "you do **_**need**_** to conserve your strength."**

** "Thanks Amy," Lord Zoisite said. "you are right."**

** Suddenly as the princess & the lord she loved were about to kiss, Prince Sammy showed his face in the throne room.**

** "Hi Honey," Prince Sammy said to Princess Amy. "there is a ball tonight and I am **_**itching**_** to dance with you by my side!"**

** "I am **_**not**_** your honey," Princess Amy said defiantly also telling Prince Sammy off. "and besides... your obsession with me is **_**sickening**_**!"**

**"You are just fooling yourself Baby," Prince Sammy said to the shy Mercury Princess. "we're going to the ballroom **_**now**_**!" **

** Prince Sammy grabbed Princess Amy firmly by her left wrist.**

** "Ouch Sammy! **_**Stop it**_**," Princess Amy commanded. "release your grip!"**

** "Not until you agree to dance with me!" Prince Sammy told his betrothed.**

** "All right! All right! You win! I will dance with you," Princess Amy told the prince she didn't wish to marry. "but **_**one**_** dance and that's it!"**

** "**_**Just**_** one dance?" Prince Sammy asked Princess Amy.**

** "Okay okay," Princess Amy said to Prince Sammy. "as many dances as you want with me!"**

** Prince Sammy knew that he would win the heart thanks to his determation, "That's what I had thought you said my beauty." he said to Princess Amy.**

** Over in the royal ballroom, Princess Amara came over to the refreshment table with Prince Seiya to find Lord Jedite munching on a toast point with cream cheese & anchovies on it.**

** "Oh my! Seiya! I think I'm going to..." Princess Amara shouted.**

** "No Amara! Hold it in," Prince Seiya called out. "hold your hurl in!"**

** "I shouldn't have drunk that entire bottle of **_**Galactic Gush**_** soda pop last night!" Princess Amara said as Prince Sammy & Princess Amy waltzed on by.**

** "I will take you straight to Queen Serenity's hospital wing so you can lie down Amara," Prince Seiya told his own girlfriend. "then I will come back in here to scold the daylights out of Lord Jedite!"**

** Prince Seiya then led Princess Amara out of the royal ballroom.**

_** Oh poor Amara,**_** Princess Amy thought. **_**full blood male & female Uranians and Earthlings of Uranian descent have very weak stomachs! Jedite should have known by now that Amara easily gets grossed out by Martian eating habits!**_

**Prince Seiya returned to find Lord Zoisite drowning his sorrow for Princess Amy in chocolate milk.**

** "Wow Zoisite," Prince Seiya said. "how many glasses of that stuff have you had?"**

** "Not too many." Lord Zoisite answered Prince Seiya in the middle of a hiccup while sobbing.**

** Prince Yaten was sitting next to the sobbing Lord Zoisite.**

** "He lies," Prince Yaten answered Prince Seiya. "that fool has had **_**seventeen**_** glasses of chocolate milk already!"**

** "Seventeen! Brother... I'm afraid someone will have to cut you off!" Prince Seiya told Lord Zoisite seriously.**

** "Not while my Amy is dancing with that jerk face from Hades!" Lord Zoisite sobbed bitterly with a slight hiccup.**

** "But Zoisite you are not **_**even**_** a **_**prince**_**," Prince Yaten said. "Amy **_**deserves**_** a **_**prince**_**!"**

** Prince Taiki came over to the buffet table to get a glass of orange juice for Princess Trista.**

** "Amy! My beauty!" Zoisite said now sobbing **_**louder**_** than ever before.**

** "THAT WILL BE **_**QUITE**_** ENOUGH OF THAT YATEN!" Prince Taiki scolded his comrade harshly.**

** Now it was Lord Zoisite who had made a resolution.**

** "I will protect Amy from that **_**wicked**_** Prince Sammy!" Lord Zoisite vowed while he stood up from his chair determinedly.**

**"Do what you must Zoisite!" Prince Taiki called out courageously.**

** Lord Zoisite rushed out onto the dance floor where Prince Sammy was **_**still**_** waltzing with Princess Amy.**

** "Zoisite," Princess Amy called out. "save me!"**

** "Just how in the galaxy did you awaken from your tranquil siesta anyway Rip Van Zoisite?" Prince Sammy of the Sun Kingdom asked now feeling **_**more**_** annoyed with the 16-year-old lord than he was before.**

** "You think you are so (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) clever calling me by nicknames that I don't think are so very (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) funny at all!" Lord Zoisite yelled at Prince Sammy.**

** "Jimminy you have a foul mouth," Prince Sammy told Lord Zoisite then turning to Princess Amy he added. "I hope you had your ears covered Pumpkin."**

** "LIKE I HAVE STATED TO YOU ONCE BEFORE," Princess Amy yelled furiously at Prince Sammy telling him off once again. "I AM **_**NOT**_** NOR WILL I **_**EVER**_** BE **_**YOUR**_** PUMPKIN!"**

** Now Prince Sammy was getting super furious with Princess Amy for the way she had talked to him.**

**"He will be going back into sleep mode... that is what you Mercurians call that? Right?" Prince Sammy asked Princess Amy.**

** "You Solarians **_**always**_** treat us Mercurians like machines when we are just as **_**human**_** as you are!" Princess Amy shouted at Prince Sammy courageously.**

** "Anyway... The time has come for **_**Lord Zoisite**_** to brcome **_**Rip Van Zoisite**_** once again!" Prince Sammy laughed wickedly.**

** "Oh no!" Princess Amy shouted beginning to break down and sob uncontrollably.**

** Prince Sammy grabbed one of Prince Darien's red rose bouquets.**

** "HEY KID," Prince Darien yelled at Prince Sammy furiously. "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH ONE OF **_**MY**_** RED ROSE BOUQUETS!"**

** Prince Sammy didn't even bother to answer Prince Darien's question while he changed the rose bouquet's color from red to black.**

** With the bouquet of Dark Roses of Endless Sleep in his right hand, Prince Sammy of the Sun Kingdom was now ready to put his devious plan into action so he could have Princess Amy all to himself through the night.**

**While Prince Sammy was **_**trying**_** to get Lord Zoisite to touch the poisonous rose bouquet that he had created, Prince Seiya was talking to Lord Jedite about his snack food choices.**

** "Jedite?" Prince Seiya asked.**

** "Yes," Lord Jedite asked Prince Seiya. "what is it?"**

** "Would you mind ever so terribly... **_**not**_** grossing my dearest Amara out when you eat next time... just try eating a snack that doesn't sound too sickening to Amara?" Prince Seiya asked Lord Jedite kindly. **

** "No problem." Lord Jedite said to Prince Seiya.**

** Princess Amara came back from Queen Serenity's infirmary just in time to witness something truly **_**barbaric **_**but at the same time, also witnessing an act of heroism.**

** "Touch the rose stems," Princess Amara heard Prince Sammy tell Lord Zoisite. "touch them I say!"**

** Just as Lord Zoisite was about to touch the thorny stems of the bouquet of Dark Roses of Endless Sleep, he had heard a welcoming voice calling out to him.**

** "No Zoisite," Princess Amy warned. "I do not wish for you to go under eternal sleep again!"**

** Princess Amy jumped in front of Lord Zoisite so as to protect him from the dark spell but Princess Amy herself ended up touching the thorny stems of the Dark Rose of Endless Sleep bouquet therefore falling under the bouquet's black magic.**

** "No," Prince Sammy called out. "**_**anyone**_** but my beautiful Amy!"**

** All of the other royalty & nobility at the royal ball had surrounded the now sleeping Mercury Princess.**

** "Amy did it... she **_**really**_** did it," Princess Amara & Lord Jedite said while sobbing their green eyes out. "and all for love... all for Zoisite!"**

** "Does that mean... Amy will awaken as a sailor scout... I mean she **_**did**_** save Zoisite after all?" Princess Serena asked Queen Serenity.**

** "No Serena," Queen Serenity said. "that's not **_**exactly**_** how it works."**

** "What do you mean Queen Serenity?" Princess Mina asked.**

** "There may be Mercurian blood coursing through Zoisite's veins... however... he is still only **_**half**_** Mercurian." Queen Serenity answered Princess Mina.**

** "Now I see." Princess Mina said to Queen Serenity.**

** "What must be done with little miss Sleeping Mercury over here?" Lord Jedite asked.**

** Princess Michelle shot a glare at Lord Jedite.**

** "Someone must take Amy to her tower bedchamber." Queen Serenity answered Lord Jedite with an **_**extremely**_** heavy sounding sigh.**

**"Allow me to carry Amy," Princess Lita said. "for I am the strongest girl here."**

** "But **_**I**_** am the fastest," Princess Amara said reasonably. "so I should be the one to take on this important task."**

** "Lita," Princess Michelle said. "you are acting like a total 2-year-old! Why don't you simply just let Amara handle the job of carrying Amy."**

** "All right." Princess Lita sighed knowing she had been defeated.**

** After Queen Serenity tucked Princess Amy into her bed, Lord Zoisite looked longingly at the sleeping form of Princess Amy of Mercury.**

** "What is Amy doing?" Prince Darien asked Lord Zoisite.**

** "My prince," Lord Zoisite said. "you won't even **_**believe**_** me if I tell you!"**

** "Go ahead & try me." Prince Darien told his youngest lord.**

** "I think Amy is defending my honor in her sleep!" Lord Zoisite answered Prince Darien.**

** "Are you certain about that Zoisite?" Prince Darien asked.**

** "Triple certain Darien." Lord Zoisite answered without hesitation.**

** "Zoisite," Princess Amy shouted in her sleep. "I will **_**always**_** love you my Zoisite!"**

** "That is **_**truly**_** amazing!" Prince Darien whispered.**

**"Zoisite! My love," Princess Amy called out still in sleep. "**_**please**_** don't you leave me!"**

_** Trust me Amy**_**, Lord Zoisite thought. **_**I really had no intention of ever leaving your side**_**!**

** Lord Zoisite looked again at Princess Amy's face... she was **_**still**_** determined as ever to **_**not**_** marry Prince Sammy of the Sun Kingdom.**

** "What time is it?" Lord Jedite asked while yawning.**

** "It is 9:00 P.M." Princess Trista answered Lord Jedite.**

** "And time for the rest of you to follow the Mercury Princess's example and hit the sack." Queen Serenity said to Princess Serena & the others.**

** "No way Queen Serenity," Lord Neflite disagreed. "there is **_**absolutely**_** no way the rest of us guys are going to share a bedroom with Jedite **_**without**_** our earplugs in!"**

** "Why would you even **_**need**_** earplugs my Neflite?" Princess Lita asked.**

** "Guess if you can my lovely Lita." Lord Neflite said.**

** "Because Jedite snores louder than a motorbike's engine at night." Princess Lita guessed.**

** "Spot on Lita!" Lord Neflite said.**

** The very next morning at 6:00 A.M, Lord Zoisite awoke but did not even bother to take his earplugs out.**

_** Oh Amy**_**...**_** my dearest Amy**_**, Lord Zoisite thought sadly. **_**I wish there was a way for me to awaken you**_**!**

**Prince Darien was the first to wake after Lord Zoisite.**

** "How did you sleep last night?" the prince asked his youngest protector. **

** "Not too well." Lord Zoisite answered Prince Darien.**

** "Did Jedite keep you up all night with his snoring?" Prince Darien asked Lord Zoisite.**

** "No... not exactly." Lord Zoisite answered Prince Darien with a good long stretch.**

** "Were you thinking about your princess?" Prince Darien asked Lord Zoisite.**

** "You know it," Lord Zoisite answered Prince Darien. "I just wish I could **_**somehow**_** reawaken her!"**

** "Don't worry Zoisite," Prince Darien said gently. "you have a heart of gold."**

** "Do you really think so Darien?" Lord Zoisite asked scratching his head.**

** "I know so," Prince Darien said to his youngest lord. "and you should use that heart of gold of yours to reawaken that princess of yours!" **

** After breakfast in the dining room, all of Princess Amy's dearest friends gathered in her bedchamber to witness her being romantically reawakened by Lord Zoisite.**

**"You can do it Zoisite." Princess Hotaru said glancing at Prince Sammy with a kind of romantic interest in her eyes.**

** Lord Zoisite placed his hands upon the heart of Princess Mercury and began to sing in a familiar but long gone form of the language of Mercurian so he could wake his beloved Princess Amy.**

** "This **_**cannot**_** be!" Sailor Neptune exclaimed.**

** "How does he know how to speak Ancient Mercurian when it has been one of the solar system's long forgotten languages for centuries!" Princess Amara called out.**

** "I have no idea... and I'm the Sailor Scout of Time!" Princess Trista exclaimed.**

** Lord Zoisite continued singing to Princess Amy in the beautiful language of Ancient Mercurian.**

** Until at long last, Princess Amy had **_**finally**_** opened her blue eyes to see her true love's blonde hair & green eyed face smiling down upon her.**

** At the ball that evening, Lord Zoisite & Princess Amy were sitting on the sidelines happily watching the other couples waltzing on the dance floor... including Princess Hotaru of Saturn who had found herself romantically interested in Prince Sammy.**

** However, it was too bad that Prince Sammy was **_**still**_** betrothed to Princess Amy of Mercury because Princess Hotaru secretly wanted Prince Sammy's heart in the same manner that Prince Sammy already grasped tightly to Princess Amy's heart.**

** As for Princess Amy of Mercury & Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury... for now they were happily busy talking about technological inventions so they could improve the world they lived in.**

**"Keiichi," someone shouted out. "Keiichi!"**


	10. A Familiar Memory For Keiichi

** A Familiar Memory For Keiichi**

** The 16-year-old blonde haired green eyed Keiichi was snapped out of his memory by his eldest brother, 26-year-old Kazuyuki Stanton.**

** "Kazuyuki." Keiichi said nervously.**

** "Why are you daydreaming," Kazuyuki asked Keiichi. "when you should be **_**practicing**_** for your piano recital?"**

** "It's that Amy Mizuno," Keiichi answered Kazuyuki. "I can't stop thinking about her!"**

** "Do you mean that little girl who spent Christmas with ud ten years ago?" Kazuyuki asked Keiichi.**

** But Keiichi didn't even answer Kazuyuki for just at that moment, he began to have a very bizarre memory of his past life during the Silver Millennium.**

** Within Keiichi's memory of the Silver Millennium once again, ****one fine summer morning upon the Moon Kingdom, Lord Neflite was walking through the gentle Moon Queen's sunny front courtyard when something black caught his eye.**

_** That's funny,**_** Lord Neflite thought. **_**I have never seen black rose petals before... I wonder where they lead.**_

** Lord Neflite followed the black rose petals to a big tree with pink cherry blossoms upon it.**

** The long wavy haired brunette lord took a glance under the tree, and there he found a colleague of his unmoving.**

_** Zoisite...**_** Lord Neflite thought.**

** Lord Zoisite it appeared was asleep in a position of which Lord Neflite wouldn't have found **_**too**_** comfortable for **_**anybody**_** to be sleeping in.**

** Lord Zoisite had fallen asleep kneeling in hero pose.**

** "Mercurians." someone heard Lord Neflite groan with intolerance.**

** Half Martian half Earthling Lord Jedite ran up to his half Jupiterian half Earthling friend.**

** "Aw how sweet," Lord Jedite mocked. "Neflite! Look who it is wrapped in the arms of Morpheus! It is our good friend Zoisite."**

** "Jedite! That's enough! Now will you help me lift Zoisite **_**please**_**?" Neflite snapped in a whisper.**

** "Amy... my Goddess of Mercury! Where can you be?" Lord Zoisite asked in his sleep.**

** "What do you make of it?" Jedite asked Neflite.**

** "Zoisite is dreaming of Princess Amy! He would do absolutely **_**anything**_** to be near his Angel of Wisdom & Technology!" Lord Neflite observed.**

** "But isn't love between classes **_**forbidden**_** on the planet Mercury?" Lord Jedite asked Lord Neflite.**

** "Sadly... yes Jedite... it is." Lord Neflite sighed gravely.**

** Since Lord Neflite was half Jupiterian, he was able to carry Zoisite upon his back unlike either Prince Darien or Lords Malachite & Jedite.**

** The reason for this was simple, both full blood Jupiterians like Princess Lita as well as Earthlings of Jupiterian descent of both male & female gender had herculean strength in their bodies because they excerised a lot as well as cared a lot about physical fitness.**

** Lord Neflite carried his conked out comrade through the corridors of the Moon palace when he suddenly bumped someone in the back.**

_** Oops.**_** Lord Neflite thought now realizing who he had just now bumped into.**

** Lord Neflite had bumped into Prince Darien accidentally.**

** "Watch your back!" Prince Darien called out to Lord Neflite.**

** "So sorry my prince!" Lord Neflite called back to Prince Darien.**

** "What's going on anyway?" Prince Darien called running to catch up with Lords Neflite & Jedite.**

** "We have to show Queen Serenity what has happened to Zoisite!" Lord Jedite said to Prince Darien.**

** "Wait up," Prince Darien asked. "what **_**has**_** happened to Zoisite?"**

** "I do not know my prince," Lord Neflite answered Prince Darien frantically. "I had simply just found him this way when I was out taking a walk in the front courtyard!"**

**"Amy," Lord Zoisite said in his sleep. "my Amy!"**

** "Zoisite's somniloquy is at its **_**highest**_** level!" Lord Jedite said in a true blue panic.**

** "Take it easy Jedite," Lord Neflite said. "we will get to Queen Serenity shortly!"**

** The three boys then ran into Lord Malachite who was cleaning a dusty old suit of armor.**

** "What goes on here?" Lord Malachite asked Prince Darien as well as Lords Neflite & Jedite worriedly.**

** "We are on our way to see Queen Serenity." Lord Neflite answered Lord Malachite.**

** "Is this about Amy & Zoisite?" Lord Malachite asked.**

** "You should know by now it is!" Prince Darien told Lord Malachite.**

** "Well why didn't you tell me so in the first place," Lord Malachite told his comrades. "I shall indeed take you to see the queen!"**

** "Thank you Malachite!" Lord Neflite said lifting his slumberous comrade up to his shoulders.**

** Malachite then took his fellow comrades into Queen Serenity's throne room.**

** "Forgive me Majesty of the Moon," Lord Malachite said to Queen Serenity. "but we have come to see you on behalf of an **_**entirely**_** urgent matter."**

** "What may I ask could this entirely urgent matter be?" Queen Serenity asked Lord Malachite.**

** Lord Jedite struggled to take the sleeping 16-year-old lord with the ponytail in his blonde hair off of Lord Neflite's back.**

** Prince Darien then laid Lord Zoisite on the sofa in Queen Serenity's throne room.**

** Queen Serenity then took a look into Lord Zoisite's shirt pocket and could **_**not**_** believe what she was now seeing.**

**"Oh my!" Queen Serenity exclaimed.**

** "My queen... what's wrong?" Prince Darien asked.**

** "Zoisite it appears... has been tricked into picking the most **_**poisonous**_** of roses by Prince Sammy of the Sun Kingdom, it is known as the Dark Rose of Endless Sleep!" Queen Serenity exclaimed.**

** "I SHOULD HAVE **_**KNOWN**_** THAT THAT **_**KID**_** WAS BEHIND THIS!" Prince Darien yelled out furiously.**

** "But Queen Serenity?" Lord Jedite asked.**

** "Yes Jedite," Queen Serenity answered. "what is it?"**

** "Where are the girls anyway?" Lord Jedite asked Queen Serenity.**

** "Since Princesses Trista of Pluto, Amara of Uranus, Michelle of Neptune, Hotaru of Saturn, Mina of Venus, Lita of Jupiter, as well as my own daughter, Serena have all achieved sailor scout status by rescuing people they care about from their own worlds," Queen Serenity answered Lord Jedite. "they have all agreed to accompany Princess Amy of Mercury in her quest to find the Harp of the Mercury Princess... however Princesses Raye of Mars & Lita of Jupiter are still here... Princess Lita chose to stay behind though."**

** "So I see." Lord Jedite said to Queen Serenity.**

** Suddenly, Princess Lita came into Queen Serenity's throne room from the royal technology room feeling **_**extremely**_** upset.**

** "Lita Dear," Queen Serenity asked. "what's the matter?"**

** "Serena just contacted me... she'd told me that their mission was a success... but they had lost their way back to the Milkyway Galaxy from the Negaverse!" Princess Lita answered.**

** "Oh dear! Not my Amy!" Lord Zoisite called out in his sleep once again.**

** "Take it easy Zoi!" Prince Darien told his somniloquous colleague.**

** "Amy! My dearest treasure," Zoisite called out in his sleep. "come back to me! Come back to me! Oh **_**please**_** do come back to me!" **

** "What must be done?" Princess Lita asked Queen Serenity.**

** "The only thing that can be done." Queen Serenity answered Princess Lita.**

** "What might that be?" Lord Malachite asked Queen Serenity.**

** "Lord Neflite must undertake the important task of rescuing Sailors Moon, Venus, Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, & Saturn... as well as our dearest Princess Amy." Queen Serenity told Lord Malachite seriously.**

** Lord Neflite stepped forward & bowed before Queen Serenity.**

** "I shall bring them all back safely," Lord Neflite promised Queen Serenity. "you have my solemn oath as a Lord of Earth & Jupiter and protector of Prince Darien!"**

**"Wait Neflite," Princess Lita said. "be sure to take this with you."**

** Lord Neflite looked at what his own beloved had just now given to him.**

** "Your favorite scarf," Lord Neflite asked. "but Lita my darling... **_**why**_** would you give **_**this**_** to **_**me**_**?"**

** "I am giving my scarf to you," Princess Lita explained. "to ensure your safe return to me... my Neflite."**

** "I will come back." Lord Neflite said tenderly to Princess Lita.**

** Meanwhile in the Negaverse, Princess Amy couldn't hold her own against the bewitching demon that they were fighting.**

** "It's too bad I'm the last Mercurian." Princess Amy sighed sadly.**

** "What are you talking about Amy! There are other full blood Mercurians out there," Sailor Venus stated. "don't worry... you'll obtain your sailor scout powers someday."**

** "Well I sure hope I can obtain my powers soon," Princess Amy sighed sadly. "for I wish to marry my lord... my Zoisite... rather than Prince Sammy of the Sun."**

** Back at the Moon palace, Lord Neflite already had Princess Lita's scarf around his neck.**

** "Wait a minute Neflite! You can't leave us with that lazy lyrist," Lord Jedite complained. "you can't leave us with Zonked out Zoisite!"**

** "Jedite," Lord Malachite scolded as Prince Darien covered Zoisite with a soft down blanket. "let Neflite do what he has to do!"**

** "All right." Lord Jedite sighed.**

** Lord Neflite took to the sky in **_**all**_** hopes of rescuing Amy & the others.**

** "Amy... Amy... please hurry & save me... don't let that **_**cheating**_** betrothed of yours win!" Lord Zoisite called out due to his somniloquy.**

** "Poor Zoisite," someone sighed from the throne room doorway. "how long has he been dreaming about Amy anyway?"**

** Princess Raye came into the throne room at long last.**

** "Who knows Raye," Prince Darien sighed feeling like all hope was lost. "just... who **_**really**_** knows?"**

**It had been hours since Lord Neflite had left to go out on his mission.**

** "Will that useless Lord of Sleep **_**ever**_** snap out of his trance?" Lord Jedite asked irritably.**

** "Jedite!" Princess Lita scolded.**

** "You moron," Prince Darien scolded. "show some compassion Jedite!"**

** "My beautiful Mercury... where can you be?" Lord Zoisite called out in his sleep.**

** "Mercury?" Lord Malachite asked.**

** "Zoisite must mean **_**Sailor Mercury**_**!" Princess Raye observed.**

** "But Amy hasn't **_**even**_** awakened as a sailor scout." Prince Darien observed.**

** "That's right," Lord Malachite said. "boy are we knee deep in a serious mystery!"**

** "Well Lita... what do you think," Princess Raye asked. "Lita?"**

** But Princess Lita did not even hear her Martian comrade for she was staring out the throne room window thinking about Lord Neflite.**

_** Oh my Neflite,**_** Princess Lita thought. **_**please be safe.**_

** Lord Neflite had found his way into the Negaverse.**

** Back with Sailor Moon & the others, the bewitching demon was about ready for another attack.**

** "Thunderclap!" the bewitching demon shouted.**

** "I don't think so," Sailor Uranus began. "World..."**

** "Starlight Attack!" someone familiar called out firing multiple beams of energy at the bewitching demon thus destroying it.**

** "Neflite!" Sailors Moon, Venus, Saturn, Uranus, Pluto, & Neptune and Princess Amy all called out.**

** "Are you lovely ladies going back to the Milkyway Galaxy?" Lord Neflite asked the seven girls.**

** "Yes we are." Sailor Uranus answered Lord Neflite honestly.**

** "Then come with me," Lord Neflite said. "I'll give you all a ride!"**

** The seven girls entered Lord Neflite's aircraft as Princess Amy carried the Harp of the Mercury Princess on board with her.**

** Back at the Moon palace, Queen Serenity entered her throne room.**

** "Darien," Queen Serenity said. "please go take Zoisite to the Mercurian sleeping wing of the palace."**

** "Yes Queen Serenity." Prince Darien said.**

** Prince Darien was about to carry Lord Zoisite off to the Mercurian sleeping wing of the Moon palace when a voice suddenly called out to him.**

** "Hold it right there Prince Darien!" someone called out.**

** The Earth Prince **_**still**_** held the sleeping Lord Zoisite upon his back as he looked up at who had spoken to him.**

** "Amy! Neflite **_**was**_** true to his word! He **_**did**_** bring you back safely!" Prince Darien exclaimed.**

** "Yes and please set my sleeping lord down gently," Princess Amy told Prince Darien kindly. "for now... I will reawaken him."**

** "How will you do that?" Lord Jedite asked. **

** Lord Neflite thumped Lord Jedite in the back of his head because of his ignorance.**

** "I plan on playing my harp for him." Princess Amy simply answered Lord Jedite.**

** Lord Jedite just laughed in the face of Princess Amy who didn't think it was too kind to show her furious side around her friends.**

**But Princess Amara wasn't afraid of giving Lord Jedite the message.**

** "NOW YOU LISTEN HERE," Princess Amara yelled furiously at Lord Jedite. "WHAT AMY IS DOING FOR ZOISITE... SHE IS DOING OUT OF **_**LOVE**_**!"**

** Princess Amy began playing her harp, the hopeful but calming tune she played had the ability to not **_**just**_** make Lord Zoisite open his green eyes but it had a special secret ability.**

** The special secret ability of Princess Amy's harp was that it made everyone forget their feelings of anger and it worked with her heart so she could make others feel emotions besides anger and those associated with anger so Princess Amy could unlock the hearts of others not just with her own heart... but also with this particular melody she played on her harp.**

** The harp's magical music made both Princess Amara & Lord Jedite feel unafraid to cry and even unafraid to show forgiveness as the two of them embraced.**

** Princess Amy continued playing the mysterious melody until at last, Lord Zoisite **_**finally**_** opened his green eyes.**

** "Amy..." Lord Zoisite said huffing breathlessly.**

** "Take it easy Zoisite," Princess Amy said gently. "you do **_**need**_** to conserve your strength."**

** "Thanks Amy," Lord Zoisite said. "you are right."**

** Suddenly as the princess & the lord she loved were about to kiss, Prince Sammy showed his face in the throne room.**

** "Hi Honey," Prince Sammy said to Princess Amy. "there is a ball tonight and I am **_**itching**_** to dance with you by my side!"**

** "I am **_**not**_** your honey," Princess Amy said defiantly also telling Prince Sammy off. "and besides... your obsession with me is **_**sickening**_**!"**

**"You are just fooling yourself Baby," Prince Sammy said to the shy Mercury Princess. "we're going to the ballroom **_**now**_**!" **

** Prince Sammy grabbed Princess Amy firmly by her left wrist.**

** "Ouch Sammy! **_**Stop it**_**," Princess Amy commanded. "release your grip!"**

** "Not until you agree to dance with me!" Prince Sammy told his betrothed.**

** "All right! All right! You win! I will dance with you," Princess Amy told the prince she didn't wish to marry. "but **_**one**_** dance and that's it!"**

** "**_**Just**_** one dance?" Prince Sammy asked Princess Amy.**

** "Okay okay," Princess Amy said to Prince Sammy. "as many dances as you want with me!"**

** Prince Sammy knew that he would win the heart thanks to his determation, "That's what I had thought you said my beauty." he said to Princess Amy.**

** Over in the royal ballroom, Princess Amara came over to the refreshment table with Prince Seiya to find Lord Jedite munching on a toast point with cream cheese & anchovies on it.**

** "Oh my! Seiya! I think I'm going to..." Princess Amara shouted.**

** "No Amara! Hold it in," Prince Seiya called out. "hold your hurl in!"**

** "I shouldn't have drunk that entire bottle of **_**Galactic Gush**_** soda pop last night!" Princess Amara said as Prince Sammy & Princess Amy waltzed on by.**

** "I will take you straight to Queen Serenity's hospital wing so you can lie down Amara," Prince Seiya told his own girlfriend. "then I will come back in here to scold the daylights out of Lord Jedite!"**

** Prince Seiya then led Princess Amara out of the royal ballroom.**

_** Oh poor Amara,**_** Princess Amy thought. **_**full blood male & female Uranians and Earthlings of Uranian descent have very weak stomachs! Jedite should have known by now that Amara easily gets grossed out by Martian eating habits!**_

**Prince Seiya returned to find Lord Zoisite drowning his sorrow for Princess Amy in chocolate milk.**

** "Wow Zoisite," Prince Seiya said. "how many glasses of that stuff have you had?"**

** "Not too many." Lord Zoisite answered Prince Seiya in the middle of a hiccup while sobbing.**

** Prince Yaten was sitting next to the sobbing Lord Zoisite.**

** "He lies," Prince Yaten answered Prince Seiya. "that fool has had **_**seventeen**_** glasses of chocolate milk already!"**

** "Seventeen! Brother... I'm afraid someone will have to cut you off!" Prince Seiya told Lord Zoisite seriously.**

** "Not while my Amy is dancing with that jerk face from Hades!" Lord Zoisite sobbed bitterly with a slight hiccup.**

** "But Zoisite you are not **_**even**_** a **_**prince**_**," Prince Yaten said. "Amy **_**deserves**_** a **_**prince**_**!"**

** Prince Taiki came over to the buffet table to get a glass of orange juice for Princess Trista.**

** "Amy! My beauty!" Zoisite said now sobbing **_**louder**_** than ever before.**

** "THAT WILL BE **_**QUITE**_** ENOUGH OF THAT YATEN!" Prince Taiki scolded his comrade harshly.**

** Now it was Lord Zoisite who had made a resolution.**

** "I will protect Amy from that **_**wicked**_** Prince Sammy!" Lord Zoisite vowed while he stood up from his chair determinedly.**

**"Do what you must Zoisite!" Prince Taiki called out courageously.**

** Lord Zoisite rushed out onto the dance floor where Prince Sammy was **_**still**_** waltzing with Princess Amy.**

** "Zoisite," Princess Amy called out. "save me!"**

** "Just how in the galaxy did you awaken from your tranquil siesta anyway Rip Van Zoisite?" Prince Sammy of the Sun Kingdom asked now feeling **_**more**_** annoyed with the 16-year-old lord than he was before.**

** "You think you are so (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) clever calling me by nicknames that I don't think are so very (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) funny at all!" Lord Zoisite yelled at Prince Sammy.**

** "Jimminy you have a foul mouth," Prince Sammy told Lord Zoisite then turning to Princess Amy he added. "I hope you had your ears covered Pumpkin."**

** "LIKE I HAVE STATED TO YOU ONCE BEFORE," Princess Amy yelled furiously at Prince Sammy telling him off once again. "I AM **_**NOT**_** NOR WILL I **_**EVER**_** BE **_**YOUR**_** PUMPKIN!"**

** Now Prince Sammy was getting super furious with Princess Amy for the way she had talked to him.**

**"He will be going back into sleep mode... that is what you Mercurians call that? Right?" Prince Sammy asked Princess Amy.**

** "You Solarians **_**always**_** treat us Mercurians like machines when we are just as **_**human**_** as you are!" Princess Amy shouted at Prince Sammy courageously.**

** "Anyway... The time has come for **_**Lord Zoisite**_** to brcome **_**Rip Van Zoisite**_** once again!" Prince Sammy laughed wickedly.**

** "Oh no!" Princess Amy shouted beginning to break down and sob uncontrollably.**

** Prince Sammy grabbed one of Prince Darien's red rose bouquets.**

** "HEY KID," Prince Darien yelled at Prince Sammy furiously. "JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH ONE OF **_**MY**_** RED ROSE BOUQUETS!"**

** Prince Sammy didn't even bother to answer Prince Darien's question while he changed the rose bouquet's color from red to black.**

** With the bouquet of Dark Roses of Endless Sleep in his right hand, Prince Sammy of the Sun Kingdom was now ready to put his devious plan into action so he could have Princess Amy all to himself through the night.**

**While Prince Sammy was **_**trying**_** to get Lord Zoisite to touch the poisonous rose bouquet that he had created, Prince Seiya was talking to Lord Jedite about his snack food choices.**

** "Jedite?" Prince Seiya asked.**

** "Yes," Lord Jedite asked Prince Seiya. "what is it?"**

** "Would you mind ever so terribly... **_**not**_** grossing my dearest Amara out when you eat next time... just try eating a snack that doesn't sound too sickening to Amara?" Prince Seiya asked Lord Jedite kindly. **

** "No problem." Lord Jedite said to Prince Seiya.**

** Princess Amara came back from Queen Serenity's infirmary just in time to witness something truly **_**barbaric **_**but at the same time, also witnessing an act of heroism.**

** "Touch the rose stems," Princess Amara heard Prince Sammy tell Lord Zoisite. "touch them I say!"**

** Just as Lord Zoisite was about to touch the thorny stems of the bouquet of Dark Roses of Endless Sleep, he had heard a welcoming voice calling out to him.**

** "No Zoisite," Princess Amy warned. "I do not wish for you to go under eternal sleep again!"**

** Princess Amy jumped in front of Lord Zoisite so as to protect him from the dark spell but Princess Amy herself ended up touching the thorny stems of the Dark Rose of Endless Sleep bouquet therefore falling under the bouquet's black magic.**

** "No," Prince Sammy called out. "**_**anyone**_** but my beautiful Amy!"**

** All of the other royalty & nobility at the royal ball had surrounded the now sleeping Mercury Princess.**

** "Amy did it... she **_**really**_** did it," Princess Amara & Lord Jedite said while sobbing their green eyes out. "and all for love... all for Zoisite!"**

** "Does that mean... Amy will awaken as a sailor scout... I mean she **_**did**_** save Zoisite after all?" Princess Serena asked Queen Serenity.**

** "No Serena," Queen Serenity said. "that's not **_**exactly**_** how it works."**

** "What do you mean Queen Serenity?" Princess Mina asked.**

** "There may be Mercurian blood coursing through Zoisite's veins... however... he is still only **_**half**_** Mercurian." Queen Serenity answered Princess Mina.**

** "Now I see." Princess Mina said to Queen Serenity.**

** "What must be done with little miss Sleeping Mercury over here?" Lord Jedite asked.**

** Princess Michelle shot a glare at Lord Jedite.**

** "Someone must take Amy to her tower bedchamber." Queen Serenity answered Lord Jedite with an **_**extremely**_** heavy sounding sigh.**

**"Allow me to carry Amy," Princess Lita said. "for I am the strongest girl here."**

** "But **_**I**_** am the fastest," Princess Amara said reasonably. "so I should be the one to take on this important task."**

** "Lita," Princess Michelle said. "you are acting like a total 2-year-old! Why don't you simply just let Amara handle the job of carrying Amy."**

** "All right." Princess Lita sighed knowing she had been defeated.**

** After Queen Serenity tucked Princess Amy into her bed, Lord Zoisite looked longingly at the sleeping form of Princess Amy of Mercury.**

** "What is Amy doing?" Prince Darien asked Lord Zoisite.**

** "My prince," Lord Zoisite said. "you won't even **_**believe**_** me if I tell you!"**

** "Go ahead & try me." Prince Darien told his youngest lord.**

** "I think Amy is defending my honor in her sleep!" Lord Zoisite answered Prince Darien.**

** "Are you certain about that Zoisite?" Prince Darien asked.**

** "Triple certain Darien." Lord Zoisite answered without hesitation.**

** "Zoisite," Princess Amy shouted in her sleep. "I will **_**always**_** love you my Zoisite!"**

** "That is **_**truly**_** amazing!" Prince Darien whispered.**

**"Zoisite! My love," Princess Amy called out still in sleep. "**_**please**_** don't you leave me!"**

_** Trust me Amy**_**, Lord Zoisite thought. **_**I really had no intention of ever leaving your side**_**!**

** Lord Zoisite looked again at Princess Amy's face... she was **_**still**_** determined as ever to **_**not**_** marry Prince Sammy of the Sun Kingdom.**

** "What time is it?" Lord Jedite asked while yawning.**

** "It is 9:00 P.M." Princess Trista answered Lord Jedite.**

** "And time for the rest of you to follow the Mercury Princess's example and hit the sack." Queen Serenity said to Princess Serena & the others.**

** "No way Queen Serenity," Lord Neflite disagreed. "there is **_**absolutely**_** no way the rest of us guys are going to share a bedroom with Jedite **_**without**_** our earplugs in!"**

** "Why would you even **_**need**_** earplugs my Neflite?" Princess Lita asked.**

** "Guess if you can my lovely Lita." Lord Neflite said.**

** "Because Jedite snores louder than a motorbike's engine at night." Princess Lita guessed.**

** "Spot on Lita!" Lord Neflite said.**

** The very next morning at 6:00 A.M, Lord Zoisite awoke but did not even bother to take his earplugs out.**

_** Oh Amy**_**...**_** my dearest Amy**_**, Lord Zoisite thought sadly. **_**I wish there was a way for me to awaken you**_**!**

**Prince Darien was the first to wake after Lord Zoisite.**

** "How did you sleep last night?" the prince asked his youngest protector. **

** "Not too well." Lord Zoisite answered Prince Darien.**

** "Did Jedite keep you up all night with his snoring?" Prince Darien asked Lord Zoisite.**

** "No... not exactly." Lord Zoisite answered Prince Darien with a good long stretch.**

** "Were you thinking about your princess?" Prince Darien asked Lord Zoisite.**

** "You know it," Lord Zoisite answered Prince Darien. "I just wish I could **_**somehow**_** reawaken her!"**

** "Don't worry Zoisite," Prince Darien said gently. "you have a heart of gold."**

** "Do you really think so Darien?" Lord Zoisite asked scratching his head.**

** "I know so," Prince Darien said to his youngest lord. "and you should use that heart of gold of yours to reawaken that princess of yours!" **

** After breakfast in the dining room, all of Princess Amy's dearest friends gathered in her bedchamber to witness her being romantically reawakened by Lord Zoisite.**

**"You can do it Zoisite." Princess Hotaru said glancing at Prince Sammy with a kind of romantic interest in her eyes.**

** Lord Zoisite placed his hands upon the heart of Princess Mercury and began to sing in a familiar but long gone form of the language of Mercurian so he could wake his beloved Princess Amy.**

** "This **_**cannot**_** be!" Sailor Neptune exclaimed.**

** "How does he know how to speak Ancient Mercurian when it has been one of the solar system's long forgotten languages for centuries!" Princess Amara called out.**

** "I have no idea... and I'm the Sailor Scout of Time!" Princess Trista exclaimed.**

** Lord Zoisite continued singing to Princess Amy in the beautiful language of Ancient Mercurian.**

** Until at long last, Princess Amy had **_**finally**_** opened her blue eyes to see her true love's blonde hair & green eyed face smiling down upon her.**

** At the ball that evening, Lord Zoisite & Princess Amy were sitting on the sidelines happily watching the other couples waltzing on the dance floor... including Princess Hotaru of Saturn who had found herself romantically interested in Prince Sammy.**

** However, it was too bad that Prince Sammy was **_**still**_** betrothed to Princess Amy of Mercury because Princess Hotaru secretly wanted Prince Sammy's heart in the same manner that Prince Sammy already grasped tightly to Princess Amy's heart.**

** As for Princess Amy of Mercury & Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury... for now they were happily busy talking about technological inventions so they could improve the world they lived in.**

** Keiichi then came out of his memory once again.**

** Back at the gym, Sailor Jupiter bit Morga on her left hand.**

** "Ouch!" Morga exclaimed dropping Sailor Jupiter.**

** Sailor Jupiter landed with a very hard thud on the gym's wooden floor.**

** "Pluto Deadly Scream!" Sailor Pluto called out.**

** "Silence Glaive Surprise!" Sailor Saturn called.**

** "Moon Tiara Magic!" Sailor Moon called out giving her tiara a good hard toss.**

** Sailor Moon destroyed Jedite's bewitching demon, Morga with her tiara thus ending the battle.**


	11. Meeting At Serena's House Part 1

** Meeting At Serena's House Part 1**

** A few days later at Shiba Koen Junior High School, Mina Aino was changing back into her school uniform from her gym uniform after volleyball practice with her teammates.**

** Mina was met at the school's front door by one of her teammates on the volleyball team, a boy named Jamie Tstomu.**

** "Hi Mina." Jamie said.**

** "Hi Jamie." Mina said back.**

** "Where are you going?" Jamie asked Mina.**

** "I'm going to a friend's house." Mina answered Jamie.**

** "Really? Which friend?" Jamie asked Mina.**

** "Serena Tsukino." Mina answered Jamie.**

** Over at the Tsukino residence, Serena, Raye, and Lita were chatting with Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru.**

** "Oh Lita," Michelle exclaimed. "I am so proud of you!"**

** "What are you talking about?" Lita asked Michelle.**

** "You remembered your sacrifice from the Silver Millennium!" Trista said to Lita just before Michelle could even speak.**

** Mina then entered Serena's bedroom.**

** "Sorry I'm late," Mina said to the others. "I just had an **_**extremely**_** long volleyball practice."**

** "It's quite all right." Serena said to Mina.**

** "Hey," Mina asked. "where is Amy anyway?"**

** "Sammy & Amy are downstairs in the living room... Sammy is forcing Amy to watch The Big Bang Theory with him." Serena answered Mina.**

** "Sammy is interested in The Big Bang Theory," Hotaru exclaimed. "bazinga!"**

** 13-year-old Hotaru Tomoe then raced down the stairs and into the Tsukino family's living room to watch The Big Bang Theory with Sammy.**

** Hotaru looked as though her heart was broken when she saw Sammy Tsukino with his hand wrapped around Amy Misuno.**


	12. Meeting At Serena's House Part 2

** Meeting At Serena's House Part 2**

** "Sammy," Hotaru asked. "how could you?"**

** Sammy then unwrapped his right hand from around Amy's left shoulder.**

** "Hotaru I'm so sorry," Sammy lied. "this is not what it looks like!"**

** "Do you **_**really**_** think I believe that," Hotaru said to Sammy. "don't you **_**even**_** think that I didn't see you with your arm around that **_**tramp**_**, Amy!"**

** Hotaru then ran back up to Serena's bedroom.**

** Hotaru then slammed the door to Serena's bedroom.**

** "What's the matter?" Amara asked Hotaru.**

** "Sammy left me for another woman Amara," Hotaru sobbed. "he left me for another woman!"**

** "Who has Sammy left you for?" Amara asked Hotaru.**

** "My darling Sammy has left me for Amy!" Hotaru sobbed to Amara.**

** "There there Hotaru," Amara said comfortingly. "I'm sure Sammy has not moved on completely."**

** "Are you sure?" Hotaru asked Amara.**

** "Quite sure Hotaru." Amara answerd.**

** "Wait a second Hotaru," Serena asked worriedly. "just what did you say?"**

** Hotaru dried her eyes.**

** "My darling Sammy has left me for Amy!" Hotaru sobbed to Serena.**

** "Are you sure?" Serena asked Hotaru.**

** "Quite sure Serena." Hotaru answerd.**

** "Oh my gosh!" Serena shouted out now feeling terrified.**


	13. Meeting At Serena's House Part 3

**Meeting At Serena's House Part 3**

**Serena and the others then raced down the stairs to the Tsukino family's living room.**

**"Let me go Sammy! I'm warning you!" Amy screamed out in terror.**

**Sammy Tsukino held Amy Mizuno tightly by the wrist.**

**"I will never let you go Sweetheart." Sammy said to Amy, Amara could detect a dark tone in Sammy's voice.**

**"Hey," Amara shouted at Sammy. "you had better let Amy go this instant!"**

**"I don't think so Honey!" Sammy said to Amara fiercely.**

**All of a sudden, Mina began remembering her own past life during the Silver Millennium.**

**Within Mina's memory during the Silver Millennium, Prince Sammy raced down to the dining room with the letter from the planet Venus still held tightly within his hands.**

**The other Princesses of the Solar System minus Princess Lita were sitting at the table with their boyfriends eating the soup course of their supper when the Solarian Prince entered the royal dining room.**

**"What's wrong Sammy?" the Lunarian Princess asked the young Solarian Prince.**

**"I have a letter for Mina." Prince Sammy said to Princess Serena.**

**"A letter," Princess Mina asked Prince Sammy. "for me?"**

**Princess Mina then took the envelope from Prince Sammy's hand.**

**Princess Mina then opened the envelope, "Looks like we are going to Venus." she sighed.**

**"What are you talking about?" Prince Darien asked Princess Mina.**

**"This letter is from my parents... they say that Sir Motoki is in a fight!" Princess Mina stated.**

**Princess Lita of Jupiter was being carried downstairs to the royal dining room held tenderly within the arms of her loving boyfriend, Lord Neflite.**

**"Where... are... we... going... this... time?" Princess Lita asked.**

**"To Mina's home on Venus." Prince Yaten answered Princess Lita.**

**Lord Neflite just looked at Princess Lita protectively.**

**"I **_**hate**_** being the bearer of bad news here Mina," Lord Neflite said gently. "but my lovely Lita should **_**not**_** be fighting when she is badly injured the way she is right now."**

**"I am so sorry Lita! So **_**so**_** sorry," Princess Amara wept bitterly. "I didn't mean to hurt you during scout training earlier today!"**

**"It... is... quite... all... right... Amara," Princess Lita said. "all... is... forgiven... between... you... and... me..."**

**But Princess Amara glanced at Lord Neflite guiltily, "Um... do you forgive me Neflite?" she wept bitterly.**

**All Lord Neflite could do was stare angrily at Princess Amara.**

**"**_**Nefuraito-kun**_**." Princess Lita begged.**

**Lord Neflite sighed, "**_**Anata wa Haruka-chan o yurusa re**_**... you are forgiven Amara." he said.**

**"**_**Ā Nefuraito arigatō**_**," Princess Amara of Uranus exclaimed. "oh thank you Neflite!"**

**The Princess of Uranus gently and gladly hugged Lord Neflite around the neck.**

**"So... when do we leave for Venus?" Lord Zoisite asked Princess Mina.**

**"We will leave just as soon as our Jupiterian ally's wounds are all healed up." Princess Mina answered Lord Zoisite kindly.**

**"Yes," Lord Zoisite agreed. "what **_**is**_** going on?"**

**"That's right," Princess Amy asked Lord Malachite drowsily. "why awaken us when we were having such pleasant dreams?"**

**"Our ship's being torn apart!" Lord Malachite answered Lord Zoisite and the Princesses of Uranus and Mercury now feeling shocked.**

**"Torn apart," Princess Mina asked now feeling worried. "by what my dearest Malachite?"**

**"I do not know Mina," Lord Malachite answered. "that is why I'm going outside the ship to investigate."**

**"**_**Ā chūi shite kudasai watashi no Kuntsuaito**_**," Princess Mina begged. "do be careful my Malachite."**

**"I will be as careful as I can be." Lord Malachite promised Princess Mina.**

**Lord Malachite then kissed Princess Mina tenderly upon the lips just before he left.**

**When Lord Malachite left the aircraft, Princess Mina began to have a far off and distant memory.**

**Within Princess Mina's memory, Prince Sammy was **_**trying**_** to get Lord Zoisite to touch the poisonous rose bouquet that he had created, Prince Seiya was talking to Lord Jedite about his snack food choices.**

**"Jedite?" Prince Seiya asked.**

**"Yes," Lord Jedite asked Prince Seiya. "what is it?"**

**"Would you mind ever so terribly... **_**not**_** grossing my dearest Amara out when you eat next time... just try eating a snack that doesn't sound too sickening to Amara?" Prince Seiya asked Lord Jedite kindly. **

**"No problem." Lord Jedite said to Prince Seiya.**

**Princess Amara came back from Queen Serenity's infirmary just in time to witness something truly **_**barbaric **_**but at the same time, also witnessing an act of heroism.**

**"Touch the rose stems," Princess Amara heard Prince Sammy tell Lord Zoisite. "touch them I say!"**

**Just as Lord Zoisite was about to touch the thorny stems of the bouquet of Dark Roses of Endless Sleep, he had heard a welcoming voice calling out to him.**

**"No Zoisite," Princess Amy warned. "I do not wish for you to go under eternal sleep again!"**

**Princess Amy jumped in front of Lord Zoisite so as to protect him from the dark spell but Princess Amy herself ended up touching the thorny stems of the Dark Rose of Endless Sleep bouquet therefore falling under the bouquet's black magic.**

**"No," Prince Sammy called out. "**_**anyone**_** but my beautiful Amy!"**

**All of the other royalty & nobility at the royal ball had surrounded the now sleeping Mercury Princess.**

**"Amy did it... she **_**really**_** did it," Princess Amara & Lord Jedite said while sobbing their green eyes out. "and all for love... all for Zoisite!"**

**"Does that mean... Amy will awaken as a sailor scout... I mean she **_**did**_** save Zoisite after all?" Princess Serena asked Queen Serenity.**

**"No Serena," Queen Serenity said. "that's not **_**exactly**_** how it works."**

**"What do you mean Queen Serenity?" Princess Mina asked.**

**"There may be Mercurian blood coursing through Zoisite's veins... however... he is still only **_**half**_** Mercurian." Queen Serenity answered Princess Mina.**

**"Now I see." Princess Mina said to Queen Serenity.**

**"What must be done with little miss Sleeping Mercury over here?" Lord Jedite asked.**

**Princess Michelle shot a glare at Lord Jedite.**

**"Someone must take Amy to her tower bedchamber." Queen Serenity answered Lord Jedite with an **_**extremely**_** heavy sounding sigh.**

**"Allow me to carry Amy," Princess Lita said. "for I am the strongest girl here."**

**"But **_**I**_** am the fastest," Princess Amara said reasonably. "so I should be the one to take on this important task."**

**"Lita," Princess Michelle said. "you are acting like a total 2-year-old! Why don't you simply just let Amara handle the job of carrying Amy."**

**"All right." Princess Lita sighed knowing she had been defeated.**

**After Queen Serenity tucked Princess Amy into her bed, Lord Zoisite looked longingly at the sleeping form of Princess Amy of Mercury.**

**"What is Amy doing?" Prince Darien asked Lord Zoisite.**

**"My prince," Lord Zoisite said. "you won't even **_**believe**_** me if I tell you!"**

**"Go ahead & try me." Prince Darien told his youngest lord.**

**"I think Amy is defending my honor in her sleep!" Lord Zoisite answered Prince Darien.**

**"Are you certain about that Zoisite?" Prince Darien asked.**

**"Triple certain Darien." Lord Zoisite answered without hesitation.**

**"Zoisite," Princess Amy shouted in her sleep. "I will **_**always**_** love you my Zoisite!"**

**"That is **_**truly**_** amazing!" Prince Darien whispered.**

**"Zoisite! My love," Princess Amy called out still in sleep. "**_**please**_** don't you leave me!"**

_**Trust me Amy**_**, Lord Zoisite thought. **_**I really had no intention of ever leaving your side**_**!**

**Lord Zoisite looked again at Princess Amy's face... she was **_**still**_** determined as ever to **_**not**_** marry Prince Sammy of the Sun Kingdom.**

**"What time is it?" Lord Jedite asked while yawning.**

**"It is 9:00 P.M." Princess Trista answered Lord Jedite.**

**"And time for the rest of you to follow the Mercury Princess's example and hit the sack." Queen Serenity said to Princess Serena & the others.**

**"No way Queen Serenity," Lord Neflite disagreed. "there is **_**absolutely**_** no way the rest of us guys are going to share a bedroom with Jedite **_**without**_** our earplugs in!"**

**"Why would you even **_**need**_** earplugs my Neflite?" Princess Lita asked.**

**"Guess if you can my lovely Lita." Lord Neflite said.**

**"Because Jedite snores louder than a motorbike's engine at night." Princess Lita guessed.**

**"Spot on Lita!" Lord Neflite said.**

**The very next morning at 6:00 A.M, Lord Zoisite awoke but did not even bother to take his earplugs out.**

_**Oh Amy**_**...**_** my dearest Amy**_**, Lord Zoisite thought sadly. **_**I wish there was a way for me to awaken you**_**!**

**Prince Darien was the first to wake after Lord Zoisite.**

**"How did you sleep last night?" the prince asked his youngest protector. **

**"Not too well." Lord Zoisite answered Prince Darien.**

**"Did Jedite keep you up all night with his snoring?" Prince Darien asked Lord Zoisite.**

**"No... not exactly." Lord Zoisite answered Prince Darien with a good long stretch.**

**"Were you thinking about your princess?" Prince Darien asked Lord Zoisite.**

**"You know it," Lord Zoisite answered Prince Darien. "I just wish I could **_**somehow**_** reawaken her!"**

**"Don't worry Zoisite," Prince Darien said gently. "you have a heart of gold."**

**"Do you really think so Darien?" Lord Zoisite asked scratching his head.**

**"I know so," Prince Darien said to his youngest lord. "and you should use that heart of gold of yours to reawaken that princess of yours!" **

**After breakfast in the dining room, all of Princess Amy's dearest friends gathered in her bedchamber to witness her being romantically reawakened by Lord Zoisite.**

**"You can do it Zoisite." Princess Hotaru said glancing at Prince Sammy with a kind of romantic interest in her eyes.**

**Lord Zoisite placed his hands upon the heart of Princess Mercury and began to sing in a familiar but long gone form of the language of Mercurian so he could wake his beloved Princess Amy.**

**"This **_**cannot**_** be!" Sailor Neptune exclaimed.**

**"How does he know how to speak Ancient Mercurian when it has been one of the solar system's long forgotten languages for centuries!" Princess Amara called out.**

**"I have no idea... and I'm the Sailor Scout of Time!" Princess Trista exclaimed.**

**Lord Zoisite continued singing to Princess Amy in the beautiful language of Ancient Mercurian.**

**Until at long last, Princess Amy had **_**finally**_** opened her blue eyes to see her true love's blonde hair & green eyed face smiling down upon her.**

**At the ball that evening, Lord Zoisite & Princess Amy were sitting on the sidelines happily watching the other couples waltzing on the dance floor... including Princess Hotaru of Saturn who had found herself romantically interested in Prince Sammy.**

**However, it was too bad that Prince Sammy was **_**still**_** betrothed to Princess Amy of Mercury because Princess Hotaru secretly wanted Prince Sammy's heart in the same manner that Prince Sammy already grasped tightly to Princess Amy's heart.**

**As for Princess Amy of Mercury & Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury... for now they were happily busy talking about technological inventions so they could improve the world they lived in.**

**Princess Mina then came out of her memory by the sound of Lord Malachite calling for assistance.**

**"Master! I need some assistance! There are bewitching demons out here!" Malachite called.**

**Prince Darien and the others transformed thus leaving Princesses Amy, Mina, and Raye inside the aircraft where it was the safest place for them to be.**

**"Death Reborn Revolution!" Sailor Saturn called attacking a huge group of bewitching demons.**

**"Space Turbulence!" Sailor Uranus called also attacking a huge group of bewitching demons.**

**But the bewitching demons that both Sailors Saturn & Uranus had already defeated had regenerated.**

**"Oh no! This is bad!" Sun Knight exclaimed.**

**"What is it?" Tuxedo Mask asked Sun Knight.**

**After the big battle against the bewitching demons, it was lunch time on board the aircraft as Lord Jedite was now hungry enough to eat a horse.**

**After lunch was over, Lord Malachite was talking to Princess Kakyuu.**

**"We will follow you to Venus this time!" Lord Malachite called to Princess Kakyuu.**

**"**_**Kōsei torihiki Kuntsuaito**_**," Princess Kakyuu called. "fair deal Malachite!"**

**When the two aircrafts landed, King Apollo & Queen Aglaia of Venus were welcoming their only daughter with open arms.**

**"Mina Darling," King Apollo exclaimed. "you are all right thank goodness!"**

**"Dad!" Princess Mina exclaimed reaching up to hug her father.**

**"**_**Anata no ani wa mada kyūshutsu ga hitsuyōdesu**_**," the Queen of Venus told Princess Mina seriously. "your older brother still needs rescuing."**

**"I know Motoki is in danger! And I will rescue him!" Princess Mina said to her parents courageously.**

**"What!" the others around Princess Mina shouted now learning this new fact about their ally's history.**

**"Yes it's true," Princess Mina confessed to her loyal friends. "Sir Motoki is in fact... my older brother."**

**"Well if you need to rescue your older brother then the rest of us minus Raye & Amy will help you," Princess Serena said to Princess Mina. "Moon Prism Power!"**

**Princess Serena then transformed into Sailor Moon.**

**The rest of the Solar System Princesses followed Princess Serena's lead and transformed.**

**Then Princes Darien, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, & Sammy transformed and then prepared to go off to battle when Princess Amy stopped Lord Zoisite.**

**"**_**Zoisaito matte**_**," Princess Amy called out. "wait Zoisite!"**

**Lord Zoisite stopped and turned to face Princess Amy, "Oh! How silly of me! Just how could I have forgotten to kiss you!" **

**Lord Zoisite just then kissed Princess Amy tenderly.**

**"**_**Buji ni watashi ni modotte kudasai**_**," Princess Amy said to Lord Zoisite tenderly. "please return to me safely."**

**"That I will." Lord Zoisite said.**

**Sailor Moon simply tapped Lord Zoisite softly upon his right shoulder.**

**"We are all ready to go." Sailor Moon said to Lord Zoisite.**

**"I am all set to go now too." Lord Zoisite said softly to Sailor Moon.**

**"Good," Princess Mina said. "now let's go rescue Motoki!"**

**Once outside the Venus royal palace, Princess Mina saw Sir Motoki being choked by Queen Beryl.**

**"You guys deal with the army of bewitching demons," Princess Mina called to the others. "I'll rescue my big bro."**

**"Good luck Mina." Sailor Uranus said.**

**Princess Mina had gone off to face Queen Beryl as well as rescue her older brother while her friends dealt with Queen Beryl's bewitching demon army.**

**Sir Motoki was grunting & struggling hard to break free from Queen Beryl's grasp.**

**"Foolish young Prince and Knight of Venus," Queen Beryl laughed at Sir Motoki wickedly. "struggle all you want because no one will be able to save you now!"**

**Sir Motoki was still struggling against Queen Beryl when Princess Mina entered.**

**"Motoki!" Princess Mina shouted therefore breaking Queen Beryl's concentration.**

**"Get back Mina." Sir Motoki commanded.**

**"No Motoki! I won't stand back! I WILL **_**NOT**_** LEAVE YOU!" Princess Mina screamed courageously.**

**Suddenly, an orange transformation pen appeared in the air before the Venusian Princess.**

**Back with the others, Lords Malachite & Zoisite as well as Sailor Star Fighter got badly wounded by Queen Beryl's bewitching demon army.**

**"Malachite," Tuxedo Mask called out running over to his two wounded generals. "Zoisite!"**

**"Sailor Star Fighter!" Sailor Uranus called out running over to Sailor Star Fighter and kneeling.**

**"**_**Uranusu**_**... **_**yurushite hoshii**_**," Sailor Star Fighter said in a weak & wounded whisper. "Uranus... please forgive me."**

**"No my Seiya," Sailor Uranus screamed out nearly sobbing. "no! Do **_**not **_**die on me!"**

**"**_**Ima Uranusu**_**... **_**mewotojite**_**... **_**mewotojite**_**... **_**to oboete iru**_**," Sailor Star Fighter said coughing up some dirt from the battle. "now Uranus... close your eyes... close your eyes... and remember."**

**Sailor Uranus closed her dark green eyes and she began to have a memory.**

**Within Sailor Uranus's memory, it was a few weeks ago upon the Earth's moon upon the frozen pond, 17-year-old Princess Amara was snapped out out of her thoughts by her best friend, Princess Michelle of Neptune.**

**"What's the matter Amara?" Princess Michelle asked her long time best friend.**

**"Someone I can **_**barely**_** remember." Princess Amara answered Princess Michelle sadly as her lover, Prince Seiya of Kinmoku skated up to Princesses Amara & Michelle.**

**"Was it your mother that you were thinking about?" Prince Seiya asked Princess Amara.**

**"I remember my mother singing to me... my father wouldn't tell me the secret of my mother," Princess Amara said. "but I do know the lyrics to the **_**only**_** song she sang to me."**

**"How does your mother's song go?" Prince Seiya asked.**

**Princess Amara cleared her throat & began to sing the only song that she had learned from her mother.**

**Princess Amara: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**"That was a beautiful song Amara." Princess Michelle wept bitterly.**

**"Can you sing in it in English?" someone asked Princess Amara.**

**"I will Hotaru," Princess Amara said to the Princess of Saturn who had come over to join Prince Seiya and Princesses Amara & Michelle. "but when the time is right and **_**only**_** when the time is right!"**

**"Oh man!" Hotaru groaned.**

**Princesses Trista of Pluto & Kakyuu of Kinmoku and Princes Sammy of the Sun, Yaten of Kinmoku, & Taiki of Kinmoku came over to their comrades.**

**"Queen Serenity requires our presence in the council room." Princess Trista said.**

**Princess Trista & the others raced off to Queen Serenity's council room.**

**When they went into the council room, Queen Serenity had an announcement to make.**

**"Boys & girls," Queen Serenity said. "just like Princess Kakyuu and Princes, Darien, Sammy, Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki... and Lords Malachite, Zoisite, Neflite, & Jedite, the time has now come for you to earn your warrior powers!"**

**"It will be quite a challenging exam." Luna & Artemis said.**

**"Oh great," Princesses Serena of the Moon & Mina of Venus groaned in unison. "an exam!"**

**"Don't be so nervous Serena." Prince Darien said comforting to his one and only true love.**

**"What are you talking about Darien?" Princess Serena asked feeling **_**tremendously**_** confused.**

**"The exam is not as difficult as Luna & Artemis make it out to be." Prince Darien told Princess Serena lovingly.**

**"What do you mean?" Princess Serena asked Prince Darien **_**still**_** feeling baffled.**

**"Just listen to what your mother has to say about the exam." Prince Darien whispered to Princess Serena.**

**"There is no need to prepare for this test by reading books," Queen Serenity said to those who had not taken the test yet. "all you would have to do would be rescue someone from your own home planet... resulting in a **_**courageous**_** sacrifice."**

**"See how easy the test is?" Prince Darien asked Princess Serena.**

**"So all I have to do is rescue someone from the moon," Princess Serena asked Prince Darien. "that **_**is**_** easy!"**

**"I told you Serena." Prince Darien laughed joyfully.**

**After the announcement, the younger royals & nobles went out to Queen Serenity's sunny front courtyard, Princess Amy was sitting on a bench reading a beautiful poem while Princess Hotaru watched from behind a tree.**

**Princess Hotaru then ran back to Prince Sammy.**

**"Sammy," Princess Hotaru said to her beloved prince. "I have someone that I would like you to meet."**

**"Really Hotaru Darling," Prince Sammy asked. "who?"**

**Princess Hotaru then grabbed Prince Sammy by the hand.**

**Princess Hotaru & Prince Sammy both looked at Princess Amy who set her book down.**

**"Hello... just who are you?" Princess Amy asked Prince Sammy.**

**"My name is... my name is..." the Prince of the Sun stammered nervously to Princess Amy of Mercury.**

**"Amy... this is Prince Sammy of the Sun also known as Sun Knight." Princess Hotaru said.**

**"Hello." Princess Amy said graciously.**

**"Hello." Prince Sammy said shyly.**

**"I sure hope a friendship will be blossoming soon." Princess Hotaru said.**

**Princess Hotaru then left the 14-year-old Princess Amy of Mercury alone with the young 9-year-old Prince Sammy of the Sun Kingdom.**

**"You look like someone familiar to me." Prince Sammy said to Princess Amy softly.**

**"I don't know why," Princess Amy said to Prince Sammy quite shyly. "because I have **_**never**_** seen you before."**

**Suddenly Prince Sammy of the Sun had heard a malevolent voice which he felt was coming from directly **_**behind**_** Princess Amy, "Would you please excuse me for a moment your highness?" he asked the **_**extremely**_** timid Princess of Mercury feeling terrified of how she would react.**

**Sailor Uranus then came out of her memory just long enough to squeeze the hand of Sailor Star Fighter.**

**Back with Princess Mina and Sir Motoki, Queen Beryl saw Princess Mina reach out for the orange transformation pen.**

**"No," Queen Beryl asked Princess Mina. "just what do you think you are doing?"**

**"Venus Power!" Princess Mina shouted holding her transformation pen high in the air.**

**Princess Mina then transformed into Sailor Venus.**

**"Amazing Mina! You saved my life," Sir Motoki exclaimed. "and you have earned your sailor scout powers! Nice touch!"**

**"What! Oh no! This simply **_**cannot**_** be happening!" Queen Beryl exclaimed.**

**Mina then came out of her memory to find that she had an orange transformation pen within her hand.**

**"Mina! You're amazing," Trista said. "you have remembered your sacrifice from the Silver Millennium!"**


	14. Sailor Venus's Arrival

** Sailor Venus's Arrival**

** "Venus Power!" Mina shouted.**

** Mina then transformed into Sailor Venus.**

** "I won't let you battle alone," Serena said to Sailor Venus. "Moon Prism Power!"**

** Serena then transformed into Sailor Moon.**

** "Don't forget about the rest of us," Michelle shouted. "Neptune Planet Power!"**

** "Saturn Planet Power!" Hotaru shouted.**

** "Pluto Planet Power!" Trista called out.**

** "Uranus Planet Power!" Amara called out.**

** Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, and Trista all transformed into their own sailor scout forms.**

** "Let me go Sammy!" Amy called.**

** "You can't do anything to me." Sammy said to Amy.**

** "Amy may not be able to do anything to you boy," Sailor Uranus said to Sammy. "but I can!"**

** "No Sailor Uranus! Don't," Sailor Moon shouted. "you will hurt Sammy!"**

** "I don't care Sailor Moon," Sailor Uranus said angrily. "he **_**deserves**_** his fate!"**


	15. Jedite Appears! Raye's Memory

**Jedite Appears! Raye's Memory**

**"Sailor Uranus! Leave Sammy alone!" Sailor Moon screamed.**

**"Uranus World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus shouted attacking Sammy.**

**"Uranus!" Sailor Moon screamed out.**

**Sammy Tsukino fell backward into one of the walls.**

**"You're doing quite well kid." a short blonde haired green eyed boy said to Sammy.**

**Raye then began to have the memory of her own Silver Millennium.**

**Within Raye's memory, Prince Sammy tried to cuff Princess Amy to him once more just before she & Prince Taiki sang their song in English but Lords Neflite & Zoisite stopped him.**

**Prince Taiki & Princess Amy cleared their throats and they began singing once more.**

**Princess Amy: **_**No matter what I do inside my heart**_**;**

_**I can't think about anything but you I miss you**_**;**

_**More than just those naive days**_**;**

_**Our deep love is continuing to grow**_**.**

**Prince Taiki & Princess Amy sang together once again.**

**Princess Amy & Prince Taiki: **_**In my heart all I can do is pray**_**;**

_**Since there's no way for me to reach you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**There are times when love causes loneliness**_**;**

_**You can't be an adult without knowing this**_**;**

_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**. **

**Prince Taiki: **_**The person that you love**_**;**

_**I know I can't replace that person but**_**;**

_**I will always be by your side**_**;**

_**I will protect you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**There are times when love causes pain**_**.**

**Prince Taiki: **_**Knowing that do you understand how I love you**_**;**

_**Now I feel alone close to you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**.**

**Prince Taiki: **_**Now I feel alone close to you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**.**

**Prince Sammy grabbed Princess Amy firmly by the hand, "THIS SHALL BE THE **_**LAST**_** STUNT YOU SHALL **_**EVER**_** PULL AMY!" he told her furiously.**

**"Let me go Sammy," Princess Amy begged. "for it is **_**not**_** you that I love!"**

**"WHAT! WHAT DID YOU SAY JUST NOW?" Prince Sammy bellowed at Princess Amy handcuffing her left wrist again.**

**"YOU HEARD THE PRINCESS... JERK," Prince Darien said courageously. "SHE IS **_**NOT**_** IN LOVE WITH **_**YOU**_**!"**

**"That's right," Princess Raye said to Prince Sammy. "Princess Amy is in love with Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury!"**

**"And we shall do **_**everything**_** within our power to preserve as well as protect their romance!" Princess Mina shouted at Prince Sammy.**

**Now Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury was itching to battle it out for Princess Amy's hand with Prince Sammy of the Sun.**

**"HEY JERK FACE! YOU WANT TO GO A FEW ROUNDS," Lord Zoisite yelled furiously at Prince Sammy. "BECAUSE IT IS NOW GO TIME!"**

**"Take it outside **_**please**_** boys," Queen Serenity said to both Lord Zoisite & Prince Sammy. "for I shall **_**not**_** have fighting in my palace!"**

**"Of course Queen Serenity." Lord Zoisite said politely.**

**"Do not start the battle without the rest of us!" Lord Jedite said to Lord Zoisite.**

**All the Princesses of the Milkyway Galaxy except for Princess Raye of Mars had transformed into their sailor scout forms in order to battle the enemy of whom Prince Sammy of the Sun was now becoming.**

**"Why have you done it Amy... why have you closed the portal to the Negaverse?" Prince Sammy asked.**

**"Because... I wanted the universe to be safe!" Sailor Mercury admitted.**

**"That," Lord Neflite said. "and she wanted to get away from you and this arranged marriage business!"**

**Suddenly, Prince Sammy's blue eyes began to get a very wicked look to them.**

**"DIE A HERO'S DEATH SAILOR MERCURY!" Prince Sammy said in the wicked voice which was now recognized by Sailor Uranus.**

**"That voice! Oh no," Sailor Uranus exclaimed. "it can't be! Not him... not now!"**

**"What is it Uranus?" Sailor Star Maker asked.**

**"Dark Plasman has now taken possession of the jealous Prince of the Sun!" Sailor Uranus answered Sailor Star Maker.**

**"THAT'S RIGHT," Dark Plasman said now pulling out his blade. "AND NOW IT IS TIME FOR YOUR PRECIOUS PRINCESS AMY OR SAILOR MERCURY TO DIE AT MY OWN HAND!"**

**Lord Zoisite jumped in front of his beloved Sailor Mercury in order to protect her from wicked Dark Plasman, "No! Take my life instead!" he shouted.**

**Sailor Mercury watched on as Dark Plasman drove his sharp rapier through the heart of Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury.**

**"Lord Zoisite!" Sailor Mercury shouted.**

**"See... you... in... the... future... you... shall... **_**always**_**... have... my... loyalty..." Lord Zoisite told Sailor Mercury breathlessly.**

**And with those final words from her lover tears began to well up within Sailor Mercury's blue eyes.**

**"No!" Sailor Mercury shouted beginning to sob bitterly.**

**Princess Raye began remembering her training with the lone warrior, Yuuichirou on Deimos, the Moon of Terror.**

**Princess Raye then remembered what Yuuichirou** **told her.**

**"Everything in the universe has its own essence... and that includes planetary warriors," Princess Raye remembered Yuuchirou telling her. "you will use your force of will to unlock your sailor scout powers when the time is right."**

**Suddenly a red transformation pen had appeared in front of Princess Raye bringing her out of her memory & she picked it up, "Mars Power!" she called out thanks to the pure force of will she was now feeling.**

**"So it is true then," Dark Plasman said to Sailor Mars. "you **_**have**_** earned your sailor scout powers **_**without**_** rescuing somebody from your home planet!"**

**"Sailor Mars!" everyone but Dark Plasman exclaimed.**

**"I am a sailor scout now," Sailor Mars said. "so deal with it!"**

**Dark Plasman simply just attacked Sailor Mercury for the fun of it.**

**"No! Sailor Mercury!" Tuxedo Mask shouted.**

**Sailor Moon & Tuxedo Mask ran to Sailor Mercury's location.**

**"Sailor Mars." Lord Neflite called.**

**"What is it?" Sailor Mars asked Lord Neflite.**

**"Try using a fire attack on Dark Plasman!" Lord Neflite said to Sailor Mars.**

**"You got it Neflite," Sailor Mars said. "Mars Fire Ignuite!"**

**But Sailor Mars's attack bounced off of Dark Plasman and ended up hitting Lord Malachite & Sailor Venus therefore wounding them badly.**

**"Oh no! Venus! Malachite," Sailor Moon shouted. "Tuxedo Mask! We must help them!"**

**When Dark Plasman saw what had happened to Sailor Mercury, he released his grip on Prince Sammy of the Sun Kingdom temporarily.**

**"No," Prince Sammy shouted running to Sailor Mercury. "Sailor Mercury! My Angel of Technology!"**

**Everyone else then reverted back to civilian form.**

**"Oh no," Queen Serenity said. "I was afraid of this!"**

**"What is it?" Princess Raye asked Queen Serenity.**

**"I am not going to lie to you Raye." Queen Serenity said gently.**

**"What are you saying?" Princess Raye asked Queen Serenity.**

**"I'm so sorry I have to tell you this Raye," Queen Serenity sighed sadly. "but your sailor scout powers are incomplete."**

**"How incomplete are my sailor scout powers?" Princess Raye asked Queen Serenity.**

**"**_**Dangerously**_** incomplete." Queen Serenity answered Princess Raye.**

**Princess Raye wasn't too clear on what Queen Serenity meant.**

**"But isn't it **_**enough**_** that I used my sailor scout powers to save **_**everyone**_** from Dark Plasman's wrath?" Princess Raye of Mars asked Queen Serenity.**

**But all the Queen of the Moon could do was just sigh gravely for she had no answer for the Princess of Mars at this time.**

**Now Queen Serenity had the answers that the Princess of Mars was seeking.**

**"**_**Your**_** sailor scout powers are **_**different**_** than the ones the others have." Queen Serenity answered Princess Raye.**

**"How are **_**my**_** sailor scout different from the others anyway?" Princess Raye asked Queen Serenity in a confused manner.**

**"The other have powers that were born out of sacrifice," Queen Serenity told Princess Raye seriously. "**_**your**_** sailor scout powers however were born out of sheer force of will."**

**"Are you saying that I am limied?" Princess Raye asked Queen Serenity.**

**"I would **_**really**_** hate to tell you this," Queen Serenity said serious to Princess Raye. "but yes."**

**Outside in Queen Serenity's front courtyard, Princess Amy just held onto Lord Zoisite's motionless form as she began to sing to him softly.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Nani wo shitete mo mune no oku wa**_**;**

_**Anata no koto bakari I miss you**_**;**

_**Amaeteta dake no ano koro yori mo**_**;**

_**Zutto fukai ai ga sodatteru no yo**_**. **

**Now a mysterious male voice began to sing with Princess Amy of Mercury.**

**Princess Amy & Mysterious male voice:**_** Kokoro no naka de inoru dake de**_**;**

_**Tsutaeru sube ga nai nante**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Ai ga sabishisa wo tsukuru koto**_**;**

_**Shiranakucha otona ni narenai no**_**;**

_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**. **

**Mysterious male voice: **_**Kimi no aisuru hito no**_**;**

_**Kawari ni wa narenai keredo**_**;**

_**Itsudemo soba ni ite kimi wo mamoru yo**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Ai ga kurushisa wo tsukuru koto**_**.**

**Mysterious male voice: **_**Shiru koto de suki da to wakaru no ka**_**;**

_**Now I feel alone close to you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**.**

**Mysterious male voice: **_**Now I feel alone close to you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**.**

**When the sad song ended, Princess Amy turn to face the mystery man who had sung with her.**

**"Hello Amy." the man said kindly to the sad and grieving Princess of Mercury reaching his hand out to her so that he could help her to her feet.**

**"Neflite?" Princess Amy wept bitterly.**

**The sobbing Mercury Princess grabbed onto the half Jupiterian half Earthling lord's hand and he in turn helped her to her feet.**

**"There you go my beautiful Mercurian." Lord Neflite said gently to Princess Amy.**

**The Mercury Princess was **_**still**_** sobbing, "Thank you Neflite... I know I'm being illogical but... I just... miss my Zoisite!" she wept bitterly.**

**Princess Amara of Uranus & Lord Jedite of Earth & Mars entered the courtyard.**

**"I understand." Lord Neflite said kindly embracing the **_**still**_** sobbing Princess Amy of Mercury.**

**Princess Amara handed a handkerchief to Princess Amy.**

**"**_**Soko ni ima Ami-chan**_**... **_**kimi no me o kansō sa se**_**," Princess Amara said gently. "there there now Amy... dry your eyes."**

**Princess Amy then took the handkerchief from the kindhearted Princess of Uranus.**

**"**_**Arigatō**_**... **_**Haruka-san**_**," Princess Amy wept. "thank you... Amara."**

**"**_**Itsu demo**_**," Princess Amara said gently to Princess Amy. "anytime."**

**"Personally Amy," Lord Jedite said insensitively. "I think you should move on... you know... **_**forget**_** about Zoisite! After all... he is **_**never**_** coming back!"**

**Princess Amy began sobbing all over again.**

**"Jedite!" Princess Amara scolded.**

**"**_**Mā sore wa hontō no Haruka**_**! **_**Zoisaito wa kokorokara shuppatsu no hitotsudearu**_**," Lord Jedite argued back. "well it's true Amara! Zoisite is one of the dearly departed!"**

**"You are so cold Jedite," Princess Amy wept bitterly. "I **_**still**_** miss Zoisite!"**

**"I COULDN'T CARE LESS!" Lord Jedite yelled furiously at Princess Amy of Mercury thus making her cry even harder.**

**"Zoisite! Zoisite!" the Princess of Mercury sobbed bitterly.**

**Lord Neflite saw Princess Amy grabbing the sword of Lord Zoisite and pointing the blade toward her own heart and a familiar scene began to replay in his mind.**

**Within his memory, it was when Lord Neflite caught up to Lord Zoisite, he saw his ailing friend holding the holy blade to his chest.**

**"No Zoisite," the frightened Lord Neflite called out. "what are you doing!"**

**"I WANT TO JOIN AMY IN THE AFTERLIFE NEFLITE!" Lord Zoisite sobbed bitterly.**

**Queen Serenity came into the prayer room to find Zoisite with the blade of the ancient sword pointed at his heart.**

**"I know you wish to be with Amy," Queen Serenity said. "but committing suicide is not the best solution for going about this."**

**"What must I do?" Lord Zoisite asked Queen Serenity.**

**"You must make an everlasting promise," Queen Serenity explained to Zoisite. "but not just **_**any**_** oath but the promise of true love's protection."**

**Lord Zoisite put the holy blade down then closed his green eyes.**

**"Amy my love... I offer you this gift of protection," Lord Zoisite promised. "no matter what time period we are in... our romance shall be preserved."**

**"That's the spirit Lord Zoisite!" Queen Serenity exclaimed.**

**"And Neflite... this I promise you... with both you & Princess Lita of Jupiter by my side," Lord Zoisite said. "we shall go into enemy territory and rescue my Princess Amy of Mercury!"**

**"You can always **_**always**_** count on Princess Jupiter & me!" Lord Neflite said to Lord Zoisite.**

**And soon enough, Lord Zoisite was inventing something that he hoped with help him find his beloved Princess Amy of Mercury from the depths of the Negaverse.**

**Lord Neflite came out of his memory just in the nick of time to stop Princess Amy.**

**"No Amy," the frightened Lord Neflite called out. "what are you doing!"**

**"I WANT TO JOIN ZOISITE IN THE AFTERLIFE NEFLITE!" Princess Amy sobbed bitterly.**

**Princess Amara put her right hand upon Princess Amy's left shoulder.**

**"I know you wish to be with Zoisite," Princess Amara said. "but committing suicide is not the best solution for going about this."**

**"What must I do?" Princess Amy asked Princess Amara.**

**"You must make an everlasting promise," Princess Amara explained to Princess Amy. "but not just **_**any**_** oath but the promise of true love's protection."**

**Princess Amy put her lord's sword down on the ground then closed her blue eyes.**

**"Zoisite my love... I offer you this gift of protection," Princess Amy promised. "no matter what time period we are in... our romance shall be preserved."**

**"That's the spirit Amy!" Princess Amara exclaimed.**

**"And Zoisite... this I promise you... with my friends by my side," Princess Amy said. "I shall find a way to preserve our timeless romance!"**

**The others came out into Queen Serenity's front courtyard just in time to witness one of Princess Amy's teardrops land upon the eyelid of Lord Zoisite thus causing a miracle to happen.**

**"Darien," Princess Serena asked. "are you seeing what I am seeing?"**

**"I... think so Serena!" the Prince of the Earth answered.**

**Lord Zoisite was now being surrounded by an enchanting source of ocean green light.**

**Princess Amy looked at her transformation pen held within her left hand and the blue heart shaped Mercury Crystal held within her right hand.**

**"What's happening?" Princess Amy asked.**

**The enchanting ocean green light that was surrounding Lord Zoisite began glowing brighter and brighter.**

**Until at last, Lord Zoisite opened his green eyes.**

**"Amy..." Lord Zoisite began.**

**"Zoisite!" the Princess of Mercury exclaimed happily.**

**Princess Amy began hugging Lord Zoisite gratefully.**

**"CURSES," a voice bellowed furiously. "PRINCE SAMMY OF THE SUN!"**

**"Would you all excuse me for a moment?" Prince Sammy asked.**

**"Sure thing Sammy." Prince Seiya said.**

**Prince Sammy hid in the Royal Moon Family's pantry.**

**"Now I can talk... Master Dark Plasman." Prince Sammy said.**

**"There is only **_**one**_** princess who needs to earn her full powers," Dark Plasman said. "and it'll be **_**her**_** job to set me free from Coatl!"**

**"I understand." Prince Sammy said to Dark Plasman.**

**Back in the front courtyard, Lord Zoisite was confused.**

**"What happened?" Lord Zoisite asked Princess Amy now feeling baffled.**

**"That doesn't matter now my lord," Princess Amy said to Lord Zoisite. "the only thing that matters is that we are together once again."**

**Everyone around the Princess of Mercury and the Lord of Earth & Mercury watched them kiss romantically, "Awww!" they sighed due to the cute scene they were witnessing.**

**Prince Sammy of the Sun Kingdom came back to the front courtyard to now find Princess Raye talking to Queen Serenity just after the others had gone to bed.**

**"My queen... I just have to know," Prince Sammy heard Princess Raye asking Queen Seremity. "are my parents alive?"**

**"Yes they are," Queen Serenity answered Princess Raye. "but sadly... nobody really knows what had happened to King Ares & Queen Eos of Mars after they had banished Dark Plasman to the comet of Coatl, another dark realm in the Negaverse."**

**"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Prince Sammy heard Princess Raye asking Queen Serenity.**

**"That's right Raye," Prince Sammy of the Sun heard Queen Serenity of the Moon tell Princess Raye of Mars seriously. "you and the others must go off on your nexxt mission to Coatl so that you can go rescue your mother & father."**

**"Thank you my queen." Princess Raye said to Queen Serenity.**

**"You are quite welcome Raye," Queen Serenity said. "now go to your quarters to get some well deserved shut eye."**

**"Yes Queen Serenity." Princess Raye said.**

**Over in the Kinmoku guest quarters in the Moon palace, Princess Kakyuu and Princes Yaten & Taiki were still awake worrying about Prince Seiya who was lying in his bed talking in his sleep.**

**"Amara," Prince Seiya called out. "my Amara!"**

**"Our poor leader." Prince Yaten said sadly.**

**"Seiya keeps talking to Amara in his sleep," Princess Kakyuu said worriedly. "oh what should we do now Taiki?"**

**"I have no idea Princess!" Prince Taiki answered Princess Kakyuu.**

**"Come on Seiya... open your eyes." Prince Yaten said hopefully.**

**"Amara! Amara!" Prince Seiya called out in deep sleep due to his own somniloquy.**

**Over in the Earth guest wing, Lord Zoisite was tossing and turning.**

**The creaking sound of Lord Zoisite getting out of bed awoke Prince Darien.**

**"What's wrong Zoisite?" Prince Darien asked kindly.**

**"I can't sleep." Lord Zoisite answered Prince Darien.**

**"Was it Jedite's snoring again?" Prince Darien asked Lord Zoisite.**

**"You know it my prince," Lord Zoisite said to Prince Darien. "anyway... I'm going to grab some warm milk."**

**"Good thinking Zoisite," Prince Darien said. "maybe that will put you out like a light."**

**"Here's hoping Darien," Lord Zoisite said. "here's hoping."**

**Lord Zoisite then went to the royal kitchen to get a glass of warm cow's milk.**

**A few days later, Lord Zoisite's strength was beginning to fail him because he was feeling very tired as he and the others were loading supplies onto the ship.**

**"What's the matter my lord?" Princess Amy asked Lord Zoisite.**

**"Zoisite hasn't gotton any sleep in days." Prince Darien answered Princess Amy for Lord Zoisite sighing sadly.**

**"Why hasn't Zoisite gotten any sleep?" Princess Amy asked Prince Darien.**

**"Try asking Jedite." Lord Zoisite said to Princess Amy with a yawn.**

**"Jedite kept you up all night with his snoring didn't he?" Princess Amy asked Lord Zoisite in a concerned voice.**

**"Yes," Lord Neflite answered Princess Amy tossing her a vitamin water. "that blasted half Mercurian friend of mine keeps forgetting to put his earplugs in every single night at lights out!"**

**Princess Amy began to sip on her vitamin water.**

**"Hey you guys," Princess Raye called out. "are you coming or not?"**

**"That's right," Lord Jedite called. "we have a mission on our hands!"**

**Princess Amy and Lords Neflite & Zoisite boarded the aircraft now ready to embark on their latest mission yet.**

**While Princess Amara drove one of the aircrafts, Princess Amy was taking care of Lord Zoisite in the very back of the aircraft.**

**"Settle down now Zoisite," Princess Amy said. "and let me sing to you."**

**"**_**Ami-chan o hanarete utau**_**," Lord Zoisite said with an exhausted sounding yawnin his voice. "sing away Amy."**

**Princess Amy cleared her throat and began to lull Lord Zoisite to sleep.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Yume**_**;**

_**Yume**_**;**

_**Yume**_**;**

_**Yume**_**;**

_**Amai yume**_**;**

_**Waga kimi**_**;**

_**Amai yume**_**;**

_**Yume**_**;**

_**Yume**_**;**

_**Yume**_**;**

_**Yume**_**;**

_**Amai yume**_**;**

_**Waga kimi**_**;**

_**Amai yume**_**;**

_**Amai yume**_**;**

_**Waga kimi**_**;**

_**Amai yume**_**.**

**Lord Zoisite couldn't even fall asleep.**

**"Sing it to me again Amy... this time in English." Lord Zoisite requested.**

**Princess Amy cleared her throat and prepared to sing her lullaby to Lord Zoisite once again but this time in English.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Dream**_**;**

_**Dream**_**;**

_**Dream**_**;**

_**Dream**_**;**

_**Sweet dreams**_**;**

_**My lord**_**;**

_**Sweet dreams**_**;**

_**Dream**_**;**

_**Dream**_**;**

_**Dream**_**;**

_**Dream**_**;**

_**Sweet dreams**_**;**

_**My lord**_**;**

_**Sweet dreams**_**;**

_**Sweet dreams**_**;**

_**My lord**_**;**

_**Sweet dreams**_**.**

**Before too long, Lord Zoisite was fast asleep.**

**Suddenly, Princess Amara lost all control of the aircraft.**

**"Malfunction! Malfunction! Malfunction!" the aircraft's computer said to Princess Amara alerting her.**

**Lord Jedite & Princess Raye came into the cock pit of the aircraft where Prince Seiya & Princess Amara were sitting.**

**"What's wrong Captain?" Princess Raye asked Princess Amara.**

**"We are having a malfunction of some sort," Princess Amara exclaimed out of fright. "I **_**cannot**_** control the ship!"**

**"Malfunction! Malfunction! Malfunction!" the aircraft's computer said to Princess Amara alerting her once again.**

**"The controls aren't responding," Prince Seiya, Princess Amara's boyfriend & copilot clarified also out of fright. "we are **_**definitely**_** going to have to prepare for an **_**emergency**_** crash landing!"**

**"An emergency crash landing?" Lord Jedite asked Prince Seiya nerviously.**

**"That's right," Prince Seiya answered Lord Jedite now sounding gravely serious. "the time has now come to prepare for the emergency crash landing!"**

**"Malfunction! Malfunction! Malfunction!" everyone in the back of the aircraft heard the computer say again.**

**Lord Zoisite then opened his green eyes, "What's going on?" he asked Princess Amy groggily.**

**"I have no idea Zoisite my lord," Princess Amy shouted in terror. "I have no idea!"**

**"The aircraft is crashing!" Lord Malachite called out.**

**Princesses Amara & Raye, Prince Seiya, and Lord Jedite came back into the back of the aircraft.**

**"We have no choice," Princess Mina shout in agreement with Lord Malachite. "we have to jump!"**

**"Jump! Are you serious?" the others asked Lord Malachite nervously.**

**"I'm as serious as a studious Zoisite." Lord Malachite answered the others.**

**"Wow," Lord Neflite gasped. "that **_**is**_** serious!"**

**Princess Michelle of Neptune opened the emergency exit door to the aircraft.**

**"I hope everyone's ready to jump." Princess Michelle said to the rest of the group.**

**"I'm ready!" Lord Zoisite said now forgetting all about his fatigue.**

**"I'm ready too!" Princess Amy agreed.**

**"Now let's do it," Lord Jedite said courageously. "let's jump before the aircraft crashes!"**

**"I can't transform!" Prince Sammy answered Princess Serena.**

**"Why can't you transform into Sun Knight?" Princess Serena asked Prince Sammy.**

**"I don't know!" Prince Sammy said to Princess Serena all in a panic.**

**Princess Amy had the answer but she couldn't even bring herself to answer the question right away because she was beginning to have a memory.**

**Within her memory, it was a few months after they met at the pond during the Silver Millennium, Princess Amy of Mercury & Lord Zoisite who was half Mercurian & half Earthling met once again in the Moon Queen's royal ballroom.**

**Suddenly, Queen Beryl attacked the Moon ready & willing to kill **_**anybody**_** as well as **_**everybody**_** that was in her way.**

**Princess Amy had given her heart shaped musical locket to Lord Zoisite so that he would **_**never**_** forget the special romantic bond they shared.**

**"Where are you going?" Lord Zoisite asked Princess Amy.**

**"To teach Queen Beryl a lesson!" Princess Amy answered Lord Zoisite.**

**Sailors Jupiter, Moon, & Venus, and Princess Raye of Mars as well as Prince Darien of Earth and Lords Malachite, Neflite of Earth & Jupiter (his father was Jupiterian & his mother was from Earth), Malachite's mother was from Venus & his father was from Earth, Zoisite's mother was from Earth & his father was from Mercury, & Lord Jedite's father was from Mars & his mother was from Earth, the five boys could also not believe what they were seeing.**

**"No Amy," Sailor Moon called. "you simply **_**cannot**_** risk your life for **_**my**_** world!"**

**"Let it go Sailor Moon," Sailor Venus said. "this is the Mercury Princess's destiny."**

**Princess Amy then tried to use her Mercury sword to defeat Queen Beryl.**

**All of a sudden, a blue transformation pen appeared before Princess Amy of Mercury.**

**Princess Amy then grabbed the blue transformation pen, "Mercury Power!" she called out.**

**"Oh no! No! No," Queen Beryl screamed in terror. "**_**anybody**_** but **_**her**_**!"**

**Princess Amy then transformed herself into Sailor Mercury.**

**A blue heart shaped crystal appeared within Sailor Mercury's hand, "Mercury Crystal! Close the portal to the Negaverse!" she called out.**

**The gentle Mercurian Princess ended up getting her soldier's powers by closing the portal to the Negaverse not just trapping Queen Beryl but also trapping herself. **

**"Amy no," Sailor Jupiter shouted out in pain & agony. "come back to us! Come back to us Amy!"**

**"It will do no good screaming like that Sailor Jupiter," Jedite said coldly. "Amy is one of the dearly departed now."**

**"Jedite!" Princess Raye scolded through tortured sobs.**

**Princess Raye and Sailors Moon, Venus, & Jupiter were continuing to sob over the death of Princess Amy or as they had now known her Sailor Mercury.**

**Prince Darien just then came up to the sailor scouts & Lord Jedite, "I'm sorry for this." he sighed sadly.**

**"Oh no! Darien! The information that nasty Queen Beryl gave me was **_**false**_**," Princess Mina sobbed bitterly. "we weren't supposed to be protecting **_**you**_**! We were supposed to be protecting **_**Amy**_**!"**

**"Don't worry everyone," the Prince of the Earth said gently. "everything will turn out all right in the end... you'll see."**

**That very same evening, Princesses Serena, Lita, Raye, & Mina were still sobbing over the loss of their Mercurian ally.**

**"Amy would have made a great sailor scout!" Princess Mina sobbed.**

**"She was very brave & selfless," Princess Serena wept. "she gave her own life to save the Moon Kingdom!"**

**"Nope I can't do this," Lord Zoisite said. "it's not right!"**

**"Come on Zoisite! Hang in there," Neflite said forcefully. "keep going girls."**

**"Her eyes... there was so much hope in her eyes!" Princess Raye wept.**

**"Yeah... and do you remember the times when she'd try to be funny?" Princess Lita asked.**

**"I wish I'd laughed more!" Princess Mina sobbed.**

**"Me too." Princess Serena wept.**

**"Stop it," Zoisite shouted. "Amy is not gone!"**

**"Zoisite," Jedite said insensitively. "Princess Amy has gone to meet her maker and that's all there is to it!"**

**"The gate's closed forever Zoisite," Princess Lita said. "there's no way..."**

**"NO YOU'RE WRONG," Lord Zoisite yelled furiously also feeling hurt. "ALL OF YOU!"**

**"Zoisite!" Neflite called.**

**"NO! LET GO OF ME!" Zoisite screamed in pain & agony running off.**

**"I'll go talk to him." Neflite sighed.**

**"We're going to miss you Amy." Princess Raye wept.**

**"We're going to miss you like crazy!" Princess Serena sobbed.**

**The other princesses continued sobbing over their dear friend, the lost Princess Amy of Mercury.**

**When Lord Neflite caught up to Lord Zoisite, he saw his ailing friend holding the holy blade to his chest.**

**"No Zoisite," the frightened Lord Neflite called out. "what are you doing!"**

**"I WANT TO JOIN AMY IN THE AFTERLIFE NEFLITE!" Lord Zoisite sobbed bitterly.**

**Queen Serenity came into the prayer room to find Zoisite with the blade of the ancient sword pointed at his heart.**

**"I know you wish to be with Amy," Queen Serenity said. "but committing suicide is not the best solution for going about this."**

**"What must I do?" Lord Zoisite asked Queen Serenity.**

**"You must make an everlasting promise," Queen Serenity explained to Zoisite. "but not just **_**any**_** oath but the promise of true love's protection."**

**Lord Zoisite put the holy blade down then closed his green eyes.**

**"Amy my love... I offer you this gift of protection," Lord Zoisite promised. "no matter what time period we are in... our romance shall be preserved."**

**"That's the spirit Lord Zoisite!" Queen Serenity exclaimed.**

**"And Neflite... this I promise you... with both you & Princess Lita of Jupiter by my side," Lord Zoisite said. "we shall go into enemy territory and rescue my Princess Amy of Mercury!"**

**"You can always **_**always**_** count on Princess Jupiter & me!" Lord Neflite said to Lord Zoisite.**

**And soon enough, Lord Zoisite was inventing something that he hoped with help him find his beloved Princess Amy of Mercury from the depths of the Negaverse.**

**Down in the depths of the Negaverse, Princess Amy was hard at work creating a transmitter so she could communicate with her friends in the Moon Kingdom.**

**Back in the Moon Kingdom, Lord Zoisite was still tinkering with his own invention.**

**Queen Serenity had summoned Princess Raye into her throne room.**

**"You wanted to see me, my queen?" Princess Raye asked Queen Serenity.**

**"Serena told me that you wanted to get stronger Raye," Queen Serenity said. "and there is only **_**one**_** way to do that."**

**"What is it?" Princess Raye asked Queen Serenity.**

**"You must go to the second moon of Mars which is Deimos," Queen Serenity explained to Princess Raye. "also known as the Moon of Terror."**

**"Oh I don't care **_**what**_** it take for me to grow stronger," Princess Raye said to Queen Serenity. "Queen Beryl **_**did**_** take Amy away from all of us!"**

**Queen Serenity just magically opened up a portal to Deimos.**

**"Be safe Raye." Queen Serenity said.**

**"Thank you Queen Serenity." Princess Raye said gently.**

**Princess Raye then jumped through the portal to Deimos.**

**Lord Jedite came into the Moon Queen's throne room.**

**"Where has Raye gone?" Lord Jedite asked Queen Serenity worriedly.**

**"I had sent her on a mission to get stronger." Queen Serenity answered Lord Jedite seriously.**

**"You have sent Raye on a mission to get stronger," Lord Jedite asked Queen Serenity. "but to where?"**

**"I sent her off to Deimos." Queen Serenity answered Lord Jedite seriously once more.**

**"Mars's Moon of Terror," Jedite asked Queen Serenity. "but when is she coming back?"**

**"The answer isn't '**_**when**_**' Jedite," Queen Serenity answered gravely serious. "it is '**_**if**_**' she will be coming back."**

**"Raye!" Lord Jedite called.**

**"Take it easy Jedite!" Queen Serenity said.**

**Back in the Negaverse, Queen Beryl did not necessarily like what she was seeing.**

**"So," Queen Beryl laughed. "the Martian Princess is training on Deimos!"**

**Queen Beryl then summoned Serpen to spy on Princess Raye while Kern watched over Princess Amy who was being held prisoner in the nasty queen's dungeon.**

**Back on Deimos, Princess Raye was training long and hard with Yuuchirou.**

**"Oh Yuuchirou," Princess Raye asked worriedly. "do you think that I will **_**ever**_** earn my sailor scout powers?"**

**But Yuuchirou had some great advice for the Princess of Mars.**

**"Everything in the universe has its own essence... and that includes planetary warriors," Yuuchirou told Princess Raye. "you will use your force of will to unlock your sailor scout powers when the time is right."**

**"I don't follow," Princess Raye told her trainer. "what are you saying?"**

**"I am saying," Yuuchirou said to Princess Raye. "that force of will and determination is **_**all**_** that you need."**

**Back in the Moon palace, the other girls were trying to help Lord Zoisite get in touch with his inner most feelings and their assistance was proven to be extremely helpful in the end.**

**After the girls and the rest of his comrades left him alone, Zoisite pictured Princess Amy of Mercury singing with him.**

**Lord Zoisite: **_**I want to see you**_**;**

_**But I cannot see you**_**;**

_**So lonely that**_**;**

_**It feels like I'm dying**_**;**

_**Somehow there must be**_**;**

_**Some other way**_**;**

_**I can't endure this anymore**_**;**

_**Back then everyday**_**;**

_**All I had to do was**_**;**

_**Want to and I'd see you**_**;**

_**But that still wasn't enough**_**;**

_**Saying this**_**;**

_**It's selfish of me**_**;**

_**Isn't it**_**;**

_**Lonely distance**_**;**

_**The two of us are connected**_**;**

_**By the sky**_**;**

_**The painful distance**_**;**

**Princess Amy: **_**Even your crying face**_**;**

**Lord Zoisite: **_**I really love you**_**;**

**Princess Amy: **_**In my dreams**_**;**

_**Is cute**_**;**

**Now Lord Zoisite & Princess Amy began to sing together.**

**Princess Amy & Lord Zoisite: **_**Wanna be with you**_**;**

_**Wanna be with you**_**;**

**Lord Zoisite sang alone again.**

**Lord Zoisite: **_**Wanna be with you**_**.**

**"Amy." Lord Zoisite yawned.**

**Lord Zoisite then fell asleep right at his computer.**

**While Lord Zoisite slept on, his invention received an incoming transmission from the Negaverse without him even knowing it.**

**"**_**Watashi wa koko yo**_**! **_**Tasukete**_**! **_**Tasukete**_**! **_**Tasukete**_**," Princess Amy called out. "I'm here! Help me! Help me! Help me!"**

**Princess Raye returned to the Moon Kingdom later on that night and went straight to her bedchamber to get some well deserved shut eye.**

**"I'm home at last." Princess Raye said.**

**At about one o'clock in the morning, Lord Zoisite awoke when a voice called out to him.**

**"This is a transmission from the Negaverse," the voice said. "can anyone hear me?"**

**Lord Zoisite **_**nearly**_** fell off of his computer chair.**

**"Amy is alive!" Lord Zoisite exclaimed.**

**Prince Darien & Lord Neflite both opened their eyes quickly.**

**"What," Prince Darien asked. "are you kidding us Zoisite?"**

**"**_**Ami-chan wa ikite iru**_**," Lord Neflite asked Lord Zoisite. "Amy is alive?"**

**"She knew we'd **_**never**_** stop searching for her," Lord Zoisite exclaimed. "she's transmitting from somewhere in the Dark Kingdom in the Negaverse! Now if I don't lose the signal I should be able to figure out where she's transmitting from!"**

**Lord Zoisite then began typing furiously on his computer trying to locate his princess's signal.**

**"Were you able to find the Princess of Mercury?" Prince Darien asked Lord Zoisite.**

**"Yes I have! Amy's not dead thank goodness," Lord Zoisite answered Prince Darien honestly. "she's transmitting from somewhere inside Queen Beryl's palace! Somehow Amy's been able to survive all alone in that frozen and forgotten place!"**

**"I'll load up the ship," Prince Darien said. "Amy will be happy to see you again."**

**"And while you're doing that," Lord Neflite said to Prince Darien. "I will give the girls a call and tell them the excellent news."**

**"I bet you the girls are going to be tickled pink to hear about Amy!" Lord Zoisite said to Lord Neflite.**

**"Tell them to start packing," Lord Neflite said to Lord Zoisite. "we leave at sun-up."**

**"May I borrow your phone Neflite?" Lord Zoisite asked.**

**"Go ahead Zoisite." Lord Neflite answered.**

**Over on the planet Uranus, Princess Amara awoke by the sound of her phone.**

**"**_**Moshimoshi**_**," Princess Amara asked in a totally bushed manner. "hello?"**

**"Amy is alive!" Lord Zoisite exclaimed on the other end of the line.**

**"Just what I have been waiting to hear," Princess Amara answered excitedly. "the rest of the outer scouts & I will be there momentarily!"**

**After the other girls had been contacted about the news about Princess Amy, Princess Lita of Jupiter, Lord Neflite of Earth & Jupiter, & Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury were off to the Negaverse to find as well as come to Princess Mercury's rescue while the others stayed behind on the moon to prepare a special surprise for the innocent Mercurian Princess.**

_**How interesting**_**, Prince Sammy of the Sun thought. **_**my darling Amy is finally returning home to me**_**.**

**Back in Queen Beryl's dungeon, Kern was feeling overloaded by memories of his daughter, Trista.**

**"Help me," the King of Pluto said to the Princess of Mercury. "help me please!"**

**"What's the matter?" Princess Amy asked the Plutonian King.**

**"I want to be with my daughter again," King Kern said to Princess Amy. "please heal me so I can be with her once more."**

**"Who is your daughter?" Princess Amy asked King Kern of Pluto.**

**"Her name is Princess Trista of Pluto." the King of Pluto answered the Princess of Mercury.**

**"Princess Trista of Pluto," Princess Amy said to King Kern. "wait a second! I know her!"**

**"Would you please please please heal me?" King Kern asked Princess Amy of Mercury.**

**"But of course... though let me transform first," Princess Amy said to King Kern. "Mercury Power!"**

**Princess Amy transformed into Sailor Mercury.**

**"Help me! Help me," King Kern said to Sailor Mercury. "I do not wish to be surrounded by negativity any longer!"**

**"Mercury Crystal Healing Activation!" Sailor Mercury called out.**

**Sailor Mercury then quickly healed King Kern of Pluto.**

**"I thank you kindly." King Kern said.**

**King Kern of Pluto then passed out on the floor just outside of Sailor Mercury's cell door.**

**Meanwhile, Lords Neflite & Zoisite and Princess Lita found the Mercurian Princess's transmitter.**

**"Well," Princess Lita said. "here's the transmitter."**

**"But where is Amy?" Lord Neflite asked Princess Lita.**

**"Don't take this the wrong way Neflite," Princess Lita answered. "but I do not know."**

**Suddenly, an arrow was fired directly at Princess Lita and Lords Neflite & Zoisite.**

**Back at the Moon palace, Queen Serenity came into the royal ballroom and theater.**

**"How are the preparations for Amy's surprise concert coming along?" Queen Serenity asked everyone who was working hard on the preparations for Princess Amy's arrival.**

**"It'll be **_**more**_** than just a concert." Prince Sammy said to Queen Serenity.**

**"What do you mean?" Queen Serenity asked Prince Sammy.**

**"It'll be a concert **_**ball**_**!" Princess Serena exclaimed.**

**Everyone began to hear a loud snore coming from Lord Jedite.**

**"Sheesh! Shouldn't somebody do **_**something**_** about Jedite and his booming snoring?" Prince Sammy asked irritably.**

**"**_**Watashi no shu Jedaito nemuri shimashou**_**," Princess Raye whispered softly. "let my Lord Jedite sleep."**

**"Let **_**him**_** sleep," Lord Malachite exclaimed. "Raye! Your boyfriend is keeping **_**us**_** from working!"**

**"**_**Ue ni kuru Kuntsuaito**_**!**_** Jeidaito wa chōdo tsukaredesu**_**," Princess Raye scolded. "Malachite come on! Jadeite is just weary!"**

**"I just now remembered," Princess Amara said. "Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, and I all have an urgent mission on the planet of Kinmoku."**

**"That's right," Princesses Hotaru, Michelle, and Trista all said in agreement with Princess Amara. "but we will be back in time for the concert ball."**

**"Come back safely," Queen Serenity said to the Princesses of the Outer Solar System. "all of you."**

**The Princesses of the Outer Solar System left the Moon Kingdom for the planet Kinmoku.**

**Everyone held their ears due to the sound of Lord Jedite's snoring.**

**"I'll take Jedite to the Earth guest wing." Prince Darien said to Queen Serenity.**

**"Good idea." Queen Serenity said gently to Prince Darien.**

**Back in the Negaverse, the princess and the lords dodged the oncoming arrow.**

**Another arrow was headed straight for Lord Neflite and for Lord Neflite alone.**

**"That's it! I have had enough of this," Princess Lita shouted. "Jupiter Power!"**

**Princess Lita transformed into Sailor Jupiter.**

**"Neflite! Look out!" Lord Zoisite called.**

**Sailor Jupiter stepped directly in front of Lord Neflite.**

**"That arrow won't be wounding my Lord Neflite! Not on my watch," Sailor Jupiter called. "Flower Hurricane!"**

**The bewitching demon that threw the arrows then revealed itself.**

**"What are you three doing here?" the bewitching demon asked Lords Neflite & Zoisite and Sailor Jupiter.**

**"We are simply looking for our ally... the princess who had this transmitter," Lord Zoisite said to the bewitching demon. "have you seen her?"**

**"If you are referring to the Mercury Sailor Scout... Queen Beryl has locked her in the dungeon of her castle," the bewitching demon answered Lord Zoisite. "warning... you can't stay in warrior mode for too long in the Negaverse."**

**"I guess that means I should detransform eh?" Sailor Jupiter asked Lords Zoisite & Neflite.**

**"It is recommended." Lord Neflite said.**

**So Sailor Jupiter reverted back to Princess Lita of Jupiter.**

**When Lords Zoisite & Neflite and Princess Lita all found Sailor Mercury, they found her in Queen Beryl's dungeon in her cell being cradled in the arms of the kind and good King of Pluto.**

**"Mercury," Lord Zoisite shouted out in pain & agony. "no!"**

**"This sweet princess stayed in soldier mode too long." King Kern said to Princess Lita sounding gravely serious.**

**Lord Neflite just then & there checked Sailor Mercury for a pulse.**

**"This **_**cannot**_** be!" Lord Neflite exclaimed.**

**"What is it?" Princess Lita asked Lord Neflite.**

**"**_**Sērā Mākyurī wa myaku ga arimasen**_**," Lord Neflite said to Princess Lita. "Sailor Mercury has no pulse."**

**"NO! AMY HAS TO LIVE! SHE JUST HAS TO!" Lord Zoisite shouted in furious state of panic.**

**"Young master," King Kern of Pluto said to the panic-stricken Lord Zoisite. "take it easy!"**

**"I LOST AMY ONCE," Lord Zoisite sobbed furiously. "I WON'T LOSE HER AGAIN!"**

**One of Lord Zoisite's teardrops landed upon Princess Amy's eyelids.**

**The gem inside the 16-year-old lord's heart began to glow like wildfire.**

**Until at last, Princess Amy of Mercury opened her blue eyes to see her loving lord's green eyes staring back at her.**

**"**_**Zoisaito-kun**_**," Princess Amy asked drowsily. "Zoisite?"**

**"Welcome back Amy." Lord Zoisite said to his princess.**

**The Mercurian Princess and the half Mercurian half Earthling lord began to share a their very first romantic kiss upon the lips.**

**It wasn't long after the threesome had brought Princess Amy of Mercury back home to the Moon Kingdom that there was to be **_**another**_** ball, this ball was to celebrate the return of the innocent Mercury Princess.**

**Princess Amy & Lord Zoisite were as usual, sitting on the sidelines talking about what they knew about the most technology & inventing.**

**That is, until a young 9-year-old prince from the Kingdom of the Sun named Sammy had walked up to Princess Amy & politely gave her a graceful bow.**

**"May I have this dance my beautiful Angel of Mercury?" Prince Sammy asked Princess Amy.**

**"Actually Sammy... to be perfectly honest... I don't want to dance because I just don't like ballroom dancing." Princess Amy confessed.**

**"But..." Prince Sammy began.**

**"YOU HEARD THE LADY! SHE **_**DOESN'T**_** WANT TO DANCE," Lord Zoisite said to Prince Sammy coming to Princess Amy's defense like a true blue friend. "**_**ESPECIALLY**_** NOT WITH A **_**STUFFED SHIRT**_** LIKE YOU!"**

**"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A **_**LOSER**_**," Prince Sammy yelled furiously at Lord Zoisite. "IF YOU KNEW **_**ANYTHING**_** ABOUT MERCURIAN LAW... THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT A ROMANCE BETWEEN A ROYAL & SOMEONE OF A LESSER CLASS... IS **_**FORBIDDEN**_**!"**

**Lord Zoisite looked as though somebody had taken the holy blade and stabbed him right through the heart with it.**

**"Does that **_**really**_** mean that..." Lord Zoisite began.**

**"That's right Thief," Prince Sammy said to Lord Zoisite coolly. "Amy & I are **_**betrothed**_**! You **_**never**_** even had a chance with her to begin with!"**

**Lord Zoisite could feel tears welling up in his eyes.**

**"Amy... no... why **_**hadn't**_** you **_**told**_** me!" Zoisite sobbed bitterly.**

**"Zoisite... I," Princess Amy said. "I wanted to tell you..."**

**"Come on Baby... let's leave this foolish lord!" Prince Sammy said to Amy.**

**Princess Amy then looked back at Lord Zoisite with a teardrop rolling down her right cheek.**

**"Good bye my Zoisite... I will **_**always**_** love you." Princess Amy sobbed as Prince Sammy led her to the dance floor of the ballroom.**

_**No my Princess of the noble planet Mercury,**_** Lord Zoisite thought rubbing his itchy green eyes as if he had not gotten any sleep in the passed week. **_**he cannot do this to us! Not right now! Not ever!**_

**Lord Zoisite then stood up from his chair courageously.**

**Lord Neflite came dancing by with Princess Lita of Jupiter & Prince Darien came dancing by with Princess Serena of the Moon.**

**Prince Darien saw why his youngest lord had risen from his seat, it appeared that the Mercury Princess had fallen after Prince Sammy had twirled her and she was now crying because Prince Sammy would not **_**even**_** help the fallen Mercurian up.**

**"Sit back down," Prince Darien told his youngest lord kindly. "you need to conserve your energy!"**

**"But my prince..." Zoisite began.**

**"Not another word Zoisite," Prince Darien said gently. "I shall handle this for you."**

**"Thank you Darien." Lord Zoisite said.**

**Prince Darien helped the crying Princess Amy to her feet then he turned to face Prince Sammy.**

**"Come here you (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep)," Prince Darien said to the Prince of the Sun. "**_**nobody**_** messes with **_**my**_** friends like that!"**

**"I was only dancing with the girl I love." Prince Sammy protested to Prince Darien.**

**"The Princess of Mercury doesn't **_**even**_** love you," Prince Darien said. "because you are nothing more than a (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) jerk to her!"**

**"Darien," Luna scolded the Prince of Earth. "you should **_**never**_** use language like **_**that**_** around **_**any**_** of the princesses!"**

**"So sorry Luna," Prince Darien said. "but the jerk face was **_**asking**_** for it!"**

**Lord Zoisite could not keep his green eyes open for much longer so he had fallen fast asleep while waiting for Prince Darien to return with Princess Amy.**

**When Lord Neflite saw this while dancing by with Princess Lita he began growing irritable with the youngest lord, "Mercurians." he groaned irritably.**

**Lord Zoisite had even slept through the sound of the trumpets signaling the return of 17-year-old Princesses Amara of Uranus & Michelle of Neptune, 19-year-old Princess Trista of Pluto, & 13-year-old Princess Hotaru of Saturn from the planet of Kinmoku.**

**The Outer Solar System Princesses were closely followed by three princes & one princess who all lived on Kinmoku.**

**The three 16-year-old Kinmoku Princes, Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki their names separated themselves from their princess as they walked over to the sleeping general of the Earth Prince Darien.**

**"Oh my," Prince Seiya said cockily. "this one looks as if he was placed within a **_**bad**_** trance!"**

**"What do you expect," Prince Yaten said coldly. "he is Mercurian!"**

**"Seiya," Prince Taiki scolded. "Yaten!"**

**"Super sorry Taiki." Princes Seiya & Yaten sighed running off to join 18-year-old Princess Kakyuu on the dance floor.**

**"Good! I shall join you shortly," Prince Taiki said to his two comrades then he turned back to Lord Zoisite. "rest easy now." he whispered to the silently dreaming lord.**

**Prince Taiki went off to join his friends so they could play a song for everyone to dance to.**

**Lord Zoisite then awoke to the sound of clapping & cheering as the musical group, the Three Starlights had begun to sing.**

**"Our song is called '**_**Chasin' After You**_**'!" Prince Seiya said.**

**"It's in Japanese!" Prince Yaten said.**

**"So after we sing in Japanese," Prince Taiki exclaimed. "we shall sing again in English!"**

**The band then cleared their throats & began to sing as the the single people sat on the sidelines to watch the dancing couples.**

**The Three Starlights: **_**Chasin' after you oimotomete**_**;**

_**Ano fureiguransu anata wo**_**;**

_**Dare mo ubae yashinai sa**_**;**

_**Kaguwa shiki hoshi wo**_**;**

_**Memorii wa biryuushi sa**_**;**

_**Deeply in my heart shimi tsuita mama**_**;**

_**Taema naku kakitateru**_**;**

_**Kono kokoro crazy me**_**;**

_**Yozora wo suberu ryuusei no**_**;**

_**Imawa no kirameki ni kake**_**;**

_**Anata ni tadori tsukeru koto**_**;**

_**Hitasura chikau yo**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for your love**_**;**

_**Chasin' after you mugen koete**_**;**

_**Ano fureiguransu sagashi ni**_**;**

_**Doko ni hisonde mo kaori wa**_**;**

_**Kakushi kirenai sa**_**;**

_**Kono ude ni dakishimeru**_**;**

_**Hold you in my arms tada sono koto wo**_**;**

_**Egaki tsutsu negai tsutsu**_**;**

_**Miageru yo starry night**_**;**

_**Anata wa boku no yobikake ni**_**;**

_**Can't you answer sube wo motanai**_**;**

_**Sono mama matte ite hoshii**_**;**

_**Kanarazu aeru yo**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for your love**_**! **

**Prince Sammy had Princess Amy handcuffed to him so she would not **_**try**_** to escape from their dance while the band sang their song again but in English.**

**The Three Starlights: **_**Chasin' after you pursuing**_**;**

_**That fragrance of yours**_**;**

_**No one can steal it**_**;**

_**That fragrant star**_**;**

_**Memories are extremely short**_**...**

_**Deeply in my heart**_**;**

_**It's like a stain**_**;**

_**Constantly stirred up**_**;**

_**My heart crazy me**_**!**

_**Shooting stars glide out of the night sky**_**;**

_**Until the last one glitters out of sight**_**;**

_**I will continue my search for you**_**;**

_**This I promise earnestly**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for your love**_**;**

_**Chasin' after you over infinity**_**;**

_**That fragrance**_**;**

_**To search for it**_**;**

_**No matter where it's hidden that fragrance can't be shrouded**_**;**

_**With these arms I'll embrace you**_**;**

_**Hold you in my arms that is all**_**;**

_**Although I imagine it although I wish for it**_**;**

_**Look up at the starry night**_**;**

_**To you I send out my call**_**;**

_**Can't you answer**_**;**

_**I don't have a way**_**;**

_**Wait for me like now**_**;**

_**We will meet for sure**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for your love**_**!**

**The Three Starlights got off the stage as Princess Amara stepped up in order to sing.**

**"I will sing a song titled '**_**See Me Boku-tachi no Jidai**_**' or '**_**See Me It's Our Era**_**' in its English title," Princess Amara said. "and like the Three Starlights before me... I too shall sing first in Japanese then translate into English!"**

**Princess Amara felt no fear as she cleared her throat & began to sing strongly & courageously.**

**Princess Amara: **_**Kobore ochisou na hodo ni**_**;**

_**Jukushiteru kokoro wo**_**;**

_**Otagai kakushiteru no wa**_**;**

_**Koko ira de yameyou**_**;**

_**Suki sa to hitokoto ieba**_**;**

_**Mune ga toki wo kizami**_**;**

_**Yoake ga tobira hiraite**_**;**

_**Umi kaze wo maneku**_**;**

_**See me**_**, **_**haato biito ga**_**;**

_**Hear me**_**, **_**shigunaru daseba**_**;**

_**Touch me**_**, **_**shinsen na pawaa**_**;**

_**Michite kuru yo**_**;**

_**Minogasanai akiramenai**_**;**

_**Yume ni todoku made wa**_**;**

_**So**_**, **_**mou sugu soko ni**_**;**

_**Boku-tachi no jidai**_**;**

_**Kinou janai ashita janai**_**;**

_**Ima kono shunkan sa**_**;**

_**Yes**_**, **_**kanashimi mo**_**;**

_**Shiawase no ichibu dakara**_**. **

**While the intermission was on so Princess Amara could get a drink of water from the purest spring on the moon, Princess Amy tried to escape from Prince Sammy's clutches when she badly broke the skin on her left wrist which was the one cuffed to Prince Sammy's right wrist.**

**Lord Zoisite looked just as heartbroken now looking at Princess Amy handcuffed to Prince Sammy as he felt on the day Princess Amy had first earned her sailor scout powers.**

**Lord Zoisite saw the Sun Prince pulling the Princess of Mercury closer to him as he kissed her passionately.**

**"ALL RIGHT," Lord Zoisite yelled furiously. "NOW THAT **_**TEARS**_** IT!"**

**Princess Amara came back from getting her drink.**

**Princess Amara cleared her throat then she had begun to sing her song in English.**

**Princess Amara: **_**Our hearts which are maturing so much**_**;**

_**That they seem to fall**_**;**

_**Hiding it from each other**_**;**

_**Let's stop that from now on**_**;**

_**When saying this single word I love you**_**;**

_**My heart engraves the instant**_**;**

_**Dawn opens the door**_**;**

_**And invites the sea breeze**_**;**

_**See me**_**, **_**my heart beats**_**;**

_**Hear me**_**, **_**if you send a signal**_**;**

_**Touch me**_**, **_**fresh power would fill me**_**;**

_**I won't overlook it**_**,**_** I won't give up**_**;**

_**Until we reach our dream**_**;**

_**So our era will be there very soon**_**;**

_**Everyone together**_**;**

_**Not yesterday not tomorrow**_**;**

_**But right this instant**_**;**

_**Yes**_**,**_** because even sadness is a part of happiness**_**.**

**Princess Amara bowed as Prince Taiki came over and saw the Mercurian Princess's left wrist.**

**Prince Taiki then unlocked Princess Amy from her restraint then he touched the wound upon the Mercury Princess's left wrist.**

**"There you go," Prince Taiki told Princess Amy gently. "good as new."**

**"Thank you." Princess Amy told Prince Taiki softly & shyly.**

**"Don't mention it." Prince Taiki said gently once again.**

**"Ask her," Princess Kakyuu urged Prince Taiki. "ask her now!"**

**"Would you like to sing a song with me?" Prince Taiki asked Princess Amy.**

**"Actually," the innocent Princess of Mercury answered Prince Taiki. "I **_**cannot**_** sing."**

**"You never know if you don't try... my beautiful mystery!" Prince Taiki whispered softly to Princess Amy.**

**Prince Taiki led Princess Amy up the steps onto the stage as the entranced Lord Zoisite watched the girl he had fallen so madly in love with clear her throat & try her hardest in order to sing with Prince Taiki.**

**"Go ahead Amy," Princess Serena called. "don't be shy! You can do it!"**

**Princess Amy then cleared her throat & began to sing.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Nani wo shitete mo mune no oku wa**_**;**

_**Anata no koto bakari I miss you**_**;**

_**Amaeteta dake no ano koro yori mo**_**;**

_**Zutto fukai ai ga sodatteru no yo**_**. **

**Now Prince Taiki & Princess Amy sang together.**

**Princess Amy & Prince Taiki:**_** Kokoro no naka de inoru dake de**_**;**

_**Tsutaeru sube ga nai nante**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Ai ga sabishisa wo tsukuru koto**_**;**

_**Shiranakucha otona ni narenai no**_**;**

_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**. **

**Prince Taiki: **_**Kimi no aisuru hito no**_**;**

_**Kawari ni wa narenai keredo**_**;**

_**Itsudemo soba ni ite kimi wo mamoru yo**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Ai ga kurushisa wo tsukuru koto**_**.**

**Prince Taiki: **_**Shiru koto de suki da to wakaru no ka**_**;**

_**Now I feel alone close to you**_**. **

**Princess Amy: **_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**.**

**Prince Taiki: **_**Now I feel alone close to you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**.**

**Everyone began clapping & cheering but no one could either clap or cheer louder for Princess Amy than Lord Zoisite.**

**"Do you hear that Princess," Prince Taiki whispered. "they love you!"**

**"Correction Taiki," Princess Amy said. "they love **_**us**_**."**

**Prince Sammy tried to cuff Princess Amy to him once more just before she & Prince Taiki sang their song in English but Lords Neflite & Zoisite stopped him.**

**Prince Taiki & Princess Amy cleared their throats and they began singing once more.**

**Princess Amy: **_**No matter what I do inside my heart**_**;**

_**I can't think about anything but you I miss you**_**;**

_**More than just those naive days**_**;**

_**Our deep love is continuing to grow**_**.**

**Prince Taiki & Princess Amy sang together once again.**

**Princess Amy & Prince Taiki: **_**In my heart all I can do is pray**_**;**

_**Since there's no way for me to reach you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**There are times when love causes loneliness**_**;**

_**You can't be an adult without knowing this**_**;**

_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**. **

**Prince Taiki: **_**The person that you love**_**;**

_**I know I can't replace that person but**_**;**

_**I will always be by your side**_**;**

_**I will protect you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**There are times when love causes pain**_**.**

**Prince Taiki: **_**Knowing that do you understand how I love you**_**;**

_**Now I feel alone close to you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**.**

**Prince Taiki: **_**Now I feel alone close to you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**.**

**Prince Sammy grabbed Princess Amy firmly by the hand, "THIS SHALL BE THE **_**LAST**_** STUNT YOU SHALL **_**EVER**_** PULL AMY!" he told her furiously.**

**"Let me go Sammy," Princess Amy begged. "for it is **_**not**_** you that I love!"**

**"WHAT! WHAT DID YOU SAY JUST NOW?" Prince Sammy bellowed at Princess Amy handcuffing her left wrist again.**

**"YOU HEARD THE PRINCESS... JERK," Prince Darien said courageously. "SHE IS **_**NOT**_** IN LOVE WITH **_**YOU**_**!"**

**"That's right," Princess Raye said to Prince Sammy. "Princess Amy is in love with Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury!"**

**"And we shall do **_**everything**_** within our power to preserve as well as protect their romance!" Princess Mina shouted at Prince Sammy.**

**Now Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury was itching to battle it out for Princess Amy's hand with Prince Sammy of the Sun.**

**"HEY JERK FACE! YOU WANT TO GO A FEW ROUNDS," Lord Zoisite yelled furiously at Prince Sammy. "BECAUSE IT IS NOW GO TIME!"**

**"Take it outside **_**please**_** boys," Queen Serenity said to both Lord Zoisite & Prince Sammy. "for I shall **_**not**_** have fighting in my palace!"**

**"Of course Queen Serenity." Lord Zoisite said politely.**

**"Do not start the battle without the rest of us!" Lord Jedite said to Lord Zoisite.**

**All the Princesses of the Milkyway Galaxy except for Princess Raye of Mars had transformed into their sailor scout forms in order to battle the enemy of whom Prince Sammy of the Sun was now becoming.**

**"Why have you done it Amy... why have you closed the portal to the Negaverse?" Prince Sammy asked.**

**"Because... I wanted the universe to be safe!" Sailor Mercury admitted.**

**"That," Lord Neflite said. "and she wanted to get away from you and this arranged marriage business!"**

**Suddenly, Prince Sammy's blue eyes began to get a very wicked look to them.**

**"DIE A HERO'S DEATH SAILOR MERCURY!" Prince Sammy said in the wicked voice which was now recognized by Sailor Uranus.**

**"That voice! Oh no," Sailor Uranus exclaimed. "it can't be! Not him... not now!"**

**"What is it Uranus?" Sailor Star Maker asked.**

**"Dark Plasman has now taken possession of the jealous Prince of the Sun!" Sailor Uranus answered Sailor Star Maker.**

**"THAT'S RIGHT," Dark Plasman said now pulling out his blade. "AND NOW IT IS TIME FOR YOUR PRECIOUS PRINCESS AMY OR SAILOR MERCURY TO DIE AT MY OWN HAND!"**

**Lord Zoisite jumped in front of his beloved Sailor Mercury in order to protect her from wicked Dark Plasman, "No! Take my life instead!" he shouted.**

**Sailor Mercury watched on as Dark Plasman drove his sharp rapier through the heart of Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury.**

**"Lord Zoisite!" Sailor Mercury shouted.**

**"See... you... in... the... future... you... shall... **_**always**_**... have... my... loyalty..." Lord Zoisite told Sailor Mercury breathlessly.**

**And with those final words from her lover tears began to well up within Sailor Mercury's blue eyes.**

**"No!" Sailor Mercury shouted beginning to sob bitterly.**

**Princess Raye began remembering her training with the lone warrior, Yuuichirou on Deimos, the Moon of Terror.**

**Princess Raye then remembered what Yuuichirou** **told her.**

**"Everything in the universe has its own essence... and that includes planetary warriors," Princess Raye remembered Yuuchirou telling her. "you will use your force of will to unlock your sailor scout powers when the time is right."**

**Suddenly a red transformation pen had appeared in front of Princess Raye bringing her out of her memory & she picked it up, "Mars Power!" she called out thanks to the pure force of will she was now feeling.**

**"So it is true then," Dark Plasman said to Sailor Mars. "you **_**have**_** earned your sailor scout powers **_**without**_** rescuing somebody from your home planet!"**

**"Sailor Mars!" everyone but Dark Plasman exclaimed.**

**"I am a sailor scout now," Sailor Mars said. "so deal with it!"**

**Dark Plasman simply just attacked Sailor Mercury for the fun of it.**

**"No! Sailor Mercury!" Tuxedo Mask shouted.**

**Sailor Moon & Tuxedo Mask ran to Sailor Mercury's location.**

**"Sailor Mars." Lord Neflite called.**

**"What is it?" Sailor Mars asked Lord Neflite.**

**"Try using a fire attack on Dark Plasman!" Lord Neflite said to Sailor Mars.**

**"You got it Neflite," Sailor Mars said. "Mars Fire Ignuite!"**

**But Sailor Mars's attack bounced off of Dark Plasman and ended up hitting Lord Malachite & Sailor Venus therefore wounding them badly.**

**"Oh no! Venus! Malachite," Sailor Moon shouted. "Tuxedo Mask! We must help them!"**

**When Dark Plasman saw what had happened to Sailor Mercury, he released his grip on Prince Sammy of the Sun Kingdom temporarily.**

**"No," Prince Sammy shouted running to Sailor Mercury. "Sailor Mercury! My Angel of Technology!"**

**Everyone else then reverted back to civilian form.**

**"Oh no," Queen Serenity said. "I was afraid of this!"**

**"What is it?" Princess Raye asked Queen Serenity.**

**"I am not going to lie to you Raye." Queen Serenity said gently.**

**"What are you saying?" Princess Raye asked Queen Serenity.**

**"I'm so sorry I have to tell you this Raye," Queen Serenity sighed sadly. "but your sailor scout powers are incomplete."**

**"How incomplete are my sailor scout powers?" Princess Raye asked Queen Serenity.**

**"**_**Dangerously**_** incomplete." Queen Serenity answered Princess Raye.**

**Princess Raye wasn't too clear on what Queen Serenity meant.**

**"But isn't it **_**enough**_** that I used my sailor scout powers to save **_**everyone**_** from Dark Plasman's wrath?" Princess Raye of Mars asked Queen Serenity.**

**But all the Queen of the Moon could do was just sigh gravely for she had no answer for the Princess of Mars at this time.**

**Now Queen Serenity had the answers that the Princess of Mars was seeking.**

**"**_**Your**_** sailor scout powers are **_**different**_** than the ones the others have." Queen Serenity answered Princess Raye.**

**"How are **_**my**_** sailor scout different from the others anyway?" Princess Raye asked Queen Serenity in a confused manner.**

**"The other have powers that were born out of sacrifice," Queen Serenity told Princess Raye seriously. "**_**your**_** sailor scout powers however were born out of sheer force of will."**

**"Are you saying that I am limied?" Princess Raye asked Queen Serenity.**

**"I would **_**really**_** hate to tell you this," Queen Serenity said serious to Princess Raye. "but yes."**

**Outside in Queen Serenity's front courtyard, Princess Amy just held onto Lord Zoisite's motionless form as she began to sing to him softly.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Nani wo shitete mo mune no oku wa**_**;**

_**Anata no koto bakari I miss you**_**;**

_**Amaeteta dake no ano koro yori mo**_**;**

_**Zutto fukai ai ga sodatteru no yo**_**. **

**Now a mysterious male voice began to sing with Princess Amy of Mercury.**

**Princess Amy & Mysterious male voice:**_** Kokoro no naka de inoru dake de**_**;**

_**Tsutaeru sube ga nai nante**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Ai ga sabishisa wo tsukuru koto**_**;**

_**Shiranakucha otona ni narenai no**_**;**

_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**. **

**Mysterious male voice: **_**Kimi no aisuru hito no**_**;**

_**Kawari ni wa narenai keredo**_**;**

_**Itsudemo soba ni ite kimi wo mamoru yo**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Ai ga kurushisa wo tsukuru koto**_**.**

**Mysterious male voice: **_**Shiru koto de suki da to wakaru no ka**_**;**

_**Now I feel alone close to you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**.**

**Mysterious male voice: **_**Now I feel alone close to you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**.**

**When the sad song ended, Princess Amy turn to face the mystery man who had sung with her.**

**"Hello Amy." the man said kindly to the sad and grieving Princess of Mercury reaching his hand out to her so that he could help her to her feet.**

**"Neflite?" Princess Amy wept bitterly.**

**The sobbing Mercury Princess grabbed onto the half Jupiterian half Earthling lord's hand and he in turn helped her to her feet.**

**"There you go my beautiful Mercurian." Lord Neflite said gently to Princess Amy.**

**The Mercury Princess was **_**still**_** sobbing, "Thank you Neflite... I know I'm being illogical but... I just... miss my Zoisite!" she wept bitterly.**

**Princess Amara of Uranus & Lord Jedite of Earth & Mars entered the courtyard.**

**"I understand." Lord Neflite said kindly embracing the **_**still**_** sobbing Princess Amy of Mercury.**

**Princess Amara handed a handkerchief to Princess Amy.**

**"**_**Soko ni ima Ami-chan**_**... **_**kimi no me o kansō sa se**_**," Princess Amara said gently. "There there now Amy... dry your eyes."**

**Princess Amy then took the handkerchief from the kindhearted Princess of Uranus.**

**"**_**Arigatō**_**... **_**Haruka-san**_**," Princess Amy wept. "thank you... Amara."**

**"**_**Itsu demo**_**," Princess Amara said gently to Princess Amy. "anytime."**

**"Personally Amy," Lord Jedite said insensitively. "I think you should move on... you know... **_**forget**_** about Zoisite! After all... he is **_**never**_** coming back!"**

**Princess Amy began sobbing all over again.**

**"Jedite!" Princess Amara scolded.**

**"**_**Mā sore wa hontō no Haruka**_**! **_**Zoisaito wa kokorokara shuppatsu no hitotsudearu**_**," Lord Jedite argued back. "well it's true Amara! Zoisite is one of the dearly departed!"**

**"You are so cold Jedite," Princess Amy wept bitterly. "I **_**still**_** miss Zoisite!"**

**"I COULDN'T CARE LESS!" Lord Jedite yelled furiously at Princess Amy of Mercury thus making her cry even harder.**

**"Zoisite! Zoisite!" the Princess of Mercury sobbed bitterly.**

**Lord Neflite saw Princess Amy grabbing the sword of Lord Zoisite and pointing the blade toward her own heart and a familiar scene began to replay in his mind.**

**Within his memory, it was when Lord Neflite caught up to Lord Zoisite, he saw his ailing friend holding the holy blade to his chest.**

**"No Zoisite," the frightened Lord Neflite called out. "what are you doing!"**

**"I WANT TO JOIN AMY IN THE AFTERLIFE NEFLITE!" Lord Zoisite sobbed bitterly.**

**Queen Serenity came into the prayer room to find Zoisite with the blade of the ancient sword pointed at his heart.**

**"I know you wish to be with Amy," Queen Serenity said. "but committing suicide is not the best solution for going about this."**

**"What must I do?" Lord Zoisite asked Queen Serenity.**

**"You must make an everlasting promise," Queen Serenity explained to Zoisite. "but not just **_**any**_** oath but the promise of true love's protection."**

**Lord Zoisite put the holy blade down then closed his green eyes.**

**"Amy my love... I offer you this gift of protection," Lord Zoisite promised. "no matter what time period we are in... our romance shall be preserved."**

**"That's the spirit Lord Zoisite!" Queen Serenity exclaimed.**

**"And Neflite... this I promise you... with both you & Princess Lita of Jupiter by my side," Lord Zoisite said. "we shall go into enemy territory and rescue my Princess Amy of Mercury!"**

**"You can always **_**always**_** count on Princess Jupiter & me!" Lord Neflite said to Lord Zoisite.**

**And soon enough, Lord Zoisite was inventing something that he hoped with help him find his beloved Princess Amy of Mercury from the depths of the Negaverse.**

**Lord Neflite came out of his memory just in the nick of time to stop Princess Amy.**

**"No Amy," the frightened Lord Neflite called out. "what are you doing!"**

**"I WANT TO JOIN ZOISITE IN THE AFTERLIFE NEFLITE!" Princess Amy sobbed bitterly.**

**Princess Amara put her right hand upon Princess Amy's left shoulder.**

**"I know you wish to be with Zoisite," Princess Amara said. "but committing suicide is not the best solution for going about this."**

**"What must I do?" Princess Amy asked Princess Amara.**

**"You must make an everlasting promise," Princess Amara explained to Princess Amy. "but not just **_**any**_** oath but the promise of true love's protection."**

**Princess Amy put her lord's sword down on the ground then closed her blue eyes.**

**"Zoisite my love... I offer you this gift of protection," Princess Amy promised. "no matter what time period we are in... our romance shall be preserved."**

**"That's the spirit Amy!" Princess Amara exclaimed.**

**"And Zoisite... this I promise you... with my friends by my side," Princess Amy said. "I shall find a way to preserve our timeless romance!"**

**The others came out into Queen Serenity's front courtyard just in time to witness one of Princess Amy's teardrops land upon tthe eyelid of Lord Zoisite thus causing a miracle to happen.**

**"Darien," Princess Serena asked. "are you seeing what I am seeing?"**

**"I... think so Serena!" the Prince of the Earth answered.**

**Lord Zoisite was now being surrounded by an enchanting source of ocean green light.**

**Princess Amy looked at her transformation pen held within her left hand and the blue heart shaped Mercury Crystal held within her right hand.**

**"What's happening?" Princess Amy exclaimed.**

**The enchanting ocean green light that was surrounding Lord Zoisite began glowing brighter and brighter.**

**Until at last, Lord Zoisite opened his green eyes.**

**"Amy..." Lord Zoisite began.**

**"Zoisite!" the Princess of Mercury exclaimed happily.**

**Princess Amy began hugging Lord Zoisite gratefully.**

**"CURSES," a voice bellowed furiously. "PRINCE SAMMY OF THE SUN!"**

**"Would you all excuse me for a moment?" Prince Sammy asked.**

**"Sure thing Sammy." Prince Seiya said.**

**Prince Sammy hid in the Royal Moon Family's pantry.**

**"Now I can talk... Master Dark Plasman." Prince Sammy said.**

**"There is only **_**one**_** princess who needs to earn her full powers," Dark Plasman said. "and it'll be **_**her**_** job to set me free from Coatl!"**

**"I understand." Prince Sammy said to Dark Plasman.**

**Back in the front courtyard, Lord Zoisite was confused.**

**"What happened?" Lord Zoisite asked Princess Amy now feeling baffled.**

**"That doesn't matter now my lord," Princess Amy said to Lord Zoisite. "the only thing that matters is that we are together once again."**

**Everyone around the Princess of Mercury and the Lord of Earth & Mercury watched them kiss romantically, "Awww!" they sighed due to the cute scene they were witnessing.**

**Princess Amy came out of her memory just in time to answer Princess Serena's question.**

**"It is Dark Plasman! He is blocking Sun Knight's good chi!" she answered Princess Serena now feeling alarmed.**

**"How can you tell?" Princess Raye asked Princess Amy.**

**"Because I am standing right behind all of you!" a malevolent voice called out.**

**"Dark Plasman," Princess Serena exclaimed. "everyone transform!"**

**The princesses and princes all transformed.**

**"Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!" Sailor Jupiter called out.**

**Attack after attack was being fired off until Dark Plasman summoned up his minions, Dark Mirror, Dark Menorah, Leah Ruby, Bilhah Emerald, and Zilpah Sapphire.**

**But unknown to all of them, King Serpen was following them wanting to be healed.**

**"Is there anybody here that can help heal me?" King Serpen asked.**

**Sailor Saturn stepped forward.**

**"I sure can," Sailor Saturn said. "Saturn Crystal Healing Activation!"**

**Sailor Saturn then used her purple Saturn Crystal to heal the King of Saturn unaware of who he actually was.**

**"Thank you Hotaru... you are a noble daughter... and a great sailor scout." King Serpen said.**

**"What... did you say?" Sailor Saturn asked King Serpen.**

**"I am your father." King Serpen said to Sailor Saturn.**

**"You did it Sailor Saturn! You did it!" Sailor Star Maker exclaimed.**

**"What did I do exactly?" Sailor Saturn asked Sailor Star Maker.**

**"You released me from Queen Beryl's wicked grasp," King Serpen said to Sailor Saturn. "I'm proud of you."**

**"What did you say?" Sailor Saturn asked King Serpen.**

**"I'm proud of you." King Serpen said to Sailor Saturn yet again.**

**"Oh Daddy!" Sailor Saturn exclaimed.**

**"Hotaru." King Serpen said.**

**King Serpen & Sailor Saturn began to hug.**

**"Help us! Help us," two people called out. "help us!"**

**"Those voices! I know them," Sailor Mars called. "they're the voices of my parents!"**

**"We have got to rescue them!" Sailor Uranus exclaimed.**

**"You're not going anywhere!" Dark Mirror shouted at the sailor scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and four generals.**

**"That's what you think," Sailor Uranus shouted. "Uranus World Shaking!"**

**"Silence Glaive Surprise!" Sailor Saturn called out.**

**"Pluto Deadly Scream!" Sailor Pluto called.**

**"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune called out.**

**The attacks of the Outer Scouts didn't do much good against either Dark Plasman or his minions.**

**"WE WILL NEVER LET YOU PASS!" Dark Menorah shouted furiously.**

**"We should very soon see about that," Tuxedo Mask shouted. "Tuxedo The Smoking Bomber!"**

**Tuxedo Mask's attack then wounded Dark Menorah.**

**"You will pay for that!" Dark Mirror shouted at Tuxedo Mask.**

**Dark Mirror then attacked Tuxedo Mask wounding him as payback for wounding Dark Menorah.**

**"Ah!" Tuxedo Mask shouted.**

**"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon shouted.**

**Sailor Moon ran over to Tuxedo Mask's location and cried by his side.**

**"I... cannot... defend... you... right... now... my... princess..." Tuxedo Mask said breathlessly.**

**"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.**

**"Quick! Get the master on my back," Lord Malachite said. "I'll carry him to a safe place."**

**"Hold up guys," Sailor Uranus screamed out in total terror. "I'm detransforming! Now **_**why**_** is this happening?"**

**"We are detransforming," Sailor Jupiter explained to Sailor Uranus. "because we have been in soldier mode for far too long."**

**The others minus Prince Sammy reverted back to their civilian forms. **

**"I see now." Princess Amara said to Sailor Jupiter.**

**"I wonder how Malachite is doing with Tuxedo Mask." Princess Serena said worriedly.**

**"You should be more worried about yourselves," Leah Ruby said. "because it is time to die!"**

**Leah Ruby attacked but everyone dodged it.**

**Back with Lord Malachite, Prince Darien opened his blue (dark teal) eyes to notice that Lord Malachite had left him.**

_**Where has Malachite gone**_**? Prince Darien thought now feeling confused.**

**But Lord Malachite was just looking for something for his famished and wounded master.**

**Back with Princess Serena and the others, Princess Raye saw something strange.**

_**Two quartz statues**_**, Princess Raye thought now mystified. **_**what are these doing here**_**?**

**Back at the safe location, Lord Malachite came back with something for his ailing master to eat.**

**"Master... I brought you some of the snickerdoodles that Princess Lita and our own Neflite had made." Lord Malachite said to the Prince of the Earth.**

**Prince Darien gladly took the small bag of cookies from Lord Malachite and took a big bite out of one, "Yum!" he exclaimed.**

**"You like the cookies eh Master?" Lord Malachite asked Prince Darien.**

**"You bet I do," Prince Darien answered Lord Malachite. "Lita & Neflite did an awesome job! My compliments to the chefs!"**

**"I will let them know you love their cooking." Lord Malachite said to Prince Darien.**

**Back with Princess Raye, Dark Plasman and his minions came straight up to her.**

**"Do you not recognize them?" Bilhah Emerald asked Princess Raye.**

**"No! I don't recognize these two statues at all!" Princess Raye answered.**

**"They are your mother and father," Dark Plasman laughed evilly. "I turned them into quartz!"**

**Now Princess Raye of Mars was upset.**

**"You... you... you monster!" Princess Raye shouted at Dark Plasman now feeling hurt by his words.**

**"A monster am I? Well you're just about to find out how monstrous I can be!" Dark Plasman exclaimed.**

**Dark Plasman then transformed into an **_**unstoppable**_** monster.**

**"Oh no," Princess Amy exclaimed. "this looks like total trouble!"**

**"Let's transform," Princess Serena said. "Moon Prism Power!"**

**Princess Serena then transformed into Sailor Moon.**

**"Mercury Power!" Princess Amy called.**

**"Jupiter Power!" Princess Lita called out.**

**"Venus Power!" Princess Mina called out.**

**"Pluto Planet Power!" Princess Trista called.**

**"Saturn Planet Power!" Princess Hotaru called out.**

**"Neptune Planet Power!" Princess Michelle called.**

**"Uranus Planet Power!" Princess Amara called out.**

**The others then transformed ready to take on Dark Plasman and his minions.**

**While the battle was going on, Lord Malachite & Prince Darien arrived on the scene just in time to see Sailor Mars rescue her parents and achieve her full sailor scout powers.**

**"Mother... Father," Sailor Mars asked. "are you all right?"**

**"Yes we are." King Ares said to Sailor Mars.**

**"Now that you have saved us Raye," Queen Eos agreed. "we are fine."**

**"Excellent," Sailor Mars said. "now stand back!"**

**Queen Eos & King Ares stepped back and waited for their daughter to do her thing with Dark Plasman with her full powers.**

**"We are victorious!" Sailor Mars shouted happily.**

**"Now we can return home to the Milkyway Galaxy!" Lord Jedite exclaimed in agreement.**

**Sailor Mercury could already feel herself detransforming due to all the negative energy which was all around her.**

**The rest of the sailor scouts could also feel themselves detransforming due to all the negative energy which was all around them.**

**"Now the real question is," Princess Amy asked. "just how do we get back home to the Milkyway Galaxy?"**

**"Easy," Prince Sammy answered. "Sun Knight Power!"**

**Prince Sammy of the Sun Kingdom then transformed to become Sun Knight.**

**"Sammy," King Serpen asked. "why had you transformed?"**

**"By the power of my staff," Sun Knight called out. "I will transport us safely to the Kingdom of the Moon!"**

**Sun Knight then transported himself and everyone else to the Moon Kingdom.**

**Back in the Moon palace, Luna was getting worried.**

**"Oh Artemis," Luna said worriedly. "I am so worried about our princess."**

**"Try not to worry Luna," Artemis said gently. "I am sure that Princess Serenity will return home to us safe and sound."**

**Artemis used Princess Serena's full name.**

**But Artemis couldn't have been more correct for just at that moment, Princess Serena and everyone else had appeared in Queen Serenity's throne room safe and sound.**

**"So Raye," Luna said. "I see you have at last found your mother and father."**

**"She sure did." King Ares of Mars answered Luna.**

**"She saved us from Coatl," Queen Eos said to Luna & Artemis. "and she is now a Guardian Sailor Scout!"**

**"That's why I love you so much **_**Rei-chan**_**." Lord Jedite said gently.**

**"Oh Jedite!" Princess Raye exclaimed wrapping her arms around her lord's neck.**

**Princess Raye & Lord Jedite then shared a romantic kiss upon the lips.**

**Raye then came out of her memory of the Silver Millennium.**

**"Now I remember who you were during the Silver Millennium," Raye said to Jedite. "you were once my lover!"**

**"Yes I was," Jedite said to Raye. "but I'm not your lover! Not so much anymore!"**

**Jedite then attacked Raye Hino.**

**But Luna made a red transformation pen appear in front of Raye who picked it up.**

**"Now Raye," Luna shouted. "it is time for you to transform! Now shout out 'Mars Power!'"**


	16. Keiichi's Composition Slump Part 1

** Keiichi's Composition Slump Part 1**

** "Mars Power!" Raye shouted raising her red transformation pen high to the ceiling.**

** Raye then transformed into Sailor Mars.**

** "What do you think you are trying to pull," Jedite asked Sailor Mars. "huh?"**

** "Mars Fire Ignite!" Sailor Mars shouted.**

** Jedite then dodged Sailor Mars's attack.**

** "You call **_**that**_** an attack?" Jedite taunted Sailor Mars.**

** At the Stanton family's mansion, Amy Mizuno entered the mind of Keiichi who was still trying to practice.**

** "Starlight Attack!" Keiichi heard someone shout from upstairs in Kazuyuki's bedroom.**

** "Oh no," Keiichi shouted. "Kazuyuki!"**

** Keiichi then raced up to Kazuyuki's bedroom.**

** Back at Serena's house, Jedite just had to go and attack Sailor Uranus.**

** "Die!" Jedite said to Sailor Uranus.**

** Jedite then attacked and wounded Sailor Uranus.**


	17. Keiichi's Composition Slump Part 2

**Keiichi's Composition Slump Part 2**

**"Oh!" Sailor Uranus shouted.**

**Sailor Uranus then reverted back to her civilian form of Amara Tenoh.**

**"Amara!" Sailor Neptune shouted.**

**Sailors Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn raced over to Amara in order to try to help her.**

**Back at the Stanton residence, Keiichi frantically ran into Kazuyuki's bedroom.**

**"What do you think you are doing Katsuji?" Keiichi asked now feeling terrified.**

**Neflite was holding Kazuyuki Stanton by the collar of his jacket.**

**"I am simply taking Kazuyuki back to Queen Beryl's base at D Point which is near the North Pole!" Neflite answered Keiichi.**

**Back at Serena's house, Jedite had attacked Sammy & Amy who both had done **_**nothing**_** wrong at all.**

**"Amy! Sammy," Sailor Moon shouted in pain & agony. "now **_**that**_** tears it! Moon Tiara Magic!"**

**Sailor Moon then just threw her tiara at Jedite.**

**In Serena's bedroom, Amara began to have a dream about her life during the Silver Millennium.**

**Within Amara's dream, Princess Amara then ran straight into Princess Mina's bathroom.**

**Princess Amy could just now hear the very faint sound of Princess Amara crying.**

**"Amara my friend," Princess Amy asked through Princess Mina's closed bathroom door. "are you okay?"**

**"NO I'M **_**NOT**_** OKAY AMY! IS **_**THAT**_** OKAY WITH YOU!" Princess Amara yelled furiously **_**still**_** sobbing hard.**

**"What's wrong with our poor Amara?" Prince Darien asked feeling **_**extremely**_** concerned about his royal Uranian friend.**

**"Well," Lord Jedite said insensitively. "it's probably something about her **_**pathetic**_** mother abandoning her as an infant."**

**"Jedite!" Lord Malachite scolded harshly.**

**"It is **_**not**_** her mother at all Jedite," Princess Hotaru said to the short haired blonde half Martian half Earthling lord. "she is simply missing Prince Seiya... her boyfriend."**

**"So," Lord Jedite said. "I'm taking that wimp's smore anyway!"**

**"Oh no you don't Jedite," Prince Darien scolded. "that dark chocolate smore was made **_**specially**_** for Amara!"**

**Princess Amara came out of Princess Mina's bathroom, her dark green eyes now had spots of red in them from all the crying she had done.**

**Princess Amara had now begun to have another memory from her past.**

**Within Princess Amara's memory, it was on the morning of January 27th upon the planet Uranus, a young queen as well as a female pirate named Loof Merrow was about to give birth to her first child with her husband, King Stephano of Uranus by her side.**

**"Oh Loof Merrow Honey," King Stephano said gently. "I can't wait to see my son... I want to see my baby boy Alexander **_**right now**_**!"**

**"What if we have a daughter... a baby girl named Amara?" Queen Loof Merrow asked her husband.**

**"IF WE HAVE A DAUGHTER," King Stephano yelled furiously at Queen Loof Merrow. "MY HOPES FOR AN HEIR TO THE THRONE OF URANUS WOULD BE **_**CRUSHED**_**!"**

**"But Amara would make an **_**excellent**_** heir to the Uranian throne! And for certain she would make an **_**excellent**_** Sailor Scout of Uranus!" Queen Loof Merrow protested to King Stephano.**

**"WE WILL **_**NOT**_** BE HAVING A DAUGHTER!" King Stephano bellowed furiously at his queen.**

**A few hours later, the royal doctors had delivered the heir to the throne of Uranus.**

**"Congratulations Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano," the royal doctor exclaimed. "you are **_**now**_** the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!"**

**"NO!" King Stephano shouted in pain & agony making the infant Princess Amara cry.**

**"Hush now Amara," Queen Loof Merrow cooed to her newborn daughter who inherited her father's blonde hair & dark green eyes. "Father didn't mean anything by what he had just now said."**

**"I MEANT EVERY SINGLE WORD THAT I SAID," King Stephano bellowed furiously. "I WISH YOU WOULD TAKE TO SEA AND TAKE THAT **_**DISAPPOINTMENT**_** THAT YOU HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO WITH YOU!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus began to cry even **_**harder**_** so Queen Loof Merrow rocked her baby princess in her arms and began to lull the baby to sleep with her song.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**When Princess Amara came out of her memory, she began to search through her cosmetic bag furiously.**

**Until at last, Princess Amara found what she had been searching for.**

**Prince Sammy then saw what Princess Amara had taken out of her small black cosmetic bag.**

**"No! Amara!" Prince Sammy warned looking at the tiny cup that the Princess of Uranus held within her hands.**

**Princess Hotaru simply knocked the tiny cup out of Princess Amara's hands.**

**"Hotaru," Princess Amara shouted feeling shocked. "why did you go and do **_**that**_**?"**

**"BECAUSE AMARA... YOU WERE ABOUT TO DO SOMETHING TOTALLY DANGEROUS!" Princess Hotaru yelled furiously.**

**"But..." Princess Amara began.**

**But Lord Malachite cut the Princess of Uranus off.**

**"We just don't wish to see you get hurt!" Lord Malachite said to Princess Amara.**

**"WHAT DO YOU CARE!" Princess Amara snapped at Lord Malachite furiously.**

**"DO AS YOU ARE TOLD AND **_**DON'T**_** CONK OUT ON US!" Lord Malachite yelled furiously at Princess Amara.**

**"WHY DON'T YOU **_**BUSYBODIES**_** JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Princess Amara yelled furiously.**

**Prince Darien was about to speak to Princess Amara but the Princess of Uranus had just begun having **_**another**_** memory.**

**Within Princess Amara's memory this time, it was on the morning of January 27th upon the planet Uranus, a young queen as well as a female pirate named Loof Merrow was about to give birth to her first child with her husband, King Stephano of Uranus by her side.**

**"Oh Loof Merrow Honey," King Stephano said gently. "I can't wait to see my son... I want to see my baby boy Alexander **_**right now**_**!"**

**"What if we have a daughter... a baby girl named Amara?" Queen Loof Merrow asked her husband.**

**"IF WE HAVE A DAUGHTER," King Stephano yelled furiously at Queen Loof Merrow. "MY HOPES FOR AN HEIR TO THE THRONE OF URANUS WOULD BE **_**CRUSHED**_**!"**

**"But Amara would make an **_**excellent**_** heir to the Uranian throne! And for certain she would make an **_**excellent**_** Sailor Scout of Uranus!" Queen Loof Merrow protested to King Stephano.**

**"WE WILL **_**NOT**_** BE HAVING A DAUGHTER!" King Stephano bellowed furiously at his queen.**

**A few hours later, the royal doctors had delivered the heir to throne of Uranus.**

**"Congratulations Queen Loof Merrow & King Sephano," the royal doctor exclaimed. "you are **_**now**_** the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!"**

**"NO!" King Stephano shouted in pain & agony making the infant Princess Amara cry.**

**"Hush now Amara," Queen Loof Merrow cooed to her newborn daughter who inherited her father's blonde & dark green eyes. "Father didn't mean anything by what he had just now said."**

**"I MEANT EVERY SINGLE WORD THAT I SAID," King Stephano bellowed furiously. "I WISH YOU WOULD TAKE TO SEA AND TAKE THAT **_**DISAPPOINTMENT**_** THAT YOU HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO WITH YOU!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus began to cry even **_**harder**_** so Queen Loof Merrow rocked her baby princess in her arms and began to lull the baby to sleep with her song.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then put her newborn baby daughter into the royal bassinet and gave her baby girl a bottle of warm milk to help her sleep.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then thought about King Stephano as she began to sing **_**Just Love Wasurerarenai**_** in English.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_**Up until now**_**;**

_**The ocean's surging waves**_**;**

_**And storms**_**;**

_**I've overcome them**_**;**

_**All on my own**_**;**

_**I have my companions but**_**;**

_**The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_**Me alone;**_

_**For just a moment**_**;**

_**During the battle**_**;**

_**He touched me**_**;**

_**That was all**_**;**

_**I can't forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_**On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_**Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_**The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_**Is now pain**_**;**

_**For the first time**_**;**

_**I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_**My heart already**_**;**

_**Belongs just to that person**_**.**

**King Stephano heard his wife's harmonious singing and came into the bedroom where his sweet baby girl lay sleeping.**

**"She is so innocent!" King Stephano exclaimed in a gentle whisper about Princess Amara.**

**"Whatever happened to Amara being such a disappointment?" Queen Loof Merrow laughed at her husband.**

**"Well," King Stephano sighed happily. "we all say things that we do not really mean sometimes."**

**"Sei... Sei... Seiya." Princess Amara said in her sleep.**

**"Did you hear that Loof Merrow Darling?" King Stephano asked.**

**"I certainly did." Queen Loof Merrow answered her husband with delight.**

**"Amara just now said her true love's name," Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano exclaimed softly so that they wouldn't wake their pride & joy, their precious baby girl up. "she's talking!"**

**Princess Amara then came out of her memory and then drank a cup of the mysterious substance that was in her cosmetic bag.**

**"Oh no," Princess Amy shouted in horror. "Amara!"**

**It wasn't too long before Princess Amara was **_**finally**_** fast asleep.**

**"Amara!" Princess Lita exclaimed.**

**But poor Princess Amara of Uranus wouldn't **_**even**_** open her dark green eyes.**

**"Oh Seiya... my Seiya." Princess Amara said within deep somniloquy.**

**"Come on Amara," Prince Darien said hopefully. "**_**please do**_** open your eyes!"**

**Deep within Princess Amara's dream, it was on the morning of January 27th upon the planet Uranus, a young queen as well as a female pirate named Loof Merrow was about to give birth to her first child with her husband, King Stephano of Uranus by her side.**

**"Oh Loof Merrow Honey," King Stephano said gently. "I can't wait to see my son... I want to see my baby boy Alexander **_**right now**_**!"**

**"What if we have a daughter... a baby girl named Amara?" Queen Loof Merrow asked her husband.**

**"IF WE HAVE A DAUGHTER," King Stephano yelled furiously at Queen Loof Merrow. "MY HOPES FOR AN HEIR TO THE THRONE OF URANUS WOULD BE **_**CRUSHED**_**!"**

**"But Amara would make an **_**excellent**_** heir to the Uranian throne! And for certain she would make an **_**excellent**_** Sailor Scout of Uranus!" Queen Loof Merrow protested to King Stephano.**

**"WE WILL **_**NOT**_** BE HAVING A DAUGHTER!" King Stephano bellowed furiously at his queen.**

**A few hours later, the royal doctors had delivered the heir to the throne of Uranus.**

**"Congratulations Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano," the royal doctor exclaimed. "you are **_**now**_** the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!"**

**"NO!" King Stephano shouted in pain & agony making the infant Princess Amara cry.**

**"Hush now Amara," Queen Loof Merrow cooed to her newborn daughter who inherited her father's blonde hair & dark green eyes. "Father didn't mean anything by what he had just now said."**

**"I MEANT EVERY SINGLE WORD THAT I SAID," King Stephano bellowed furiously. "I WISH YOU WOULD TAKE TO SEA AND TAKE THAT **_**DISAPPOINTMENT**_** THAT YOU HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO WITH YOU!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus began to cry even **_**harder**_** so Queen Loof Merrow rocked her baby princess in her arms and began to lull the baby to sleep with her song.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then put her newborn baby daughter into the royal bassinet and gave her baby girl a bottle of warm milk to help her sleep.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then thought about King Stephano as she began to sing **_**Just Love Wasurerarenai**_** in English.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_**Up until now**_**;**

_**The ocean's surging waves**_**;**

_**And storms**_**;**

_**I've overcome them**_**;**

_**All on my own**_**;**

_**I have my companions but**_**;**

_**The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_**Me alone;**_

_**For just a moment**_**;**

_**During the battle**_**;**

_**He touched me**_**;**

_**That was all**_**;**

_**I can't forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_**On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_**Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_**The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_**Is now pain**_**;**

_**For the first time**_**;**

_**I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_**My heart already**_**;**

_**Belongs just to that person**_**.**

**King Stephano heard his wife's harmonious singing and came into the bedroom where his sweet baby girl lay sleeping.**

**"She is so innocent!" King Stephano exclaimed in a gentle whisper about Princess Amara.**

**"Whatever happened to Amara being such a disappointment?" Queen Loof Merrow laughed at her husband.**

**"Well," King Stephano sighed happily. "we all say things that we do not really mean sometimes."**

**"Sei... Sei... Seiya." Princess Amara said in her sleep.**

**"Did you hear that Loof Merrow Darling?" King Stephano asked.**

**"I certainly did." Queen Loof Merrow answered her husband with delight.**

**"Amara just now said her true love's name," Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano exclaimed softly so that they wouldn't wake their pride & joy, their precious baby girl up. "she's talking!"**

**"This is amazing," King Stephano exclaimed. "Amara learned how to talk **_**before**_** she is even potty trained!"**

**Princess Amara then sighed in deep sleep.**

**Back in the real world on Kinmoku, Prince Seiya was getting ready for bed himself as Prince Taiki & Princess Kakyuu entered just as Prince Seiya was taking his hair out of his ponytail.**

**"Seiya," Princess Kakyuu said frightenedly. "Queen Serenity has just now called!"**

**"What did Queen Serenity say?" Prince Seiya asked Princess Kakyuu worriedly.**

**"Queen Serenity said that Princess Amara of Uranus will **_**not**_** wake up for **_**anything**_**!" Prince Taiki answered Prince Seiya just before Princess Kakyuu even had the chance to speak.**

**"You both have **_**got**_** to be **_**kidding**_** me!" Prince Seiya exclaimed.**

**"No Seiya," Prince Yaten said while coming into Prince Seiya's bedroom in the Kinmoku palace. "they are **_**not**_** kidding at all."**

**"Yaten," Prince Seiya asked feeling shocked this time. "what has happened to my sweet Amara? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"**

**"Amara drank something that put her to sleep **_**instantly**_** and there is **_**nothing**_** at all that anyone in the Moon palace can either say or do to awaken the sleeping Princess of Uranus!" Prince Yaten answered Prince Seiya seriously.**

**"Are you serious?" Prince Seiya asked Prince Yaten.**

**"Yaten is quite serious." Prince Taiki answered Prince Seiya gravely.**

**Back at the Moon palace, Queen Serenity picked Princess Amara up and set the **_**still**_** reposing Princess of Uranus on the window seat.**

**"Luna?" Queen Serenity asked.**

**"Yes your majesty?" Luna answered Queen Serenity.**

**"Princess Amara does not have much time," Queen Serenity told Luna seriously. "please get me a cloth I can dampen in lavender water."**

**"Of course your majesty." Luna said.**

**And like a shot, Luna was off.**

**"Seiya," Princess Amara called out still within her deep somniloquy. "come back to me... please do come back to me!"**

**"What should we do Queen Serenity... oh what should we do?" Artemis asked worriedly.**

**"I just hope Luna gets back here with that cloth." Queen Serenity said hopefully.**

**"Poor Amara," Princess Amy wept bitterly. "poor poor Amara."**

**"No," someone unknown to Princess Amy of Mercury shouted courageously. "please do **_**not**_** talk like this!"**

**Princess Amy of Mercury turned to see who spoken to her with such courage.**

**"Who are you?" Princess Amy asked the stranger.**

**"I am Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury." the unknown stranger answered Princess Amy of Mercury sensitively.**

**"Amara!" Princess Lita exclaimed.**

**But poor Princess Amara of Uranus wouldn't **_**even**_** open her dark green eyes.**

**"Oh Seiya... my Seiya." Princess Amara said within deep somniloquy.**

**"Come on Amara," Prince Darien said hopefully. "**_**please do**_** open your eyes!"**

**Deep within Princess Amara's dream, it was on the morning of January 27th upon the planet Uranus, a young queen as well as a female pirate named Loof Merrow was about to give birth to her first child with her husband, King Stephano of Uranus by her side.**

**"Oh Loof Merrow Honey," King Stephano said gently. "I can't wait to see my son... I want to see my baby boy Alexander **_**right now**_**!"**

**"What if we have a daughter... a baby girl named Amara?" Queen Loof Merrow asked her husband.**

**"IF WE HAVE A DAUGHTER," King Stephano yelled furiously at Queen Loof Merrow. "MY HOPES FOR AN HEIR TO THE THRONE OF URANUS WOULD BE **_**CRUSHED**_**!"**

**"But Amara would make an **_**excellent**_** heir to the Uranian throne! And for certain she would make an **_**excellent**_** Sailor Scout of Uranus!" Queen Loof Merrow protested to King Stephano.**

**"WE WILL **_**NOT**_** BE HAVING A DAUGHTER!" King Stephano bellowed furiously at his queen.**

**A few hours later, the royal doctors had delivered the heir to the throne of Uranus.**

**"Congratulations Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano," the royal doctor exclaimed. "you are **_**now**_** the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!"**

**"NO!" King Stephano shouted in pain & agony making the infant Princess Amara cry.**

**"Hush now Amara," Queen Loof Merrow cooed to her newborn daughter who inherited her father's blonde hair & dark green eyes. "Father didn't mean anything by what he had just now said."**

**"I MEANT EVERY SINGLE WORD THAT I SAID," King Stephano bellowed furiously. "I WISH YOU WOULD TAKE TO SEA AND TAKE THAT **_**DISAPPOINTMENT**_** THAT YOU HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO WITH YOU!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus began to cry even **_**harder**_** so Queen Loof Merrow rocked her baby princess in her arms and began to lull the baby to sleep with her song.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then put her newborn baby daughter into the royal bassinet and gave her baby girl a bottle of warm milk to help her sleep.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then thought about King Stephano as she began to sing **_**Just Love Wasurerarenai**_** in English.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_**Up until now**_**;**

_**The ocean's surging waves**_**;**

_**And storms**_**;**

_**I've overcome them**_**;**

_**All on my own**_**;**

_**I have my companions but**_**;**

_**The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_**Me alone;**_

_**For just a moment**_**;**

_**During the battle**_**;**

_**He touched me**_**;**

_**That was all**_**;**

_**I can't forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_**On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_**Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_**The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_**Is now pain**_**;**

_**For the first time**_**;**

_**I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_**My heart already**_**;**

_**Belongs just to that person**_**.**

**King Stephano heard his wife's harmonious singing and came into the bedroom where his sweet baby girl lay sleeping.**

**"She is so innocent!" King Stephano exclaimed in a gentle whisper about Princess Amara.**

**"Whatever happened to Amara being such a disappointment?" Queen Loof Merrow laughed at her husband.**

**"Well," King Stephano sighed happily. "we all say things that we do not really mean sometimes."**

**"Sei... Sei... Seiya." Princess Amara said in her sleep.**

**"Did you hear that Loof Merrow Darling?" King Stephano asked.**

**"I certainly did." Queen Loof Merrow answered her husband with delight.**

**"Amara just now said her true love's name," Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano exclaimed softly so that they wouldn't wake their pride & joy, their precious baby girl up. "she's talking!"**

**"This is amazing," King Stephano exclaimed. "Amara learned how to talk **_**before**_** she is even potty trained!"**

**Princess Amara then sighed in deep sleep.**

**Back in the real world on Kinmoku, Prince Seiya was getting ready for bed himself as Prince Taiki & Princess Kakyuu entered just as Prince Seiya was taking his hair out of his ponytail.**

**"Seiya," Princess Kakyuu said frightenedly. "Queen Serenity has just now called!"**

**"What did Queen Serenity say?" Prince Seiya asked Princess Kakyuu worriedly.**

**"Queen Serenity said that Princess Amara of Uranus will **_**not**_** wake up for **_**anything**_**!" Prince Taiki answered Prince Seiya just before Princess Kakyuu even had the chance to speak.**

**"You both have **_**got**_** to be **_**kidding**_** me!" Prince Seiya exclaimed.**

**"No Seiya," Prince Yaten said while coming into Prince Seiya's bedroom in the Kinmoku palace. "they are **_**not**_** kidding at all."**

**"Yaten," Prince Seiya asked feeling shocked this time. "what has happened to my sweet Amara? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"**

**"Amara drank something that put her to sleep **_**instantly**_** and there is **_**nothing**_** at all that anyone in the Moon palace can either say or do to awaken the sleeping Princess of Uranus!" Prince Yaten answered Prince Seiya seriously.**

**"Are you serious?" Prince Seiya asked Prince Yaten.**

**"Yaten is quite serious." Prince Taiki answered Prince Seiya gravely.**

**Back at the Moon palace, Queen Serenity picked Princess Amara up and set the **_**still**_** reposing Princess of Uranus on the window seat.**

**"Luna?" Queen Serenity asked.**

**"Yes your majesty?" Luna answered Queen Serenity.**

**"Princess Amara does not have much time," Queen Serenity told Luna seriously. "please get me a cloth I can dampen in lavender water."**

**"Of course your majesty." Luna said.**

**And like a shot, Luna was off.**

**"Seiya," Princess Amara called out still within her deep somniloquy. "come back to me... please do come back to me!"**

**"What should we do Queen Serenity... oh what should we do?" Artemis asked worriedly.**

**"I just hope Luna gets back here with that cloth." Queen Serenity said hopefully.**

**"Poor Amara," Princess Amy wept bitterly. "poor poor Amara."**

**"No," someone unknown to Princess Amy of Mercury shouted courageously. "please do **_**not**_** talk like this!"**

**Princess Amy of Mercury turned to see who spoken to her with such courage.**

**"Who are you?" Princess Amy asked the stranger.**

**"I am Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury." the unknown stranger answered Princess Amy of Mercury sensitively.**

**Back in Serena's bedroom, Amara awoke in Serena's bed to find Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru staring at her.**

**"What has happened?" Amara asked Hotaru, Trista, and Michelle.**

**Back in Queen Beryl's base, Queen Beryl had summoned Malachite into her throne room.**

**"Malachite," Queen Beryl said. "the time has now come for your training."**

**"My training? What do you mean Majesty?" Malachite asked Queen Beryl.**


	18. Keiichi's Composition Slump Part 3

**Keiichi's Composition Slump Part 3**

**"Your training," Queen Beryl told Malachite. "is to learn from Jedite and Neflite! I want that Imperium Silver Crystal in my possession!"**

**"Yes my queen," Malachite said. "but what are you going to do in the meantime?"**

**"I'm going to locate my final general," Queen Beryl answered Malachite. "I am going to locate Zoisite."**

**A few days later, Amy Mizuno & Amara Tenoh went straight to the Stanton mansion to find Keiichi Stanton scratching his head trying to come up with a new composition melody.**

**"Hello," the butler asked Amy & Amara. "may I help you lovely ladies?"**

**"As a matter of fact sir," Amy answered the butler. "Amara & I would like to visit with Keiichi."**

**"That's correct." Amara told the butler in agreement with Amy.**

**"Master Keiichi is sitting at the piano in the drawing room deep within a creative slump." the butler told both Amy & Amara.**

**Amara Tenoh & Amy Mizuno entered the parlor to find Keiichi pressing two black piano keys over and over again.**

**"Hello Keiichi." Amy said.**

**Keiichi turned around, "Hi Amy." he said.**

**As Keiichi began playing to compose his new melody which had been inspired by Amy, more memories of the Silver Millennium had begun to flood back to Amara.**

**Within Amara's memory, Princess Amy was feeling sad as a mysterious stranger came up to comfort her.**

**"Poor Amara," Princess Amy wept bitterly. "poor poor Amara."**

**"No," someone unknown to Princess Amy of Mercury shouted courageously. "please do **_**not**_** talk like this!"**

**Princess Amy of Mercury turned to see who spoken to her with such courage.**

**"Who are you?" Princess Amy asked the stranger.**

**"I am Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury." the unknown stranger answered Princess Amy of Mercury sensitively.**

**"Thank you for being so sensitive toward me." Princess Amy said to Lord Zoisite.**

**"You are **_**so**_** welcome Princess Mercury." Lord Zoisite said gently.**

**Princess Amara just then sighed within a serene dream.**

**"Funny," Lord Jedite said insensitively. "Princess Amara is reminding me of **_**someone**_** but I can't put my finger on who it is that she is reminding me of."**

**Lord Jedite just simply glared over at Princess Amy & Lord Zoisite insensitively.**

**"**_**Jedaito**_**! Amara is **_**nothing**_** like me or this beautiful woman of whom is named Princess Amy of Mercury!" Lord Zoisite scolded.**

**"Oh really... just check this out Zoisite," Lord Jedite said preparing to mimic the somniloquous Princess Amara. "'Seiya, come back to me... please do come back to me!'"**

**Princess Amara yawned and began to dream once more.**

**Deep within Princess Amara's dreaming mind once more, it was on the morning of January 27th upon the planet Uranus, a young queen as well as a female pirate named Loof Merrow was about to give birth to her first child with her husband, King Stephano of Uranus by her side.**

**"Oh Loof Merrow Honey," King Stephano said gently. "I can't wait to see my son... I want to see my baby boy Alexander **_**right now**_**!"**

**"What if we have a daughter... a baby girl named Amara?" Queen Loof Merrow asked her husband.**

**"IF WE HAVE A DAUGHTER," King Stephano yelled furiously at Queen Loof Merrow. "MY HOPES FOR AN HEIR TO THE THRONE OF URANUS WOULD BE **_**CRUSHED**_**!"**

**"But Amara would make an **_**excellent**_** heir to the Uranian throne! And for certain she would make an **_**excellent**_** Sailor Scout of Uranus!" Queen Loof Merrow protested to King Stephano.**

**"WE WILL **_**NOT**_** BE HAVING A DAUGHTER!" King Stephano bellowed furiously at his queen.**

**A few hours later, the royal doctors had delivered the heir to the throne of Uranus.**

**"Congratulations Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano," the royal doctor exclaimed. "you are **_**now**_** the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!"**

**"NO!" King Stephano shouted in pain & agony making the infant Princess Amara cry.**

**"Hush now Amara," Queen Loof Merrow cooed to her newborn daughter who inherited her father's blonde hair & dark green eyes. "Father didn't mean anything by what he had just now said."**

**"I MEANT EVERY SINGLE WORD THAT I SAID," King Stephano bellowed furiously. "I WISH YOU WOULD TAKE TO SEA AND TAKE THAT **_**DISAPPOINTMENT**_** THAT YOU HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO WITH YOU!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus began to cry even **_**harder**_** so Queen Loof Merrow rocked her baby princess in her arms and began to lull the baby to sleep with her song.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then put her newborn baby daughter into the royal bassinet and gave her baby girl a bottle of warm milk to help her sleep.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then thought about King Stephano as she began to sing **_**Just Love Wasurerarenai**_** in English.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_**Up until now**_**;**

_**The ocean's surging waves**_**;**

_**And storms**_**;**

_**I've overcome them**_**;**

_**All on my own**_**;**

_**I have my companions but**_**;**

_**The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_**Me alone;**_

_**For just a moment**_**;**

_**During the battle**_**;**

_**He touched me**_**;**

_**That was all**_**;**

_**I can't forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_**On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_**Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_**The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_**Is now pain**_**;**

_**For the first time**_**;**

_**I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_**My heart already**_**;**

_**Belongs just to that person**_**.**

**King Stephano heard his wife's harmonious singing and came into the bedroom where his sweet baby girl lay sleeping.**

**"She is so innocent!" King Stephano exclaimed in a gentle whisper about Princess Amara.**

**"Whatever happened to Amara being such a disappointment?" Queen Loof Merrow laughed at her husband.**

**"Well," King Stephano sighed happily. "we all say things that we do not really mean sometimes."**

**"Sei... Sei... Seiya." Princess Amara said in her sleep.**

**"Did you hear that Loof Merrow Darling?" King Stephano asked.**

**"I certainly did." Queen Loof Merrow answered her husband with delight.**

**"Amara just now said her true love's name," Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano exclaimed softly so that they wouldn't wake their pride & joy, their precious baby girl up. "she's talking!"**

**"This is amazing," King Stephano exclaimed. "Amara learned how to talk **_**before**_** she is even potty trained!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus just sighed as she continued to dream of her beloved Prince Seiya of Kinmoku.**

**Eight years later, it was Princess Amara's birthday and her parents had invited the royals & nobles from every single planet in the universe.**

**It was a splendid birthday party until an uninvited guest decided to crash the festivities.**

**"Oh no," Queen Loof Merrow called out. "Dark Plasman!"**

**"Don't worry my queen," Prince Seiya said. "I'm here to protect your precious daughter!"**

**"Please do be careful Prince Seiya!" Queen Loof Merrow said with terror in her voice.**

**Back in the real world, Princess Amara simply yawned & sighed.**

**Back in the depths of the Negaverse in Queen Beryl's palace, Loof Merrow was still thinking about the precious baby girl she had left behind when she was brainwashed by Queen Beryl.**

**Within Loof Merrow's memory, it was on the morning of January 27th upon the planet Uranus, a young queen as well as a female pirate named Loof Merrow was about to give birth to her first child with her husband, King Stephano of Uranus by her side.**

**"Oh Loof Merrow Honey," King Stephano said gently. "I can't wait to see my son... I want to see my baby boy Alexander **_**right now**_**!"**

**"What if we have a daughter... a baby girl named Amara?" Queen Loof Merrow asked her husband.**

**"IF WE HAVE A DAUGHTER," King Stephano yelled furiously at Queen Loof Merrow. "MY HOPES FOR AN HEIR TO THE THRONE OF URANUS WOULD BE **_**CRUSHED**_**!"**

**"But Amara would make an **_**excellent**_** heir to the Uranian throne! And for certain she would make an **_**excellent**_** Sailor Scout of Uranus!" Queen Loof Merrow protested to King Stephano.**

**"WE WILL **_**NOT**_** BE HAVING A DAUGHTER!" King Stephano bellowed furiously at his queen.**

**A few hours later, the royal doctors had delivered the heir to throne of Uranus.**

**"Congratulations Queen Loof Merrow & King Sephano," the royal doctor exclaimed. "you are **_**now**_** the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!"**

**"NO!" King Stephano shouted in pain & agony making the infant Princess Amara cry.**

**"Hush now Amara," Queen Loof Merrow cooed to her newborn daughter who inherited her father's blonde & dark green eyes. "Father didn't mean anything by what he had just now said."**

**"I MEANT EVERY SINGLE WORD THAT I SAID," King Stephano bellowed furiously. "I WISH YOU WOULD TAKE TO SEA AND TAKE THAT **_**DISAPPOINTMENT**_** THAT YOU HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO WITH YOU!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus began to cry even **_**harder**_** so Queen Loof Merrow rocked her baby princess in her arms and began to lull the baby to sleep with her song.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then put her newborn baby daughter into the royal bassinet and gave her baby girl a bottle of warm milk to help her sleep.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then thought about King Stephano as she began to sing **_**Just Love Wasurerarenai**_** in English.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_**Up until now**_**;**

_**The ocean's surging waves**_**;**

_**And storms**_**;**

_**I've overcome them**_**;**

_**All on my own**_**;**

_**I have my companions but**_**;**

_**The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_**Me alone;**_

_**For just a moment**_**;**

_**During the battle**_**;**

_**He touched me**_**;**

_**That was all**_**;**

_**I can't forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_**On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_**Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_**The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_**Is now pain**_**;**

_**For the first time**_**;**

_**I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_**My heart already**_**;**

_**Belongs just to that person**_**.**

**King Stephano heard his wife's harmonious singing and came into the bedroom where his sweet baby girl lay sleeping.**

**"She is so innocent!" King Stephano exclaimed in a gentle whisper about Princess Amara.**

**"Whatever happened to Amara being such a disappointment?" Queen Loof Merrow laughed at her husband.**

**"Well," King Stephano sighed happily. "we all say things that we do not really mean sometimes."**

**"Sei... Sei... Seiya." Princess Amara said in her sleep.**

**"Did you hear that Loof Merrow Darling?" King Stephano asked.**

**"I certainly did." Queen Loof Merrow answered her husband with delight.**

**"Amara just now said her true love's name," Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano exclaimed softly so that they wouldn't wake their pride & joy, their precious baby girl up. "she's talking!"**

**"This is amazing," King Stephano exclaimed. "Amara learned how to talk **_**before**_** she is even potty trained!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus just sighed as she continued to dream of her beloved Prince Seiya of Kinmoku.**

**Eight years later, it was Princess Amara's birthday and her parents had invited the royals & nobles from every single planet in the universe.**

**It was a splendid birthday party until an uninvited guest decided to crash the festivities.**

**"Oh no," Queen Loof Merrow called out. "Dark Plasman!"**

**"Don't worry my queen," Prince Seiya said. "I'm here to protect your precious daughter!"**

**"Please do be careful Prince Seiya!" Queen Loof Merrow said with terror in her voice.**

**"I am always **_**always**_** careful my Queen of the noble planet Uranus!" Prince Seiya said withdrawing his sword. **

**Loof Merrow then came out of her memory.**

**"Oh my baby girl," Loof Merrow sobbed uncontrollably. "my poor baby Amara."**

**"All right Loof Merrow," a male's voice said. "that will be enough of this moping around!"**

**"Listen Serpen! Maybe you & the others from my fearless crew have forgotten about **_**your**_** children," Loof Merrow said challengingly. "but I **_**certainly**_** will **_**not**_** forget about Amara!"**

**"Hotaru?" Serpen asked Loof Merrow.**

**"Now it hits you," Loof Merrow laughed at Serpen. "you can't forget about Hotaru just like I can't forget about my dearest Amara!"**

**Within Serpen's memory, it was Princess Amara's birthday and her parents had invited the royals & nobles from every single planet in the universe.**

**It was a splendid birthday party until an uninvited guest decided to crash the festivities.**

**"Oh no," Queen Loof Merrow called out. "Dark Plasman!"**

**"Don't worry my queen," Prince Seiya said. "I'm here to protect your precious daughter!"**

**"Please do be careful Prince Seiya!" Queen Loof Merrow said with terror in her voice.**

**"I am always **_**always**_** careful my Queen of the noble planet Uranus!" Prince Seiya said withdrawing his sword. **

**The other planetary royals & nobles jumped in so as to help defend Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru.**

**That is until 1-year-old Prince Sammy of the Sun had locked Dark Plasman away by sealing him away within his own body.**

**Back in the real world, Serpen, Selkie, Kraken, & Kern all came out of their memory.**

**Apparently, Selkie, Kern, and Kraken all had had the very same memory concerning their own daughters that Serpen had had concerning Princess Hotaru.**

**Back on Kinmoku, Princess Kakyuu and Princes Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki were on their way back to the Moon Kingdom so that Prince Seiya could reawaken the sleeping Princess of Uranus.**

_**Don't worry my dearest treasure**_**...**_** my darling Amara**_**, Prince Seiya thought. **_**I am coming back to the Moon Kingdom to set you free**_**.**

**Back in Princess Mina's bedroom in the Moon palace, everyone had wet eyes, even Lord Jedite and Lord Jedite never cried for as long as either Prince Darien or Lords Malachite, Zoisite, or Neflite, as well as all of the planetary princesses & princes had known him as Princess Amara of Uranus had begun dreaming once more.**

**Deep within Princess Amara's exhausted & dreaming mind, it was on the morning of January 27th upon the planet Uranus, a young queen as well as a female pirate named Loof Merrow was about to give birth to her first child with her husband, King Stephano of Uranus by her side.**

**"Oh Loof Merrow Honey," King Stephano said gently. "I can't wait to see my son... I want to see my baby boy Alexander **_**right now**_**!"**

**"What if we have a daughter... a baby girl named Amara?" Queen Loof Merrow asked her husband.**

**"IF WE HAVE A DAUGHTER," King Stephano yelled furiously at Queen Loof Merrow. "MY HOPES FOR AN HEIR TO THE THRONE OF URANUS WOULD BE **_**CRUSHED**_**!"**

**"But Amara would make an **_**excellent**_** heir to the Uranian throne! And for certain she would make an **_**excellent**_** Sailor Scout of Uranus!" Queen Loof Merrow protested to King Stephano.**

**"WE WILL **_**NOT**_** BE HAVING A DAUGHTER!" King Stephano bellowed furiously at his queen.**

**A few hours later, the royal doctors had delivered the heir to the throne of Uranus.**

**"Congratulations Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano," the royal doctor exclaimed. "you are **_**now**_** the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!"**

**"NO!" King Stephano shouted in pain & agony making the infant Princess Amara cry.**

**"Hush now Amara," Queen Loof Merrow cooed to her newborn daughter who inherited her father's blonde hair & dark green eyes. "Father didn't mean anything by what he had just now said."**

**"I MEANT EVERY SINGLE WORD THAT I SAID," King Stephano bellowed furiously. "I WISH YOU WOULD TAKE TO SEA AND TAKE THAT **_**DISAPPOINTMENT**_** THAT YOU HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO WITH YOU!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus began to cry even **_**harder**_** so Queen Loof Merrow rocked her baby princess in her arms and began to lull the baby to sleep with her song.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then put her newborn baby daughter into the royal bassinet and gave her baby girl a bottle of warm milk to help her sleep.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then thought about King Stephano as she began to sing **_**Just Love Wasurerarenai**_** in English.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_**Up until now**_**;**

_**The ocean's surging waves**_**;**

_**And storms**_**;**

_**I've overcome them**_**;**

_**All on my own**_**;**

_**I have my companions but**_**;**

_**The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_**Me alone;**_

_**For just a moment**_**;**

_**During the battle**_**;**

_**He touched me**_**;**

_**That was all**_**;**

_**I can't forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_**On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_**Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_**The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_**Is now pain**_**;**

_**For the first time**_**;**

_**I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_**My heart already**_**;**

_**Belongs just to that person**_**.**

**King Stephano heard his wife's harmonious singing and came into the bedroom where his sweet baby girl lay sleeping.**

**"She is so innocent!" King Stephano exclaimed in a gentle whisper about Princess Amara.**

**"Whatever happened to Amara being such a disappointment?" Queen Loof Merrow laughed at her husband.**

**"Well," King Stephano sighed happily. "we all say things that we do not really mean sometimes."**

**"Sei... Sei... Seiya." Princess Amara said in her sleep.**

**"Did you hear that Loof Merrow Darling?" King Stephano asked.**

**"I certainly did." Queen Loof Merrow answered her husband with delight.**

**"Amara just now said her true love's name," Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano exclaimed softly so that they wouldn't wake their pride & joy, their precious baby girl up. "she's talking!"**

**"This is amazing," King Stephano exclaimed. "Amara learned how to talk **_**before**_** she is even potty trained!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus just sighed as she continued to dream of her beloved Prince Seiya of Kinmoku.**

**Eight years later, it was Princess Amara's birthday and her parents had invited the royals & nobles from every single planet in the universe.**

**It was a splendid birthday party until an uninvited guest decided to crash the festivities.**

**"Oh no," Queen Loof Merrow called out. "Dark Plasman!"**

**"Don't worry my queen," Prince Seiya said. "I'm here to protect your precious daughter!"**

**"Please do be careful Prince Seiya!" Queen Loof Merrow said with terror in her voice.**

**"I am always **_**always**_** careful my Queen of the noble planet Uranus!" Prince Seiya said withdrawing his sword. **

**The other planetary royals & nobles jumped in so as to help defend Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru.**

**That is until 1-year-old Prince Sammy of the Sun had locked Dark Plasman away by sealing him away within his own body.**

**"Is Dark Plasman gone Mother?" Princess Amara asked Queen Loof Merrow.**

**"No Amara... Dark Plasman isn't **_**completely**_** gone," Queen Loof Merrow answered her 8-year-old daughter seriously. "however... Prince Sammy of the Sun **_**did**_** manage to seal Dark Plasman within his own body."**

**Back in the real world in Princess Mina's bedchamber, Princess Lita kindly covered Princess Amara with a blanket and put a pillow under her sleeping friend's head.**

**"Artemis." Princess Amy said urgently.**

**"What is it Amy?" Artemis asked.**

**"The Kinmoku soldiers are back," Princess Amy told Artemis. "your mission should you choose to accept it... is to bring Prince Seiya up to this very room!"**

**"You can count on me Princess Amy of Mercury." Artemis said.**

**Princess Amara yawned & sighed as Artemis took off like a shooting star down the steps of the Moon palace to greet the Warriors of Kinmoku.**

**"Don't worry Amara... don't worry," Princess Amy said gently. "help will soon enough be on its way."**

**Amara then came out of her memory by the sound of her communicator beeping.**

**"Amara," Michelle said on her end of the communicator at the battle. "where are you? The rest of us could **_**really**_** use some of your Uranus planet power over here!"**

**"I'm on my way! Uranus Planet Power!" Amara said to Michelle.**

**Amy & Keiichi then saw Amara transform into Sailor Uranus.**


	19. Keiichi Watches The Battle

** Keiichi Watches The Battle**

** "Where are you going?" Amy & Keiichi asked Sailor Uranus.**

** "You both should really stay here," Sailor Uranus advised Keiichi & Amy. "you'll be much safer away from all this fighting."**

** Sailor Uranus then left to join the the others in the battle.**

** "Says who?" Amy asked after Sailor Uranus left to join the others in the battle.**

** "That's right," Keiichi said in agreement with Amy. "I need a bit of action!"**

** Amy & Keiichi ran from the security and safety of the the Stanton family's mansion.**

** Back on the battlefield at Tokyo Tower, Jedite, Neflite, and Malachite were fighting against Tuxedo Mask and Sailors Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, Saturn, Star Fighter, Star Healer, Star Maker, Kakyuu, & Pluto when Sailor Uranus arrived upon the scene.**

** "Uranus World Shaking!" Sailor Uranus shouted.**

** Sailor Uranus then attacked Malachite, Jedite, and Neflite all at once.**

** "Sailor Uranus!" Tuxedo Mask and Sailors Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, Saturn, Star Fighter, Star Healer, Star Maker, Kakyuu, & Pluto all called out.**

** "You think you lovely ladies can win," Jedite asked Sailors Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Neptune, Saturn, Star Fighter, Star Healer, Star Maker, Kakyuu, Uranus, & Pluto. "well ha!"**

** "I'll show you," Sailor Star Healer shouted. "Star Sensitive Inferno!"**

** But Sailor Uranus had begun to have another memory of her past during the Silver Millennium.**

** Within Sailor Uranus's memory, Princess Amy had already told the sleeping Princess Amara that help would soon be on its way.**

**"Thank you Amy." Princess Amara said still in deep sleep.**

** Prince Sammy hid in Princess Mina's bathroom because he had heard the voice of his master.**

** "What is it Master Dark Plasman?" Prince Sammy asked.**

** "Now it begins... my... no... **_**our**_** mission begins!" the Sun Prince's master told him.**

** Back in Princess Mina's bedroom, Lord Zoisite was watching over the Uranian Princess which was a **_**huge**_** mistake for him.**

** For Lord Neflite was now seeing his half Mercurian half Earthling companion leaning to his left hand side.**

** "No! Rip Van Zoisite!" Lord Jedite called out insensitively.**

** Lord Neflite at an instant caught Lord Zoisite who had closed his green eyes after falling into Lord Neflite's arms.**

** "You had to start too Zoisite you **_**blasted**_** Mercurian," Lord Neflite whispered. "you just **_**had**_** to fall asleep too!"**

** Meanwhile, Artemis went downstairs to the main floor of the Moon palace.**

** "Seiya... Amara has drunk something that put her under a deathly sleep spell," Artemis explained urgently. "nobody can reawaken the Uranian Princess but you!"**

** "What?" Prince Seiya asked Artemis fearfully and in disbelief.**

** "Seiya... Amara has drunk something that put her under a deathly sleep spell," Artemis repeated urgently. "nobody can reawaken the Uranian Princess but you!"**

** "I heard what you just said," Prince Seiya told Artemis courageously. "please take me to my sweet Amara at once!"**

** Back in Princess Mina's bedchamber, Princess Amara was still in dreamland.**

** "Seiya... my Seiya," Princess Amara shouted in her sleep. "come back to me... come back to me... come back to me my prince! Come back to me my Seiya!"**

** "Amy?" Prince Darien sobbed bitterly.**

** "Yes Darien?" Princess Amy answered the Earth Prince.**

** "How is Amara," Prince Darien asked Princess Amy still sobbing hard. "I am **_**wishing**_** to know the answer to **_**that**_** question!"**

** "Amara is **_**still**_** as somniloquous as ever." Princess Amy answered Prince Darien beginning to sob herself all over again.**

** "Thanks Amy... I needed that information." Prince Darien sobbed bitterly.**

** "You are most welcome Darien." Princess Amy said gently.**

** Back with Artemis & Princess Kakyuu and Princes Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki, they arrived directly at the door to the bedchamber of Princess Amara of Uranus.**

** Prince Seiya knocked on the door to Princess Amara's bedchamber, "Amara?" he called through the closed door.**

** "What's the matter Seiya?" Prince Taiki asked worriedly.**

** "There's no answer," Prince Seiya answered Prince Taiki feeling tragically concerned. "I do **_**not**_** know where my precious **_**Haruka-chan**_** a.k.a. Amara is!"**

** "You mean to say that Princess Amara is **_**nowhere**_** to be found?" Prince Yaten asked Prince Seiya in amazement.**

** "That's right Yaten." Prince Seiya answered with an **_**extremely**_** sad sounding sigh in his voice.**

** Back in Princess Mina's bedchamber, Princess Michelle began to have a very **_**bad**_** memory.**

** Within Princess Michelle's memory, it was Princess Amara's birthday and her parents had invited the royals & nobles from every single planet in the universe.**

** It was a splendid birthday party until an uninvited guest decided to crash the festivities.**

** "Oh no," Queen Loof Merrow called out. "Dark Plasman!"**

** "Don't worry my queen," Prince Seiya said. "I'm here to protect your precious daughter!"**

** "Please do be careful Prince Seiya!" Queen Loof Merrow said with terror in her voice.**

** "I am always **_**always**_** careful my Queen of the noble planet Uranus!" Prince Seiya said withdrawing his sword. **

** The other planetary royals & nobles jumped in so as to help defend Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru.**

** That is until 1-year-old Prince Sammy of the Sun had locked Dark Plasman away by sealing him away within his own body.**

** "Is Dark Plasman gone Mother?" Princess Amara asked Queen Loof Merrow.**

** "No Amara... Dark Plasman isn't **_**completely**_** gone," Queen Loof Merrow answered her 8-year-old daughter seriously. "however... Prince Sammy of the Sun **_**did**_** manage to seal Dark Plasman within his own body."**

** "This shan't be the end of me! I will be back to make sure Prince Sammy doesn't fall in love with the Saturnian Princess! But before I go," Princess Michelle heard Dark Plasman shout. "sometime after her seventeenth birthday Loof Merrow... your little Princess Amara will drink some liquid valerian root and fall fast asleep for eternity!"**

** "No!" Prince Seiya & Princess Michelle exclaimed.**

** Princess Michelle came out of her memory just in time to see Artemis with the four Kinmoku warriors.**

** "Seiya! Seiya!" Princess Amara called out still within her somniloquous siesta.**

** "Don't worry Amara Dearest... I am here," Prince Seiya whispered tenderly. "and I shall sing to you."**

** "Go for it Seiya!" Princess Kakyuu & Princes Yaten & Taiki cheered.**

** Prince Seiya cleared his throat and he began to sing to his lovely Princess Amara.**

** Prince Seiya: **_**Kobore ochisou na hodo ni**_**;**

_** Jukushiteru kokoro wo**_**;**

_** Otagai kakushiteru no wa**_**;**

_** Koko ira de yameyou**_**;**

_** Suki sa to hitokoto ieba**_**;**

_** Mune ga toki wo kizami**_**;**

_** Yoake ga tobira hiraite**_**;**

_** Umi kaze wo maneku**_**;**

_** See me**_**, **_**haato biito ga**_**;**

_** Hear me**_**, **_**shigunaru daseba**_**;**

_** Touch me**_**, **_**shinsen na pawaa**_**;**

_** Michite kuru yo**_**;**

_** Minogasanai akiramenai**_**;**

_** Yume ni todoku made wa**_**;**

_** So**_**, **_**mou sugu soko ni**_**;**

_** Boku-tachi no jidai**_**;**

_** Kinou janai ashita janai**_**;**

_** Ima kono shunkan sa**_**;**

_** Yes**_**, **_**kanashimi mo**_**;**

_** Shiawase no ichibu dakara**_**. **

** "Seiya... my prince... my beloved... my Seiya!" Amara called out still in deep sleep.**

** "Seiya... I have an idea!" Prince Taiki exclaimed.**

** "Share it Taiki!" Prince Seiya said.**

** "Why don't you try singing the song again... but this time in English!" Prince Taiki suggested to Prince Seiya.**

** So Prince Seiya cleared his throat and he began to sing for Princess Amara of Uranus once again.**

** Prince Seiya: **_**Our hearts which are maturing so much**_**;**

_** That they seem to fall**_**;**

_** Hiding it from each other**_**;**

_** Let's stop that from now on**_**;**

_** When saying this single word I love you**_**;**

_** My heart engraves the instant**_**;**

_** Dawn opens the door**_**;**

_** And invites the sea breeze**_**;**

_** See me**_**, **_**my heart beats**_**;**

_** Hear me**_**, **_**if you send a signal**_**;**

_** Touch me**_**, **_**fresh power would fill me**_**;**

_** I won't overlook it**_**,**_** I won't give up**_**;**

_** Until we reach our dream**_**;**

_** So our era will be there very soon**_**;**

_** Everyone together**_**;**

_** Not yesterday not tomorrow**_**;**

_** But right this instant**_**;**

_** Yes**_**,**_** because even sadness is a part of happiness**_**.**

** Because of Prince Seiya's singing, a miraculous thing had occurred.**

** For Prince Seiya's singing had made Princess Amara open her dark green eyes and she in turn sang the song back to her boyfriend because it was from Prince Seiya that Princess Amara of Uranus had learned the song, **_**See Me Boku-tachi No Jidai **_**or **_**See Me It's Our Era**_** in English.**

**Princess Amara: **_**Kobore ochisou na hodo ni**_**;**

_** Jukushiteru kokoro wo**_**;**

_** Otagai kakushiteru no wa**_**;**

_** Koko ira de yameyou**_**;**

_** Suki sa to hitokoto ieba**_**;**

_** Mune ga toki wo kizami**_**;**

_** Yoake ga tobira hiraite**_**;**

_** Umi kaze wo maneku**_**;**

_** See me**_**, **_**haato biito ga**_**;**

_** Hear me**_**, **_**shigunaru daseba**_**;**

_** Touch me**_**, **_**shinsen na pawaa**_**;**

_** Michite kuru yo**_**;**

_** Minogasanai akiramenai**_**;**

_** Yume ni todoku made wa**_**;**

_** So**_**, **_**mou sugu soko ni**_**;**

_** Boku-tachi no jidai**_**;**

_** Kinou janai ashita janai**_**;**

_** Ima kono shunkan sa**_**;**

_** Yes**_**, **_**kanashimi mo**_**;**

_** Shiawase no ichibu dakara**_**. **

** "Welcome back Amara." Prince Seiya said gently to his lover.**

** "Hey Amara," Prince Yaten teased the Princess of Uranus. "do you know the song in English as well?"**

** "You **_**know**_** I have a good memory Yaten! So you can **_**bet**_** that I know the song in English!" Princess Amara said challengingly.**

** "Well then," Prince Yaten said challengingly to Princess Amara. "sing it!"**

** "Sing it! Sing it! Sing it!" everyone around the Uranian Princess cheered.**

** Princess Amara simply had no choice but to sing the song in English from her memory.**

** Princess Amara: **_**Our hearts which are maturing so much**_**;**

_** That they seem to fall**_**;**

_** Hiding it from each other**_**;**

_** Let's stop that from now on**_**;**

_** When saying this single word I love you**_**;**

_** My heart engraves the instant**_**;**

_** Dawn opens the door**_**;**

_** And invites the sea breeze**_**;**

_** See me**_**, **_**my heart beats**_**;**

_** Hear me**_**, **_**if you send a signal**_**;**

_** Touch me**_**, **_**fresh power would fill me**_**;**

_** I won't overlook it**_**,**_** I won't give up**_**;**

_** Until we reach our dream**_**;**

_** So our era will be there very soon**_**;**

_** Everyone together**_**;**

_** Not yesterday not tomorrow**_**;**

_** But right this instant**_**;**

_** Yes**_**,**_** because even sadness is a part of happiness**_**.**

** "Wow Amara," Princess Serena exclaimed. "that is **_**two**_** songs that you have learned!"**

** "Told you guys that I have a good memory." Princess Amara told her friends.**

** "Well then," Queen Serenity said to Princess Amara. "I suggest that we have a concert in honor of our greatest rising young star of the Silver Millennium!"**

** "But... but... but my queen." Princess Amara said to Queen Serenity nervously.**

** "Oh come on Amara," Princess Raye said gently. "you are the **_**only one**_** of us princesses who can **_**actually**_** sing! Don't sell yourself short! A concert will be a lot of fun for a shining star like you!"**

** "Do you really think so Serena?" Princess Amara asked.**

** "I know so." Princess Serena told Princess Amara.**

** "Thank you Serena." Princess Amara said with a good long stretch.**

** "Anytime Amara." Princess Serena said gently.**

** Back in Queen Beryl's palace in the Negaverse, Queen Beryl had summoned her underlings.**

** "Tell me Loof Merrow," Queen Beryl asked. "what is your new plan for attacking the Moon Kingdom?"**

** "Actually Queen Beryl... I think we should just leave the Moon Kingdom and its citizens alone." Loof Merrow suggested.**

** "What do you mean by that?" Queen Beryl asked Loof Merrow.**

** "You see Queen Beryl," Kern answered for Loof Merrow shakily. "Loof Merrow **_**still**_** has all of her memories intact."**

** "DO YOU WANT ME TO BRAINWASH YOU **_**TWICE**_** AS HARD LOOF MERROW?" Queen Beryl asked furiously.**

** "No my queen." Loof Merrow answered hanging her head low in shame.**

** "Good," Queen Beryl said to Loof Merrow. "then I suggest that you create another bewitching demon for our conquest of the Moon Kingdom for the silver crystal!"**

** "Yes Queen Beryl." Loof Merrow sighed sadly.**

** Loof Merrow then got set to work on the new bewitching demon.**

** But still on the inside, the Queen of Uranus couldn't shake off the memories she had of her daughter.**

** Back in Queen Serenity's palace on the moon a few days later, a budding friendship was beginning to form between Princess Amy of Mercury & Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury.**

** Princess Amy was playing her lyre, a small harp while Lord Zoisite was writing yet **_**another**_** secret love poem about the Mercurian Princess as Prince Sammy of the Sun was watching from behind a lilac hedge in Queen Serenity's sunny flower garden.**

** "The time has now come." the malevolent voice said to Prince Sammy.**

** "I don't understand Master," Prince Sammy stated. "what do you mean?"**

** "The time has now come," the mysterious and malevolent voice told Prince Sammy. "for you to let go of your jealousy!"**

** "But..." Prince Sammy began, he did **_**not**_** wish to ruin such a tender scene between Princess Amy & Lord Zoisite.**

** Inside of her bedchamber in the Moon palace, Princess Amara lay sleeping.**

** When suddenly at last, the alarm clock that Princess Amy had made for her went off like crazy and there was some **_**furious**_** knocking upon her bedroom door.**

** "Amara Dear," Queen Serenity called from the other side of Princess Amara's door. "it is 10:00 in the morning!"**

** Princess Amara got up quite quickly.**

** "10:00 in the morning," Princess Amara shouted. "oh shoot! I'm late for training!"**

** Princess Amara quickly got dressed in her training outfit and threw her pajamas upon her canopy bed.**

** When Princess Amara arrived in the training room, she had received a kick straight to the head by the **_**overeager**_** Prince Yaten.**

** "THAT WAS FOR SLEEPING IN!" Prince Yaten yelled ultra furiously at Princess Amara.**

** "So sorry Yaten." Princess Amara yawned sleepily.**

** "Well," Prince Yaten stated. "you **_**shouldn't**_** be late for training anyway!"**

** "Yaten!" Princess Kakyuu scolded.**

** "What did **_**I**_** do?" Prince Yaten asked Princess Kakyuu.**

** "You should really lay off the teasing!" Prince Taiki scolded Prince Yaten.**

** "So sorry Taiki." Prince Yaten sighed.**

** "**_**I**_** am **_**not**_** the one of whom you should be apologizing to Yaten." Prince Taiki said to Prince Yaten.**

** "Just **_**who**_** should I apologize to then?" Prince Yaten asked Prince Taiki.**

** "Princess Amara of Uranus," Prince Seiya told Prince Yaten. "who else?"**

** Prince Yaten of Kinmoku turned to face Princess Amara of Uranus.**

** "Sorry Amara." Prince Yaten mumbled inaudibly.**

** "I'm sorry Yaten," Princess Amara said. "I can't hear you when you mumble like that."**

** "Sorry Amara." Prince Yaten mumbled inaudibly once again.**

** "I beg your parden Yaten," Princess Amara asked. "what did you say?"**

** "I AM SORRY AMARA," Prince Yaten confessed furiously. "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?"**

** Sailor Uranus came out of her memory just in the nick of time to see Sailor Pluto get the wind knocked out of her.**

** "Pluto!" Sailor Uranus called out.**

** But Amy & Keiichi had secretly followed Sailor Uranus to the battle at Tokyo Tower.**

** Keiichi & Amy secretly began watching as the battle continued.**


	20. Zoisite Revived! The Final General

**Zoisite Revived! The Final General**

**While Amy & Keiichi saw the battle, Keiichi was beginning to feel weird.**

**Amy began to spot the look of darkness within Keiichi's green eyes.**

**"Keiichi?" Amy asked.**

**Jedite saw Keiichi beginning to transform and become Zoisite, Queen Beryl's fourth and final general.**

**"Oh no!" Sailor Neptune shouted out in terror.**

**"Oh yes," Jedite said to Sailor Neptune with a maniacal laugh. "Zoisite is **_**finally**_** reviving!"**

**Keiichi began to pin Amy down.**

**"Oh no," Sailor Pluto shouted. "Amy! She's in deep trouble!"**

**Sailor Pluto began to have a memory from the Silver Millennium a long long time ago.**

**Within Sailor Pluto's memory, Princess Amara was telling Prince Yaten off.**

**"You **_**should**_** be sorry you jerk face!" Princess Amara said to Prince Yaten mustering the necessary courage to tell Prince Yaten off.**

**Princess Amara just then jumped all over Prince Yaten that is until she & the others in the training room heard the sound of the alarm going off and Queen Serenity entering the training room.**

**"Everyone transform so you can protect the Princesses of the Inner Solar System!" Queen Serenity called out.**

**"Why?" Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, & Kakyuu and Princes Sammy, Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki all asked Queen Serenity.**

**"Because," Queen Serenity said to the princesses & princes. "the Negaverse has sent **_**another**_** bewitching demon to attack the Moon Kingdom!"**

**"We are on it," Princess Kakyuu said. "Kimnoku Star Power!"**

**"Fighter Star Power!" Prince Seiya shouted.**

**"Healer Star Power!" Prince Yaten called out.**

**"Maker Star Power!" Prince Taiki called.**

**Prince Sammy then transformed and became Sun Knight.**

**"Uranus Planet Power!" Princess Amara shouted.**

**"Neptune Planet Power!" Princess Michelle called out.**

**"Pluto Planet Power!" Princess Trista called.**

**"Saturn Planet Power!" Princess Hotaru called out.**

**They all transformed and Sailor Uranus tried to attack but she was stopped by a very **_**familiar**_** song.**

**Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**Sailor Uranus looked as if she was in a trance.**

**"Uranus! What are you doing?" Sailor Pluto called out.**

**"That voice... I know that voice," Sailor Uranus told Sailor Neptune insistently. "that singing voice is the singing voice of my mother!"**

**Loof Merrow: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_**Up until now**_**;**

_**The ocean's surging waves**_**;**

_**And storms**_**;**

_**I've overcome them**_**;**

_**All on my own**_**;**

_**I have my companions but**_**;**

_**The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_**Me alone;**_

_**For just a moment**_**;**

_**During the battle**_**;**

_**He touched me**_**;**

_**That was all**_**;**

_**I can't forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_**On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_**Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_**The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_**Is now pain**_**;**

_**For the first time**_**;**

_**I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_**My heart already**_**;**

_**Belongs just to that person**_**.**

**"Are you sure?" Sailor Star Healer asked Sailor Uranus.**

**"Quite certain Sailor Star Healer." Sailor Uranus said.**

**The bewitching demon began to attack Sun Knight but Sailor Saturn came to her boyfriend's rescue by taking the hit for him.**

**"No," Sun Knight shouted in pain & agony. "not my lovely Sailor Saturn!"**

**"I'm all right my Sun Knight." Sailor Saturn said getting up off the ground.**

**Loof Merrow saw Sailor Uranus battling the bewitching demon that Queen Beryl made her create and she had begun to think back to when Princess Amara was younger.**

**Within her memory, it was on the morning of January 27th upon the planet Uranus, a young queen as well as a female pirate named Loof Merrow was about to give birth to her first child with her husband, King Stephano of Uranus by her side.**

**"Oh Loof Merrow Honey," King Stephano said gently. "I can't wait to see my son... I want to see my baby boy Alexander **_**right now**_**!"**

**"What if we have a daughter... a baby girl named Amara?" Queen Loof Merrow asked her husband.**

**"IF WE HAVE A DAUGHTER," King Stephano yelled furiously at Queen Loof Merrow. "MY HOPES FOR AN HEIR TO THE THRONE OF URANUS WOULD BE **_**CRUSHED**_**!"**

**"But Amara would make an **_**excellent**_** heir to the Uranian throne! And for certain she would make an **_**excellent**_** Sailor Scout of Uranus!" Queen Loof Merrow protested to King Stephano.**

**"WE WILL **_**NOT**_** BE HAVING A DAUGHTER!" King Stephano bellowed furiously at his queen.**

**A few hours later, the royal doctors had delivered the heir to the throne of Uranus.**

**"Congratulations Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano," the royal doctor exclaimed. "you are **_**now**_** the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!"**

**"NO!" King Stephano shouted in pain & agony making the infant Princess Amara cry.**

**"Hush now Amara," Queen Loof Merrow cooed to her newborn daughter who inherited her father's blonde hair & dark green eyes. "Father didn't mean anything by what he had just now said."**

**"I MEANT EVERY SINGLE WORD THAT I SAID," King Stephano bellowed furiously. "I WISH YOU WOULD TAKE TO SEA AND TAKE THAT **_**DISAPPOINTMENT**_** THAT YOU HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO WITH YOU!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus began to cry even **_**harder**_** so Queen Loof Merrow rocked her baby princess in her arms and began to lull the baby to sleep with her song.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then put her newborn baby daughter into the royal bassinet and gave her baby girl a bottle of warm milk to help her sleep.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then thought about King Stephano as she began to sing **_**Just Love Wasurerarenai**_** in English.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_**Up until now**_**;**

_**The ocean's surging waves**_**;**

_**And storms**_**;**

_**I've overcome them**_**;**

_**All on my own**_**;**

_**I have my companions but**_**;**

_**The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_**Me alone;**_

_**For just a moment**_**;**

_**During the battle**_**;**

_**He touched me**_**;**

_**That was all**_**;**

_**I can't forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_**On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_**Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_**The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_**Is now pain**_**;**

_**For the first time**_**;**

_**I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_**My heart already**_**;**

_**Belongs just to that person**_**.**

**King Stephano heard his wife's harmonious singing and came into the bedroom where his sweet baby girl lay sleeping.**

**"She is so innocent!" King Stephano exclaimed in a gentle whisper about Princess Amara.**

**"Whatever happened to Amara being such a disappointment?" Queen Loof Merrow laughed at her husband.**

**"Well," King Stephano sighed happily. "we all say things that we do not really mean sometimes."**

**"Sei... Sei... Seiya." Princess Amara said in her sleep.**

**"Did you hear that Loof Merrow Darling?" King Stephano asked.**

**"I certainly did." Queen Loof Merrow answered her husband with delight.**

**"Amara just now said her true love's name," Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano exclaimed softly so that they wouldn't wake their pride & joy, their precious baby girl up. "she's talking!"**

**"This is amazing," King Stephano exclaimed. "Amara learned how to talk **_**before**_** she is even potty trained!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus just sighed as she continued to dream of her beloved Prince Seiya of Kinmoku.**

**Eight years later, it was Princess Amara's birthday and her parents had invited the royals & nobles from every single planet in the universe.**

**It was a splendid birthday party until an uninvited guest decided to crash the festivities.**

**"Oh no," Queen Loof Merrow called out. "Dark Plasman!"**

**"Don't worry my queen," Prince Seiya said. "I'm here to protect your precious daughter!"**

**"Please do be careful Prince Seiya!" Queen Loof Merrow said with terror in her voice.**

**"I am always **_**always**_** careful my Queen of the noble planet Uranus!" Prince Seiya said withdrawing his sword. **

**The other planetary royals & nobles jumped in so as to help defend Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru.**

**That is until 1-year-old Prince Sammy of the Sun had locked Dark Plasman away by sealing him away within his own body.**

**"Is Dark Plasman gone Mother?" Princess Amara asked Queen Loof Merrow.**

**"No Amara... Dark Plasman isn't **_**completely**_** gone," Queen Loof Merrow answered her 8-year-old daughter seriously. "however... Prince Sammy of the Sun **_**did**_** manage to seal Dark Plasman within his own body."**

**"Mother," Princess Amara said. "I don't want that dumb old prophecy to come true!"**

**"Don't you worry Honey," the Queen of Uranus said gently to her daughter. "both Mommy & Daddy will make sure that you are safe."**

**Loof Merrow came out of her memory to see her daughter, Princess Amara a.k.a. Sailor Uranus destroying the bewitching demon.**

_**Oh my precious brave little girl**_**, Loof Merrow thought wistfully. **_**thank goodness you are safe**_**.**

**Suddenly, Sailor Neptune caught a glimpse of something in her deep aqua mirror.**

**"Uh-oh!" Sailor Neptune exclaimed.**

**"What is it Sailor Neptune?" Sailor Kakyuu asked.**

**"My mirror caught a glimpse of **_**another**_** bewitching demon," Sailor Neptune answered Sailor Kakyuu. "I don't think we're out of the woods just yet."**

**The bewitching demon suddenly appeared.**

**"My name is Undertow," the bewitching demon said. "it's time to fight!"**

**"No kidding it's time to fight," Sailor Uranus shouted. "Uranus World Shaking!"**

**"Neptune Deep Submerge!" Sailor Neptune called out.**

**Sailor Neptune's attack only made the bewitching demon that was created stronger.**

**Undertow simply attacked the sailor scouts who were knocked flat upon their backs.**

**"Who would create such a monster anyway?" Sailor Pluto asked.**

**"I don't have a clue." Sailor Saturn answered Sailor Pluto.**

**Unknown to either the Sailor Scouts of Kinmoku or the Sailor Scouts of the Outer Planets, Selkie & Kraken looked at their daughter, Princess Michelle as Sailor Neptune from a distance.**

**Selkie & Kraken began to have a memory of Princess Michelle's birth.**

**Within their memory, King Kraken of Neptune came into the infirmary to find his loving wife with their beautiful newborn baby girl.**

**"Oh Selkie my love," King Kraken said to his beloved queen. "she is so beautiful."**

**"That she is Kraken." Queen Selkie agreed.**

**"Any thoughts on a name for our pride & joy?" King Kraken asked Queen Selkie in a whisper.**

**"I think," Queen Selkie whispered to King Kraken. "the name Michelle would suit this baby."**

**"Michelle... let me think about that name for a moment," King Kraken laughed happily. "I **_**love**_** that name!"**

**Eight years later in Miranda Castle on the planet of Uranus, it was Princess Amara's birthday and her parents had invited the royals & nobles from every single planet in the universe.**

**It was a splendid birthday party until an uninvited guest decided to crash the festivities.**

**"Oh no," Queen Loof Merrow called out. "Dark Plasman!"**

**"Don't worry my queen," Prince Seiya said. "I'm here to protect your precious daughter!"**

**"Please do be careful Prince Seiya!" Queen Loof Merrow said with terror in her voice.**

**"I am always **_**always**_** careful my Queen of the noble planet Uranus!" Prince Seiya said withdrawing his sword. **

**The other planetary royals & nobles jumped in so as to help defend Princesses Amara, Hotaru, Trista, & Hotaru.**

**That is until 1-year-old Prince Sammy of the Sun had locked Dark Plasman away by sealing him away within his own body.**

**"Is Dark Plasman gone Mother?" Princess Amara asked Queen Loof Merrow.**

**"No Amara... Dark Plasman isn't **_**completely**_** gone," Queen Loof Merrow answered her 8-year-old daughter seriously. "however... Prince Sammy of the Sun **_**did**_** manage to seal Dark Plasman within his own body."**

**"Mother," Princess Amara said. "I don't want that dumb old prophecy to come true!"**

**"Don't you worry Honey," the Queen of Uranus said gently to her daughter. "both Mommy & Daddy will make sure that you are safe."**

**Suddenly, a demon who like Prince Sammy came from the sun named Queen Metallia had possessed a woman from the planet Earth named Queen Beryl.**

**Queen Beryl under the influence of Queen Metallia had brainwashed both Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn.**

**"Mother!" Princesses Amara & Michelle called out.**

**"Father!" Princesses Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru all called out.**

**"Now," Queen Beryl said to the now brainwashed Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn. "you will **_**all**_** serve under me and the Dark Kingdom!"**

**"Yes Queen Beryl!" Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn all said within their brainwashed state.**

**Ktaken & Selkie finally came out of their memory.**

**"WE HAVE NO DAUGHTER!" Selkie & Kraken yelled in furious pain & agony.**

**Now Loof Merrow was about to have the **_**worst**_** memory of her life, the day that she & her loyal crew members were brainwashed by the wicked Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom.**

**Within her memory, it was on the morning of January 27th upon the planet Uranus, a young queen as well as a female pirate named Loof Merrow was about to give birth to her first child with her husband, King Stephano of Uranus by her side.**

**"Oh Loof Merrow Honey," King Stephano said gently. "I can't wait to see my son... I want to see my baby boy Alexander **_**right now**_**!"**

**"What if we have a daughter... a baby girl named Amara?" Queen Loof Merrow asked her husband.**

**"IF WE HAVE A DAUGHTER," King Stephano yelled furiously at Queen Loof Merrow. "MY HOPES FOR AN HEIR TO THE THRONE OF URANUS WOULD BE **_**CRUSHED**_**!"**

**"But Amara would make an **_**excellent**_** heir to the Uranian throne! And for certain she would make an **_**excellent**_** Sailor Scout of Uranus!" Queen Loof Merrow protested to King Stephano.**

**"WE WILL **_**NOT**_** BE HAVING A DAUGHTER!" King Stephano bellowed furiously at his queen.**

**A few hours later, the royal doctors had delivered the heir to the throne of Uranus.**

**"Congratulations Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano," the royal doctor exclaimed. "you are **_**now**_** the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!"**

**"NO!" King Stephano shouted in pain & agony making the infant Princess Amara cry.**

**"Hush now Amara," Queen Loof Merrow cooed to her newborn daughter who inherited her father's blonde hair & dark green eyes "Father didn't mean anything by what he had just now said."**

**"I MEANT EVERY SINGLE WORD THAT I SAID," King Stephano bellowed furiously. "I WISH YOU WOULD TAKE TO SEA AND TAKE THAT **_**DISAPPOINTMENT**_** THAT YOU HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO WITH YOU!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus began to cry even **_**harder**_** so Queen Loof Merrow rocked her baby princess in her arms and began to lull the baby to sleep with her song.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then put her newborn baby daughter into the royal bassinet and gave her baby girl a bottle of warm milk to help her sleep.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then thought about King Stephano as she began to sing **_**Just Love Wasurerarenai**_** in English.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_**Up until now**_**;**

_**The ocean's surging waves**_**;**

_**And storms**_**;**

_**I've overcome them**_**;**

_**All on my own**_**;**

_**I have my companions but**_**;**

_**The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_**Me alone;**_

_**For just a moment**_**;**

_**During the battle**_**;**

_**He touched me**_**;**

_**That was all**_**;**

_**I can't forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_**On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_**Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_**The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_**Is now pain**_**;**

_**For the first time**_**;**

_**I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_**My heart already**_**;**

_**Belongs just to that person**_**.**

**King Stephano heard his wife's harmonious singing and came into the bedroom where his sweet baby girl lay sleeping.**

**"She is so innocent!" King Stephano exclaimed in a gentle whisper about Princess Amara.**

**"Whatever happened to Amara being such a disappointment?" Queen Loof Merrow laughed at her husband.**

**"Well," King Stephano sighed happily. "we all say things that we do not really mean sometimes."**

**"Sei... Sei... Seiya." Princess Amara said in her sleep.**

**"Did you hear that Loof Merrow Darling?" King Stephano asked.**

**"I certainly did." Queen Loof Merrow answered her husband with delight.**

**"Amara just now said her true love's name," Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano exclaimed softly so that they wouldn't wake their pride & joy, their precious baby girl up. "she's talking!"**

**"This is amazing," King Stephano exclaimed. "Amara learned how to talk **_**before**_** she is even potty trained!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus just sighed as she continued to dream of her beloved Prince Seiya of Kinmoku.**

**Eight years later, it was Princess Amara's birthday and her parents had invited the royals & nobles from every single planet in the universe.**

**It was a splendid birthday party until an uninvited guest decided to crash the festivities.**

**"Oh no," Queen Loof Merrow called out. "Dark Plasman!"**

**"Don't worry my queen," Prince Seiya said. "I'm here to protect your precious daughter!"**

**"Please do be careful Prince Seiya!" Queen Loof Merrow said with terror in her voice.**

**"I am always **_**always**_** careful my Queen of the noble planet Uranus!" Prince Seiya said withdrawing his sword. **

**The other planetary royals & nobles jumped in so as to help defend Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru.**

**That is until 1-year-old Prince Sammy of the Sun had locked Dark Plasman away by sealing him away within his own body.**

**"Is Dark Plasman gone Mother?" Princess Amara asked Queen Loof Merrow.**

**"No Amara... Dark Plasman isn't **_**completely**_** gone," Queen Loof Merrow answered her 8-year-old daughter seriously. "however... Prince Sammy of the Sun **_**did**_** manage to seal Dark Plasman within his own body."**

**"Mother," Princess Amara said. "I don't want that dumb old prophecy to come true!"**

**"Don't you worry Honey," the Queen of Uranus said gently to her daughter. "both Mommy & Daddy will make sure that you are safe."**

**Suddenly, a demon who like Prince Sammy came from the sun named Queen Metallia had possessed a woman from the planet Earth named Queen Beryl.**

**Queen Beryl under the influence of Queen Metallia had brainwashed both Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn.**

**"Mother!" Princesses Amara & Michelle called out.**

**"Father!" Princesses Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru all called out.**

**"Now," Queen Beryl said to the now brainwashed Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn. "you will **_**all**_** serve under me and the Dark Kingdom!"**

**"Yes Queen Beryl!" Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn all said within their brainwashed state.**

**Loof Merrow came out of her furious & nagging memory, **_**Oh**_**!**_** I won't let Sleaze Queen Beryl take Amara**_**,**_** Michelle**_**,**_** Trista**_**,**_** & Hotaru away from either me or my comrades**_**! she thought with determination in her voice.**

**Sailor Pluto then came out of her memory.**

**Keiichi Stanton was **_**still**_** transforming into Zoisite.**

**"Hey! Last Mercurian!" Sailor Pluto called out to Amy.**

**"Huh? Last Mercurian?" Amy asked Sailor Pluto breathlessly while still being pinned down by Keiichi's weight on top of her.**

**"TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!" Keiichi shouted at Amy.**

**"Oh no," Sailor Moon shouted. "Sailor Mercury!"**

**"Sailor... Mercury?" Amy grunted in pain thanks to Keiichi's weight on her finishing his transformation into Zoisite.**

**"You can do it Amy," Sailor Jupiter urged. "just remember your sacrifice! **_**Please**_**!"**


	21. Sailor Mercury's Revival Part 1

**Sailor Mercury's Revival Part 1**

**"I don't understand," Amy said to Sailor Jupiter still in pain by Keiichi. "what do you mean by my sacrifice?"**

**"Come on Amy!" Sailor Mars exclaimed.**

**"We all had to remember our sacrifices," Sailor Saturn said to Amy. "you **_**must**_** remember yours!"**

**"But I don't want to remember **_**anything**_** from my terrifying past during that time!" Amy protested to Sailors Mars & Saturn.**

**Sailor Star Fighter herself began to have a memory of her past during the Silver Millennium.**

**Within Sailor Star Fighter's memory, Loof Merrow then ran straight into the line of fire.**

**"Loof Merrow!" Serpen called out.**

**"What are you doing?" Selkie asked Loof Merrow in fright.**

**But Loof Merrow wasn't listening to her crew members for she had just simply got hit in the stomach by Sailor Pluto.**

**"Chronos Typhoon!" Sailor Pluto shouted thus attacking Loof Merrow.**

**Sailor Uranus was **_**so**_** devastated that she detransformed back into her civilian form of Princess Amara of Uranus.**

**"Mother," Princess Amara shouted out in deep pain & agony. "no!"**

**"Hey! Stay **_**away**_** from **_**our**_** captain!" Serpen ordered Princess Amara angrily.**

**"That woman is **_**more**_** than just a pirate captain," Princess Amara told Serpen feeling just as angrily as Serpen himself actually was. "she's my mother!"**

**"Amara," Loof Merrow said weakly. "my baby girl."**

**"Oh no!" Serpen exclaimed.**

**"What is it?" Princess Amara asked Serpen feeling concerned for her mother's safety.**

**"LOOF MERROW'S MEMORY HAS BEEN ACTIVATED," Serpen yelled at Princess Amara furiously. "AND IT IS **_**ENTIRELY**_** YOUR FAULT!"**

**"But she's my mother," Princess Amara protested to Serpen. "it should **_**not**_** be **_**my**_** fault if she remembers me!"**

**The wounded Loof Merrow closed her eyes and prepared to remember her daughter once more.**

**Within her memory once again, it was on the morning of January 27th upon the planet Uranus, a young queen as well as a female pirate named Loof Merrow was about to give birth to her first child with her husband, King Stephano of Uranus by her side.**

**"Oh Loof Merrow Honey," King Stephano said gently. "I can't wait to see my son... I want to see my baby boy Alexander **_**right now**_**!"**

**"What if we have a daughter... a baby girl named Amara?" Queen Loof Merrow asked her husband.**

**"IF WE HAVE A DAUGHTER," King Stephano yelled furiously at Queen Loof Merrow. "MY HOPES FOR AN HEIR TO THE THRONE OF URANUS WOULD BE **_**CRUSHED**_**!"**

**"But Amara would make an **_**excellent**_** heir to the Uranian throne! And for certain she would make an **_**excellent**_** Sailor Scout of Uranus!" Queen Loof Merrow protested to King Stephano.**

**"WE WILL **_**NOT**_** BE HAVING A DAUGHTER!" King Stephano bellowed furiously at his queen.**

**A few hours later, the royal doctors had delivered the heir to the throne of Uranus.**

**"Congratulations Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano," the royal doctor exclaimed. "you are **_**now**_** the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!"**

**"NO!" King Stephano shouted in pain & agony making the infant Princess Amara cry.**

**"Hush now Amara," Queen Loof Merrow cooed to her newborn daughter who inherited her father's blonde hair & dark green eyes. "Father didn't mean anything by what he had just now said."**

**"I MEANT EVERY SINGLE WORD THAT I SAID," King Stephano bellowed furiously. "I WISH YOU WOULD TAKE TO SEA AND TAKE THAT **_**DISAPPOINTMENT**_** THAT YOU HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO WITH YOU!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus began to cry even **_**harder**_** so Queen Loof Merrow rocked her baby princess in her arms and began to lull the baby to sleep with her song.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then put her newborn baby daughter into the royal bassinet and gave her baby girl a bottle of warm milk to help her sleep.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then thought about King Stephano as she began to sing **_**Just Love Wasurerarenai**_** in English.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_**Up until now**_**;**

_**The ocean's surging waves**_**;**

_**And storms**_**;**

_**I've overcome them**_**;**

_**All on my own**_**;**

_**I have my companions but**_**;**

_**The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_**Me alone;**_

_**For just a moment**_**;**

_**During the battle**_**;**

_**He touched me**_**;**

_**That was all**_**;**

_**I can't forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_**On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_**Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_**The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_**Is now pain**_**;**

_**For the first time**_**;**

_**I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_**My heart already**_**;**

_**Belongs just to that person**_**.**

**King Stephano heard his wife's harmonious singing and came into the bedroom where his sweet baby girl lay sleeping.**

**"She is so innocent!" King Stephano exclaimed in a gentle whisper about Princess Amara.**

**"Whatever happened to Amara being such a disappointment?" Queen Loof Merrow laughed at her husband.**

**"Well," King Stephano sighed happily. "we all say things that we do not really mean sometimes."**

**"Sei... Sei... Seiya." Princess Amara said in her sleep.**

**"Did you hear that Loof Merrow Darling?" King Stephano asked.**

**"I certainly did." Queen Loof Merrow answered her husband with delight.**

**"Amara just now said her true love's name," Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano exclaimed softly so that they wouldn't wake their pride & joy, their precious baby girl up. "she's talking!"**

**"This is amazing," King Stephano exclaimed. "Amara learned how to talk **_**before**_** she is even potty trained!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus just sighed as she continued to dream of her beloved Prince Seiya of Kinmoku.**

**Eight years later, it was Princess Amara's birthday and her parents had invited the royals & nobles from every single planet in the universe.**

**It was a splendid birthday party until an uninvited guest decided to crash the festivities.**

**"Oh no," Queen Loof Merrow called out. "Dark Plasman!"**

**"Don't worry my queen," Prince Seiya said. "I'm here to protect your precious daughter!"**

**"Please do be careful Prince Seiya!" Queen Loof Merrow said with terror in her voice.**

**"I am always **_**always**_** careful my Queen of the noble planet Uranus!" Prince Seiya said withdrawing his sword. **

**The other planetary royals & nobles jumped in so as to help defend Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru.**

**That is until 1-year-old Prince Sammy of the Sun had locked Dark Plasman away by sealing him away within his own body.**

**"Is Dark Plasman gone Mother?" Princess Amara asked Queen Loof Merrow.**

**"No Amara... Dark Plasman isn't **_**completely**_** gone," Queen Loof Merrow answered her 8-year-old daughter seriously. "however... Prince Sammy of the Sun **_**did**_** manage to seal Dark Plasman within his own body."**

**"Mother," Princess Amara said. "I don't want that dumb old prophecy to come true!"**

**"Don't you worry Honey," the Queen of Uranus said gently to her daughter. "both Mommy & Daddy will make sure that you are safe."**

**Suddenly, a demon who like Prince Sammy came from the sun named Queen Metallia had possessed a woman from the planet Earth named Queen Beryl.**

**Queen Beryl under the influence of Queen Metallia had brainwashed both Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn.**

**"Mother!" Princesses Amara & Michelle called out.**

**"Father!" Princesses Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru all called out.**

**"Now," Queen Beryl said to the now brainwashed Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn. "you will **_**all**_** serve under me and the Dark Kingdom!"**

**"Yes Queen Beryl!" Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn all said within their brainwashed state.**

**Back in reality, Kern, Selkie, Serpen, and Kraken all heard a very familiar but **_**evil**_** voice.**

**"Loof Merrow, Selkie, Kern, Kraken, and Serpen," the evil queen commanded. "return to the palace at once!"**

**"Well Queen Beryl," Kern said. "Loof Merrow **_**desperately**_** needs help."**

**"What do you mean?" Queen Beryl asked Kern.**

**"Loof Merrow had her memory concerning her child **_**again**_**!" Serpen told Queen Beryl seriously.**

**"Bring Loof Merrow back to the palace," Queen Beryl told her underlings seriously. "I am going to brainwash her **_**twice**_** as hard so that not a trace of that **_**brat**_** of hers is recalled!"**

**"Yes my queen." Kern, Kraken, Selkie, and Serpen said.**

**Kern placed Loof Merrow on the back of Serpen.**

**Then all five of Queen Beryl's underlings disappeared back to the palace in the Dark Kingdom in the Negaverse from whence they came.**

**Princess Amara began crying tears as loud and as hard as a thunderstorm as her comrades detransformed back into their civilian forms.**

**"I'm... sorry about your mother Amara." Prince Yaten said wrapping his arms around the sobbing Uranian Princess.**

**"DON'T TOUCH ME YATEN," Princess Amara yelled furiously **_**still**_** sobbing bitterly. "YOU ALREADY **_**HAVE**_** A GIRLFRIEND!"**

**Princess Amara then slugged Prince Yaten right in his stomach which made him release his grip on her.**

**Then Princess Amara ran from the others in a violent fit of despair.**

**"Amara!" Prince Seiya called out.**

**Prince Seiya tried to run after his girlfriend but he was stopped easily by Princess Kakyuu.**

**"No Seiya! Leave Amara be!" Princess Kakyuu said courageously.**

**"But," Prince Seiya began. "but Princess Kakyuu..."**

**"'But' nothing Seiya," Princess Kakyuu said sternly. "let Amara do what she has to do."**

**Back in the Dark Kingdom's palace, Queen Beryl got set to work on brainwashing Loof Merrow twice as hard as she had been before by getting rid of **_**all**_** the memories of Loof Merrow's past with her beloved family.**

**But Loof Merrow was **_**not**_** going to give up the memories of her precious family **_**without**_** a fight.**

**Serpen came into the room where Queen Beryl was busy brainwashing Loof Merrow.**

**"So how is it going with the captain anyway Majesty?" Serpen asked Queen Beryl.**

**"Amara," Loof Merrow sounding somniloquous. "my baby... I will **_**never**_** leave you alone!"**

**"This is turning out to be **_**more**_** difficult than I had suspected!" Queen Beryl answered Serpen.**

**Loof Merrow began to have her memory once again.**

**Within Loof Merrow's memory this time, it was on the morning of January 27th upon the planet Uranus, a young queen as well as a female pirate named Loof Merrow was about to give birth to her first child with her husband, King Stephano of Uranus by her side.**

**"Oh Loof Merrow Honey," King Stephano said gently. "I can't wait to see my son... I want to see my baby boy Alexander **_**right now**_**!"**

**"What if we have a daughter... a baby girl named Amara?" Queen Loof Merrow asked her husband.**

**"IF WE HAVE A DAUGHTER," King Stephano yelled furiously at Queen Loof Merrow. "MY HOPES FOR AN HEIR TO THE THRONE OF URANUS WOULD BE **_**CRUSHED**_**!"**

**"But Amara would make an **_**excellent**_** heir to the Uranian throne! And for certain she would make an **_**excellent**_** Sailor Scout of Uranus!" Queen Loof Merrow protested to King Stephano.**

**"WE WILL **_**NOT**_** BE HAVING A DAUGHTER!" King Stephano bellowed furiously at his queen.**

**A few hours later, the royal doctors had delivered the heir to the throne of Uranus.**

**"Congratulations Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano," the royal doctor exclaimed. "you are **_**now**_** the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!"**

**"NO!" King Stephano shouted in pain & agony making the infant Princess Amara cry.**

**"Hush now Amara," Queen Loof Merrow cooed to her newborn daughter who inherited her father's blonde hair & dark green eyes. "Father didn't mean anything by what he had just now said."**

**"I MEANT EVERY SINGLE WORD THAT I SAID," King Stephano bellowed furiously. "I WISH YOU WOULD TAKE TO SEA AND TAKE THAT **_**DISAPPOINTMENT**_** THAT YOU HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO WITH YOU!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus began to cry even **_**harder**_** so Queen Loof Merrow rocked her baby princess in her arms and began to lull the baby to sleep with her song.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then put her newborn baby daughter into the royal bassinet and gave her baby girl a bottle of warm milk to help her sleep.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then thought about King Stephano as she began to sing **_**Just Love Wasurerarenai**_** in English.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_**Up until now**_**;**

_**The ocean's surging waves**_**;**

_**And storms**_**;**

_**I've overcome them**_**;**

_**All on my own**_**;**

_**I have my companions but**_**;**

_**The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_**Me alone;**_

_**For just a moment**_**;**

_**During the battle**_**;**

_**He touched me**_**;**

_**That was all**_**;**

_**I can't forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_**On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_**Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_**The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_**Is now pain**_**;**

_**For the first time**_**;**

_**I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_**My heart already**_**;**

_**Belongs just to that person**_**.**

**King Stephano heard his wife's harmonious singing and came into the bedroom where his sweet baby girl lay sleeping.**

**"She is so innocent!" King Stephano exclaimed in a gentle whisper about Princess Amara.**

**"Whatever happened to Amara being such a disappointment?" Queen Loof Merrow laughed at her husband.**

**"Well," King Stephano sighed happily. "we all say things that we do not really mean sometimes."**

**"Sei... Sei... Seiya." Princess Amara said in her sleep.**

**"Did you hear that Loof Merrow Darling?" King Stephano asked.**

**"I certainly did." Queen Loof Merrow answered her husband with delight.**

**"Amara just now said her true love's name," Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano exclaimed softly so that they wouldn't wake their pride & joy, their precious baby girl up. "she's talking!"**

**"This is amazing," King Stephano exclaimed. "Amara learned how to talk **_**before**_** she is even potty trained!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus just sighed as she continued to dream of her beloved Prince Seiya of Kinmoku.**

**Eight years later, it was Princess Amara's birthday and her parents had invited the royals & nobles from every single planet in the universe.**

**It was a splendid birthday party until an uninvited guest decided to crash the festivities.**

**"Oh no," Queen Loof Merrow called out. "Dark Plasman!"**

**"Don't worry my queen," Prince Seiya said. "I'm here to protect your precious daughter!"**

**"Please do be careful Prince Seiya!" Queen Loof Merrow said with terror in her voice.**

**"I am always **_**always**_** careful my Queen of the noble planet Uranus!" Prince Seiya said withdrawing his sword. **

**The other planetary royals & nobles jumped in so as to help defend Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru.**

**That is until 1-year-old Prince Sammy of the Sun had locked Dark Plasman away by sealing him away within his own body.**

**"Is Dark Plasman gone Mother?" Princess Amara asked Queen Loof Merrow.**

**"No Amara... Dark Plasman isn't **_**completely**_** gone," Queen Loof Merrow answered her 8-year-old daughter seriously. "however... Prince Sammy of the Sun **_**did**_** manage to seal Dark Plasman within his own body."**

**"Mother," Princess Amara said. "I don't want that dumb old prophecy to come true!"**

**"Don't you worry Honey," the Queen of Uranus said gently to her daughter. "both Mommy & Daddy will make sure that you are safe."**

**Suddenly, a demon who like Prince Sammy came from the sun named Queen Metallia had possessed a woman from the planet Earth named Queen Beryl.**

**Queen Beryl under the influence of Queen Metallia had brainwashed both Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn.**

**"Mother!" Princesses Amara & Michelle called out.**

**"Father!" Princesses Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru all called out.**

**"Now," Queen Beryl said to the now brainwashed Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn. "you will **_**all**_** serve under me and the Dark Kingdom!"**

**"Yes Queen Beryl!" Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn all said within their brainwashed state.**

**The royal adults who were not brainwashed began protecting all the children in the Palace of Uranus.**

**Back in reality in Queen Beryl's palace, the brainwashing continued for Loof Merrow.**

**"Now tell me Loof Merrow," Queen Beryl asked. "what is the name of your only child?"**

**"My child's name is Amara." Loof Merrow answered Queen Beryl **_**still**_** sounding somniloquous while she continued to be brainwashed by Queen Beryl.**

**Princesses Kakyuu, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru and Princes Sammy, Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki came back into the Moon palace that evening.**

**"Everyone," Princess Amy asked feeling concerned. "where is Amara?"**

**"The little wimp ran away from us!" Prince Yaten said.**

**"One less somniloquist for me to deal with!" Lord Jedite said.**

**"Jedite!" Prince Darien scolded.**

**"Yaten!" Princess Kakyuu scolded.**

**"Sorry." Prince Yaten & Lord Jedite sighed in unison.**

**But brave Princess Amara had transformed into Sailor Uranus and infiltrated the Negaverse Portal looking for her mother.**

**Sailor Uranus didn't even **_**begin**_** to lose her nerve even when she stepped inside some Negaversian sludge.**

**Back in Queen Beryl's palace in the Dark Kingdom, Loof Merrow was attempting to fight off the brainwashing effects that Queen Beryl was trying to do when she suddenly had **_**another**_** memory concerning Princess Amara.**

**Within Loof Merrow's memory, it was on the morning of January 27th upon the planet Uranus, a young queen as well as a female pirate named Loof Merrow was about to give birth to her first child with her husband, King Stephano of Uranus by her side.**

**"Oh Loof Merrow Honey," King Stephano said gently. "I can't wait to see my son... I want to see my baby boy Alexander **_**right now**_**!"**

**"What if we have a daughter... a baby girl named Amara?" Queen Loof Merrow asked her husband.**

**"IF WE HAVE A DAUGHTER," King Stephano yelled furiously at Queen Loof Merrow. "MY HOPES FOR AN HEIR TO THE THRONE OF URANUS WOULD BE **_**CRUSHED**_**!"**

**"But Amara would make an **_**excellent**_** heir to the Uranian throne! And for certain she would make an **_**excellent**_** Sailor Scout of Uranus!" Queen Loof Merrow protested to King Stephano.**

**"WE WILL **_**NOT**_** BE HAVING A DAUGHTER!" King Stephano bellowed furiously at his queen.**

**A few hours later, the royal doctors had delivered the heir to the throne of Uranus.**

**"Congratulations Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano," the royal doctor exclaimed. "you are **_**now**_** the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!"**

**"NO!" King Stephano shouted in pain & agony making the infant Princess Amara cry.**

**"Hush now Amara," Queen Loof Merrow cooed to her newborn daughter who inherited her father's blonde hair & dark green eyes. "Father didn't mean anything by what he had just now said."**

**"I MEANT EVERY SINGLE WORD THAT I SAID," King Stephano bellowed furiously. "I WISH YOU WOULD TAKE TO SEA AND TAKE THAT **_**DISAPPOINTMENT**_** THAT YOU HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO WITH YOU!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus began to cry even **_**harder**_** so Queen Loof Merrow rocked her baby princess in her arms and began to lull the baby to sleep with her song.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then put her newborn baby daughter into the royal bassinet and gave her baby girl a bottle of warm milk to help her sleep.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then thought about King Stephano as she began to sing **_**Just Love Wasurerarenai**_** in English.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_**Up until now**_**;**

_**The ocean's surging waves**_**;**

_**And storms**_**;**

_**I've overcome them**_**;**

_**All on my own**_**;**

_**I have my companions but**_**;**

_**The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_**Me alone;**_

_**For just a moment**_**;**

_**During the battle**_**;**

_**He touched me**_**;**

_**That was all**_**;**

_**I can't forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_**On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_**Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_**The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_**Is now pain**_**;**

_**For the first time**_**;**

_**I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_**My heart already**_**;**

_**Belongs just to that person**_**.**

**King Stephano heard his wife's harmonious singing and came into the bedroom where his sweet baby girl lay sleeping.**

**"She is so innocent!" King Stephano exclaimed in a gentle whisper about Princess Amara.**

**"Whatever happened to Amara being such a disappointment?" Queen Loof Merrow laughed at her husband.**

**"Well," King Stephano sighed happily. "we all say things that we do not really mean sometimes."**

**"Sei... Sei... Seiya." Princess Amara said in her sleep.**

**"Did you hear that Loof Merrow Darling?" King Stephano asked.**

**"I certainly did." Queen Loof Merrow answered her husband with delight.**

**"Amara just now said her true love's name," Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano exclaimed softly so that they wouldn't wake their pride & joy, their precious baby girl up. "she's talking!"**

**"This is amazing," King Stephano exclaimed. "Amara learned how to talk **_**before**_** she is even potty trained!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus just sighed as she continued to dream of her beloved Prince Seiya of Kinmoku.**

**Eight years later, it was Princess Amara's birthday and her parents had invited the royals & nobles from every single planet in the universe.**

**It was a splendid birthday party until an uninvited guest decided to crash the festivities.**

**"Oh no," Queen Loof Merrow called out. "Dark Plasman!"**

**"Don't worry my queen," Prince Seiya said. "I'm here to protect your precious daughter!"**

**"Please do be careful Prince Seiya!" Queen Loof Merrow said with terror in her voice.**

**"I am always **_**always**_** careful my Queen of the noble planet Uranus!" Prince Seiya said withdrawing his sword. **

**The other planetary royals & nobles jumped in so as to help defend Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru.**

**That is until 1-year-old Prince Sammy of the Sun had locked Dark Plasman away by sealing him away within his own body.**

**"Is Dark Plasman gone Mother?" Princess Amara asked Queen Loof Merrow.**

**"No Amara... Dark Plasman isn't **_**completely**_** gone," Queen Loof Merrow answered her 8-year-old daughter seriously. "however... Prince Sammy of the Sun **_**did**_** manage to seal Dark Plasman within his own body."**

**"Mother," Princess Amara said. "I don't want that dumb old prophecy to come true!"**

**"Don't you worry Honey," the Queen of Uranus said gently to her daughter. "both Mommy & Daddy will make sure that you are safe."**

**Suddenly, a demon who like Prince Sammy came from the sun named Queen Metallia had possessed a woman from the planet Earth named Queen Beryl.**

**Queen Beryl under the influence of Queen Metallia had brainwashed both Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn.**

**"Mother!" Princesses Amara & Michelle called out.**

**"Father!" Princesses Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru all called out.**

**"Now," Queen Beryl said to the now brainwashed Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn. "you will **_**all**_** serve under me and the Dark Kingdom!"**

**"Yes Queen Beryl!" Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn all said within their brainwashed state.**

**The royal adults who were not brainwashed began protecting all the children in the Palace of Uranus.**

**But instead of attacking Princess Amara, Queen Loof Merrow took her husband's space sword and prepared to protect her daughter and her daughter's friends.**

**Loof Merrow was brought out of her memory by a very familiar sound, the one and **_**only**_** sound she knew would save her life.**

**"Space Sword Blaster!" the voice said.**

**Queen Beryl was automatically wounded by the attack only Loof Merrow knew who had performed the attack.**

**"Amara!" Loof Merrow exclaimed.**

**"Stand back Mother," Sailor Uranus said to Loof Merrow. "I am simply here to rescue you!"**

**Back in the Moon palace, Princess Amy of Mercury was being held within the arms of Lord Zoisite as she had her face buried into his chest.**

**"It's okay Amy," Lord Zoisite said so as to comfort the Mercurian Princess. "Amara will be okay I'm sure."**

**"How can you be so sure about Amara's fate?" Princess Amy asked Lord Zoisite still sobbing into his chest.**

**"I would like you... to simply just trust me." Lord Zoisite said softly and comfortingly.**

**Lord Zoisite just held the Mercurian Princess nearest to him.**

**Princess Amy simply lifted her head slowly.**

**"I still cannot help worrying." Princess Amy wept to Lord Zoisite.**

**"Have no fear Amy my darling," Lord Zoisite said comforting his sobbing friend. "I **_**fully**_** trust Amara... no... I mean... I fully trust Sailor Uranus."**

**Sailor Star Fighter then came out of her memory.**

**"You really **_**must**_** remember!" Sailor Star Fighter said to Amy.**

**"You heard the girl," Keiichi now Zoisite said to Sailor Star Fighter. "she does not **_**want**_** to remember!"**

**"What are you saying?" Tuxedo Mask & Sailor Kakyuu asked Zoisite.**

**Zoisite's wicked touch had begun to transform Amy not into a sailor scout but into something else.**


	22. Sailor Mercury's Revival Part 2

**Sailor Mercury's Revival Part 2**

**"She is transforming," Sailor Moon exclaimed. "nice! Amy is becoming Sailor Mercury!"**

**"Uh... Sailor Moon... we had better run!" Sailor Jupiter yelled out in terror.**

**Amy finished her transformation into a bewitching demon.**

**"**_**Saraba watashi no yūjin**_**," Amy said. "farewell my friends!"**

**"No Amy! You wouldn't this! Would you?" Sailor Star Maker called out.**

**"**_**Anata wa jōdan suru hitsuyō ga arimasu**_**! **_**Mochironwatakushihadarou**_**," Amy said to Sailor Star Maker. "you must be joking! Of course I would!"**

**"**_**Īe anata wa shinaideshou Ami-chan**_**! **_**Watashi o shinrai! Watashi wa, anata no yūjinda**_**," Sailor Star Maker said. "no you wouldn't Amy! Trust me! I'm your friend!"**

**Sailor Star Maker had begun to remember her past during the Silver Millennium.**

**Within Sailor Star Maker's memory, Lord Zoisite was comforting Princess Amy of Mercury.**

**"Really Zoi?" Princess Amy asked her lord.**

**"Really Amy," Lord Zoisite said tenderly. "Queen Serenity has picked one of the best warriors in the universe."**

**Unseen by either Princess Amy or Lord Zoisite, Lord Neflite was watching the tender love scene.**

**"Zoisite fully trusts Sailor Uranus," Lord Neflite sighed. "after all... Queen Serenity has picked one of the best warriors in the universe."**

**Back in Queen Beryl's palace in the Dark Kingdom in the Negaverse, Sailor Uranus had set her mother free from Queen Beryl's brainwashing machine.**

**"Stand back Mother," Sailor Uranus said to Loof Merrow courageously. "the entire place is being guarded!"**

**"What are you going to do?" Loof Merrow asked Sailor Uranus.**

**Sailor Uranus prepared to neutralize the guards.**

**"Space Turbulence!" Sailor Uranus called out attacking the guard.**

**Loof Merrow began to have a memory while the battle was continuing.**

**Deep within Loof Merrow's memory, it was on the morning of January 27th upon the planet Uranus, a young queen as well as a female pirate named Loof Merrow was about to give birth to her first child with her husband, King Stephano of Uranus by her side.**

**"Oh Loof Merrow Honey," King Stephano said gently. "I can't wait to see my son... I want to see my baby boy Alexander **_**right now**_**!"**

**"What if we have a daughter... a baby girl named Amara?" Queen Loof Merrow asked her husband.**

**"IF WE HAVE A DAUGHTER," King Stephano yelled furiously at Queen Loof Merrow. "MY HOPES FOR AN HEIR TO THE THRONE OF URANUS WOULD BE **_**CRUSHED**_**!"**

**"But Amara would make an **_**excellent**_** heir to the Uranian throne! And for certain she would make an **_**excellent**_** Sailor Scout of Uranus!" Queen Loof Merrow protested to King Stephano.**

**"WE WILL **_**NOT**_** BE HAVING A DAUGHTER!" King Stephano bellowed furiously at his queen.**

**A few hours later, the royal doctors had delivered the heir to the throne of Uranus.**

**"Congratulations Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano," the royal doctor exclaimed. "you are **_**now**_** the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!"**

**"NO!" King Stephano shouted in pain & agony making the infant Princess Amara cry.**

**"Hush now Amara," Queen Loof Merrow cooed to her newborn daughter who inherited her father's blonde hair & dark green eyes. "Father didn't mean anything by what he had just now said."**

**"I MEANT EVERY SINGLE WORD THAT I SAID," King Stephano bellowed furiously. "I WISH YOU WOULD TAKE TO SEA AND TAKE THAT **_**DISAPPOINTMENT**_** THAT YOU HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO WITH YOU!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus began to cry even **_**harder**_** so Queen Loof Merrow rocked her baby princess in her arms and began to lull the baby to sleep with her song.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then put her newborn baby daughter into the royal bassinet and gave her baby girl a bottle of warm milk to help her sleep.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then thought about King Stephano as she began to sing **_**Just Love Wasurerarenai**_** in English.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_**Up until now**_**;**

_**The ocean's surging waves**_**;**

_**And storms**_**;**

_**I've overcome them**_**;**

_**All on my own**_**;**

_**I have my companions but**_**;**

_**The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_**Me alone;**_

_**For just a moment**_**;**

_**During the battle**_**;**

_**He touched me**_**;**

_**That was all**_**;**

_**I can't forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_**On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_**Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_**The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_**Is now pain**_**;**

_**For the first time**_**;**

_**I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_**My heart already**_**;**

_**Belongs just to that person**_**.**

**King Stephano heard his wife's harmonious singing and came into the bedroom where his sweet baby girl lay sleeping.**

**"She is so innocent!" King Stephano exclaimed in a gentle whisper about Princess Amara.**

**"Whatever happened to Amara being such a disappointment?" Queen Loof Merrow laughed at her husband.**

**"Well," King Stephano sighed happily. "we all say things that we do not really mean sometimes."**

**"Sei... Sei... Seiya." Princess Amara said in her sleep.**

**"Did you hear that Loof Merrow Darling?" King Stephano asked.**

**"I certainly did." Queen Loof Merrow answered her husband with delight.**

**"Amara just now said her true love's name," Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano exclaimed softly so that they wouldn't wake their pride & joy, their precious baby girl up. "she's talking!"**

**"This is amazing," King Stephano exclaimed. "Amara learned how to talk **_**before**_** she is even potty trained!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus just sighed as she continued to dream of her beloved Prince Seiya of Kinmoku.**

**Eight years later, it was Princess Amara's birthday and her parents had invited the royals & nobles from every single planet in the universe.**

**It was a splendid birthday party until an uninvited guest decided to crash the festivities.**

**"Oh no," Queen Loof Merrow called out. "Dark Plasman!"**

**"Don't worry my queen," Prince Seiya said. "I'm here to protect your precious daughter!"**

**"Please do be careful Prince Seiya!" Queen Loof Merrow said with terror in her voice.**

**"I am always **_**always**_** careful my Queen of the noble planet Uranus!" Prince Seiya said withdrawing his sword. **

**The other planetary royals & nobles jumped in so as to help defend Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru.**

**That is until 1-year-old Prince Sammy of the Sun had locked Dark Plasman away by sealing him away within his own body.**

**"Is Dark Plasman gone Mother?" Princess Amara asked Queen Loof Merrow.**

**"No Amara... Dark Plasman isn't **_**completely**_** gone," Queen Loof Merrow answered her 8-year-old daughter seriously. "however... Prince Sammy of the Sun **_**did**_** manage to seal Dark Plasman within his own body."**

**"Mother," Princess Amara said. "I don't want that dumb old prophecy to come true!"**

**"Don't you worry Honey," the Queen of Uranus said gently to her daughter. "both Mommy & Daddy will make sure that you are safe."**

**Suddenly, a demon who like Prince Sammy came from the sun named Queen Metallia had possessed a woman from the planet Earth named Queen Beryl.**

**Queen Beryl under the influence of Queen Metallia had brainwashed both Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn.**

**"Mother!" Princesses Amara & Michelle called out.**

**"Father!" Princesses Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru all called out.**

**"Now," Queen Beryl said to the now brainwashed Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn. "you will **_**all**_** serve under me and the Dark Kingdom!"**

**"Yes Queen Beryl!" Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn all said within their brainwashed state.**

**The royal adults who were not brainwashed began protecting all the children in the Palace of Uranus.**

**But instead of attacking Princess Amara, Queen Loof Merrow took her husband's space sword and prepared to protect her daughter and her daughter's friends.**

**"What are you doing Loof Merrow?" Queen Selkie of Neptune asked.**

**"I shall always **_**always**_** be here to defend my child's honor," Queen Loof Merrow answered Queen Selkie. "Space Sword Blaster!"**

**Queen Loof Merrow came out of her memory as Sailor Uranus had a memory of her own.**

**Within her memory, 14-year-old Princess Amara saw her father attaching his wife's crystal, the Uranus crystal to the space sword which he owned.**

**"What are you doing?" Princess Amara asked her father curiously.**

**"When your mother's Uranus crystal is attached to my sword, my sword can be used for healing," King Stephano told Princess Amara. "all you have to do once the crystal is attached to the hilt... is shout 'Space Sword Healing Activation.'"**

**Princess Amara just now came out of her own memory.**

**"Mother," Sailor Uranus said urgently. "I **_**have**_** your Uranus crystal with me!"**

**"Why?" Loof Merrow asked Sailor Uranus curiously.**

**"Because Father had taught me how to heal using both, the space sword and the Uranus crystal." Sailor Uranus explained to Loof Merrow.**

**"So... now I see." Loof Merrow said to Sailor Uranus.**

**Back at the Moon palace, Princess Serena found Prince Darien starting a fire in the throne room's fireplace for that evening.**

**"Why are you building a fire?" Princess Serena asked Prince Darien.**

**"I want Amara to come home to a nice warm palace." Prince Darien answered Princess Serena.**

**Back in the battle in Queen Beryl's palace, Sailor Uranus had attached the Uranus crystal to the space sword.**

**"Space Sword Healing Activation!" Sailor Uranus called out.**

**As the Uranus crystal did its job of healing Loof Merrow, the female pirate captain began to have another memory.**

**Deep within Loof Merrow's memory this time, it was on the morning of January 27th upon the planet Uranus, a young queen as well as a female pirate named Loof Merrow was about to give birth to her first child with her husband, King Stephano of Uranus by her side.**

**"Oh Loof Merrow Honey," King Stephano said gently. "I can't wait to see my son... I want to see my baby boy Alexander **_**right now**_**!"**

**"What if we have a daughter... a baby girl named Amara?" Queen Loof Merrow asked her husband.**

**"IF WE HAVE A DAUGHTER," King Stephano yelled furiously at Queen Loof Merrow. "MY HOPES FOR AN HEIR TO THE THRONE OF URANUS WOULD BE **_**CRUSHED**_**!"**

**"But Amara would make an **_**excellent**_** heir to the Uranian throne! And for certain she would make an **_**excellent**_** Sailor Scout of Uranus!" Queen Loof Merrow protested to King Stephano.**

**"WE WILL **_**NOT**_** BE HAVING A DAUGHTER!" King Stephano bellowed furiously at his queen.**

**A few hours later, the royal doctors had delivered the heir to the throne of Uranus.**

**"Congratulations Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano," the royal doctor exclaimed. "you are **_**now**_** the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl!"**

**"NO!" King Stephano shouted in pain & agony making the infant Princess Amara cry.**

**"Hush now Amara," Queen Loof Merrow cooed to her newborn daughter who inherited her father's blonde hair & dark green eyes. "Father didn't mean anything by what he had just now said."**

**"I MEANT EVERY SINGLE WORD THAT I SAID," King Stephano bellowed furiously. "I WISH YOU WOULD TAKE TO SEA AND TAKE THAT **_**DISAPPOINTMENT**_** THAT YOU HAD GIVEN BIRTH TO WITH YOU!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus began to cry even **_**harder**_** so Queen Loof Merrow rocked her baby princess in her arms and began to lull the baby to sleep with her song.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then put her newborn baby daughter into the royal bassinet and gave her baby girl a bottle of warm milk to help her sleep.**

**Queen Loof Merrow then thought about King Stephano as she began to sing **_**Just Love Wasurerarenai**_** in English.**

**Queen Loof Merrow: **_**If I think about the times**_**;**

_**Up until now**_**;**

_**The ocean's surging waves**_**;**

_**And storms**_**;**

_**I've overcome them**_**;**

_**All on my own**_**;**

_**I have my companions but**_**;**

_**The only one who ends up protecting me is**_**;**

_**Me alone;**_

_**For just a moment**_**;**

_**During the battle**_**;**

_**He touched me**_**;**

_**That was all**_**;**

_**I can't forget his deep gaze**_**;**

_**On the top of my right shoulder**_**;**

_**Lies the memory of his fingers**_**;**

_**The warmth left in my heart**_**;**

_**Is now pain**_**;**

_**For the first time**_**;**

_**I felt the feeling of anguish**_**;**

_**My heart already**_**;**

_**Belongs just to that person**_**.**

**King Stephano heard his wife's harmonious singing and came into the bedroom where his sweet baby girl lay sleeping.**

**"She is so innocent!" King Stephano exclaimed in a gentle whisper about Princess Amara.**

**"Whatever happened to Amara being such a disappointment?" Queen Loof Merrow laughed at her husband.**

**"Well," King Stephano sighed happily. "we all say things that we do not really mean sometimes."**

**"Sei... Sei... Seiya." Princess Amara said in her sleep.**

**"Did you hear that Loof Merrow Darling?" King Stephano asked.**

**"I certainly did." Queen Loof Merrow answered her husband with delight.**

**"Amara just now said her true love's name," Queen Loof Merrow & King Stephano exclaimed softly so that they wouldn't wake their pride & joy, their precious baby girl up. "she's talking!"**

**"This is amazing," King Stephano exclaimed. "Amara learned how to talk **_**before**_** she is even potty trained!"**

**The baby Princess of Uranus just sighed as she continued to dream of her beloved Prince Seiya of Kinmoku.**

**Eight years later, it was Princess Amara's birthday and her parents had invited the royals & nobles from every single planet in the universe.**

**It was a splendid birthday party until an uninvited guest decided to crash the festivities.**

**"Oh no," Queen Loof Merrow called out. "Dark Plasman!"**

**"Don't worry my queen," Prince Seiya said. "I'm here to protect your precious daughter!"**

**"Please do be careful Prince Seiya!" Queen Loof Merrow said with terror in her voice.**

**"I am always **_**always**_** careful my Queen of the noble planet Uranus!" Prince Seiya said withdrawing his sword. **

**The other planetary royals & nobles jumped in so as to help defend Princesses Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru.**

**That is until 1-year-old Prince Sammy of the Sun had locked Dark Plasman away by sealing him away within his own body.**

**"Is Dark Plasman gone Mother?" Princess Amara asked Queen Loof Merrow.**

**"No Amara... Dark Plasman isn't **_**completely**_** gone," Queen Loof Merrow answered her 8-year-old daughter seriously. "however... Prince Sammy of the Sun **_**did**_** manage to seal Dark Plasman within his own body."**

**"Mother," Princess Amara said. "I don't want that dumb old prophecy to come true!"**

**"Don't you worry Honey," the Queen of Uranus said gently to her daughter. "both Mommy & Daddy will make sure that you are safe."**

**Suddenly, a demon who like Prince Sammy came from the sun named Queen Metallia had possessed a woman from the planet Earth named Queen Beryl.**

**Queen Beryl under the influence of Queen Metallia had brainwashed both Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn.**

**"Mother!" Princesses Amara & Michelle called out.**

**"Father!" Princesses Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru all called out.**

**"Now," Queen Beryl said to the now brainwashed Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn. "you will **_**all**_** serve under me and the Dark Kingdom!"**

**"Yes Queen Beryl!" Queens Loof Merrow of Uranus & Selkie of Neptune and Kings Kraken of Neptune, Kern of Pluto, & Serpen of Saturn all said within their brainwashed state.**

**The royal adults who were not brainwashed began protecting all the children in the Palace of Uranus.**

**But instead of attacking Princess Amara, Queen Loof Merrow took her husband's space sword and prepared to protect her daughter and her daughter's friends.**

**"What are you doing Loof Merrow?" Queen Selkie of Neptune asked.**

**"I shall always **_**always**_** be here to defend my child's honor," Queen Loof Merrow answered Queen Selkie. "Space Sword Blaster!"**

**But Queen Loof Merrow's crew had fled with Queen Beryl.**

**"We will bring you to the side of evil one day!" Kraken, Kern, Selkie, and Serpen vowed to Loof Merrow.**

**Loof Merrow quickly came out of her memory and passed out after being healed by Sailor Uranus.**

**Sailor Uranus had to carry her mother's unconscious body all the way back to the Moon palace.**

**Queen Serenity saw Sailor Uranus at the Moon palace's front door.**

**"Amara," Queen Serenity said. "you have returned to us safely!"**

**"And I have brought my mother back with me." Sailor Uranus grunted in pain to Queen Serenity.**

**"I will take her straight to one of the guest bedchambers." Queen Serenity offered.**

**Queen Serenity then carried Queen Loof Merrow of Uranus up to one of the many many many many bedchambers in the Moon palace.**

**The others came down to the Moon palace's entryway as Sailor Uranus had detransformed back into Princess Amara.**

**"My Amara!" someone shouted.**

**"Seiya!" Princess Amara exclaimed.**

**Prince Seiya of Kinmoku & Princess Amara of Uranus happily kissed romantically upon the lips.**

**"Aw! How cute!" everyone around Princess Amara & Prince Seiya said.**

**Suddenly, Prince Sammy had to hide because he had heard the voice of his master.**

**"What is it Master Dark Plasman?" Prince Sammy asked.**

**"Now our mission **_**truly**_** begins!" Dark Plasman told Prince Sammy telepathically laughing.**

**Sailor Star Maker **_**finally**_** came out of her memory.**

**"Amy! **_**Please**_**," Sailor Star Maker begged. "remember your sacrifice during the Silver Millennium!"**

**"My sacrifice during the Silver Millennium?" Amy asked Sailor Star Maker.**

**"That's right," Sailor Star Maker begged Amy. "remember your sacrifice during the Silver Millennium!"**


	23. Sailor Mercury's Revival Part 3

**Sailor Mercury's Revival Part 3**

**Amy then closed her eyes and began to have the memory of her sacrifice during the Silver Millennium.**

**Within Amy's memory, it was a few months after they met at the pond during the Silver Millennium, Princess Amy of Mercury & Lord Zoisite who was half Mercurian & half Earthling met once again in the Moon Queen's royal ballroom.**

**Suddenly, Queen Beryl attacked the Moon ready & willing to kill **_**anybody**_** as well as **_**everybody**_** that was in her way.**

**Princess Amy had given her heart shaped musical locket to Lord Zoisite so that he would **_**never**_** forget the special romantic bond they shared.**

**"Where are you going?" Lord Zoisite asked Princess Amy.**

**"To teach Queen Beryl a lesson!" Princess Amy answered Lord Zoisite.**

**Sailors Jupiter, Moon, & Venus, and Princess Raye of Mars as well as Prince Darien of Earth and Lords Malachite, Neflite of Earth & Jupiter (his father was Jupiterian & his mother was from Earth), Malachite's mother was from Venus & his father was from Earth, Zoisite's mother was from Earth & his father was from Mercury, & Lord Jedite's father was from Mars & his mother was from Earth, the five boys could also not believe what they were seeing.**

**"No Amy," Sailor Moon called. "you simply **_**cannot**_** risk your life for **_**my**_** world!"**

**"Let it go Sailor Moon," Sailor Venus said. "this is the Mercury Princess's destiny."**

**Princess Amy then tried to use her Mercury sword to defeat Queen Beryl.**

**All of a sudden, a blue transformation pen appeared before Princess Amy of Mercury.**

**Princess Amy then grabbed the blue transformation pen, "Mercury Power!" she called out.**

**"Oh no! No! No," Queen Beryl screamed in terror. "**_**anybody**_** but **_**her**_**!"**

**Princess Amy then transformed herself into Sailor Mercury.**

**A blue heart shaped crystal appeared within Sailor Mercury's hand, "Mercury Crystal! Close the portal to the Negaverse!" she called out.**

**The gentle Mercurian Princess ended up getting her soldier's powers by closing the portal to the Negaverse not just trapping Queen Beryl but also trapping herself. **

**"Amy no," Sailor Jupiter shouted out in pain & agony. "come back to us! Come back to us Amy!"**

**"It will do no good screaming like that Sailor Jupiter," Jedite said coldly. "Amy is one of the dearly departed now."**

**"Jedite!" Princess Raye scolded through tortured sobs.**

**Princess Raye and Sailors Moon, Venus, & Jupiter were continuing to sob over the death of Princess Amy or as they had now known her Sailor Mercury.**

**Prince Darien just then came up to the sailor scouts & Lord Jedite, "I'm sorry for this." he sighed sadly.**

**"Oh no! Darien! The information that nasty Queen Beryl gave me was **_**false**_**," Princess Mina sobbed bitterly. "we weren't supposed to be protecting **_**you**_**! We were supposed to be protecting **_**Amy**_**!"**

**"Don't worry everyone," the Prince of the Earth said gently. "everything will turn out all right in the end... you'll see."**

**That very same evening, Princesses Serena, Lita, Raye, & Mina were still sobbing over the loss of their Mercurian ally.**

**"Amy would have made a great sailor scout!" Princess Mina sobbed.**

**"She was very brave & selfless," Princess Serena wept. "she gave her own life to save the Moon Kingdom!"**

**"Nope I can't do this," Lord Zoisite said. "it's not right!"**

**"Come on Zoisite! Hang in there," Neflite said forcefully. "keep going girls."**

**"Her eyes... there was so much hope in her eyes!" Princess Raye wept.**

**"Yeah... and do you remember the times when she'd try to be funny?" Princess Lita asked.**

**"I wish I'd laughed more!" Princess Mina sobbed.**

**"Me too." Princess Serena wept.**

**"Stop it," Zoisite shouted. "Amy is not gone!"**

**"Zoisite," Jedite said insensitively. "Princess Amy has gone to meet her maker and that's all there is to it!"**

**"The gate's closed forever Zoisite," Princess Lita said. "there's no way..."**

**"NO YOU'RE WRONG," Lord Zoisite yelled furiously also feeling hurt. "ALL OF YOU!"**

**"Zoisite!" Neflite called.**

**"NO! LET GO OF ME!" Zoisite screamed in pain & agony running off.**

**"I'll go talk to him." Neflite sighed.**

**"We're going to miss you Amy." Princess Raye wept.**

**"We're going to miss you like crazy!" Princess Serena sobbed.**

**The other princesses continued sobbing over their dear friend, the lost Princess Amy of Mercury.**

**Down in the depths of the Negaverse, Princess Amy was hard at work creating a transmitter so she could communicate with her friends in the Moon Kingdom.**

**Back in the Moon Kingdom, Lord Zoisite was still tinkering with his own invention.**

**Queen Serenity had summoned Princess Raye into her throne room.**

**"You wanted to see me, my queen?" Princess Raye asked Queen Serenity.**

**"Serena told me that you wanted to get stronger Raye," Queen Serenity said. "and there is only **_**one**_** way to do that."**

**"What is it?" Princess Raye asked Queen Serenity.**

**"You must go to the second moon of Mars which is Deimos," Queen Serenity explained to Princess Raye. "also known as the Moon of Terror."**

**"Oh I don't care **_**what**_** it take for me to grow stronger," Princess Raye said to Queen Serenity. "Queen Beryl **_**did**_** take Amy away from all of us!"**

**Queen Serenity just magically opened up a portal to Deimos.**

**"Be safe Raye." Queen Serenity said.**

**"Thank you Queen Serenity." Princess Raye said gently.**

**Princess Raye then jumped through the portal to Deimos.**

**Lord Jedite came into the Moon Queen's throne room.**

**"Where has Raye gone?" Lord Jedite asked Queen Serenity worriedly.**

**"I had sent her on a mission to get stronger." Queen Serenity answered Lord Jedite seriously.**

**"You have sent Raye on a mission to get stronger," Lord Jedite asked Queen Serenity. "but to where?"**

**"I sent her off to Deimos." Queen Serenity answered Lord Jedite seriously once more.**

**"Mars's Moon of Terror," Jedite asked Queen Serenity. "but when is she coming back?"**

**"The answer isn't '**_**when**_**' Jedite," Queen Serenity answered gravely serious. "it is '**_**if**_**' she will be coming back."**

**"Raye!" Lord Jedite called.**

**"Take it easy Jedite!" Queen Serenity said.**

**Back in the Negaverse, Queen Beryl did not necessarily like what she was seeing.**

**"So," Queen Beryl laughed. "the Martian Princess is training on Deimos!"**

**Queen Beryl then summoned Serpen to spy on Princess Raye while Kern watched over Princess Amy who was being held prisoner in the nasty queen's dungeon.**

**Back on Deimos, Princess Raye was training long and hard with Yuuchirou.**

**"Oh Yuuchirou," Princess Raye asked worriedly. "do you think that I will **_**ever**_** earn my sailor scout powers?"**

**But Yuuchirou had some great advice for the Princess of Mars.**

**"Everything in the universe has its own essence... and that includes planetary warriors," Yuuchirou told Princess Raye. "you will use your force of will to unlock your sailor scout powers when the time is right."**

**"I don't follow," Princess Raye told her trainer. "what are you saying?"**

**"I am saying," Yuuchirou said to Princess Raye. "that force of will and determination is **_**all**_** that you need."**

**Back in the Moon palace, the other girls were trying to help Lord Zoisite get in touch with his inner most feelings and their assistance was proven to be extremely helpful in the end.**

**After the girls and the rest of his comrades left him alone, Zoisite pictured Princess Amy of Mercury singing with him.**

**Lord Zoisite: **_**I want to see you**_**;**

_**But I cannot see you**_**;**

_**So lonely that**_**;**

_**It feels like I'm dying**_**;**

_**Somehow there must be**_**;**

_**Some other way**_**;**

_**I can't endure this anymore**_**;**

_**Back then everyday**_**;**

_**All I had to do was**_**;**

_**Want to and I'd see you**_**;**

_**But that still wasn't enough**_**;**

_**Saying this**_**;**

_**It's selfish of me**_**;**

_**Isn't it**_**;**

_**Lonely distance**_**;**

_**The two of us are connected**_**;**

_**By the sky**_**;**

_**The painful distance**_**;**

**Princess Amy: **_**Even your crying face**_**;**

**Lord Zoisite: **_**I really love you**_**;**

**Princess Amy: **_**In my dreams**_**;**

_**Is cute**_**;**

**Now Lord Zoisite & Princess Amy began to sing together.**

**Princess Amy & Lord Zoisite: **_**Wanna be with you**_**;**

_**Wanna be with you**_**;**

**Lord Zoisite sang alone again.**

**Lord Zoisite: **_**Wanna be with you**_**.**

**"Amy." Lord Zoisite yawned.**

**Lord Zoisite then fell asleep right at his computer.**

**While Lord Zoisite slept on, his invention received an incoming transmission from the Negaverse without him even knowing it.**

**"**_**Watashi wa koko yo**_**! **_**Tasukete**_**! **_**Tasukete**_**! **_**Tasukete**_**," Princess Amy called out. "I'm here! Help me! Help me! Help me!"**

**Princess Raye returned to the Moon Kingdom later on that night and went straight to her bedchamber to get some well deserved shut eye.**

**"I'm home at last." Princess Raye said.**

**At about one o'clock in the morning, Lord Zoisite awoke when a voice called out to him.**

**"This is a transmission from the Negaverse," the voice said. "can anyone hear me?"**

**Lord Zoisite **_**nearly**_** fell off of his computer chair.**

**"Amy is alive!" Lord Zoisite exclaimed.**

**Prince Darien & Lord Neflite both opened their eyes quickly.**

**"What," Prince Darien asked. "are you kidding us Zoisite?"**

**"**_**Ami-chan wa ikite iru**_**," Lord Neflite asked Lord Zoisite. "Amy is alive?"**

**"She knew we'd **_**never**_** stop searching for her," Lord Zoisite exclaimed. "she's transmitting from somewhere in the Dark Kingdom in the Negaverse! Now if I don't lose the signal I should be able to figure out where she's transmitting from!"**

**Lord Zoisite then began typing furiously on his computer trying to locate his princess's signal.**

**"Were you able to find the Princess of Mercury?" Prince Darien asked Lord Zoisite.**

**"Yes I have! Amy's not dead thank goodness," Lord Zoisite answered Prince Darien honestly. "she's transmitting from somewhere inside Queen Beryl's palace! Somehow Amy's been able to survive all alone in that frozen and forgotten place!"**

**"I'll load up the ship," Prince Darien said. "Amy will be happy to see you again."**

**"And while you're doing that," Lord Neflite said to Prince Darien. "I will give the girls a call and tell them the excellent news."**

**"I bet you the girls are going to be tickled pink to hear about Amy!" Lord Zoisite said to Lord Neflite.**

**"Tell them to start packing," Lord Neflite said to Lord Zoisite. "we leave at sun-up."**

**"May I borrow your phone Neflite?" Lord Zoisite asked.**

**"Go ahead Zoisite." Lord Neflite answered.**

**Over on the planet Uranus, Princess Amara awoke by the sound of her phone.**

**"**_**Moshimoshi**_**," Princess Amara asked in a totally bushed manner. "hello?"**

**"Amy is alive!" Lord Zoisite exclaimed on the other end of the line.**

**"Just what I have been waiting to hear," Princess Amara answered excitedly. "the rest of the outer scouts & I will be there momentarily!"**

**After the other girls had been contacted about the news about Princess Amy, Princess Lita of Jupiter, Lord Neflite of Earth & Jupiter, & Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury were off to the Negaverse to find as well as come to Princess Mercury's rescue while the others stayed behind on the moon to prepare a special surprise for the innocent Mercurian Princess.**

_**How interesting**_**, Prince Sammy of the Sun thought. **_**my darling Amy is finally returning home to me**_**.**

**Back in Queen Beryl's dungeon, Kern was feeling overloaded by memories of his daughter, Trista.**

**"Help me," the King of Pluto said to the Princess of Mercury. "help me please!"**

**"What's the matter?" Princess Amy asked the Plutonian King.**

**"I want to be with my daughter again," King Kern said to Princess Amy. "please heal me so I can be with her once more."**

**"Who is your daughter?" Princess Amy asked King Kern of Pluto.**

**"Her name is Princess Trista of Pluto." the King of Pluto answered the Princess of Mercury.**

**"Princess Trista of Pluto," Princess Amy said to King Kern. "wait a second! I know her!"**

**"Would you please please please heal me?" King Kern asked Princess Amy of Mercury.**

**"But of course... though let me transform first," Princess Amy said to King Kern. "Mercury Power!"**

**Princess Amy transformed into Sailor Mercury.**

**"Help me! Help me," King Kern said to Sailor Mercury. "I do not wish to be surrounded by negativity any longer!"**

**"Mercury Crystal Healing Activation!" Sailor Mercury called out.**

**Sailor Mercury then quickly healed King Kern of Pluto.**

**"I thank you kindly." King Kern said.**

**King Kern of Pluto then passed out on the floor just outside of Sailor Mercury's cell door.**

**Meanwhile, Lords Neflite & Zoisite and Princess Lita found the Mercurian Princess's transmitter.**

**"Well," Princess Lita said. "here's the transmitter."**

**"But where is Amy?" Lord Neflite asked Princess Lita.**

**"Don't take this the wrong way Neflite," Princess Lita answered. "but I do not know."**

**Suddenly, an arrow was fired directly at Princess Lita and Lords Neflite & Zoisite.**

**Back at the Moon palace, Queen Serenity came into the royal ballroom and theater.**

**"How are the preparations for Amy's surprise concert coming along?" Queen Serenity asked everyone who was working hard on the preparations for Princess Amy's arrival.**

**"It'll be **_**more**_** than just a concert." Prince Sammy said to Queen Serenity.**

**"What do you mean?" Queen Serenity asked Prince Sammy.**

**"It'll be a concert **_**ball**_**!" Princess Serena exclaimed.**

**Everyone began to hear a loud snore coming from Lord Jedite.**

**"Sheesh! Shouldn't somebody do **_**something**_** about Jedite and his booming snoring?" Prince Sammy asked irritably.**

**"**_**Watashi no shu Jedaito nemuri shimashou**_**," Princess Raye whispered softly. "let my Lord Jedite sleep."**

**"Let **_**him**_** sleep," Lord Malachite exclaimed. "Raye! Your boyfriend is keeping **_**us**_** from working!"**

**"**_**Ue ni kuru Kuntsuaito**_**!**_** Jeidaito wa chōdo tsukaredesu**_**," Princess Raye scolded. "Malachite come on! Jadeite is just weary!"**

**"I just now remembered," Princess Amara said. "Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, and I all have an urgent mission on the planet of Kinmoku."**

**"That's right," Princesses Hotaru, Michelle, and Trista all said in agreement with Princess Amara. "but we will be back in time for the concert ball."**

**"Come back safely," Queen Serenity said to the Princesses of the Outer Solar System. "all of you."**

**The Princesses of the Outer Solar System left the Moon Kingdom for the planet Kinmoku.**

**Everyone held their ears due to the sound of Lord Jedite's snoring.**

**"I'll take Jedite to the Earth guest wing." Prince Darien said to Queen Serenity.**

**"Good idea." Queen Serenity said gently to Prince Darien.**

**Back in the Negaverse, the princess and the lords dodged the oncoming arrow.**

**Another arrow was headed straight for Lord Neflite and for Lord Neflite alone.**

**"That's it! I have had enough of this," Princess Lita shouted. "Jupiter Power!"**

**Princess Lita transformed into Sailor Jupiter.**

**"Neflite! Look out!" Lord Zoisite called.**

**Sailor Jupiter stepped directly in front of Lord Neflite.**

**"That arrow won't be wounding my Lord Neflite! Not on my watch," Sailor Jupiter called. "Flower Hurricane!"**

**The bewitching demon that threw the arrows then revealed itself.**

**"What are you three doing here?" the bewitching demon asked Lords Neflite & Zoisite and Sailor Jupiter.**

**"We are simply looking for our ally... the princess who had this transmitter," Lord Zoisite said to the bewitching demon. "have you seen her?"**

**"If you are referring to the Mercury Sailor Scout... Queen Beryl has locked her in the dungeon of her castle," the bewitching demon answered Lord Zoisite. "warning... you can't stay in warrior mode for too long in the Negaverse."**

**"I guess that means I should detransform eh?" Sailor Jupiter asked Lords Zoisite & Neflite.**

**"It is recommended." Lord Neflite said.**

**So Sailor Jupiter reverted back to Princess Lita of Jupiter.**

**When Lords Zoisite & Neflite and Princess Lita all found Sailor Mercury, they found her in Queen Beryl's dungeon in her cell being cradled in the arms of the kind and good King of Pluto.**

**"Mercury," Lord Zoisite shouted out in pain & agony. "no!"**

**"This sweet princess stayed in soldier mode too long." King Kern said to Princess Lita sounding gravely serious.**

**Lord Neflite just then & there checked Sailor Mercury for a pulse.**

**"This **_**cannot**_** be!" Lord Neflite exclaimed.**

**"What is it?" Princess Lita asked Lord Neflite.**

**"**_**Sērā Mākyurī wa myaku ga arimasen**_**," Lord Neflite said to Princess Lita. "Sailor Mercury has no pulse."**

**"NO! AMY HAS TO LIVE! SHE JUST HAS TO!" Lord Zoisite shouted in furious state of panic.**

**"Young master," King Kern of Pluto said to the panic-stricken Lord Zoisite. "take it easy!"**

**"I LOST AMY ONCE," Lord Zoisite sobbed furiously. "I WON'T LOSE HER AGAIN!"**

**One of Lord Zoisite's teardrops landed upon Princess Amy's eyelids.**

**The gem inside the 16-year-old lord's heart began to glow like wildfire.**

**Until at last, Princess Amy of Mercury opened her blue eyes to see her loving lord's green eyes staring back at her.**

**"**_**Zoisaito-kun**_**," Princess Amy asked drowsily. "Zoisite?"**

**"Welcome back Amy." Lord Zoisite said to his princess.**

**The Mercurian Princess and the half Mercurian half Earthling lord began to share a their very first romantic kiss upon the lips.**

**It wasn't long after the threesome had brought Princess Amy of Mercury back home to the Moon Kingdom that there was to be **_**another**_** ball, this ball was to celebrate the return of the innocent Mercury Princess.**

**Princess Amy & Lord Zoisite were as usual, sitting on the sidelines talking about what they knew about the most technology & inventing.**

**That is, until a young 9-year-old prince from the Kingdom of the Sun named Sammy had walked up to Princess Amy & politely gave her a graceful bow.**

**"May I have this dance my beautiful Angel of Mercury?" Prince Sammy asked Princess Amy.**

**"Actually Sammy... to be perfectly honest... I don't want to dance because I just don't like ballroom dancing." Princess Amy confessed.**

**"But..." Prince Sammy began.**

**"YOU HEARD THE LADY! SHE **_**DOESN'T**_** WANT TO DANCE," Lord Zoisite said to Prince Sammy coming to Princess Amy's defense like a true blue friend. "**_**ESPECIALLY**_** NOT WITH A **_**STUFFED SHIRT**_** LIKE YOU!"**

**"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A **_**LOSER**_**," Prince Sammy yelled furiously at Lord Zoisite. "IF YOU KNEW **_**ANYTHING**_** ABOUT MERCURIAN LAW... THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT A ROMANCE BETWEEN A ROYAL & SOMEONE OF A LESSER CLASS... IS **_**FORBIDDEN**_**!"**

**Lord Zoisite looked as though somebody had taken the holy blade and stabbed him right through the heart with it.**

**"Does that **_**really**_** mean that..." Lord Zoisite began.**

**"That's right Thief," Prince Sammy said to Lord Zoisite coolly. "Amy & I are **_**betrothed**_**! You **_**never**_** even had a chance with her to begin with!"**

**Lord Zoisite could feel tears welling up in his eyes.**

**"Amy... no... why **_**hadn't**_** you **_**told**_** me!" Zoisite sobbed bitterly.**

**"Zoisite... I," Princess Amy said. "I wanted to tell you..."**

**"Come on Baby... let's leave this foolish lord!" Prince Sammy said to Amy.**

**Princess Amy then looked back at Lord Zoisite with a teardrop rolling down her right cheek.**

**"Good bye my Zoisite... I will **_**always**_** love you." Princess Amy sobbed as Prince Sammy led her to the dance floor of the ballroom.**

_**No my Princess of the noble planet Mercury,**_** Lord Zoisite thought rubbing his itchy green eyes as if he had not gotten any sleep in the passed week. **_**he cannot do this to us! Not right now! Not ever!**_

**Lord Zoisite then stood up from his chair courageously.**

**Lord Neflite came dancing by with Princess Lita of Jupiter & Prince Darien came dancing by with Princess Serena of the Moon.**

**Prince Darien saw why his youngest lord had risen from his seat, it appeared that the Mercury Princess had fallen after Prince Sammy had twirled her and she was now crying because Prince Sammy would not **_**even**_** help the fallen Mercurian up.**

**"Sit back down," Prince Darien told his youngest lord kindly. "you need to conserve your energy!"**

**"But my prince..." Zoisite began.**

**"Not another word Zoisite," Prince Darien said gently. "I shall handle this for you."**

**"Thank you Darien." Lord Zoisite said.**

**Prince Darien helped the crying Princess Amy to her feet then he turned to face Prince Sammy.**

**"Come here you (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep)," Prince Darien said to the Prince of the Sun. "**_**nobody**_** messes with **_**my**_** friends like that!"**

**"I was only dancing with the girl I love." Prince Sammy protested to Prince Darien.**

**"The Princess of Mercury doesn't **_**even**_** love you," Prince Darien said. "because you are nothing more than a (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) jerk to her!"**

**"Darien," Luna scolded the Prince of Earth. "you should **_**never**_** use language like **_**that**_** around **_**any**_** of the princesses!"**

**"So sorry Luna," Prince Darien said. "but the jerk face was **_**asking**_** for it!"**

**Lord Zoisite could not keep his green eyes open for much longer so he had fallen fast asleep while waiting for Prince Darien to return with Princess Amy.**

**When Lord Neflite saw this while dancing by with Princess Lita he began growing irritable with the youngest lord, "Mercurians." he groaned irritably.**

**Lord Zoisite had even slept through the sound of the trumpets signaling the return of 17-year-old Princesses Amara of Uranus & Michelle of Neptune, 19-year-old Princess Trista of Pluto, & 13-year-old Princess Hotaru of Saturn from the planet of Kinmoku.**

**The Outer Solar System Princesses were closely followed by three princes & one princess who all lived on Kinmoku.**

**The three 16-year-old Kinmoku Princes, Seiya, Yaten, & Taiki their names separated themselves from their princess as they walked over to the sleeping general of the Earth Prince Darien.**

**"Oh my," Prince Seiya said cockily. "this one looks as if he was placed within a **_**bad**_** trance!"**

**"What do you expect," Prince Yaten said coldly. "he is Mercurian!"**

**"Seiya," Prince Taiki scolded. "Yaten!"**

**"Super sorry Taiki." Princes Seiya & Yaten sighed running off to join 18-year-old Princess Kakyuu on the dance floor.**

**"Good! I shall join you shortly," Prince Taiki said to his two comrades then he turned back to Lord Zoisite. "rest easy now." he whispered to the silently dreaming lord.**

**Prince Taiki went off to join his friends so they could play a song for everyone to dance to.**

**Lord Zoisite then awoke to the sound of clapping & cheering as the musical group, the Three Starlights had begun to sing.**

**"Our song is called '**_**Chasin' After You**_**'!" Prince Seiya said.**

**"It's in Japanese!" Prince Yaten said.**

**"So after we sing in Japanese," Prince Taiki exclaimed. "we shall sing again in English!"**

**The band then cleared their throats & began to sing as the the single people sat on the sidelines to watch the dancing couples.**

**The Three Starlights: **_**Chasin' after you oimotomete**_**;**

_**Ano fureiguransu anata wo**_**;**

_**Dare mo ubae yashinai sa**_**;**

_**Kaguwa shiki hoshi wo**_**;**

_**Memorii wa biryuushi sa**_**;**

_**Deeply in my heart shimi tsuita mama**_**;**

_**Taema naku kakitateru**_**;**

_**Kono kokoro crazy me**_**;**

_**Yozora wo suberu ryuusei no**_**;**

_**Imawa no kirameki ni kake**_**;**

_**Anata ni tadori tsukeru koto**_**;**

_**Hitasura chikau yo**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for your love**_**;**

_**Chasin' after you mugen koete**_**;**

_**Ano fureiguransu sagashi ni**_**;**

_**Doko ni hisonde mo kaori wa**_**;**

_**Kakushi kirenai sa**_**;**

_**Kono ude ni dakishimeru**_**;**

_**Hold you in my arms tada sono koto wo**_**;**

_**Egaki tsutsu negai tsutsu**_**;**

_**Miageru yo starry night**_**;**

_**Anata wa boku no yobikake ni**_**;**

_**Can't you answer sube wo motanai**_**;**

_**Sono mama matte ite hoshii**_**;**

_**Kanarazu aeru yo**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for your love**_**! **

**Prince Sammy had Princess Amy handcuffed to him so she would not **_**try**_** to escape from their dance while the band sang their song again but in English.**

**The Three Starlights: **_**Chasin' after you pursuing**_**;**

_**That fragrance of yours**_**;**

_**No one can steal it**_**;**

_**That fragrant star**_**;**

_**Memories are extremely short**_**...**

_**Deeply in my heart**_**;**

_**It's like a stain**_**;**

_**Constantly stirred up**_**;**

_**My heart crazy me**_**!**

_**Shooting stars glide out of the night sky**_**;**

_**Until the last one glitters out of sight**_**;**

_**I will continue my search for you**_**;**

_**This I promise earnestly**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for your love**_**;**

_**Chasin' after you over infinity**_**;**

_**That fragrance**_**;**

_**To search for it**_**;**

_**No matter where it's hidden that fragrance can't be shrouded**_**;**

_**With these arms I'll embrace you**_**;**

_**Hold you in my arms that is all**_**;**

_**Although I imagine it although I wish for it**_**;**

_**Look up at the starry night**_**;**

_**To you I send out my call**_**;**

_**Can't you answer**_**;**

_**I don't have a way**_**;**

_**Wait for me like now**_**;**

_**We will meet for sure**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for my love**_**;**

_**Shoutin' for your love**_**!**

**The Three Starlights got off the stage as Princess Amara stepped up in order to sing.**

**"I will sing a song titled '**_**See Me Boku-tachi no Jidai**_**' or '**_**See Me It's Our Era**_**' in its English title," Princess Amara said. "and like the Three Starlights before me... I too shall sing first in Japanese then translate into English!"**

**Princess Amara felt no fear as she cleared her throat & began to sing strongly & courageously.**

**Princess Amara: **_**Kobore ochisou na hodo ni**_**;**

_**Jukushiteru kokoro wo**_**;**

_**Otagai kakushiteru no wa**_**;**

_**Koko ira de yameyou**_**;**

_**Suki sa to hitokoto ieba**_**;**

_**Mune ga toki wo kizami**_**;**

_**Yoake ga tobira hiraite**_**;**

_**Umi kaze wo maneku**_**;**

_**See me**_**, **_**haato biito ga**_**;**

_**Hear me**_**, **_**shigunaru daseba**_**;**

_**Touch me**_**, **_**shinsen na pawaa**_**;**

_**Michite kuru yo**_**;**

_**Minogasanai akiramenai**_**;**

_**Yume ni todoku made wa**_**;**

_**So**_**, **_**mou sugu soko ni**_**;**

_**Boku-tachi no jidai**_**;**

_**Kinou janai ashita janai**_**;**

_**Ima kono shunkan sa**_**;**

_**Yes**_**, **_**kanashimi mo**_**;**

_**Shiawase no ichibu dakara**_**. **

**While the intermission was on so Princess Amara could get a drink of water from the purest spring on the moon, Princess Amy tried to escape from Prince Sammy's clutches when she badly broke the skin on her left wrist which was the one cuffed to Prince Sammy's right wrist.**

**Lord Zoisite looked just as heartbroken now looking at Princess Amy handcuffed to Prince Sammy as he felt on the day Princess Amy had first earned her sailor scout powers.**

**Lord Zoisite saw the Sun Prince pulling the Princess of Mercury closer to him as he kissed her passionately.**

**"ALL RIGHT," Lord Zoisite yelled furiously. "NOW THAT **_**TEARS**_** IT!"**

**Princess Amara came back from getting her drink.**

**Princess Amara cleared her throat then she had begun to sing her song in English.**

**Princess Amara: **_**Our hearts which are maturing so much**_**;**

_**That they seem to fall**_**;**

_**Hiding it from each other**_**;**

_**Let's stop that from now on**_**;**

_**When saying this single word I love you**_**;**

_**My heart engraves the instant**_**;**

_**Dawn opens the door**_**;**

_**And invites the sea breeze**_**;**

_**See me**_**, **_**my heart beats**_**;**

_**Hear me**_**, **_**if you send a signal**_**;**

_**Touch me**_**, **_**fresh power would fill me**_**;**

_**I won't overlook it**_**,**_** I won't give up**_**;**

_**Until we reach our dream**_**;**

_**So our era will be there very soon**_**;**

_**Everyone together**_**;**

_**Not yesterday not tomorrow**_**;**

_**But right this instant**_**;**

_**Yes**_**,**_** because even sadness is a part of happiness**_**.**

**Princess Amara bowed as Prince Taiki came over and saw the Mercurian Princess's left wrist.**

**Prince Taiki then unlocked Princess Amy from her restraint then he touched the wound upon the Mercury Princess's left wrist.**

**"There you go," Prince Taiki told Princess Amy gently. "good as new."**

**"Thank you." Princess Amy told Prince Taiki softly & shyly.**

**"Don't mention it." Prince Taiki said gently once again.**

**"Ask her," Princess Kakyuu urged Prince Taiki. "ask her now!"**

**"Would you like to sing a song with me?" Prince Taiki asked Princess Amy.**

**"Actually," the innocent Princess of Mercury answered Prince Taiki. "I **_**cannot**_** sing."**

**"You never know if you don't try... my beautiful mystery!" Prince Taiki whispered softly to Princess Amy.**

**Prince Taiki led Princess Amy up the steps onto the stage as the entranced Lord Zoisite watched the girl he had fallen so madly in love with clear her throat & try her hardest in order to sing with Prince Taiki.**

**"Go ahead Amy," Princess Serena called. "don't be shy! You can do it!"**

**Princess Amy then cleared her throat & began to sing.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Nani wo shitete mo mune no oku wa**_**;**

_**Anata no koto bakari I miss you**_**;**

_**Amaeteta dake no ano koro yori mo**_**;**

_**Zutto fukai ai ga sodatteru no yo**_**. **

**Now Prince Taiki & Princess Amy sang together.**

**Princess Amy & Prince Taiki:**_** Kokoro no naka de inoru dake de**_**;**

_**Tsutaeru sube ga nai nante**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Ai ga sabishisa wo tsukuru koto**_**;**

_**Shiranakucha otona ni narenai no**_**;**

_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**. **

**Prince Taiki: **_**Kimi no aisuru hito no**_**;**

_**Kawari ni wa narenai keredo**_**;**

_**Itsudemo soba ni ite kimi wo mamoru yo**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Ai ga kurushisa wo tsukuru koto**_**.**

**Prince Taiki: **_**Shiru koto de suki da to wakaru no ka**_**;**

_**Now I feel alone close to you**_**. **

**Princess Amy: **_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**.**

**Prince Taiki: **_**Now I feel alone close to you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**.**

**Everyone began clapping & cheering but no one could either clap or cheer louder for Princess Amy than Lord Zoisite.**

**"Do you hear that Princess," Prince Taiki whispered. "they love you!"**

**"Correction Taiki," Princess Amy said. "they love **_**us**_**."**

**Prince Sammy tried to cuff Princess Amy to him once more just before she & Prince Taiki sang their song in English but Lords Neflite & Zoisite stopped him.**

**Prince Taiki & Princess Amy cleared their throats and they began singing once more.**

**Princess Amy: **_**No matter what I do inside my heart**_**;**

_**I can't think about anything but you I miss you**_**;**

_**More than just those naive days**_**;**

_**Our deep love is continuing to grow**_**.**

**Prince Taiki & Princess Amy sang together once again.**

**Princess Amy & Prince Taiki: **_**In my heart all I can do is pray**_**;**

_**Since there's no way for me to reach you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**There are times when love causes loneliness**_**;**

_**You can't be an adult without knowing this**_**;**

_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**. **

**Prince Taiki: **_**The person that you love**_**;**

_**I know I can't replace that person but**_**;**

_**I will always be by your side**_**;**

_**I will protect you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**There are times when love causes pain**_**.**

**Prince Taiki: **_**Knowing that do you understand how I love you**_**;**

_**Now I feel alone close to you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**.**

**Prince Taiki: **_**Now I feel alone close to you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**.**

**Prince Sammy grabbed Princess Amy firmly by the hand, "THIS SHALL BE THE **_**LAST**_** STUNT YOU SHALL **_**EVER**_** PULL AMY!" he told her furiously.**

**"Let me go Sammy," Princess Amy begged. "for it is **_**not**_** you that I love!"**

**"WHAT! WHAT DID YOU SAY JUST NOW?" Prince Sammy bellowed at Princess Amy handcuffing her left wrist again.**

**"YOU HEARD THE PRINCESS... JERK," Prince Darien said courageously. "SHE IS **_**NOT**_** IN LOVE WITH **_**YOU**_**!"**

**"That's right," Princess Raye said to Prince Sammy. "Princess Amy is in love with Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury!"**

**"And we shall do **_**everything**_** within our power to preserve as well as protect their romance!" Princess Mina shouted at Prince Sammy.**

**Now Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury was itching to battle it out for Princess Amy's hand with Prince Sammy of the Sun.**

**"HEY JERK FACE! YOU WANT TO GO A FEW ROUNDS," Lord Zoisite yelled furiously at Prince Sammy. "BECAUSE IT IS NOW GO TIME!"**

**"Take it outside **_**please**_** boys," Queen Serenity said to both Lord Zoisite & Prince Sammy. "for I shall **_**not**_** have fighting in my palace!"**

**"Of course Queen Serenity." Lord Zoisite said politely.**

**"Do not start the battle without the rest of us!" Lord Jedite said to Lord Zoisite.**

**All the Princesses of the Milkyway Galaxy except for Princess Raye of Mars had transformed into their sailor scout forms in order to battle the enemy of whom Prince Sammy of the Sun was now becoming.**

**"Why have you done it Amy... why have you closed the portal to the Negaverse?" Prince Sammy asked.**

**"Because... I wanted the universe to be safe!" Sailor Mercury admitted.**

**"That," Lord Neflite said. "and she wanted to get away from you and this arranged marriage business!"**

**Suddenly, Prince Sammy's blue eyes began to get a very wicked look to them.**

**"DIE A HERO'S DEATH SAILOR MERCURY!" Prince Sammy said in the wicked voice which was now recognized by Sailor Uranus.**

**"That voice! Oh no," Sailor Uranus exclaimed. "it can't be! Not him... not now!"**

**"What is it Uranus?" Sailor Star Maker asked.**

**"Dark Plasman has now taken possession of the jealous Prince of the Sun!" Sailor Uranus answered Sailor Star Maker.**

**"THAT'S RIGHT," Dark Plasman said now pulling out his blade. "AND NOW IT IS TIME FOR YOUR PRECIOUS PRINCESS AMY OR SAILOR MERCURY TO DIE AT MY OWN HAND!"**

**Lord Zoisite jumped in front of his beloved Sailor Mercury in order to protect her from wicked Dark Plasman, "No! Take my life instead!" he shouted.**

**Sailor Mercury watched on as Dark Plasman drove his sharp rapier through the heart of Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury.**

**"Lord Zoisite!" Sailor Mercury shouted.**

**"See... you... in... the... future... you... shall... **_**always**_**... have... my... loyalty..." Lord Zoisite told Sailor Mercury breathlessly.**

**And with those final words from her lover tears began to well up within Sailor Mercury's blue eyes.**

**"No!" Sailor Mercury shouted beginning to sob bitterly.**

**Princess Raye began remembering her training with the lone warrior, Yuuichirou on Deimos, the Moon of Terror.**

**Princess Raye then remembered what Yuuichirou** **told her.**

**"Everything in the universe has its own essence... and that includes planetary warriors," Princess Raye remembered Yuuchirou telling her. "you will use your force of will to unlock your sailor scout powers when the time is right."**

**Suddenly a red transformation pen had appeared in front of Princess Raye bringing her out of her memory & she picked it up, "Mars Power!" she called out thanks to the pure force of will she was now feeling.**

**"So it is true then," Dark Plasman said to Sailor Mars. "you **_**have**_** earned your sailor scout powers **_**without**_** rescuing somebody from your home planet!"**

**"Sailor Mars!" everyone but Dark Plasman exclaimed.**

**"I am a sailor scout now," Sailor Mars said. "so deal with it!"**

**Dark Plasman simply just attacked Sailor Mercury for the fun of it.**

**"No! Sailor Mercury!" Tuxedo Mask shouted.**

**Sailor Moon & Tuxedo Mask ran to Sailor Mercury's location.**

**"Sailor Mars." Lord Neflite called.**

**"What is it?" Sailor Mars asked Lord Neflite.**

**"Try using a fire attack on Dark Plasman!" Lord Neflite said to Sailor Mars.**

**"You got it Neflite," Sailor Mars said. "Mars Fire Ignuite!"**

**But Sailor Mars's attack bounced off of Dark Plasman and ended up hitting Lord Malachite & Sailor Venus therefore wounding them badly.**

**"Oh no! Venus! Malachite," Sailor Moon shouted. "Tuxedo Mask! We must help them!"**

**When Dark Plasman saw what had happened to Sailor Mercury, he released his grip on Prince Sammy of the Sun Kingdom temporarily.**

**"No," Prince Sammy shouted running to Sailor Mercury. "Sailor Mercury! My Angel of Technology!"**

**Everyone else then reverted back to civilian form.**

**"Oh no," Queen Serenity said. "I was afraid of this!"**

**"What is it?" Princess Raye asked Queen Serenity.**

**"I am not going to lie to you Raye." Queen Serenity said gently.**

**"What are you saying?" Princess Raye asked Queen Serenity.**

**"I'm so sorry I have to tell you this Raye," Queen Serenity sighed sadly. "but your sailor scout powers are incomplete."**

**"How incomplete are my sailor scout powers?" Princess Raye asked Queen Serenity.**

**"**_**Dangerously**_** incomplete." Queen Serenity answered Princess Raye.**

**Princess Raye wasn't too clear on what Queen Serenity meant.**

**"But isn't it **_**enough**_** that I used my sailor scout powers to save **_**everyone**_** from Dark Plasman's wrath?" Princess Raye of Mars asked Queen Serenity.**

**But all the Queen of the Moon could do was just sigh gravely for she had no answer for the Princess of Mars at this time.**

**Now Queen Serenity had the answers that the Princess of Mars was seeking.**

**"**_**Your**_** sailor scout powers are **_**different**_** than the ones the others have." Queen Serenity answered Princess Raye.**

**"How are **_**my**_** sailor scout different from the others anyway?" Princess Raye asked Queen Serenity in a confused manner.**

**"The other have powers that were born out of sacrifice," Queen Serenity told Princess Raye seriously. "**_**your**_** sailor scout powers however were born out of sheer force of will."**

**"Are you saying that I am limied?" Princess Raye asked Queen Serenity.**

**"I would **_**really**_** hate to tell you this," Queen Serenity said serious to Princess Raye. "but yes."**

**Outside in Queen Serenity's front courtyard, Princess Amy just held onto Lord Zoisite's motionless form as she began to sing to him softly.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Nani wo shitete mo mune no oku wa**_**;**

_**Anata no koto bakari I miss you**_**;**

_**Amaeteta dake no ano koro yori mo**_**;**

_**Zutto fukai ai ga sodatteru no yo**_**. **

**Now a mysterious male voice began to sing with Princess Amy of Mercury.**

**Princess Amy & Mysterious male voice:**_** Kokoro no naka de inoru dake de**_**;**

_**Tsutaeru sube ga nai nante**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Ai ga sabishisa wo tsukuru koto**_**;**

_**Shiranakucha otona ni narenai no**_**;**

_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**. **

**Mysterious male voice: **_**Kimi no aisuru hito no**_**;**

_**Kawari ni wa narenai keredo**_**;**

_**Itsudemo soba ni ite kimi wo mamoru yo**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Ai ga kurushisa wo tsukuru koto**_**.**

**Mysterious male voice: **_**Shiru koto de suki da to wakaru no ka**_**;**

_**Now I feel alone close to you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**.**

**Mysterious male voice: **_**Now I feel alone close to you**_**.**

**Princess Amy: **_**Don't leave me alone anymore**_**.**

**When the sad song ended, Princess Amy turn to face the mystery man who had sung with her.**

**"Hello Amy." the man said kindly to the sad and grieving Princess of Mercury reaching his hand out to her so that he could help her to her feet.**

**"Neflite?" Princess Amy wept bitterly.**

**The sobbing Mercury Princess grabbed onto the half Jupiterian half Earthling lord's hand and he in turn helped her to her feet.**

**"There you go my beautiful Mercurian." Lord Neflite said gently to Princess Amy.**

**The Mercury Princess was **_**still**_** sobbing, "Thank you Neflite... I know I'm being illogical but... I just... miss my Zoisite!" she wept bitterly.**

**Princess Amara of Uranus & Lord Jedite of Earth & Mars entered the courtyard.**

**"I understand." Lord Neflite said kindly embracing the **_**still**_** sobbing Princess Amy of Mercury.**

**Princess Amara handed a handkerchief to Princess Amy.**

**"**_**Soko ni ima Ami-chan**_**... **_**kimi no me o kansō sa se**_**," Princess Amara said gently. "there there now Amy... dry your eyes."**

**Princess Amy then took the handkerchief from the kindhearted Princess of Uranus.**

**"**_**Arigatō**_**... **_**Haruka-san**_**," Princess Amy wept. "thank you... Amara."**

**"**_**Itsu demo**_**," Princess Amara said gently to Princess Amy. "anytime."**

**"Personally Amy," Lord Jedite said insensitively. "I think you should move on... you know... **_**forget**_** about Zoisite! After all... he is **_**never**_** coming back!"**

**Princess Amy began sobbing all over again.**

**"Jedite!" Princess Amara scolded.**

**"**_**Mā sore wa hontō no Haruka**_**! **_**Zoisaito wa kokorokara shuppatsu no hitotsudearu**_**," Lord Jedite argued back. "well it's true Amara! Zoisite is one of the dearly departed!"**

**"You are so cold Jedite," Princess Amy wept bitterly. "I **_**still**_** miss Zoisite!"**

**"I COULDN'T CARE LESS!" Lord Jedite yelled furiously at Princess Amy of Mercury thus making her cry even harder.**

**"Zoisite! Zoisite!" the Princess of Mercury sobbed bitterly.**

**Lord Neflite saw Princess Amy grabbing the sword of Lord Zoisite and pointing the blade toward her own heart and a familiar scene began to replay in his mind.**

**Within his memory, it was when Lord Neflite caught up to Lord Zoisite, he saw his ailing friend holding the holy blade to his chest.**

**"No Zoisite," the frightened Lord Neflite called out. "what are you doing!"**

**"I WANT TO JOIN AMY IN THE AFTERLIFE NEFLITE!" Lord Zoisite sobbed bitterly.**

**Queen Serenity came into the prayer room to find Zoisite with the blade of the ancient sword pointed at his heart.**

**"I know you wish to be with Amy," Queen Serenity said. "but committing suicide is not the best solution for going about this."**

**"What must I do?" Lord Zoisite asked Queen Serenity.**

**"You must make an everlasting promise," Queen Serenity explained to Zoisite. "but not just **_**any**_** oath but the promise of true love's protection."**

**Lord Zoisite put the holy blade down then closed his green eyes.**

**"Amy my love... I offer you this gift of protection," Lord Zoisite promised. "no matter what time period we are in... our romance shall be preserved."**

**"That's the spirit Lord Zoisite!" Queen Serenity exclaimed.**

**"And Neflite... this I promise you... with both you & Princess Lita of Jupiter by my side," Lord Zoisite said. "we shall go into enemy territory and rescue my Princess Amy of Mercury!"**

**"You can always **_**always**_** count on Princess Jupiter & me!" Lord Neflite said to Lord Zoisite.**

**And soon enough, Lord Zoisite was inventing something that he hoped with help him find his beloved Princess Amy of Mercury from the depths of the Negaverse.**

**Lord Neflite came out of his memory just in the nick of time to stop Princess Amy.**

**"No Amy," the frightened Lord Neflite called out. "what are you doing!"**

**"I WANT TO JOIN ZOISITE IN THE AFTERLIFE NEFLITE!" Princess Amy sobbed bitterly.**

**Princess Amara put her right hand upon Princess Amy's left shoulder.**

**"I know you wish to be with Zoisite," Princess Amara said. "but committing suicide is not the best solution for going about this."**

**"What must I do?" Princess Amy asked Princess Amara.**

**"You must make an everlasting promise," Princess Amara explained to Princess Amy. "but not just **_**any**_** oath but the promise of true love's protection."**

**Princess Amy put her lord's sword down on the ground then closed her blue eyes.**

**"Zoisite my love... I offer you this gift of protection," Princess Amy promised. "no matter what time period we are in... our romance shall be preserved."**

**"That's the spirit Amy!" Princess Amara exclaimed.**

**"And Zoisite... this I promise you... with my friends by my side," Princess Amy said. "I shall find a way to preserve our timeless romance!"**

**The others came out into Queen Serenity's front courtyard just in time to witness one of Princess Amy's teardrops land upon the eyelid of Lord Zoisite thus causing a miracle to happen.**

**"Darien," Princess Serena asked. "are you seeing what I am seeing?"**

**"I... think so Serena!" the Prince of the Earth answered.**

**Lord Zoisite was now being surrounded by an enchanting source of ocean green light.**

**Princess Amy looked at her transformation pen held within her left hand and the blue heart shaped Mercury Crystal held within her right hand.**

**"What's happening?" Princess Amy asked.**

**The enchanting ocean green light that was surrounding Lord Zoisite began glowing brighter and brighter.**

**Until at last, Lord Zoisite opened his green eyes.**

**"Amy..." Lord Zoisite began.**

**"Zoisite!" the Princess of Mercury exclaimed happily.**

**Princess Amy began hugging Lord Zoisite gratefully.**

**"CURSES," a voice bellowed furiously. "PRINCE SAMMY OF THE SUN!"**

**"Would you all excuse me for a moment?" Prince Sammy asked.**

**"Sure thing Sammy." Prince Seiya said.**

**Prince Sammy hid in the Royal Moon Family's pantry.**

**"Now I can talk... Master Dark Plasman." Prince Sammy said.**

**"There is only **_**one**_** princess who needs to earn her full powers," Dark Plasman said. "and it'll be **_**her**_** job to set me free from Coatl!"**

**"I understand." Prince Sammy said to Dark Plasman.**

**Back in the front courtyard, Lord Zoisite was confused.**

**"What happened?" Lord Zoisite asked Princess Amy now feeling baffled.**

**"That doesn't matter now my lord," Princess Amy said to Lord Zoisite. "the only thing that matters is that we are together once again."**

**Everyone around the Princess of Mercury and the Lord of Earth & Mercury watched them kiss romantically, "Awww!" they sighed due to the cute scene they were witnessing.**

**Amy then detransformed from her bewitching demon form as she came out of her memory.**

**Amy then collapsed.**

**"Oh no," Tuxedo Mask shouted out. "Amy!"**

**"Amy!" Sailors Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto, Star Fighter, Star Healer, Star Maker, & Kakyuu all called out in sheer horror.**


	24. A Sailor Scout Emerging

** A Sailor Scout Emerging**

** Malachite, Zoisite, Neflite, & Jedite all witnessed Amy glowing within blue light.**

** "Oh no!" Malachite exclaimed.**

** "Uh-oh." Neflite said.**

** "**_**Anyone**_** but her!" Jedite exclaimed.**

** But Zoisite just stared at Amy who was **_**still**_** glowing within blue light.**

** "Zoisite," Malachite asked irritably. "what's wrong with you?"**

** "Oh wow," Zoisite sighed referring to Amy. "she ls wonderful."**

** "Come on Zoisite," Jedite urged his blonde ponytailed companion. "we have got to get out of here!"**

** Jedite, Neflite, Zoisite, & Malachite went back to Queen Beryl's base.**

** Sailor Moon and the others detransformed and Darien carried Amy to her bedroom where she stopped glowing and opened her blue eyes, "What happened?" she asked groggily.**

** "It's okay now Amy," Darien said gently. "you're safe... it's all over."**

** "Thanks Darien." Amy said.**

** "Anytime Amy." Darien said.**

** Back at Queen Beryl's base, Jedite, Neflite, Zoisite, and Malachite were in the training room.**

** Jedite, Neflite, & Malachite were training their hardest however Zoisite's head was not in the game.**

** Zoisite got hit by a bewitching demon's attack courtesy of Jedite.**

** "Ouch hey! That hurt!" Zoisite complained rubbing his sore scull.**

** "You should really get your head in the game!" Jedite said insensitively to Zoisite.**

** "You're correct Jedite," Zoisite sighed. "but I just **_**can**_**'**_**t**_** forget about that blue haired goddess!"**

** "She is awakening as one of our **_**enemies**_**!" Malachite protested to Zoisite.**

** "Don't be an idiot Malachite," Zoisite said angrily. "I'm in love I tell you! I'm in love!"**

** "Love," Jedite scoffed. "bah!"**

** "JEDITE!" the four generals all heard Queen Beryl bellow furiously.**

** "I've got to go." Jedite said.**

** When Jedite entered Queen Beryl's throne room, he could tell that she was furious with him.**


	25. Queen Beryl's Fury

** Queen Beryl's Fury**

** Queen Beryl was looking through her crystal ball at Amy Mizuno beginning to be bathed in blue light once more.**

** "EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT I AM SEEING HERE." Queen Beryl commanded Jedite.**

** Jedite then looked into Queen Beryl's crystal ball.**

** "The sailor scout from Mercury is reawakening within that blue haired blue eyed girl." Jedite said to Queen Beryl.**

** "YOU HAD BETTER HAVE ZOISITE TRAINED FOR HIS NEXT MISSION!" Queen Beryl yelled at Jedite furiously.**

** "Yes my queen." Jedite said.**

** "THIS IS YOUR **_**FINAL**_** CHANCE," Queen Beryl yelled furiously at Jedite. "YOU HAD BETTER NOT FAIL ME!"**

** "Of course my queen," Jedite said. "I understand."**

** Jedite then disappeared to put his plan into action.**

** Back at the Mizuno residence, Darien found Lita in the kitchen making some nice warm mint flavored hot chocolate.**

** "Is the hot chocolate ready yet?" Darien asked Lita.**

** "It'll be ready in just a few moments Darien," Lita answered kindly. "just be patient."**

** "Okay." Darien said to Lita.**

** Darien then left Lita to her hot chocolate making while he went back upstairs to check up on Amy.**

** Back in Amy's bedroom, Darien saw a car pulling up in the driveway.**

** "Awesome," Darien said. "Trista, Hotaru, Michelle, & Amara are here!"**

** "Perhaps they would like some hot chocolate." Amy grunted in pain.**

** Amy then heard the sound of knocking upon the front door.**

** "Oh! Greetings!" Raye heard Lita saying to Amara, Michelle, Trista, & Hotaru cheerfully.**

** Amara, Michelle, & Trista were **_**gravely**_** serious.**

** "We are here to see how Amy is doing." Raye heard Michelle saying to Lita.**

** "We heard she was wounded in battle." Mina heard Hotaru saying to Lita.**

** "We even brought her some Lilies of the Valley," Amara said to Lita. "Moonface even told us that the Lily of the Valley was Amy's favorite flower."**

** "I'll put these in water," Serena heard Lita telling Amara gently. "then I will take you to visit with Amy."**


	26. Memories Flooding Back Part 1

** Memories Flooding Back Part 1**

** Back at Queen Beryl's base, Jedite was too busy training Zoisite but Zoisite **_**still**_** didn't have his head in his training.**

** Zoisite was sighing due to being head over heels in love with Amy.**

** Zoisite then had a memory of his past during the Silver Millennium.**

** Within Zoisite's memory, ****it wasn't too long before Princess Amara was **_**finally**_** fast asleep.**

**"Amara!" Princess Lita exclaimed.**

** But poor Princess Amara of Uranus wouldn't **_**even**_** open her dark green eyes.**

** "Oh Seiya... my Seiya." Princess Amara said within deep somniloquy.**

** "Come on Amara," Prince Darien said hopefully. "**_**please do**_** open your eyes!"**

**On Kinmoku, Prince Seiya was getting ready for bed himself as Prince Taiki & Princess Kakyuu entered just as Prince Seiya was taking his hair out of his ponytail.**

** "Seiya," Princess Kakyuu said frightenedly. "Queen Serenity has just now called!"**

** "What did Queen Serenity say?" Prince Seiya asked Princess Kakyuu worriedly.**

** "Queen Serenity said that Princess Amara of Uranus will **_**not**_** wake up for **_**anything**_**!" Prince Taiki answered Prince Seiya just before Princess Kakyuu even had the chance to speak.**

** "You both have **_**got**_** to be **_**kidding**_** me!" Prince Seiya exclaimed.**

** "No Seiya," Prince Yaten said while coming into Prince Seiya's bedroom in the Kinmoku palace. "they are **_**not**_** kidding at all."**

** "Yaten," Prince Seiya asked feeling shocked this time. "what has happened to my sweet Amara? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"**

** "Amara drank something that put her to sleep **_**instantly**_** and there is **_**nothing**_** at all that anyone in the Moon palace can either say or do to awaken the sleeping Princess of Uranus!" Prince Yaten answered Prince Seiya seriously.**

** "Are you serious?" Prince Seiya asked Prince Yaten.**

** "Yaten is quite serious." Prince Taiki answered Prince Seiya gravely.**

** Back at the Moon palace, Queen Serenity picked Princess Amara up and set the **_**still**_** reposing Princess of Uranus on the window seat.**

** "Luna?" Queen Serenity asked.**

** "Yes your majesty?" Luna answered Queen Serenity.**

** "Princess Amara does not have much time," Queen Serenity told Luna seriously. "please get me a cloth I can dampen in lavender water."**

** "Of course your majesty." Luna said.**

** And like a shot, Luna was off.**

** "Seiya," Princess Amara called out still within her deep somniloquy. "come back to me... please do come back to me!"**

** "What should we do Queen Serenity... oh what should we do?" Artemis asked worriedly.**

** "I just hope Luna gets back here with that cloth." Queen Serenity said hopefully.**

** "Poor Amara," Princess Amy wept bitterly. "poor poor Amara."**

** "No," someone unknown to Princess Amy of Mercury shouted courageously. "please do **_**not**_** talk like this!"**

** Princess Amy of Mercury turned to see who spoken to her with such courage.**

** "Who are you?" Princess Amy asked the stranger.**

** "I am Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury." the unknown stranger answered Princess Amy of Mercury sensitively.**

**"Thank you for being so sensitive toward me." Princess Amy said to Lord Zoisite.**

** "You are **_**so**_** welcome Princess Mercury." Lord Zoisite said gently.**

** Zoisite then came out of his first memory of when he had first met the Princess of Mercury due to Jedite kicking him hard in his head.**

** "Jedite!" Zoisite shouted.**

** "KEEP YOUR MIND ON YOUR TRAINING!" Jedite yelled furiously at Zoisite.**

** "But Jedite..." Zoisite began with a slight sigh.**

** "Don't 'but Jedite' me Mister!" Jedite said to Zoisite.**

** But Zoisite suddenly began to have **_**another**_** memory of the Mercury Princess.**

** Within Zoisite's memory ****during the Silver Millennium, 14-year-old Princess Amy was sitting on a bench watching all of her friends ice skating in pairs. **

** Lord Zoisite was watching the blue haired Princess of Mercury Lord Malachite had noticed Lord Zoisite behind the tree. **

** "Escuse me Mina." Lord Malachite said to the Princess of Venus.**

** "Where are you going Malachite?" Princess Mina asked her skating partner who was half Venusian half Earthling.**

** "To play matchmaker with Amy & Zoisite." Malachite answered Mina.**

** Princess Amy of Mercury didn't even have her ice skates on as Lord Malachite pushed the 16-year-old member of Prince Darien's guard toward her.**

** Lord Zoisite shyly sat down next to the Mercurian Princess, "Don't you want to skate with me your majesty?" he asked Princess Amy.**

** "No I don't like to," Princess Amy admitted. "both ballroom dancing as well as ice skating make me feel kinda awkward."**

** "Well that makes two of us I don't like it either," Lord Zoisite said gently as he put his left hand upon Amy's right hand romantically. "I feel ridiculous."**

** "Zoisite." Jedite teased.**

** "Huh?" Zoisite asked.**

** "You're ridiculous even when you're not doing anything." Jedite said to Zoisite teasing the youngest lord once more.**

** Lord Malachite smiled knowing that he did a good job.**

** Zoisite then came out of his second memory of Princess Amy of Mercury.**

** Zoisite then passed out on the training room floor.**

** Back at the Mizuno residence, Lita then went upstairs to Amy's bedroom with a tray of hot chocolate & chocolate fudge brownies in her hands followed by Hotaru, Amara, Trista, and Michelle.**


	27. Memories Flooding Back Part 2

**Memories Flooding Back Part 2**

**When Lita arrived in Amy's bedroom with the hot chocolate mugs & chocolate fudge brownies, Amy had also noticed that Hotaru, Amara, Trista, and Michelle had come to visit her.**

**"How are you doing Amy?" Hotaru asked.**

**"I should be fine in a day or two," Amy answered Hotaru truthfully. "I just can't fight right now."**

**"Would you like me to sing to you Amy?" Amara asked.**

**"Certainly," Amy grunted in pain. "though do you know any songs by any chance?"**

**Amara didn't even hear Amy's question about knowing songs for just at that moment, she had just had a memory.**

**Within Amara's memory, upon the Earth's moon upon the frozen pond, 17-year-old Princess Amara was snapped out out of her thoughts by her best friend, Princess Michelle of Neptune.**

**"What's the matter Amara?" Princess Michelle asked her long time best friend.**

**"Someone I can **_**barely**_** remember." Princess Amara answered Princess Michelle sadly as her lover, Prince Seiya of Kinmoku skated up to Princesses Amara & Michelle.**

**"Was it your mother that you were thinking about?" Prince Seiya asked Princess Amara.**

**"I remember my mother singing to me... my father wouldn't tell me the secret of my mother," Princess Amara said. "but I do know the lyrics to the **_**only**_** song she sang to me."**

**"How does your mother's song go?" Prince Seiya asked.**

**Princess Amara cleared her throat & began to sing the only song that she had learned from her mother.**

**Princess Amara: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**"That was a beautiful song Amara." Princess Michelle wept bitterly.**

**"Can you sing in it in English?" someone asked Princess Amara.**

**"I will Hotaru," Princess Amara said to the Princess of Saturn who had come over to join Prince Seiya and Princesses Amara & Michelle. "but when the time is right and **_**only**_** when the time is right!"**

**"Oh man!" Hotaru groaned.**

**Amara Tenoh then came out of her memory and began to sing to Amy.**

**Amara: **_**Omoeba kore made**_**;**

_**Unabara sakamaku arashi mo**_**;**

_**Hitori de norikoete kita**_**;**

_**Nakama wa iru keredo**_**;**

_**Wa ga mi wo mamoru no wa kekkyoku**_**;**

_**Jibun jishin da to**_**;**

_**Arasoi no hazumi de ichido dake**_**;**

_**Fureatta sore dake nano ni**_**;**

_**Wasurerarenai fukai manazashi**_**;**

_**Migi no katasaki ni yubi no kioku**_**;**

_**Atsuku nokori mune made itai**_**;**

_**Hajimete no kurushii kimochi**_**;**

_**Mou kokoro ni wa ano hito dake**_**.**

**Luna & Artemis came up to Amy's bedroom door just in time to hear Amara finishing her song.**

**"Artemis," Luna asked. "did you hear that?"**

**"I sure did!" Artemis said to Luna.**

**Luna & Artemis then scratched at Amy's bedroom door.**

**Serena then opened the door for Luna & Artemis.**

**Luna & Artemis then entered Amy's bedroom.**

**"That was amazing!" Luna said to Amara.**

**"What do you mean? What was amazing?" Amara asked Luna.**

**"You have retained your gift of song memorization after all of these centuries!" Artemis said to Amara.**

**"Gift of song memorization?" Amara asked both Luna & Artemis.**

**"Please get comfortable Amara," Artemis said gently. "there is something that Luna & I absolutely **_**should**_** tell you now."**

**"What is it?" Amara asked Luna & Artemis now feeling concerned.**


	28. Memories Flooding Back Part 3

** Memories Flooding Back Part 3**

** "During the Silver Millennium," Luna told Amara. "the Princess of Uranus had a very rare gift... and that gift was... she only had to hear a song but one time and she knew the song by heart."**

** "What do you mean?" Amara asked Luna now feeling baffled.**

** "Luna is only saying that Princess Amara of Uranus had a good memory." **

** "This cannot be possoble!" Hotaru exclaimed.**

** "Agreed Hotaru," Amara said. "this simply **_**cannot**_** be possoble."**

** "But it **_**is**_** possible." Luna told Amara.**

** "How **_**can**_** it be possible?" Hotaru asked Luna & Artemis.**

** "Because during the Silver Millennium... Amara was in fact **_**Princess Amara of Uranus**_**." Trista answered Hotaru.**

** "**_**I**_** was Princess Amara of Uranus? But how come I barely remember my past?" Amara asked.**

** "It is because Queen Serenity had erased your memories before you were reborn on Earth." Luna answered Amara.**

** "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS," Amara yelled furiously. "HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN A PRINCESS!"**

** Back at Queen Beryl's base, Zoisite had begun playing a mysterious melody upon his grand piano.**

** The melody that Zoisite was playing was so soothing it could put **_**anybody**_** to sleep.**

** As Zoisite continued to play his melody, a bewitching demon was beginning to be summoned and a mysterious piece of jewelry had just begun to appear on the piano's top.**


	29. The Musical Locket

** The Musical Locket**

** Zoisite was awe struck by what he was now seeing.**

** The locket finished its appearance on the top of Zoisite's piano.**

** "What? What is this?" Zoisite asked.**

** Zoisite then picked the blue heart shaped object up.**

** Zoisite then opened the blue heart shaped object.**

** Jedite then burst into Zoisite's bedroom.**

** "It is now time for battle!" Jedite ordered Zoisite.**

** "But Jedite..." Zoisite began.**

** Malachite & Neflite entered Zoisite's bedroom.**

** "Get your bewitching demon ready Zoisite!" Malachite ordered.**

** "But Malachite..." Zoisite began.**

** "Now Zoisite you blasted trainee!" Neflite snapped.**

** Zoisite just sighed, "I get the message." he said.**

** But secretly, Zoisite put the blue heart shaped object in his pocket for safe keeping without either Jedite, Neflite, or Malachite even knowing it.**

** Back at the Mizuno residence, Lita had handed Amy a mug of hot hot chocolate.**

** "Here Amy... just wait for this to cool it is way too hot too drink right now." Lita said.**

** There came a crash from outside in the Mizuno family's front yard.**


	30. A Battle Begins

** A Battle Begins**

** Everyone in Amy's bedroom gasped.**

** "What was that?" Amy asked now feeling frightened.**

** "I don't know," Raye said. "but the rest of us will investigate."**

** The crashing outside continued as Amy stood up.**

** "Wait for me," Amy called out. "I'm coming too!"**

** But Serena put her hand up, "You should totally stay in bed." she said sternly.**

** "But..." Amy grunted in pain.**

** "No 'buts' about it Amy," Raye said sternly. "Mars Power!"**

** "Jupiter Power!" Lita called out.**

** "Venus Power!" Mina called.**

** "Saturn Planet Power!" Hotaru called.**

** "Uranus Planet Power!" Amara called.**

** "Pluto Planet Power!" Trista called out.**

** "Moon Prism Power!" Serena called out.**

** Darien then transformed into Tuxedo Mask.**

** "Sailor Mercury," Tuxedo Mask heard Jedite order. "come on out and fight!"**

** "Luna," Sailor Moon exclaimed. "Artemis!"**

** "What is it Sailor Moon?" Luna asked.**

** "What do you need?" Artemis asked Sailor Moon.**

** "Stay here and watch over Amy!" Sailor Jupiter cut in just before Sailor Moon could even speak.**

** "Sailor Mercury," Tuxedo Mask heard Jedite order once more. "come on out and fight!"**

** "You got it!" Luna & Artemis said to Sailors Jupiter & Moon.**

** "Well everyone," Sailor Moon said. "we had better hit the road."**

** Amy then stood up then immediately she was caught by Tuxedo Mask.**

** "**_**Ami-chan kiwotsukete**_**," Tuxedo Mask said gently. "be careful Amy."**

** Tuxedo Mask then placed Amy back in her bed, Amy also removed her left arm from around Tuxedo Mask's left shoulder.**

** "Tuxedo Mask! Stop this!" Amy shouted now breaking into a fit of sobs.**

** "What's the matter Amy?" Tuxedo Mask asked.**

** "He held me like that," Amy sobbed. "he had cradled me in his arms! A long long **_**long**_** time ago!"**


	31. The Final Warrior Part 1

** The Final Warrior Part 1**

** "What are you talking about?" Tuxedo Mask asked Amy who was continuing to sob her blue eyes out.**

** "Amy is referring to Zoisite." Sailor Uranus said.**

** "What?" everyone else in the room but Amy & Amara shouted.**

** "Amy is referring to Zoisite." Sailor Uranus said again.**

** "Sailor Mercury," Tuxedo Mask heard Jedite order once more. "I'm not going to tell you again! Come on out and fight!"**

** "We've got to get going!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed.**

** Zoisite burst through the wall of Amy's bedroom with his bewitching demon by his side.**

** Tuxedo Mask had a long stemmed red rose in his hand at the ready.**

** "Oh no!" Sailors Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, & Saturn shouted.**

** "Zoisite!" Tuxedo Mask shouted.**

** Tuxedo Mask then threw a rose at Zoisite but Zoisite vanished in a swirl of cherry blossoms.**

** "Where did that slime bucket go?" Sailor Jupiter asked.**

** Zoisite then reappeared hovering in midair holding Amy in his arms.**

** Amy had her left arm around Zoisite's left shoulder as she began to glow once again within blue light.**

** "Sailor Mercury!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed in a shocked whisper.**

** "She's awakening!" Luna exclaimed.**

** "And about time too." Artemis whispered.**

** Amy was becoming Sailor Mercury **_**still**_** being held within Zoisite's strong arms.**

** Zoisite's bewitching demon then began to attack Amy who was continuing to transform into Sailor Mercury while still being bathed in blue light.**


	32. The Final Warrior Part 2

** The Final Warrior Part 2**

** "Time to die Sailor Mercury!" the bewitching demon yelled.**

** Zoisite then dropped Amy then ran to fight against his own bewitching demon.**

** "No! I shall **_**not**_** let you harm her!" Zoisite shouted at his own bewitching demon.**

** "You cannot control me anymore!" the bewitching demon said to Zoisite.**

** Someone immediately caught Amy just before she had hit the floor of her bedroom.**

** "Who is there in the shadows?" Tuxedo Mask asked.**

** "Breaking through the darkness... I'm a wandering shooting star! Sailor Star Fighter! Stage on!" the figure who had just caught Amy called out.**

** "Sailor Star Fighter!" Sailor Uranus said.**

** "Stand back Sailor Uranus," Sailor Star Fighter said protectively. "Star Serious Laser!"**

** Sailor Star Fighter attacked the bewitching demon.**

** Amy began glowing brighter than ever before.**

** "**_**Anata n**__**ē**_**! **_**Ami**__**-chan**__** to no odayakana koto**_**,****" someone said to Sailor Star Fighter. "hey you! Be gentle with Amy!"**

** Sailor Star Maker didn't like the fact that Sailor Star Fighter **_**still**_** had Amy held within her arms when she attacked Zoisite's bewitching demon.**

** "Leader," Sailor Star Maker asked Sailor Star Fighter. "what have you done?"**

** "Ouch!" Amy groaned still glowing.**

** "Oops," Sailor Star Fighter said. "I guess I haven't really thought things through huh?"**

** "You can say that again." Sailor Star Healer said to Sailor Star Fighter.**

** "Oops," Sailor Star Fighter said again. "I guess I haven't really thought things through huh?"**

** "Leader!" Sailor Star Maker laighed.**

** "Time to die Sailor Mercury!" the bewitching demon yelled again.**

** Amy continued to glow, Sailor Mercury was on her way.**

** "NO! I WILL **_**NOT**_** LET YOU HARM MY ANGEL OF TECHNOLOGY!" someone shouted at the bewitching demon.**

** "Is **_**that**_** who I think it is?" Sailor Star Fighter asked.**

** "Sad to say Sailor Star Fighter but yes it is," Sailor Neptune answered grimly. "it is Serena's brother! It is Sammy Tsukino!"**

** "Once again Sailor Mercury," the bewitching demon shouted. "the time has come for you to die!"**

** "No!" both Sammy & Zoisite shouted at the bewitching demon in unison.**


	33. The Final Warrior Part 3

** The Final Warrior Part 3**

** Sammy then pushed Zoisite down to the ground, "Nice try Wannabe!" Sammy said to Zoisite.**

** Zoisite detected a very wicked tone in Sammy's voice that nobody else could detect.**

** Zoisite then fired off a stream of sakura blossoms (cherry blossoms) at Sammy thus distracting him.**

** "Time to die Sailor Mercury!" the bewitching demon yelled again.**

** Amy stopped glowing and everyone saw Sailor Mercury had finally arrived.**

** "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Sailor Mercury shouted attacking the bewitching demon.**

** Tuxedo Mask threw a long stemmed red rose at the bewitching demon, "You're up Sailor Moon!" he called.**

** "You got it Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Moon called out. "Moon Tiara Magic!"**

** Sailor Moon then gave her tiara a good hard toss thus destroying the bewitching demon.**

** Sailor Mercury then passed out and reverted back to her civilian form of Amy Mizuno.**

** Zoisite then caught Amy in his arms, carried her to her bed and placed something heart shaped within her hand, "The time has now come for me to go." he said.**

** Zoisite looked behind his right shoulder at Amy before turning to go.**

** "Zoisite where are you going... what about Amy," Sailor Jupiter asked. "don't you care about her?"**

** "I saved her life." Zoisite said to Sailor Jupiter.**

** "Yeah right," Sailor Jupiter said to Zoisite in pure disbelief. "I'm **_**not**_** talking about that."**

** "What's wrong with you," Sailor Venus asked Zoisite. "don't you have any heart?"**

** "There's no point talking to **_**him**_** about heart." Sailor Moon said to Sailor Venus.**

** "Hmph! You people are all so sure of yourselves! But once we find the Crystals of the Solar System... the Negaforce will finally rule the universe!" Zoisite said.**

** "The Crystals of the Solar System? What **_**are**_** they?" Sailor Moon asked Zoisite.**

_**The Crystals of the Solar System**_**, Luna & Artemis thought. **_**we**_**'**_**ve heard about them**_**.**

** "So you girls just keep on fighting for all your lofty truth and justice because very soon... the Negafore will be taking over! See ya! Come along Zoisite!" Malachite commanded.**

** "Coming Malachite." Zoisite said.**

** Malachite, Zoisite, Neflite, & Jedite all laughed as they went back to Queen Beryl's base at D Point near the North Pole.**

** "**_**Ā**_**... **_**Zoisaito**__**-sama**_**,****" Amy sighed within deep somniloquy. "oh... Zoisite."**

** "Uh... Amy? Huh?" Sailor Jupiter asked.**

** Tuxedo Mask and the others saw a shooting star streaking across the night sky outside of Amy's bedroom window.**

** "I wish I wish O' shooting star," Sailor Uranus prayed. "if Zoisite really cares for Amy... help him conquer the bitterness in his heart."**


	34. Amy's Discovery! A Promise Kept

** Amy's Discovery! A Promise Kept**

** Amy opened her blue eyes to find her friends all staring at her.**

** "What happened?" Amy asked groggily.**

** "You passed out while you were Sailor Mercury." Tuxedo Mask answered Amy.**

** "I passed out in the middle of a battle?" Amy asked.**

** "Yes you did." Sailor Jupiter said gently to Amy.**

** Amy then looked in her hands.**

** "What... what is this?" Amy asked.**

** Tuxedo Mask and Sailors Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn, Star Fighter, Star Healer, and Star Maker all reverted back to civilian form.**

** Back at Queen Beryl's base, Zoisite went into his bedroom and began rummaging through his personal belongings.**

** "Oh no!" Zoisite exclaimed.**

** Neflite came into Zoisite's bedroom.**

** "Wow! What's going on in here?" Neflite asked Zoisite.**

** "Where is my heart shaped locket?" Zoisite asked Neflite all in a panic.**

** "What?" Neflite asked Zoisite.**

** "Where is my heart shaped locket?" Zoisite asked Neflite again all in a panic.**

** "What does your locket look like?" Neflite asked Zoisite.**

** "My locket it small, blue, and shaped like a heart! Do you know where it is?" Zoisite asked Neflite **_**still**_** panicking.**

** "You lost it in the last battle, Genius!" Neflite said to Zoisite.**

** "Oh well Neflite," Zoisite sighed sadly. "maybe it is for the best."**

** Back at the Mizuno residence, Amy opened the mysterious heart shaped object.**

** The mysterious heart shaped object began to play a fairly comforting melody.**

** "Zoisite." Amy said with a very wistful sigh.**


	35. Truth Or Lies

** Truth Or Lies**

** Lita looked at Amy who was **_**still**_** entranced by the object's music.**

** "Are you all right?" Lita asked Amy.**

** "Zoisite." Amy said with a sad sigh.**

** "It's that boy who saved her life." Taiki sighed.**

** "This reminds me of a scene in a certain movie but I can't remember which movie the scene is from." Seiya said.**

** "Sleeping Beauty! Duh Seyia!" Yaten said.**

** "That's right." Seiya said.**

** Back at Queen Beryl's base, Zoisite was **_**still**_** searching for his locket when Malachite came into Zoisite's bedroom.**

** "Where is that thing?" Zoisite asked now feeling frustrated.**

** "Are you looking for your precious locket... Zoisite?" Malachite asked.**

** "Yes! That I am!" Zoisite answered Malachite defiantly.**

** "You are indeed pathetic." Malachite laughed at Zoisite.**

** "I SHALL SHOW YOU WHO'S THE **_**PATHETIC**_** ONE!" Zoisite shouted at Malachite furiously.**

** Zoisite then sprayed Malachite with a strong storm of sakura blossoms straight from his own hands.**


	36. Zoisite Dies For Love Part 1

** Zoisite Dies For Love Part 1**

** Malachite dodged Zoisite's assault by jumping in the air, "YOU'RE SO SMITTEN BY THAT GIRL THAT YOU HAD FORGOTTEN YOUR TRAINING!" Malachite yelled furiously at Zoisite.**

** "Smitten?" Zoisite asked Malachite, he didn't quite know what the word meant.**

** "THAT'S RIGHT ZOISITE," Malachite yelled furiously. "YOU'RE SO HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE WITH THAT SAILOR SCOUT... YOU HAVE LOST YOUR SENSES COMPLETELY!"**

** "NO I **_**HAVEN**_**'**_**T**_** LOST MY SENSES COMPLETELY!" Zoisite disagreed furiously with Malachite.**

** Jedite & Neflite both entered the opened door area of Zoisite's bedroom.**

** "What's wrong?" Malachite asked both Neflite & Jedite.**

** "Queen Beryl has summoned us." Jedite answered Malachite.**

** "And her majesty is **_**not**_** too happy at all." Neflite answered Malachite.**

** "Oh dear," Zoisite said now worrying. "oh my!"**

** "We are on our way." Malachite said to Neflite & Jedite.**

** Jedite, Neflite, Malachite, and Jedite raced into Queen Beryl's throne room.**

** "What is it Queen Beryl?" Jedite asked.**

** "TAKE A LOOK AT THIS!" Queen Beryl yelled furiously at Malachite, Zoisite, Neflite, and Jedite.**

** Jedite, Neflite, Malachite, and Zoisite all looked inside Queen Beryl's crystal ball to find Sailor Mercury had passed out and reverted back to her civilian form of Amy Mizuno.**

** Zoisite then caught Amy in his arms, carried her to her bed and placed something heart shaped within her hand, "The time has now come for me to go." he said.**

** Zoisite looked behind his right shoulder at Amy before turning to go.**

** "Zoisite where are you going... what about Amy," Sailor Jupiter asked. "don't you care about her?"**

** "I saved her life." Zoisite said to Sailor Jupiter.**

** "Yeah right," Sailor Jupiter said to Zoisite in pure disbelief. "I'm **_**not**_** talking about that."**

** "What's wrong with you," Sailor Venus asked Zoisite. "don't you have any heart?"**

** "There's no point talking to **_**him**_** about heart." Sailor Moon said to Sailor Venus.**

** "Hmph! You people are all so sure of yourselves! But once we find the Crystals of the Solar System... the Negaforce will finally rule the universe!" Zoisite said.**

** "The Crystals of the Solar System? What **_**are**_** they?" Sailor Moon asked Zoisite.**

_**The Crystals of the Solar System**_**, Luna & Artemis thought. **_**we**_**'**_**ve heard about them**_**.**

** "So you girls just keep on fighting for all your lofty truth and justice because very soon... the Negafore will be taking over! See ya! Come along Zoisite!" Malachite commanded.**

** "Coming Malachite." Zoisite said.**

** Malachite, Zoisite, Neflite, & Jedite all laughed as they went back to Queen Beryl's base at D Point near the North Pole.**

** "**_**Ā**_**... **_**Zoisaito**__**-sama**_**,****" Amy sighed within deep somniloquy. "oh... Zoisite."**

** "Uh... Amy? Huh?" Sailor Jupiter asked.**

** Tuxedo Mask and the others saw a shooting star streaking across the night sky outside of Amy's bedroom window.**

** "I wish I wish O' shooting star," Sailor Uranus prayed. "if Zoisite really cares for Amy... help him conquer the bitterness in his heart."**

** After Malachite, Zoisite, Neflite, and Jedite all ended watching the scene from their previous battle.**

** "What do you want us to do about this?" Malachite asked Queen Beryl.**

** "I WOULD LIKE YOU TO MAKE ZOISITE FORGET ABOUT THAT SAILOR BRAT!" Queen Beryl yelled furiously at Malachite.**

** "Yes my queen." Malachite said.**

** A few days later at Crossroads Junior High School, Molly Baker stopped by Serena, Amy, & Lita's gym lockers.**

** "Amy? Are you all right?" Molly asked.**

** "I'm all right Molly," Amy said gently. "why?"**

** "You look as though you can drop at any given moment." Molly told Amy.**

** "I'm fine Molly," Amy said. "really I..."**

** Amy couldn't even finish her sentence for she had passed out again.**

** "Amy!" Serena shouted.**

** "What should we do?" Molly asked Serena.**

** "We must take her straight to the infirmary." Serena said to Molly urgently.**


	37. Zoisite Dies For Love Part 2

** Zoisite Dies For Love Part 2**

** "Right." Molly told Serena.**

** Lita then came over from her own gym locker, "What is going on over... Amy!" she exclaimed.**

** "We have to get Amy to the infirmary." Serena said to Lita sounding gravely seriously.**

** "Quick! Get Amy on my back," Lita said. "I'll carry her straight to the nurse's office."**

** An hour later in the infirmary, the locket opened which began playing its harmonious melody as Amy opened her blue eyes to see two bewitching demons trying to suck her energy.**

** "Amy!" an older male voice called out.**

** "Zoisite!" Amy exclaimed.**

** "Transform!" Zoisite called out to Amy.**

** Amy lifted her blue transformation pen up high, "Mercury Power!" she called out.**

** Amy then transformed into Sailor Mercury.**

** Luna was watching the battle from the infirmary's door.**

** "Oh no," Luna shouted. "Sailor Mercury is fighting Zoisite **_**alone**_**! I had better go get the others!"**

** Luna raced off to retrieve Serena & Lita.**


	38. Zoisite Dies For Love Part 3

** Zoisite Dies For Love Part 3**

** Luna then scratched at Serena & Lita's classroom door.**

** "What's that sound?" Melvin Butlers asked Serena.**

** "What does it sound like?" Serena asked Melvin.**

** "It sounds like scratching to me." Melvin answered Serena, he was scared.**

** "Don't be a coward Melvin," Lita said. "I'll check it out."**

** Lita went over to the classroom door and opened it to find Luna standing outside of the classroom.**

** "Lita," Luna said now all out of breath. "you and Serena had better come to the infirmary and quick!"**

** Serena came over to the opened classroom door, "What is it Luna... huh?" she asked.**

** "Sailor Mercury is in the infirmary and she is fighting Zoisite alone!" Luna told both Serena & Lita now feeling terrified.**

** "What?" Serena asked.**

** "You have got to be kidding us!" Lita exclaimed now terrified.**

** "I am not kidding you," Luna told Serena & Lita. "Sailor Mercury **_**really**_** needs some assistance! She's in deep danger!"**

** "Okay Luna," Lita said. "Jupiter Power!"**

** Lita then transformed into Sailor Jupiter.**

** "Moon Prism Power!" Serena called out.**

** Serena then transformed into Sailor Moon.**

** Back in the infirmary, the bewitching demons had attacked Sailor Mercury but luckily Sailor Mercury had dodged the attack.**

** "TIME TO DIE SAILOR MERCURY!" the bewitching demons yelled furiously.**

** The bewitching demons then attacked Sailor Mercury but Sailor Mercury dodged again.**

** The attack of the bewitching demons ended up hitting Zoisite also wounding him pretty bad.**

** Luna and Sailors Moon & Jupiter raced into the infirmary just in time to witness something tragic.**

** "Mercury... my... love," Zoisite said. "you... may... keep... my... locket... for... I... shall... not... be... needing... it... where... I... am... going."**

** "What are you talking about Zoisite," Sailor Mercury asked. "I don't know... what are you saying?"**

** "I'm... saying... good... bye... Mercury." Zoisite said breathlessly.**

** "Good bye," Sailors Moon & Jupiter both heard Sailor Mercury sobbing. "then that must mean that..."**

** "That's... right... my... Mercury," Zoisite said coughing breathlessly. "I... am... a... goner... now."**

** Zoisite then released his grip on Sailor Mercury.**

** Amy then opened the blue heart shaped locket to listen to its sweet melody.**

** "Amy," Sailor Moon asked Sailor Mercury. "are you going to be all right?"**

** "NO SAILOR MOON," Sailor Mercury sobbed bitterly & furiously. "I HAVE LOST MY ZOISITE! I WILL **_**NEVER**_** BE OKAY AGAIN!"**


	39. Love Lost! The Heartbroken Warrior

** Love Lost! The Heartbroken Warrior**

** "What are we going to do Sailor Moon," Sailor Jupiter asked. "Mercury is emotionally distraught!"**

** "Zoisite! Zoisite! Come back to me! Come back to me Zoisite!" Sailor Mercury sobbed.**

** "I don't know," Sailor Moon said to Sailor Jupiter. "but we have got to do something."**

** "Agreed," Sailor Jupiter said to Sailor Moon. "poor Mercury."**

** "Oh I need chocolate," Sailor Mercury sobbed bitterly. "and I need it now!"**

** A few hours later in the cafeteria, Serena came over the table where Lita was sitting with a **_**still**_** distraught Amy Mizuno with her lunch in hand.**

** "How is Amy fairing?" Serena asked Lita.**

** "Zoisite! My Zoisite!" Amy sobbed.**

** "She is getting worse by the minute." Lita answered Serena.**

** Molly & Melvin came over to sit with Lita, Serena, and Amy.**

** "Hi Serena." Molly said.**

** "Hi Molly." Serena said.**

** Molly & Melvin sat down with Lita, Serena, and Amy with their boxed lunches in their hands.**

** "Zoisite! My Zoisite!" Amy sobbed bitterly.**


	40. Comforting A Friend

** Comforting A Friend**

** "Zoisite? Amy, don't you mean Keiichi?" Melvin asked.**

** "No!" Amy sobbed bitterly.**

_**Poor Amy**_**, Lita thought. **_**poor poor Amy**_**.**

** "I know of a sure fire way to get Amy to forget about Keiichi." Melvin said to Molly.**

** "What is it Melvin?" Molly asked.**

** "Why don't you ask Amy to sleep over at your place tonight?" Melvin suggested to Molly.**

** "Excellent idea Melvin! Amy," Molly asked. "would you like to spend the night at my house?"**

** "I guess so." Amy sighed sadly.**

** Back at Queen Beryl's base, Neflite saw the scene of the previous battle against Sailor Mercury when Zoisite died.**

** At Crossroads Junior High School, Molly Baker stopped by Serena, Amy, & Lita's gym lockers.**

** "Amy? Are you all right?" Molly asked.**

** "I'm all right Molly," Amy said gently. "why?"**

** "You look as though you can drop at any given moment." Molly told Amy.**

** "I'm fine Molly," Amy said. "really I..."**

** Amy couldn't even finish her sentence for she had passed out again.**

** "Amy!" Serena shouted.**

** "What should we do?" Molly asked Serena.**

** "We must take her straight to the infirmary." Serena said to Molly urgently.**

** "Right." Molly told Serena.**

** Lita then came over from her own gym locker, "What is going on over... Amy!" she exclaimed.**

** "We have to get Amy to the infirmary." Serena said to Lita sounding gravely seriously.**

** "Quick! Get Amy on my back," Lita said. "I'll carry her straight to the nurse's office."**

** An hour later in the infirmary, the locket opened which began playing its harmonious melody as Amy opened her blue eyes to see two bewitching demons trying to suck her energy.**

** "Amy!" an older male voice called out.**

** "Zoisite!" Amy exclaimed.**

** "Transform!" Zoisite called out to Amy.**

** Amy lifted her blue transformation pen up high, "Mercury Power!" she called out.**

** Amy then transformed into Sailor Mercury.**

** Luna was watching the battle from the infirmary's door.**

** "Oh no," Luna shouted. "Sailor Mercury is fighting Zoisite **_**alone**_**! I had better go get the others!"**

** Luna raced off to retrieve Serena & Lita.**

** Luna then scratched at Serena & Lita's classroom door.**

** "What's that sound?" Melvin Butlers asked Serena.**

** "What does it sound like?" Serena asked Melvin.**

** "It sounds like scratching to me." Melvin answered Serena, he was scared.**

** "Don't be a coward Melvin," Lita said. "I'll check it out."**

** Lita went over to the classroom door and opened it to find Luna standing outside of the classroom.**

** "Lita," Luna said now all out of breath. "you and Serena had better come to the infirmary and quick!"**

** Serena came over to the opened classroom door, "What is it Luna... huh?" she asked.**

** "Sailor Mercury is in the infirmary and she is fighting Zoisite alone!" Luna told both Serena & Lita now feeling terrified.**

** "What?" Serena asked.**

** "You have got to be kidding us!" Lita exclaimed now terrified.**

** "I am not kidding you," Luna told Serena & Lita. "Sailor Mercury **_**really**_** needs some assistance! She's in deep danger!"**

** "Okay Luna," Lita said. "Jupiter Power!"**

** Lita then transformed into Sailor Jupiter.**

** "Moon Prism Power!" Serena called out.**

** Serena then transformed into Sailor Moon.**

** Back in the infirmary, the bewitching demons had attacked Sailor Mercury but luckily Sailor Mercury had dodged the attack.**

** "TIME TO DIE SAILOR MERCURY!" the bewitching demons yelled furiously.**

** The bewitching demons then attacked Sailor Mercury but Sailor Mercury dodged again.**

** The attack of the bewitching demons ended up hitting Zoisite also wounding him pretty bad.**

** Luna and Sailors Moon & Jupiter raced into the infirmary just in time to witness something tragic.**

** "Mercury... my... love," Zoisite said. "you... may... keep... my... locket... for... I... shall... not... be... needing... it... where... I... am... going."**

** "What are you talking about Zoisite," Sailor Mercury asked. "I don't know... what are you saying?"**

** "I'm... saying... good... bye... Mercury." Zoisite said breathlessly.**

** "Good bye," Sailors Moon & Jupiter both heard Sailor Mercury sobbing. "then that must mean that..."**

** "That's... right... my... Mercury," Zoisite said coughing breathlessly. "I... am... a... goner... now."**

** Zoisite then released his grip on Sailor Mercury.**

** Amy then opened the blue heart shaped locket to listen to its sweet melody.**

** "Amy," Sailor Moon asked Sailor Mercury. "are you going to be all right?"**

** "NO SAILOR MOON," Sailor Mercury sobbed bitterly & furiously. "I HAVE LOST MY ZOISITE! I WILL **_**NEVER**_** BE OKAY AGAIN!"**

** "What are we going to do Sailor Moon," Sailor Jupiter asked. "Mercury is emotionally distraught!"**

** "Zoisite! Zoisite! Come back to me! Come back to me Zoisite!" Sailor Mercury sobbed.**

** "I don't know," Sailor Moon said to Sailor Jupiter. "but we have got to do something."**

** "Agreed," Sailor Jupiter said to Sailor Moon. "poor Mercury."**

** "Oh I need chocolate," Sailor Mercury sobbed bitterly. "and I need it now!"**

** Neflite then looked away from the crystal ball, "Poor poor girl... she can't funtion without Zoisite... I now know how she feels... I know that I would feel the same way if I had lost my dearest Sailor Jupiter." he sighed sadly.**


	41. A Found Romance Part 1

** A Found Romance Part 1**

** Jedite came into Queen Beryl's throne room.**

** "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE NEFLITE?" Jedite asked furiously.**

** Neflite jumped up due to being startled by Jedite.**

** "Nothing Jedite!" Neflite exclaimed.**

** "It looks more like **_**something**_** than **_**nothing**_** to me Neflite." Jedite said.**

** "Okay okay Jedite... you've caught me," Neflite sighed. "I was thinking about my precious Sailor Jupiter."**

** "You are just as hopeless as that fool Zoisite was! I certainly won't fall for a sailor brat like you are& Zoisite was!" Jedite said to Neflite.**

** Malachite & Queen Beryl entered the throne room.**

** "I AM **_**NOT**_** HOPELESS!" Neflite shouted at Jedite furiously.**

** "Yes you are!" Jedite said to Neflite in protest.**

** "NO I'M NOT!" Neflite shouted at Jedite furiously.**

** "THAT WILL BE QUITE ENOUGH OF THAT," Queen Beryl yelled furiously. "I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT MISSION FOR THE THREE OF YOU!"**


	42. A Found Romance Part 2

** A Found Romance Part 2**

** "What is our mission Queen Beryl?" Malachite asked.**

** "Your mission is to find the ****Crystals of the Solar System** **and bring them back to me." Queen Beryl said to Malachite, Neflite, and Jedite.**

** "Yes Queen Beryl," Malachite said. "it will be done."**

** "That's what I wanted to hear." Queen Beryl said to her three remaining generals.**

** Jedite, Neflite, and Malachite then disappeared to get things ready for their mission.**

** Over at the Tsukino residence that night, Sammy Tsukino held Amy Mizuno close to him while they watched The Big Bang Theory in the living room.**

** "Come on Cupcake," Sammy said flirtatiously to Amy. "forget about that loser you used to call a boyfriend."**

** "Oh," Amy sobbed. "Keiichi!"**

** Over at the Hino residence on Cherry Hill, Raye was helping Chad Kumada make tea for Raye's grandfather who was sick with the flu.**

** Jedite, Neflite, & Malachite burst through the wall of Raye's kitchen.**

** "Chad! Run! Take this to Grandpa!" Raye called.**

** "Right on!" Chad said to Raye.**

** Chad then left Raye to do what she had to do.**

** "Mars Power!" Raye called out.**

** Raye then transformed into Sailor Mars, ready to face off against Jedite.**

** Over at Lita's house, Mina Aino was making the popcorn for their movie night while Lita was upstairs picking out a romantic chick flick to watch.**

** Malachite & Neflite entered Lita's kitchen through a dark portal.**

** "Tensie," Neflite called out. "time to step up!"**

** A bewitching demon appeared near Neflite & Malachite.**

** "I am here Master Neflite!" Tensie exclaimed.**

** "Tear this house apart," Malachite ordered Tensie. "and look for the ****Crystals of the Solar System!****"**

** "Not so fast," Mina shouted courageously. "Venus Power!"**


	43. A Found Romance Part 3

** A Found Romance Part 3**

** Mina then transformed into Sailor Venus.**

** "Where are the ****Crystals of the Solar System?****" Tensie asked Sailor Venus.**

** "I won't tell you," Sailor Venus shouted at Tensie defiantly. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"**

** Lita then heard the sound of crashing from the kitchen and went downstairs to investigate.**

** Back at Cherry Hill Temple, Sailor Mars was still battling against Jedite.**

** "Balm," Jedite commanded. "come forth!"**

** Balm then attacked Sailor Mars but Sailor Mars dodged the attack.**

** Sailor Moon & Luna raced into Raye's kitchen where the fight was being continued.**

** "It looks like we're too late!" Luna exclaimed.**

** "YOU **_**ARE**_** TOO LATE! NOW SURRENDER YOUR ENERGY TO OUR GREAT RULER!" Balm ordered Sailor Mars furiously.**

** "No way," Sailor Mars said. "Mars Fire Ignite!"**

** Sailor Mars then attacked the bewitching demon known as Balm wounding her.**

** Now it was Sailor Moon's turn to attack, "Moon Tiara Magic!" she shouted.**

** Sailor Moon then threw her tiara at Balm and destroyed Jedite's bewitching demon.**

** "Jedite! This is an emergency," Malachite said telepathically. "we need you at the girl, Lita's house and we need you now!"**


	44. Remembering True Love

** Remembering True Love**

** "I'm on my way." Jedite said to Malachite telepathically.**

** Jedite then raced off to Lita Kino's house.**

** "What in the world is he planning?" Sailor Mars asked.**

** "I don't know Sailor Mars," Sailor Moon answered. "but I cannot say that I like it."**

** Sailors Moon & Mars teleported to Lita's house to find out what was up.**

** Back at Lita's house, Jedite had arrived just in the nick of time to see both Neflite lost in the green eyes of Sailor Jupiter while Malachite was lost in the blue eyes of Sailor Venus.**

** "What is all this then?" Jedite asked Malachite & Neflite now feeling confused.**

** "Well Jedite," Malachite said. "both Neflite & I have found our forgotten lovers."**

** "I myself was with Sailor Jupiter." Neflite sighed twirling Sailor Jupiter and holding her within his arms.**

** "And I myself was with Sailor Venus." Malachite said to Jedite.**

** "Love," Jedite scoffed. "bah!"**

** "Who really knows Jedite," Neflite joked. "maybe you will meet your long lost lover someday."**

** Sailors Moon & Mars arrived at Lita's house.**

** "DON'T **_**EVER**_** SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN!" Sailors Moon & Mars heard Jedite yelling furiously at Neflite.**


	45. Shot By Cupid's Arrow

** Shot By Cupid's Arrow**

** "Super sorry Jedite." Neflite said sarcastically.**

** Sailor Mars looked like she had swollowed several blueberries whole when she saw the blonde short haired green eyed general.**

** "Sailor Mars," Sailor Moon asked. "what's the matter with you?"**

** "Oh wow," Sailor Mars sighed still looking at Jedite. "he is so handsome."**

** "Sailor Mars!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.**

** "Kiss me," Sailor Mars sighed. "oh kiss me Jedite."**

** Sailor Moon looked as though she was about to vomit.**

** "Sailor Mars! Come to your senses!" Sailor Moon shouted.**

** Tuxedo Mask then showed up with a **_**still**_** upset Sailor Mercury by his side.**

** "Shame on you! Messing around with true love! You ought to be ashamed!" Tuxedo Mask exclaimed.**

** Sailor Mercury knelt down and began to break down in a fit of sobs once more.**

** "Zoisite," Sailor Mercury sobbed. "my Zoisite!"**

** Tuxedo Mask then placed Zoisite's motionless body within the gloved arms of Sailor Mercury.**

** "Take it easy." Neflite said comfortingly to Sailor Mercury.**

** "Take it easy! Take it easy," Sailor Mercury sobbed. "how can I take it easy when my darling Zoisite is gone for good?"**

** "Love," Jedite scoffed. "bah!"**

** "Jedite! That was mean!" Malachite scolded as Sailor Mercury continued to sob.**


	46. A Love Rekindled Part 1

** A Love Rekindled Part 1**

** "I don't care!" Jedite said to Malachite.**

** "Well you should be sorry," Sailor Moon said to Jedite. "Mercury is **_**really**_** missing Zoisite!"**

** "How would you feel if it was me who you lost?" Sailor Mars asked Jedite.**

** Sailor Mercury was sobbing up a thunderstorm over the loss of Zoisite.**

** Jedite just thought about it for a moment.**

** Jedite just then slapped Sailor Mercury right in the face.**

** "**_**Itai**_**! **_**Yamete**_**," Sailor Mercury shouted at Jedite still sobbing way too hard. "that hurts! Stop it!"**

** Jedite slapped Sailor Mercury right in the face once again.**

** "GET A GRIP!" Jedite yelled furiously.**

** "**_**Itai**_**! **_**Yamete**_**," Sailor Mercury shouted at Jedite again still sobbing way too hard. "that hurts! Stop it!"**

** "Sailor Mercury is right you know! You really **_**should**_** be a bit **_**less**_** aggressive!" Neflite said to Jedite.**

** "I will be as aggressive as I want to be!" Jedite told Neflite angrily.**

** Jedite then smacked Sailor Mercury again.**

** "**_**Itai**_**! **_**Yamete**_**," Sailor Mercury shouted at Jedite again still sobbing way too hard. "that hurts! Stop it!"**

** "NOT UNTIL YOU STOP BLUBBERING OVER ZOISITE!" Jedite yelled furiously at Sailor Mercury slapping her in the face once again.**


	47. A Love Rekindled Part 2

** A Love Rekindled Part 2**

** "**_**Itai**_**! **_**Yamete**_**," Sailor Mercury shouted at Jedite again still sobbing way too hard. "that hurts! Stop it!"**

** "Jedite you heel," Sailor Jupiter shouted. "you leave me no other choice!"**

** Sailor Mars was trying to tell Sailor Jupiter **_**not**_** to attack Jedite.**

** "No Jupiter," Sailor Mars warned. "call off your attack! Do **_**not**_** attack my Jedite!"**

** "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" Sailor Jupiter called out.**

** Sailor Jupiter just then attacked Jedite not heeding Sailor Mars's warning.**

** "Ah!" Jedite called out in tremendous pain.**

** "Jedite!" Sailor Mars called out.**

** Sailor Mars then ran straight to Jedite.**

** "I love you Raye," Jedite said. "and I always will."**

** Sailor Mars began to bandage Jedite's wounded areas.**

** "Oh Jedite." Sailor Mars sighed romantically.**

** Sailor Mercury then saw Jedite & Sailor Mars kissing passionately and she brushed a few teardrops from her blue eyes.**

** Tuxedo Mask arrived right on the scene.**

** "Are you sure you'll be okay Sailor Mercury?" Tuxedo Mask asked.**

** "I should be okay Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Mercury said gently while sobbing. "I should be okay."**

** "I know gentle Mercury," Tuxedo Mask said. "you do indeed miss Zoisite because you love him."**

** "Correction," Sailor Mercury sobbed. "I loved Zoisite emphases on **_**loved**_** him."**

** "You mean you don't love Zoisite anymore?" Tuxedo Mask asked Sailor Mercury now feeling amazed.**

** "Answer me this one Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Mercury sobbed. "how can I love a dead man?"**

** "I don't know Mercury," Tuxedo Mask answered. "I just don't know."**

** Tuxedo Mask then saw some of Sailor Mercury's teardrops landing upon Zoisite's cheek below his eyes.**

** "Zoisite," Sailor Mercury sobbed bitterly. "my general! No... my lord! Don't leave me! I love you!"**

** Zoisite just then opened his green eyes to see Sailor Mercury's face.**

** "Mer... cu... ry..." Zoisite huffed breathlessly.**


	48. A Love Rekindled Part 3

**A Love Rekindled Part 3**

**"Zoisite," Sailor Mercury exclaimed hugging Zoisite gratefully. "you're alive!"**

**"I may be alive my Mercury Warrior... but I am also wounded." Zoisite said gently.**

**"Oh Zoisite," Sailor Mercury said. "I'm so terribly sorry!"**

**"Don't call me Zoisite anymore." Zoisite said to Sailor Mercury.**

**"Huh? What would you like me to call you?" Sailor Mercury asked Zoisite.**

**"Please call me Keiichi." Zoisite said.**

**"You **_**want**_** me to call you Keiichi?" Sailor Mercury asked Zoisite.**

**"But of course," Zoisite said to Sailor Mercury. "but only when we're not battling evil."**

**"Well Zoisite," Sailor Mercury said. "I will be attending your piano recital next week."**

**"See you then." Zoisite said to Sailor Mercury.**

**A few days later, Keiichi Stanton was in the Crossroads High School's music classroom, Keiichi Stanton was practicing long & hard.**

**Masaya Stanton entered the music classroom to find Keiichi hard at work.**

**"Time for supper Keiichi." Masaya said.**

**Keiichi didn't even hear Masaya.**

**"Oh Amy." Keiichi sighed.**

**"Keiichi!" Masaya shouted.**

**Keiichi was startled from his thoughts of Amy.**

**"What?" Keiichi asked Masaya feeling **_**extremely**_** startled by his older brother by two years.**


	49. Keiichi's Piano Practice

** Keiichi's Piano Practice **

** "It's time to go home for supper and I'm starving." Masaya said to Keiichi.**

** "Is food all you ever think about?" Keiichi asked Masaya.**

** "You can be such a **_**girl**_** sometimes," Masaya laughed at Keiichi. "no **_**real**_** man writes poetry nowadays!"**

** "HEY," Keiichi shouted at Masaya furiously. "MEN DO WRITE POETRY & MUSIC NOWADAYS I SHOULD HAVE YOU KNOW!"**

** "Not as much as women." Masaya laughed.**

** Later on at the Stanton family's mansion, Keiichi was **_**still**_** practicing the piano for his upcoming recital when Kazuyuki entered the living room with the telephone held within his right hand, "**_**Ami-chan wa denwadearu**_**." he said.**

** "Amy is on the telephone," Keiichi exclaimed. "sweet!"**

** Kazuyuki then handed the telephone to Keiichi and left Keiichi alone to talk to Amy.**

** "Hello Keiichi." Amy said on her end.**

** "Amy... are you okay?" Keiichi asked on his end of the line.**

** "I don't think I will be able to make it to your piano recital tomorrow night." Amy said to Keiichi.**

** "Why not?" Keiichi asked Amy.**

** Amy sneezed, "Because I have come down with the flu." she answered Keiichi with a very raspy cough.**


	50. Keiichi's Piano Recital

** Keiichi's Piano Recital**

** "Don't worry Amy... I'll be right over after my recital tomorrow night," Keiichi said romantically. "and that's a promise."**

** "Thanks Keiichi." Amy said with another raspy cough.**

** "Anytime Amy." Keiichi said tenderly.**

** "Thank you Keiichi," Amy said. "good night."**

** "Sweet dreams Amy." Keiichi said.**

** The very next evening at the recital, Keiichi was playing the piano gently.**

** After Keiichi's recital ended, he showed up at the Mizuno residence with some Lilies of the Valley and a carton of orange juice for Amy.**

** Keiichi knocked on the front door of the Mizuno residence.**

** Amy's mother, Dr. Mizuno opened the front door.**

** "Oh," Dr. Mizuno said. "hello Keiichi!"**

** "Salutations Dr. Mizuno," Keiichi said. "is Amy at home? Duh of course she's at home! Amy is sick! She can't go anywhere!"**

** "Why were you wondering if Amy was home?" Dr. Mizuno asked Keiichi.**

** "Amy **_**needs**_** me by her side." Keiichi told Dr. Mizuno.**

** "I don't want my little girl hanging around boys like you." Dr. Mizuno said to Keiichi sternly, she didn't know a thing about the Silver Millennium romance that Amy & Keiichi had when they were Princess Amy of Mercury and Lord Zoisite of Earth & Mercury.**

** "Boys like me? I would **_**never**_** do **_**anything**_** to hurt Amy." Keiichi protested to Dr. Mizuno.**

** "A likely story." Dr. Mizuno said to Keiichi, she didn't believe him.**

** Amy came downstairs from her bedroom.**

** "Mom," Amy exclaimed. "what are you doing!"**

** "Amy! I don't **_**ever**_** want to see you hanging out with this boy again!" Dr. Mizuno scolded her daughter.**

** "But Mom," Amy protested. "I **_**myself**_** asked Keiichi to come over here to take care of me."**

** "That's right! She did!" Keiichi protested to Dr. Mizuno.**

** Now Dr. Mizuno siftened up, "Okay you two... I will allow you to continue dating." she sighed.**

** A little while later, Amy was laying in her bed as Keiichi poured some orange juice into a plastic cup for her.**

** "Here you go Amy," Keiichi said. "I bought the orange juice with extra pulp."**

** Amy took a sip of her orange juice.**

** "Thanks Keiichi." Amy said.**

** "Hey," Keiichi said to Amy. "I promised I would take care of you and I for one **_**never ever**_** break my promises."**

** "You are the greatest." Amy said to Keiichi.**

** "Well," Keiichi laughed. "I try."**

** "I know you do." Amy said tenderly to Keiichi.**

** "Please do lie down Amy," Keiichi said gently. "lie down and rest."**

** Amy took one more sip of her orange juice then laid back down in her bed.**

** "Thanks again Keiichi." Amy said.**

** "For what?" Keiichi asked Amy.**

** "For being by my side when I'm sick with the flu." Amy said to Keiichi.**

** "You are welcome Amy." Keiichi said gently.**


End file.
